Somos Uno
by Tigre-Kun
Summary: El futuro está cambiando y las sailors estan preocupadas... Nuevos guerreros aparecen ¿Amigos o enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Somos uno**

Prólogo

Luego de la batalla con Galaxia, las sailors regresaron a su vida normal sin saber que el universo entero era rescatado por guerreros desconocidos y que no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sus capacidades estaban fuera de los límites de las sailors, no poseían magia alguna, a cambio utilizaban poderes que desarrollaron con el correr de los tiempos tras duros entrenamientos en diferentes lugares del mundo o del universo. A diferencia de ellas, estos personajes estaban concientes de sus presencias. En ocasiones ya pasadas, habrían dejado todos los problemas ser solucionados por ellas, ya que el oponente no era fuerte o simplemente no deseaban involucrarse y perder así su anonimato, o simplemente por pereza. Los años iban pasando y los guerreros sucesores no tenían tanto interés en la protección del planeta, en especial porque las sailor existían y mejor aun, ellas no sabían de su existencia ni de sus hazañas pasadas, por lo que no les podían exigir nada.

Como sea, estos seres eran poderosos, pero rara vez los descendientes de los primeros guerreros salían a la luz, en su mayoría desaparecían y nunca desarrollaban sus fuerzas como era debido, alegando que el futuro de la tierra podría ser salvado por cualquier otro descendiente, y así podría ser si no fuera por el hecho de que todos a excepción de algunos pensaban así.

Nuestra historia se desarrolla en una familia que por azares del destino reunía la sangre de los dos primeros guerreros, Goku y Vegeta. La familia estaba compuesta por Milian la madre, Derek el padre, Ahsla la hija mayor, Sarafina la siguiente y Victoria la ultima. Una familia normal sacando los poderes y capacidades extra sensoriales que los hacían muy sensitivos, bueno a los que entrenaban. Como dije, la sangre se diluye con el tiempo y obviamente aquí no es la excepción, si no fuera por los esfuerzos del padre combinados con los de su primogénita, ninguna a excepción de Ahsla abría aprendido a pelear.

Si Goku y Vegeta vivieran, Ahsla seria su orgullo, ella era la personificación de ambos en un cuerpo femenino, pero alto ahí, no se emocionen, Ahsla podría ser una chica, pero era muy poco común que alguien que no fuese de su familia la reconociera como tal, ya que gustaba de ropas sueltas y medio masculinas, detestaba cualquier cosa que se asemejara a una falda o vestido, para ella eran incomodas y muy demostrativas, simplemente no le gustaba y no fue algo que se dio de un día para otro. Desde niña no aguantaba las falditas y vestiditos que su madre le compraba sin su consentimiento. Con el tiempo sus padres dejaron de insistirle ya que a diferencia de muchos, a ellos solo les importaba la felicidad de su hija, no lo que eligiera para usar. Como era la mayor, seguía los pasos de su padre para algún día tomar su lugar a la cabeza de la familia.

Sarafina por otro lado era muy independiente y no gustaba de las peleas, por lo que era un dolor de cabeza para su padre cuando tenían que arrastrarla a los entrenamientos obligatorios que él les daba a sus hijas, por suerte Ahsla era una gran influencia para ella por lo que nunca se rehusaba cuando era ELLA quien le exigía obedecer a su padre. Sarafina prefería estar cerca de su madre y aprender de ella que de su padre y hermana, sus pasatiempos eran mas femeninos en todo sentido, compras (en especial ropas), maquillaje (no siempre), literatura (pues su sueño era convertirse en una escritora muy famosa), escritura artística (obvio no?) y música, estaba obsesionada con el violín y auque no lo tocaba bien insistía en que debía aprender, quien sabe porque, tal vez porque oyó hablar de una violinista prodigio por televisión o algún violinista guapo que le gusto, no se la verdad. Era una chica inteligente y nunca se quejaba de las tediosas tareas que le mandaba, pues a diferencia de Ahsla ella era al parecer mas madura o queria aparentar serlo, auque había veces que se la escucha quejarse cuando algo no le quedaba, porque ese era su único problema y defecto, falta de memoria.

Por último tenemos a Victoria o Viki para sus hermanas, padres y amigos. Una nenita muy linda que gustaba de seguir y dar siempre la razón a sus hermanas mayores, como era pequeña de unos 12 años y sus hermanas tenían 20 y 18, a veces se sentía muy sola pero eso quedaba atrás cuando su hermana Ahsla jugaba con ella o la sacaba a pasear por donde ella quisiese. También se sentía muy a gusto con Sarafina quien tal vez no era la mejor jugando, pero de igual forma la pasaban muy bien juntas, realizaban todo tipo de cosas de chicas que con Ahsla (obvio) nunca hacia. Su favorito eran las charlas que le daba Sarafina sobre todo lo que pasó en el día y que ella se perdió debido a que sus hermanas pasan mas tiempo estudiando que en casa y si no, Ahsla trabaja o Sarafina esta en una de sus clases extracurriculares. Era pequeña si, y aun no estaba segura de que camino seguir, queria mucho a sus hermanas pero ambas habían tomado caminos muy diferente, una por un lado seguía los pasos de su padre y la otra por otro lado las de su madre (o eso paresia), lo que la llevaba en ocasiones a tener confusiones, solo había que mirar su guardarropas, por un lado ropa deportiva por el otro ropa de niña linda (como Ahsla lo llama). A sus hermanas claro no les importaba, si es eso lo que quiere que se le va a hacer, sus padres por otro lado se preocupaban de lo que pudiera resultar de todo eso.

Y aquí tenemos a sus padres. Derek era el ejemplo de buen padre, era comprensivo, atento, juguetón y amoroso. Como sabrán el sueño de todo padre es tener un hijo varón, lamentablemente el solo tubo niñas pero no por eso se desilusionó, es mas ni necesitaba uno porque tenia a Ahsla que era su mayor logro, era fuerte, amable, obediente y lo mejor de todo esperaba ser como él de adulta. Derek descendía del saiyan Son Goku. Él a diferencia de muchos en su familia había permitido o mejor dicho había exigido que sus hijas conservaran su cola, por lo que el parto fue en un consultorio muy especial en las afueras de la ciudad, atendido por médicos, todos saiyans, cortesía claro de la corporación capsula (la familia de Milian). Trabajaba mucho pero compensaba el tiempo perdido con su familia con cenas, viajes, paseos, regalos o simplemente pasaban un buen rato juntos, al fin y al cavo lo único que su familia queria era a él.

Milian esposa amorosa, madre atenta y muy rigurosa con las reglas de la casa, como por ejemplo el horario de regreso a casa, a pesar de que sus hijas no eran de vagar eternamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, era una madre muy preocupada (por cualquier cosa), pero muy amable y accesible, no era de esas madres gruñonas cuyo pasatiempo era molestar a sus hijos con todo tipo de reglas. Como ya lo habrán imaginado Milian es descendiente de Vegeta y la empresa donde su marido trabaja es una rama de la corporación Capsula, dedicada a la fabricación de nueva tecnología en general, en el cual Ahsla toma el papel de vicepresidenta (claro desde su laptop), a diferencia de su padre le gusta tener tiempo para malgastar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Primer día**

Comienza el día en una nueva ciudad, todos los miembros de la familia ya están listos para su primer día en las instituciones correspondientes. Ahsla baja con un pantalón negro suelto con bolsillos a la altura de su rodilla y caderas, zapatillas deportivas de color negro y franjas blancas a los costados, una polera ligera de color blanco que llegaba a cubrir su cintura, el cabello corto y blanco ligeramente mojado y peinado (un chico moderno, sin aparentar mucho su edad), por último una mirada que sus hermanas llaman color mar porque parece tener diferentes colores de los cuales predomina un verde marino o verde azulado. Sarafina la sigue con un conjunto de pantalón negro medio suelto, una remera hasta la altura del ombligo, negra con mangas verdes, zapatillas rojas de puntas negras, pelo rojo caoba suelto y mojado, ojos marrones. La ultima en bajar Viki lucia el uniforme de su escuela, camisa blanca, saco azul marino, pollera negra, sandalias negras y medias blancas, llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una cola sin listón y ojos marrones como Sarafina.

Ahsla y Sarafina fueron las primeras en retirarse, mientras que Viki fue llevada por su madre poco después que su padre partiese para el trabajo.

Era un día hermoso, soleado y con una fresca brisa (como en los dibujitos), cualquiera que estuviese en el lugar de Viki disfrutaría del paseo y del hermoso clima, pero al igual que sus hermanas prefería los climas mas fríos y nublados.

Al llegar a la escuela se percato de que ninguno de los alumnos era escoltado por sus padres o algún familiar o responsable, esto izo que nuestra niña deseara evitar una primera impresión de niña mimada y le pidió a su madre que la dejase en la entrada, después de unos cuantos peros, la madre accedió y se retiro.

La escuela era enorme, si bien su familia era adinerada y no les faltaba nada, esta era la primera vez que era inscripta en una escuela tan lujosa, era obvio que se sentía terriblemente incomoda rodeada de niños ricachones los cuales seguramente ya la habían valorado de pies a cabeza por lo que llevaba puesto. Estas cosas eran muy superficiales para ella al punto que tubo que salir al patio a respirar un poco. Allí sentada en una banca se recostó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura para así seguir buscando lo que seria su salón de clases en dicha escuela. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos no advirtió una figura extraña que se acercaba a ella. La figura prácticamente estaba de frente a ella cuando dijo...

¿????: -Hola. ¿Chica nueva?

Como fue sacada abruptamente de sus sueños casi se cae de la banca en donde reposaba, lo cual claro causo una pequeña risa de su interlocutor.

Viki:-He? Ha, si. (Dando un suspiro) Tan obvio es?

¿????:-Ni tanto, pero la mayoría de los nuevos siempre terminan aquí.

Viki:-No me digas. Pensé que era la única tonta.

¿????:-A decir verdad somos dos. Yo también estuve en tu lugar una ves, sentada aquí en este mismo banco.

Viki con una cara que sus hermanas hubieran descrito como la más cómica del mundo, se puso de pie y se disculpo de la mejor manera que podía. No tenia porque pero así era ella muy tímida para con los demás y no gustaba de que la gente se enfadara con ella. Esto mismo comprendió la muchacha y de inmediato la tranquilizo y se presento o trato de hacerlo.

¿????:-No te preocupes, mi nombre es...

En ese momento sonó una campana, y nuevamente Viky se asusto que casi salto en su sitio, provocando otra risa reprimida.

¿????:-No conoces tu salón, verdad?

Viki:-No, lo estaba buscando pero...

¿????:-Los nuevos deben hablar con los directivos antes de comenzar, pero si ya terminaste tu papeleo de seguro tu ubicación se encuentra en las pizarras de allá. Bueno te dejo, ya sonó la campana y no debo llegar tarde a mi clase.

El día paso muy rápido después de su encuentro con aquella niña, ahora se encontraba esperando ser recogida en las afueras de la escuela. De repente su cerebro se ilumino como por primera vez desde que llegaron a esa nueva ciudad, por fin entendía porque la niña le parecía tan familiar y tan diferente a los demás, ella era...era...

BIB...BIB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El sonido de una bocina interrumpió sus pensamientos, era su madre que vino para recogerla. Por momentos lo olvido y solo se dedico a subir al auto y responder las preguntas de su preocupona madre.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina y Ahsla llegaron a la facultad, esta era aun más grande que su anterior escuela. Sarafina estaba muy nerviosa este era su primer día y no entendía nada, Ahsla por otro lado estaba en su segundo año de Licenciatura en Sistemas, como ya había estado en otra facultad con anterioridad conocía mas la metodología universitaria y eso la relajaba.

Al ingresar a la institución ambas hermanas se quedaron perplejas de lo hermosa que lucia, su exterior ya era increíble, no se esperaban tanto lujo al ingresar.

Ahsla:-Demonios papa, te dije que no queria saber nada con una universidad costosa, seguro aquí el nivel es mas elevado que en mi antigua escuela. Rayos y yo que queria disfrutar de mi tiempo libre. (Se decía)

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos tanto chicos y chicas volteaban a verlas, esto ponía cada ves peor a Sarafina quien no podía dejar de notar la forma en que las chicas miraban a su hermana, obviamente la confundían con un chico. Su cara se relajo cuando diviso que su hermana la observaba de reojo y le murmuraba algo.

Ahsla:-Relájate quieres, es tu primer día no? Tienes que dar una buena primera impresión.

Sarafina:-No te das cuenta como te miran las chicas?

Ahsla:-No te das cuenta de cómo te miran los chicos?

Sarafina:-Eso es diferente, soy una chica y tu también.

Ahsla:-Si así es, por eso soy tan atractiva, el hombre perfecto no existe... Solo no le prestes atención.

Sarafina:-Bien...Hee, me acompañaras hasta mi primera clase. (dijo casi dudando que la respuesta fuera un si)

Ahsla:-Sip

Sarafina:-Y tus clases?

Ahsla:-No tengo.

Sarafina:-¿QUEEEEEEEE???????? ¿Y para que viniste?... ¿Como que no tienes clases?

Ahsla:-Los que van en segundo año de mi carrera comienzan recién en Marzo.

Sarafina:-Y viniste paraaaaaaa...

Ahsla:-Asegurarme que no hicieras un escándalo en tu primer día, lo cual fue un rotundo fracaso. (Terminando su oración señalo disimuladamente a los alumnos que todavía la observaban por haber gritado de esa forma sin previo aviso)

Sarafina solo pudo asentir y sonrojarse un poco ante esta revelación. Gracias a ella seria mas difícil e incomodo el camino a su clase y para empeorar las cosas su hermana parecía haber cambiado su personalidad al entrar al ambiente universitario, se la veía más seria y madura que de costumbre, tanto así que a Sarafina le pareció una persona totalmente diferente.

&&&&&&&&

Fuera de la universidad Ahsla se encontró con un grupo de hombres muy extraños, no les prestó atención y se dedico a buscar su vehiculo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada.

Parecían fuertes (para ser humanos) y tenían una mirada amenazante, lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa. No estaba asustada sabia que si intentaban algo, fácilmente los podría poner fuera de combate.

Esquivo uno, dos, tres golpes y cuando estaba a punto de contraatacar sintió una presencia conocida, ella estaba cerca, probablemente observando. Inmediatamente bajo sus puños y actuó como si uno de los atacantes la hubiese tomado por sorpresa y permitió que la golpeara cayendo al suelo, fue entonces cuando apareció una chica de coletas entre los hombres y empezó a derribarlos uno por uno.

Ahsla aun estaba en el suelo, el sol impedía que viera con claridad a su rescatador, no obstante ya lo sabia. Sentía la necesidad de entrar en combate y apoyarla pero sabia que si lo hacia estaría rebelando un secreto milenario, sin mencionar las muy altas posibilidades de una guerra por el poder. Se quedo en el suelo fingiendo como si el golpe en realidad la hubiera afectado.

Luego de terminar con los hombres la guerrera de la justicia izo un saludo son dos dedos en la frente y desapareció de un salto.

Cuando la presencia de la guerrera desapareció por completo, Ahsla se dispuso a examinar a sus atacantes, sabia que no era extraño que hubiera maleantes dispuestos a asaltar a cualquier peatón descuidado pero estos sujetos eran diferentes, parecían humanos de eso no hay duda pero desprendían una presencia fuera de lo común. Volteó a uno de ellos, lo que encontró la sorprendió, era un extraño aparato miniatura incrustado en la nuca de uno de los hombres, pronto se dio cuenta que no solo era él sino todos, todos lo tenían. Trato de tomar una de esas cosas pero se desintegro en sus manos, intento hacer lo mismo con los demás pero ya se habían desintegrado.

-_Que extraño_ (se dijo para si)

En ese mismo momento fue cuando sintió de nuevo esa presencia, la presencia de quien la había salvado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su celular y llamo a una ambulancia, se quedo a esperar que la ambulancia llegara o eso se decía pero en realidad solo queria que esa niña se alejara de ella, pero nunca paso. Los paramédicos llegaron, Ahsla les contó lo que paso y se retiro lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, ya estaba harta y queria alejarse de ella lo mas posible pero para su mala suerte ella estaba en el estacionamiento como esperando a alguien, Ahsla solo paso como si no la conociera con una expresión seria y sin emociones en el rostro. Llego a su Ferrari 430 (o como gustaba de ese auto la hacia sentir muy bien conducirlo) pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, la sintió, esta ves detrás suyo y muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Se dio la media vuelta y allí estaba, una sonriente rubia de coletas.

-Ho...Hola. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? (dijo casi sin aliento, temiendo lo peor, aun así su rostro no demostraba emoción).

&&&&&&&&

Milian:-¿Que ocurre querido? Estas demasiado serio.

Derek:-No lo se, algo pasa pero no estoy seguro, el viento ya no me habla como siempre, supongo que es porque Ahsla ya es adulta y a desarrollado su potencial mas de lo que creía.

Milian:-Eso quiere decir que el momento en que ella nos deje se acerca.

Derek:-Si, y eso me asusta. Yo aun la veo demasiado joven pero es todo lo contrario, es mas fuerte e inteligente que yo, pronto mis capacidades serán obsoletas y ella tomara mi lugar.

Milian:-Muchos no la recibirán por ser una chica. ¿Lo sabes?

Derek:-Claro que si, pero hay que confiar en su fuerza y voluntad. Lo lograra.

&&&&&&&&

No lo podía creer, la guerrera luna estaba frente a ella, ¿que haría?

-Hola, te vi y me preguntaba si te encuentras bien, esos sujetos parecían muy agresivos.

-Ha, eso. Bueno, me encuentro bien, una chica en mini falda me salvó.

-¿Te refieres a la Sailor Scout?

-Si supongo, no soy de Japón así que no estoy seguro.

-Si se nota, hablas bien el japonés pero tienes un acento extranjero, ¿estudias aquí?

-Si, comienzo dentro de unos meses.

-Dime loca pero juraría que te he visto en algún lado, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Ahsla y es imposible que me conozcas vengo de EE.UU.

-Soy Serena y estudio Psicología, pero comienzo en Marzo. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es todo mió.

Dicho esto Ahsla le dedica a Serena una de sus mejores sonrisas (claro esto fue inconcientemente) su intención no era ser amiga de Serena, pero no podía evitar ser cortes y amable con una persona que parecía ser muy simpática.

Cuando Serena termino de asimilar la respuesta se sonrojo levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que Ahsla lo notara, lo que no le causo mayor sorpresa después, de todo este jueguito del coqueteo era normal para ella pero mas para su hermana que disfrutaba ver como las chicas se ponían al darse cuenta que su "hermano" era en realidad una chica.

-Deseas que te lleve a algún lado, tal vez a comer, de esa forma puedes mostrarme la ciudad.

Rompió el silencio Ahsla al ver que Serena se quedo medio ida. Sabia que era peligroso relacionarse con ella pero algo en su interior le hacia sentirse muy cómoda a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban paseando por la ciudad, Serena era muy simpática en verdad, ya de entrada le cayó muy bien.

Serena:- (pensando) ¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Quien es el? Acabo de conocerlo pero siento como si ya lo hubiese visto o conocido antes, ¿acaso será que tiene que ver con mi pasado en el milenio de plata? No, no puede ser, es otra cosa puedo sentirlo, esta sensación de bienestar, de seguridad, como si nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarme estando a su lado ¿Por qué?

Sin darse cuenta Serena se aferra al brazo de Ahsla, y comienzan a caminar juntos como si siempre lo hubieran hecho así.

Ahsla:- (pensando) ¿Qué pasa? No debería permitirle acercarse tanto, pero me siento...bien, muy tranquila. ¿Acaso esta es la sensación que provocan las scouts?

No quise decirlo pero yo también siento como si ya antes la conocí, y esta necesidad de estar a su lado para protegerla, ¿protegerla? Ja. ¿De donde saco estas ideas?

Visitaron todos los sitios favoritos de Serena, en su mayoría restaurantes (ya conocen a Serena) cuando terminaron Serena se despidió y se dirigió a su casa, Ahsla por su lado inicio una carrera a la universidad porque se le había hecho tarde para recoger a Sarafina. Cuando llego efectivamente Sarafina ya lo esperaba en la puerta, entretenida leyendo un manual que le habían dado en su primer día en los cursillos de ingresos. Se acerco sigilosamente por detrás y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, esta la detuvo, se volteó y exigió saber porque había llegado tarde a recogerla.

-Que te paso, llegas re tarde, te encuentras bien (examinando a su hermana) Sentí unas presencias malignas o al menos eso creí.

-No te equivocaste (su cara se ensombreció levemente, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Sarafina), me atacaron, pero fui "salvada" por Sailor Moon.

Ahsla guió a su hermana hasta el auto, mientras le informaba de lo acontecido. Al llegar se recuesta en la puerta del piloto y mira fijamente a su hermana.

-No podemos evitarlo, se esta acercando el momento (dice Ahsla bajando levemente la mirada)

-No es nuestro destino, solo una posibilidad. Hemos vivido así durante milenios, nada cambiara ahora.

-No lo entiendes, yo...puedo sentir que algo va a pasar y no será bueno, lo se. En primer lugar porque habríamos venido.

- Lo se pero el futuro no es algo que este escrito, nosotros lo construimos, pase lo que pase si las scouts no pueden proteger la tierra, nosotros lo haremos.

-No tiene que ver con el futuro de la tierra. Más bien tiene que ver con nuestro futuro.

-¿Nuestro futuro? ¿A que te refieres?

-Aun no lo se, pero estos sueños y el viento...

-¿El viento? Jamás mencionaste que estabas recibiendo mensajes del viento, esto es más grave de lo que parece.

-¿Mensajes? Yo no diría mensajes, más bien sensaciones. Sensaciones que hasta ahora no logro descifrar, pero que me provocan un mal presentimiento.

-Deberías consultarlo con nuestro padre, tal vez el...

-NO, no es necesario preocuparlo por simples presentimientos. Hablare con el cuando este segura de lo que siento, por el momento es mejor no molestarlo. No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Que hay de tu pequeño encuentro con Serena.

-Supongo que ya debe estar enterado, conoce mejor que yo las corrientes del viento.

Dicho esto ambas se subieron al Ferrari amarillo y volvieron a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Dudas y Revelaciones**

Ya en la residencia Saiyan, Viki no había salido de su cuarto desde que llegó. Esperaba en silencio la llegada de sus hermanas, no queria enfrentar sola a sus padres. Ahsla no había vuelto a comer y eso preocupó más a sus padres, que parecían perdidos desde entonces.

Se encontraba sentada en el medio de su cama, meditando lo que le había sucedido y lo que puede significar.

_Viki:-Esa chica...estoy segura de que se trataba de una de ellas, ¿que pasara ahora? Los saiyan y las scouts no se mezclan, la historia de nuestro pasado claramente lo demuestra, ¿Qué haría que fuera diferente ahora?_ (se decía para si)

En ese momento la puerta principal se abre y dos figuras conocidas la atraviesan. La primera de cabellos rojizos, sube directamente a su cuarto, para cambiarse, mientras que la segunda se queda en la sala donde sus padres la observaban desde sus asientos.

Derek:-Dime... ¿Que te entretuvo toda la mañana? Que ni a comer viniste (hablo con una voz medio gruesa que no era característico en él)

Ahsla:-¿No estas al tanto?

Derek:-Se que las tres tuvieron encuentros muy especiales el día de hoy, pero me interesa mas el tuyo ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo ocurrido? (esta ves suavizando la voz, y levantando la mirada hacia ella).

Ahsla estaba confundida, ¿porque su padre le preguntaba algo que debería saber a la perfección? Conociendo a los ancestros, estos ya le tendrían que haber informado, con lujo de detalles, lo sucedido. Solo podía significar una de dos cosas, uno; su padre queria escuchar su versión de la historia, o dos; la vejes lo estaba debilitando, lo cual significaría que su ascenso estaría mas cerca de lo esperado.

Su madre no había expresado palabra alguna, solo estaba sentada allí, observando con esa mirada calida y llena de amor, que Ahsla recordaba desde que era un bebe, se sintió mejor al verla, porque de esa forma ella sabia que, aunque su padre no demostrara emociones, no estaba enfadado, solo preocupado.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible, ya había notado la mirada de sus padres. No tenia para que quedarse, ella estaba en clases, fue Ahsla la que vagó toda el día, ella no tenía nada de que excusarse.

Caminaba por el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, cuando se encontró con una puerta entreabierta, era el cuarto de Viki. Entró para verificar si estaba, y efectivamente ella estaba, sentada en medio de la cama en una postura de meditación, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguramente ya había notado su presencia. Entró al cuarto y se sentó al final de la cama, la habitación estaba prácticamente oscura, solo la luz de la ventana iluminaba tenuemente.

Al sentir el contacto físico con su hermana, Viki abrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te preocupa algo? (pregunta Sarafina, ocultando la preocupación, sin mirar a Viki)

-Ustedes también ¿he?

-Asumo que tu también.

-Sip, en la escuela. No hablamos mucho, ni siquiera llego a decirme su nombre, pero estoy segura de que era una de ellas...lo pude sentir.

-¿Cómo? ¿No la pudiste identificar por el rostro?

-Lo que pasa es que todavía no termino de leer los archivos.

-Deberías terminar pronto, es preciso saber con quienes estamos tratando. De lo contrario, podrías rebelar nuestras identidades.

Cambiando de tema, no me respondiste.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿No es obvio? Los saiyan y las sailors, no se llevan, nunca lo harán. Si esa chica se vuelve a acercar no se que pueda pasar.

-Tal vez, se vuelvan buenas amigas (dijo esto último con una sonrisa y mirándola por primera ves desde que entró).

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Qué parte de no se llevan, no entendiste? (correspondiendo la mirada)

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse de lo que eres, y tú supuestamente no sabes lo que ella es, así que eso las hace, dos chicas normales.

-¿Y si ella siente que no soy normal?

-Ellas sienten que no somos normales, por eso se acercan a nosotros. Quieren descubrir, que nos hace diferente a los demás.

-¿Eso no es peligroso?

-No, solo se trata de un presentimiento. Toma el ejemplo de Ahsla. Pudo haber huido de Serena, pero no lo izo, a cambio le permitió conocerla mejor, como es ella en realidad, al final Serena se fue muy contenta y se olvido por completo de ese presentimiento.

-Ya veo...ahora me siento mejor (de un salto salio de la cama, parándose de frente a Sarafina con una gran sonrisa).

-Me alegra que tu humor halla vuelto.

Lo que me recuerda, que debo cambiarme y acomodar mis cuadernos.

-Y salir a socorrer a Ahsla, ¿no?

-Haa, si... eso también.

Sarafina salió del cuarto y entró en el suyo, se cambió y cuando terminó se encontró con Viki, que la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. Juntas bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala donde las recibió una despreocupada Ahsla, acompañada de dos padres muy felices, que al sentir sus presencias se voltearon y les sonrieron.

Milian:-Bienvenidas...

Derek:-las esperábamos (interrumpiendo y completando a su esposa).

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?

Ninguna de las dos dejaba de ver a Ahsla, quien las invitó a que tomaran asiento, para que escucharan lo que su padre tenia que decir y que por cierto, ella ya sabia, ya que había estado charlando con él desde que llegó.

Derek:-Bien (comenzó el padre) como ya sabrán es imposible pasar totalmente desapercibidos ante ellas, son demasiado sensibles a los elementos, y muy intuitivas. Notarán a la legua que nosotros no somos personas normales.

Sin embargo esto no es motivo para asustarse...a lo que voy es que por mas que ellas se acerquen a ustedes, no hay necesidad de rechazarlas, sean sus amigas, si es necesario...denles a entender que no son diferentes a los demás y que no hay nada de que temer.

Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad sabíamos a la perfección que nos encontraríamos con este problema, es por eso que, por mas que busquen y busquen, no encontraran a otros saiyan aquí, somos los primeros y los únicos.

Nuestra misión es sencilla, debemos observar los movimientos del nuevo enemigo. El consejo saiyan no entiende como en esta ocasión paso bajo nuestros radares, haciendo imposible catalogarlo, es decir, no sabemos que tan fuerte es, o que tan inteligente, o en pocas palabras, no sabemos quienes rayos son.

Sarafina:-¿Alguna idea de cómo atravesó la vigilancia?

Ahsla:-Algún cómplice tal vez.

Derek:-No tenemos idea de cómo atravesó la vigilancia, y si se trata de algún infiltrado...que Dios nos ayude.

Ya es bastante difícil pelear con enemigos que vienen desde el exterior, si este viene de adentro, o peor aun, si es un saiyan, eso significa que conoce nuestra metodología y que podrá predecir todos nuestros pasos, sin mencionar que daría por terminado nuestro anonimato.

Ahsla:-Si fuera yo, acabaría con todas las sailors para reconstruir nuestro imperio en este planeta y de esa forma extender nuestro dominio en el universo.

Sarafina:-¿Y que hay con el resto de nosotros? No lo aceptaremos así como así, pelearemos. Aun si las sailors mueren, la tierra aun nos tiene a nosotros.

Ahsla:-Tonta ¿ya lo olvidaste? La razón por la que nuestros ancestros nunca atacaron al milenio de plata en la Luna ni la Tierra era por la existencia del cristal de plata y el cristal dorado. Separados ambas joyas son inútiles contra nuestras fuerzas, pero unidas son capases de extinguir nuestra raza, y esta vez para siempre.

Viki:-¿Si cualquier ser maligno se apodera de los cristales, entonces se volverá invencible?

Milian:-Me temo que si hija, aun uniendo todas nuestras fuerzas como súper saiyans, no podríamos destruir al portador de dichosa gema, y auque lo lográramos, la destrucción de ambas gemas seria el fin de la Tierra y la Luna.

Derek:-El cristal dorado es como el corazón de la Tierra, de ahí su gran poder, mientras que el cristal de plata es el de la Luna. Aun separados son poderosos, pero lo son más, fusionados. Desprenden tanto poder que hasta la actualidad no a aparecido una Sailor capaz de soportar tanta energía, auque esta sea positiva...en manos correctas.

Ahsla:-Un arma de doble filo.

Derek:-Exacto...Así como puede dar vida, bien puede quitarla. Depende del portador.

Milian:-Ellas no saben el increíble poder que tienen en manos, y auque lo supieran, no tienen la capacidad para controlarlo.

Ahsla:-Dependen mucho de sus poderes mágicos, al punto que ni siquiera se preocupan de entrenar, en caso de la llegada de un oponente mas poderoso que el anterior.

Sarafina:-Físicamente, son inútiles...Sin embargo, poniéndome en su lugar entiendo muy bien, el no querer entrenar o pelear.

Yo...en lo personal preferiría dedicarme al cien por ciento en hacer realidad mis sueños, que muy descuidados los tengo (dijo esto último agachando levemente la cabeza).

Ahsla no podía creer lo que escuchaba y al parecer no era la única. Todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija en Sarafina, estaban sorprendidos de tal afirmación. Pero había que admitir la verdad, tenia razón, paresia egoísta pensar así pero muy dentro de si, ahsla sabia que también pensaba lo mismo. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabia, después de todo perdió sus sueños hace ya mucha tiempo, para seguir los pasos de su padre.

En ese momento comenzó a recordar cuando era niña, recordaba a una niña independiente y libre, libre como el viento. Jugando a las carreras con sus primos y amigos en los prados de su antiguo hogar. Un hogar que solo puede ver en sus recuerdos ya que, auque sabe que algún día volverá, no será lo mismo, porque la niña libre como el viento ya no existe, a cambio se encuentra una guerrera, con una responsabilidad, un gran poder. "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad", era su lema y siempre lo recordaba para poner en claro sus pensamientos, pensamientos que de ser libres, le harían cumplir a toda costa sus sueños...

-Sueños (susurró Ahsla, prácticamente inaudible para su familia).

Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, Ahsla decide romper esa atmósfera, poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Bien, me parece que ya es suficiente por ahora, todos tuvimos un día pesado y merecemos descansar. En lo personal yo más que nadie, pues pasé todo la mañana y la siesta fuera, y ni siquiera comí, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Pensé que Serena te había llevado a barios restaurantes (exclamó Sarafina, levantando la cabeza)

-Si, pero ya me conoces, yo no como nada que no sea de casa, no me gusta la comida de afuera.

Y con esto cada quien se dirigió a donde le correspondía. Derek tomo su maletín y se encerró en el despacho, debía adelantar todo el trabajo posible, ya que salió temprano del trabajo, después de tener un extraño presentimiento sobre sus hijas. Sarafina se quedo en la sala, mirando el televisor, en busca de algo que ver, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse después de la conversación que tuvieron, en especial lo último que dijo, fue lo que a ella mas le afectó. Viki subió a su cuarto sacó sus cuadernos y se dirigió a la biblioteca para comenzar sus tareas escolares (ni bien entra y ya le dan tareas, pobre niña). En cuanto a Ahsla, subió a su cuarto y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música sin molestar, cuando vio el reloj, 7:45 HS, ya era bastante tarde y ella lo sentía en el cuerpo, tenia sueño pero era muy temprano para dormir, así que se ducho y bajo a la cocina para ver que había. En la cocina encontró a su madre cocinando o recalentando algo, no lo sabía, solo le importaba que olía bien.

-Dijiste que tenías hambre, ¿no? (pregunto la madre, cuando noto que su hija mayor ya estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, esperando su plato).

-Si, así es (respondió Ahsla con una sonrisa).

-Me extraña que no hubieses bajado antes, si es que te estabas muriendo de hambre.

-Me recosté a escuchar música y me dio fiaca.

-¿Y cuando no? (esto lo dijo en un tono burlón).

-JA,JA,JA...Eso dolió mamá (presionando una mano contra su pecho como si algo le doliera en serio).

-Basta de actuaciones y come (colocando un plato en frente de ella), no olvides lavarlo cuando termines. Llamare a tu padre y hermanas para que coman también.

-OK (esta frase fue apenas entendible debido a que Ahsla ya se estaba engullendo la comida).

&&&&&&&&

Serena y las chicas se dirigían al templo Hikawa. Ese día Rei las había convocado sin dar explicaciones.

Serena:-Muy bien, aquí estamos, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos?

Las chicas y Rei se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa circular, todas sin excepción tenían la vista fija en Rei, quien solo se dedicaba a observar lo bien fabricada que estaba la mesa.

Después de un rato de silencio (por parte de Rei), esta decide hablar, pero antes de que pudiera gesticular palabra, Mina revienta (ya se lo imaginaran).

Mina:-¡¡¡REI!!! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! ¡Nos tienes al borde de nuestros asientos! No es como si el mundo fuera a destruirse o algo así (tomando asiento nuevamente y tranquilizándose de nuevo)

Amy:-Nos estas asustando (dijo una Amy ya muy preocupada)

Lita:-Si el mal vuelve a atacar, lo enfrentaremos juntas, no tienes que temer.

Rei:-Es que...no estoy segura (lo dijo casi en un susurro, sin levantar la mirada).

Serena:-¿Qué?

Rei:-He tenido sueños muy extraños y he visto a Tokio de Cristal también, o al menos eso parece, no estoy segura.

Amy:-Mejor será que nos cuentes con detalle tus sueños.

Rei:-Si, bien...Comienza en lo que parece un desierto cubierto por las sombras. Puedo ver con claridad las ruinas de una ciudad y a lo lejos un enorme castillo destruido. De pronto, de la nada aparece un ejército de sombras, avanzando cada vez más hacia mí, cuando me doy cuenta todo es consumido por las tinieblas, no hay arriba ni abajo, solo oscuridad. Cuando parece todo perdido, cuatro luces brillan a mi alrededor, las luces se hacen cada ves mas fuertes, hasta disipar toda la oscuridad, al abrir los ojos me encuentro en el borde de un risco muy alto, desde allí puedo ver lo que parece ser, un hermoso reino. Las casas y edificios parecían mezclarse con el medio que los rodeaba, como uno mismo. Todo era muy natural, las plantas, los animales, las personas. A lo lejos se levantaba un majestuoso palacio de cristal a orillas del océano, similar al del futuro Tokio, pero este era diferente, a su alrededor no había nada solo espacios verdes. En eso una vos me saca de mis pensamientos, era suave y firme, ella me dice:

"Se acerca el momento Guerrera Marte...recuerda, somos uno"

Después de eso despierto.

La cara de las chicas era indescriptible, el sueño era realmente raro. El silencio se apodero de ellas, hasta que Serena decidió hablar.

Serena:-¿Alguna idea de lo que pueda significar? (dijo dirigiéndose a todas).

Las chicas en conjunto negaron con la cabeza. Nadie tenia idea de lo que podía significar, el sueño comenzaba mal pero tenia un final muy dudoso y esa frase "somos uno" las confundía todavía mas, ¿Qué iría a pasar? si era una visión del futuro, esta no coincidía con Tokio de Cristal.

-La luz no siempre es bien, ni la oscuridad mal (se escucho una vos desde la entrada del cuarto).

Al escuchar estas palabras, las chicas giraron instintivamente, para encontrarse con una figura conocida, parada en el umbral de la puerta, había escuchado toda la historia y nadie percibió su presencia (que despistadas, ¿no?).

-¡¡Setsuna!! (Exclamaron juntas)

Setsuna:-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlas chicas, este seria un momento muy emotivo si no fuera por la presente situación.

Lita:-¿Qué situación?

Setsuna:-Las premoniciones de Rei, no son solo sueños incoherentes. Efectivamente algo va a pasar, sin embargo no puedo decir que sea algo bueno o malo.

Rei:-Creo que se a que te refieres. Cuando las visiones del silencio me atormentaban, yo sentía tristeza y terror al presenciar esas imágenes, pero ahora, es diferente, mas bien todo lo contrario, me hace sentir tranquila como si no debiera preocuparme de lo que ocurrirá, es la primera ves que siento algo así.

Setsuna:-El futuro esta cambiando, si no hacemos algo Tokio de Cristal nuca existirá.

Puedes sentirte bien, luego de esos sueños pero no significa que este bien (dirigiéndose a Rei, quien la observaba preocupada)...La puerta del tiempo me a mostrado unas visiones parecidas, pero he centrado mi atención en cuatro personas en particular, son sailors scouts, sin duda, la silueta muestra claramente que tres de los cuatro individuos usan el uniforme de marinero. En la oscuridad lo único que se veía con claridad, eran sus armas que brillaban con gran intensidad.

La primera lleva una espada en la mano, el filo era azul y la empuñadura dorada; la segunda era una niña, no mas alta que Hotaru, llevaba en su mano un tridente plateado; la tercera era una chica mas pequeña que la primera, no llevaba armas a la vista, pero de su cintura colgaba un articulo circular de color rojo; y por último, un hombre, la primera y el tenían la misma altura, en su mano derecha un báculo blanco, imposible distinguir el extremo de esta arma.

Estos cuatro personajes tienen una participación importante en el principio del nuevo futuro.

Amy:-En otras palabras, nuestros nuevos enemigos son sailors scouts, otra ves.

Setsuna:-No lo se.

Dije que eran sailors, pero no que eran enemigos. Eso no lo pude descubrir.

Mina:-Si ellos son los responsables de la alteración de nuestro futuro, entonces son nuestros enemigos, sin duda.

Setsuna:-A decir verdad, el futuro comenzó a cambiar cuando ella se fue.

Este último comentario dejo a las chicas sin palabras, desde ese día todo había cambiado, de eso no había duda, ¿pero era eso suficiente para alterar todo el futuro?

Serena: (con la cabeza agachada) –Setsuna, tu... ¿Lo sabias, no es así? ¿Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo?

Todas miraban a Setsuna, era una pregunta que hacia tiempo querían saber, pero que nunca formularon por temor a la respuesta. Todas conocían la política de Plus, la de no decir nada que rebelase detalles del futuro, lo cual ponía en duda si ella pudo haber hecho o no, algo para evitar esa pelea.

Anticipando los pensamientos de sus compañeras, Setsuna cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Setsuna:-Princesa entiendo su dolor, pero debe usted entender que mi deber, como guardiana de la puerta tiempo, es solo observar que los eventos se cumplan eventualmente.

Las chicas abrieron de par en par los ojos. No lo podían creer, lo que tanto temían era verdad.

Lita por su parte tenía los puños cerrados contra la mesa, estaba a punto de levantarse y gritar algo, cuando...

-¡¡¡Entonces, si lo sabias, y no hiciste nada!!! ¡¡¿Y te llamas su amiga?!! (gritó una histérica Mina)

Las chicas estaban muy tristes, Setsuna no decía nada, a cambio solo miraba a Mina directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna emoción visible.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio (que parecían siglos), se escucha nuevamente una vos.

Setsuna:-Solo queria poner en claro mis responsabilidades, nunca dije que estaba al tanto de todo.

En esa ocasión, en particular, un extraño brillo salio de la puerta, me segó por completo y luego desapareció. Fue en ese momento que decidí volver, para estar con mis amigas y apoyarlas si es que algo malo iba a pasar, pero fue en vano.

Mina:-O Setsuna...Perdóname...yo no queria...

Setsuna:-Esta bien, Mina (con una sonrisa en sus labios para tranquilizarla).

Después de eso todas se disculparon por los malos pensamientos que habían tenida para con su compañera, después de todo, seguro ella sufrió tanto o mas que ellas.

Terminada la reunión, cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos hogares, para pensar los nuevos o futuros acontecimientos.

Setsuna: (pensando) –Es hora de que las guerreras externas se reúnan, una vez más.

En eso una pequeña se interpone en su camino, Setsuna solo pudo sonreír.

-También creo lo mismo (exclamo la niña como leyendo sus pensamientos).

Setsuna:-No sabes el gusto que me da verte, mi querida Hotaru.

Hotaru:-Vengo de visitar a papa-Haruka, desde el incidente no la había visto.

Setsuna:-Yo también debería ir, hace mucho que no la veo, y mas ahora, debo hacerlo.

Hotaru:-Si lo se.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: No hay nada que hacer**

Una semana había pasado y aun no encontraban nada, estaban estancados. La vigilancia se volvió una tarea tediosa que, además de quitar tiempo, era increíblemente aburrida, debido a que no pasaba nada. Derek se vio obligado a instalar sensores especiales en lugares específicos de la ciudad, de esta forma la vigilancia se llevaba a cabo desde la base (su casa).

Tres semanas después, las cosas no mejoraban, mas bien empeoraban. Los miembros de la familia comenzaban a impacientarse, en especial las chicas, que no podían evitar chocarse con algunas de las guerreras, que para su suerte, resultaban (todas sin acepción) ser tan simpáticas, tan, pero TAN SIMPÁTICAS.

Ahsla en particular era las mas afectada, a pesar de sus poderes se veía superada en fuerza y resistencia cuado tenia que acompañar a las chicas de compras, de alguna forma siempre terminaba cargando todo, y los recorridos no eran cortos, las cosas se ponían mucho peor cuando su queridísima hermana Sarafina se les unía, comprando infinidades de cosas que ni falta le hacían.

Después de uno de esos días de maratones de compras, Ahsla llegó reventada a la casa y solo alcanzó a tirarse en el sofá de la sala, Sarafina por su parte entra muy tranquila, fresca como una lechuga.

Ahsla:-Si tengo que cargar algo mas, juro que voy a gritar.

Sarafina:-"Hermanito", ¿llevas estas bolsas a mi cuarto? (haciendo énfasis en hermanito, pues todavía nadie sabia la verdad sobre su genero).

Ahsla:-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Los gritos atraen la atención del resto de los habitantes de la casa. Viki baja la escaleras junto a una invitada, Milian ni siquiera se molesta en moverse, ya era una costumbre que Ahsla hiciera ese tipo de escándalo, cada ves que regresaba de las compras con sus amigas y Sarafina.

Viki:-¿Esta todo bien?

Sarafina:-Despreocúpate, solo es Ahsla que como de costumbre, lloriquea.

Ahsla:-¡¡HEYYY!! No es cierto.

-Si, si es cierto (dijeron Viki y Sarafina al unísono)

Ahsla:-Si claro, todos en contra mía (colocando su mejor cara de niño malcriado).

Una pequeña risita atrae la atención de las dos chicas mayores, que miraban desconcertadas a una niña conocida por ambas, y que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida.

Viki:-Ha, si, casi se me olvida, ella es una compañera de curso, tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas, su nombre es Hotaru.

Hotaru:-Mucho gusto (haciendo una reverencia).

-El gusto es nuestro (dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, imitando la reverencia).

En ese momento entra en escena, la madre.

Milian:-Me alegra que ya hayan llegado, necesitaba ayuda para preparar la comida.

Ahsla:-Heee...yo, no puedo...porqueeee...tengo que acomodar las compras de Sarafina. Ya me voy (dicho esto desapareció en las escaleras, sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir algo).

Sarafina:-¡¡¡Mas vale que no rompas nada!!! (le grita, antes de que Ahsla se pierda por completo).

Viki:-¿Eso significa que ayudaras a mamá, no es así?

Milian:-Parece que si, te espero en la cocina, no te tardes.

Sarafina:-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Cómo?? Noooo, no puede ser...¡¡¡No es justo, AHSLAAAAA!!!

(pensando) Siempre hace lo mismo, cuando de cocinar se trata.

Hotaru no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, ya que le daba mucho gusto que, a pesar de ser una extraña en esa casa, sus miembros actuaran como si la conocieran desde hace mucho. Sin darse cuenta, ese ambiente de familia feliz, le empezó a recordar la suya, antes de...

-¿Te encuentras bien? (pregunta Viki, ya que había notado el semblante oscuro de su amiga).

-He...si, no te preocupes, todo esta bien (falsificando una muy convincente sonrisa).

La respuesta abría convencido a cualquiera, pero no a Viki. Como todo saiyan, entrenaba para dominar sus emociones y así convertirse en súper saiyan, pero las scouts, no tienian esa experiencia, ¿cómo ella podría ocultar algo tan fuerte? Era imposible, imposible para una guerrera de la luna, claro.

Pudo haberle insistido, pero mas allá de lo que todos crean, Viki era mas madura de lo que demostraba, decidió que su amistad todavía era muy superficial, como para tener un acercamiento más íntimo.

Llevó a Hotaru a la biblioteca, ya que Ahsla se encontraba, ya en su cuarto y eso solo queria decir una cosa, ruido, mucho ruido.

&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a su cuarto Ahsla no podía creer lo cansada que se encontraba. Estaba molida, tanto que hasta le dolía entrar a ducharse, pero debía hacerlo, era parte de su rutina inquebrantable. Cuando salio se tiro en su cama, contrario a lo que pensó Viki, en esa ocasión no tenia fuerza alguna para moverse, mucho menos para practicar al compás de la música. No izo falta mucho para que se quedara dormida, ni siquiera se cubrió y aun llevaba puesto la bata de baño.

Habrán pasado unos cinco minutos, o al menos eso le pareció, cuando escucho golpes en su puerta.

¡¡¡PAS, PAS, PAS!!! (prácticamente tirando la puerta abajo).

-¡¡Ahsla, levántate ya!! (se escucho una voz del otro lado).

-¿Qué? (casi sin ruido y con apenas un ojo abierto).

-¡¡QUE TE LEVANTES!!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡¡SOLO BAJA!! ¿quieres?

-Ya voy, Sarafina... (pensando) ya cásate.

Ahsla se levanto como pudo, estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó que se había dormido con la bata de baño puesta, giro con dirección a su guardarropas, saco un vaquero azul y una camisa negra manga larga, la cual dejó colgar fuera del pantalón, remango las mangas hasta el codo y se dispuso a bajar las escalaras. En la sala, Sarafina ya la esperaba.

Sarafina:-Ya era hora, te extrañe mientras cocinaba.

Ahsla:-Será mejor que alguien este medio muriendo, tenia un buen sueño.

Sarafina:-Primero; no puedes dormir a esta hora, y segundo; tienes que ir a casa de Hotaru para buscar algunas cosas.

Ahsla:-Si, claro (con un tono sarcástico), ahora... ¿que quieres?

Sarafina:-No es broma, Viki la invitó y mamá esta de acuerdo.

Ahsla:-¿Qué? ¿Y que hay de su madre? Seguro no desea que su "nenita" se quede en casa de extraños.

Sarafina:-Hotaru ya hablo con ella, te espera para entregarte sus cosas.

Ahsla:-¡¡¿Que?!! ¿Qué clase de madre tiene? Y además, ¿porque yo?

Sarafina:-Eres la única disponible. Además, no irás sola, Hotaru y Viki irán con tigo.

Ahsla:-Estas loca, yo no pongo un pie en esa casa.

Sarafina:-¿Debo asumir que te asusta la idea de confrontar a la madre de Hotaru?

Ahsla:-¿Yo...asustada? Nunca.

Sarafina:-Perfecto, las niñas te esperan en el auto.

Ahsla:-No, espera...yo todavía no he aceptado.

Fue lo último que dijo ya que sarafina había desaparecido en el umbral de la puerta, sin dar oídos a sus quejas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Ahsla tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la cochera, para encontrarse con las niñas que ya la esperaban, compartiendo el asiento del copiloto. Entro sin ni una palabra, encendió el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha.

&&&&&&&&

-Mamá, ¿porque permitiste que se quedara?

-¿Por qué no, hija?

-Bueno...ella es una guerrera...y podría sospechar algo.

-Si pero antes que eso, es una niña, como Viki, merece ser tratada como tal.

-Esa no es la razón, ¿verdad?

-Que perspicaz eres...así es, hay otra razón.

-Y esa es...

-Que lo necesita, Viki también lo ha notado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Esa niña, lleva sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad, y eso tal ves le este ocasionando la tristeza que siento en su corazón.

-¿Tristeza? ¿Perdón, de que me perdí? Los archivos no dicen que las guerreras estén sufriendo algún tipo de problema.

-Esos archivos fueron redactados por saiyan de tercera clase, apenas para tener una base de lo que esta sucediendo, nada mas. No debes fiarte demasiado de ellos.

-Bueno, alguna idea de porque se encuentra así.

-No

-Ya veo...esperas que Viki haga que ella se abra y así poder ayudarla.

-En realidad, yo es...

En ese momento tocan la puerta, y Sarafina la atiende.

-Si en que... ¡Tu!

&&&&&&&&

En el camino recorrieron muchos lugares de la ciudad, las niñas estaban encantadas por los hermosos lugares que recorrían, al menos ellas, porque Ahsla estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para entender los "jeroglíficos" que le habían entregado para que más o menos se oriente. Bueno, en fin, después de "cuarenta y cinco" minutos de un exhaustivo estudio del supuesto croquis, llegaron al fin. En la entrada Ahsla detuvo el auto y esperó para que las chicas fueran a buscar lo que necesitaban, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que las niñas no movían un solo músculo.

Ahsla:-¿Ahora que? (después de un rato), ¿no piensan buscar lo que necesitan? (levantando una ceja y mirando de perfil a las niñas).

Viki:-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?... Pero si nosotras solo te estamos acompañando.

Ahsla:-¡¿Qué?! Soy yo el que las esta acompañando.

Viki:-No, no es así, Hotaru llamo a su madre y le dijo que tuuuu vendrías a buscar sus cosas. ¿No es así?

Hotaru:-Sip

Ahsla:-¡¡Joder!! Yo no me muevo.

Viki:-¡¿Como?! (dijo esta con un gesto de enojo en el rostro).

Ahsla:-¿Porque debo ir yo?

Hotaru:-Esta bien, iré yo (haciendo un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero es detenida por Viki).

Viki:-vamooosss, no seas cagada (haciendo su mejor carita de perrito lindo).

Ahsla miro a Hotaru y esta también estaba haciendo el mismo gesto, no tubo otra opción mas que aceptar, -que otra (decía por lo bajo). Salio del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya enfrente de ella, gira y mira a las niñas que le hacían gestos de aprobación con los pulgares para arriba, Ahsla mira al cielo y da un suspiro, como pidiendo fuerza a cualquier santo que le estuviese viendo en ese momento, gira nuevamente con los ojos semi cerrados y...

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAA!!

La albina literalmente, cae sentada del susto, primero; no se lo esperaba, y segundo; casi golpea el pecho de la persona que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, pensando que era la puerta la que estaba allí. Acto seguido, Viki esconde su cara entre sus manos después de presenciar semejante exhibición por parte de su hermana mayor, Hotaru solo le atina a reírse, con ganas esta ves.

Ahsla:-Me alegra que mi desgracia, les parezca graciosa (reclama semi enojada, levantándose del suelo).

Hotaru:-Perdón, no lo pude evitar (bajando del auto y acercándose a las dos)

¿????:(pensando) -Que hermoso es volver a ver tu sonrisa, Hotaru. Como decirte que no.

Hotaru:-Bien, te los voy a presentar, este chico de aquí es Ahsla, es el hermano de Viki, la chica que se encuentra en el auto, ¿ves? (haciéndose a un lado para que su madre tuviera una mejor vista de Viki).

Viki:-¡¡Mucho gusto señora!! (gritando desde el auto)

Ahsla: (pensando) -¡Idiota! ¿Quién es la cagada ahora? ¿Por qué no bajas y saludas? ¿He?

¿????:-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Meiou Setsuna (extendiendo la mano).

Ahsla sabía perfectamente lo que tenia en mente Setsuna, pero de ninguna manera iba besar la mano de una mujer, -ni loca (pensaba).

Tomo su mano con suavidad y la estrecho como un saludo normal. Setsuna estaba sorprendida, no por la reacción del muchacho, sino por lo que le izo sentir. Los pensamientos la inundaron y perdió la noción del tiempo, para entonces el ambiente se empezó a tornar incomodo, así que Ahsla decidió cortar, y recordarle a Hotaru porque estaban allí. La mencionada entro y salio como rayo de la casa.

Hotaru:-Todo listo, vamos.

Setsuna:-Joven Ahsla, por favor, cuide bien de mi pequeña, y Hotaru, no ocasiones problemas.

Hotaru:-Como digas, mamá Setsuna.

Ahsla:-Pierda cuidado, es un ángel (dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al vehiculo)

Cuando todos estaban acomodados, se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha, de regreso a casa.

Una ves transitando por la calle, Ahsla dió un largo y profundo respiro, fue como si el aire entrase en sus pulmones por primera ves, desde que salieron de esa residencia. Era muy difícil fingir que no conocían a esa mujer cuando era todo lo contrario, solo le quedaba dar gracias que la señora de los mares no estaba presente, ella se hubiera dado cuenta por sus facciones y movimientos que estaba mintiendo, mintiendo sobre una primera impresión.

Sin darse cuenta paso una mano para secar unos cristales de sudor que se habían formado en su frente, fué cuando se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto, y se puso a reflexionar si podría ser capas de engañar a las guerreras externas. Con las internas era mas fácil, eran chicas un poco despistadas, pero las exteriores eran sumamente desconfiadas, serias e inteligentes, había que tener cuidado, en especial con Hotaru que ahora estaba prácticamente infiltrada en su familia, después de todo ella era Saturno.

Todos estos pensamientos y mas, pasaban por la mente de Ahsla, ella se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino, el único ruido eran las voces de las niñas a su lado, a las cuales (claro) no les presto atención, había mucho en que pensar y su charla era lo de menos.

&&&&&&&&

Luego de despedir a sus invitados, Setsuna entró nuevamente a su casa, pero se detuvo súbitamente en el lugar, al escuchar una melodía, una melodía de violín, que provenía del salón de música.

Setsuna:-Volviste (dijo prácticamente inaudible, mas que para ella).

Sin darse cuenta, una brisa marina acaricio su rostro y la despeino ligeramente. Si, era ella, su olor estaba por todos lados. Su primera reacción abría sido correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, después de tanto tiempo, pero la melodía que interpretaba era sumamente melancólica y triste, claramente reflejaba su estado de ánimo, era mejor dejarla terminar antes de confrontarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Visitante inesperado**

Había decidido no molestarla, pero algo en la música le extrañó, subió las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos hasta toparse con la puerta que daba al salón de música. Esperó en silencio, hasta que después de unos minutos, ingresó. Efectivamente había algo distinto en la melodía, y era que no estaba siendo interpretada por el instrumento, sino por el equipo de música. Cerca, sentada, dándole la espalda, se encontraba ella.

-Lo he visto (dijo repentinamente, causando la sorpresa de Setsuna). Los sueños, ahora son mas nítidos (finalizó, sin moverse para hacer frente a su compañera).

-Q... ¿que has visto? (alcanzo a decir, el tono de su compañera le estaba causando nerviosismo y preocupación).

-Ya lo sabes (sin cambiar su tono frío).

-El futuro esta cambiando.

-Si

-No creí que volverías, pensé que...

-Me conoces mejor que eso Setsuna (colocándose de pie y haciéndole frente). Mis deberes como sailor scout están por encima de mis sentimientos.

-Lo sé, discúlpame.

-Tomaré el cuarto que este disponible (cambiando el tema).

-El cuarto de huéspedes, esta libre, pero también el cuarto principal, nunca dejó de ser tuyo.

-Y de ella.

-Si, bueno... el cuarto de hues...

-Esta bien, como dije, mi responsabilidad esta primero.

Dicho esto último, desapareció cruzando la puerta. Cuando se fue, Setsuna, literalmente se derrumbó en el primer asiento que encontró. Un sin fin de emociones acosaron su corazón, esta mujer era su amiga, pero ahora era como toparse con una pared, había cambiado, era fría y distante, en momentos como ese deseaba retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el pasado, aunque eso significara, sacrificar su vida.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina:-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Milian:-¿Quién es hija? (desde la cocina).

¿????:-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un familiar, que hace mucho que no ves?

Sarafina:-Hola, como estas... ¿Satisfecho? ¿Ahora, a que as venido? No creo que a saludar.

¿????:-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar, primero?

Sarafina:-Lo estoy pensando (con su característico tono burlón).

¿????:-Ya, apártate, que voy a pasar (pasando casi por encima de Sarafina, que no se movía de la puerta).

Milian:-Hija, pregunte quien (saliendo de la cocina y entrando a la sala)... ¡¿Vegeta?!

Vegeta:-Hola, hermanita.

Milian y Vegeta eran hermanos. Vegeta no se había vuelto a ver con su hermana desde el último torneo de artes marciales, tampoco era que se llevaba muy bien con los miembros de esa familia, a excepción (claro) de Milian.

Milian llevo a Vegeta al despacho de Derek, para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad, dejando sola a Sarafina con sus pensamientos, y con una cara de pocos amigos, era obvio que no estaba contenta con su llegada, en especial después de lo que paso en aquel torneo.

-Solo espero que Ahsla tarde mucho en volver, porque si llega y lo encuentra, enton... (pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del motor de un auto, estacionando frente a la puerta del garaje).

-Entonces un gran lió se va a armar (terminó por decir en vos alta, y seguido de un suspiro).

&&&&&&&&

-Bien niñas, yo me encargo del resto, entren y acomoden todo (con una sonrisa en el rostro).

Viki y Hotaru no se hacen rogar, bajan del auto y entran a toda prisa a la casa, tanto así, que prácticamente dejan estampillada a Sarafina contra la pared, pues ella no se había movido de allí desde que llegó Vegeta y las niñas no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Después de guardar su Ferrari en la cochera, Ahsla entra tranquilamente en la casa, al ingresar nota algo raro en la entrada.

-Que demo... ¡¡¡Sarafina!!! (cierra la puerta, y se agacha para estar a la altura de su hermana).

-Despierta, ¿te encuentras bien? (dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro).

-¿Q...que paso? (le pregunta, semi inconciente).

-Eso, yo debería preguntar (tomándola en brazos y depositándola, suavemente en el sofá).

-Si, ya recuerdo...estaba en la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe...y el resto es oscuridad (lo dice frotando su nariz que fue la más afectada).

-¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!!! ... Ya veo, así que fue eso (como intuyendo lo que había pasado).

-¿Y se puede saber que es tan gracioso? No fuiste tú la golpeada.

-Querrás decir, "el golpeado" (entra en escena Vegeta con Milian a su lado).

-No querrás rebelar tu pequeño secreto.

El rostro de Ahsla se ensombreció, adoptando una expresión seria. El hombre en frente suyo había sido su enemigo durante mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba en su casa. La única razón por la que controlo su deseo de matarlo a golpes, fue porque su madre estaba a su lado y por el hecho de que era su único tío.

-¿Qué demonios, haces aquí? (colocándose en una posición defensiva entre él y Sarafina).

-También me da gusto volver a verte Ahsla.

-El sentimiento no es mutuo. ¿A que viniste?

-Vine para hablar.

-¿De que?

-Bueno, tu madre ya esta enterada.

-Entonces tu misión término, ya puedes irte.

-Me temo que no, apenas ha comenzado.

La tensión entre ambos era casi insoportable, estaban frente a frente, con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro. La mirada de Ahsla no denotaba emoción alguna, bien podría estar enojada o no, Vegeta en cambio había heredado la típica mirada de los descendientes directos del Súper Saiyan Vegeta, sus ojos parecían demostrar solo enojo, pero había que tener en cuenta, que al igual que su antepasado mas viejo, no era muy común para él demostrar emociones diferentes a la furia.

Vegeta fue quien corto el ambiente tenso, extendiendo su brazo, aun con el puño cerrado, hacia Ahsla, esta reaccionó inmediatamente dando un salto hacia atrás y preparándose para recibir lo que sea.

-¿Amigos? (extendiendo su mano, como un saludo).

-¿Qué? (no se lo creía).

-Milian y yo hablamos, y tiene razón, fue mi culpa, yo empecé y yo debo terminarlo (aun con la mano extendida)... quiero que sepas... que lamento lo que dije sobre ti y tu familia, estaba muy enfadado.

Todavía no se lo creía, ¿era cierto? ¿el orgulloso de su tío, le pedía disculpas?

Por momentos dudo en tomarle la mano, creyendo que tal vez algo le pasaría, entonces, algo pasó, una brisa tranquilizadora se filtro por una de las ventanas, todos la sintieron, pero solo Ahsla la escucho en realidad.

El susurro de la brisa hicieron que todas sus dudas desaparecieran, y sin pensarlo mas, estrecho la mano de Vegeta.

-Y este señor, ¿Quién es? (dice una niña de ojos café, que acababa de llegar, junto a su amiga).

-Vegeta, permíteme presentarte a tu tercer sobrina, su nombre es Victoria, pero todos le decimos Viki. Y Viki, este es tu tío, mi único hermano.

-¿Mi tío?

-Si (dijeron los presentes, excepto Vegeta).

-¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAY!!! ¡¡Que felicidad conocerte!! (saltando a los brazos de su, ahora, adorado tío).

Vegeta estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo mudo, era la primea ves que alguien de esa familia le demostraba este tipo de afecto.

-Ella era una bebe cuando todo ocurrió, no vayas a echarlo a perder.

-No, no lo are, Ahsla. Y menos ahora que parece que nos podemos llevar bien.

-Si, me alegro (esbozando una media sonrisa en el rostro).

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta, tomo las llaves, e iba a salir, cuando...

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? Todo esta arreglado, no hay necesidad de que te alejes (dice una medio enojada Sarafina).

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Y ese algo es mas importante que tu familia?

-No lo se, madre. Voy a averiguarlo.

Milian iba a decir algo mas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hija ya se había salido y cerrado la puerta por detrás. Todos se miraron entre si, eso había sido extraño, aún para ella. Sarafina estaba muy inquieta, ella pensaba que la conocía bien, pero esa reacción la tomo desprevenida.

-Algo pasa y no nos quieres decir, ¿verdad? (pensaba Sarafina) Espero no sea nada malo (aun pensando).

-Seguro no lo es (habla Vegeta, leyendo sus pensamientos).

-Por cierto, tío (aun en sus brazos), quiero presentarte a alguien (bajando). Ella es mi nueva amiga del colegio, Hotaru (con una sonrisa esperando su reacción).

-¿Ho...Hotaru? (tartamudeo Vegeta, con la cara en blanco).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: La Misión**

Los vientos comenzaron a agitarse, cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, ella lo podía percibir, había un mensaje casi imperceptible, mas para ella, era muy claro.

-Setsuna, voy a salir.

-Pero acabas de llegar, ¿a donde vas?

-A la playa.

-Ten cuidado, a juzgar por el viento parece que una tormenta se acerca.

-Lo sé (desapareciendo en la puerta de salida).

-Se muy bien que lo sabes, por eso te recuerdo... que tengas cuidado (murmura para si, mirando fijamente en la dirección en que se marchó).

&&&&&&&&

El clima cada vez se veía peor, pero eso no la detuvo, continuó conduciendo, no sabia a donde se dirigía, ella solo le seguía la corriente a la fuerte brisa que cada tanto la golpeaba. Después de 15 minutos de recorrer la ciudad, comenzó a sentir una presencia, débil pero conocida.

-Él (pensó).

Sin previo aviso el viento se detuvo y así también ella, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un templo. Bajó de la motocicleta y comenzó a subir los interminables escalones, cuando llegó, no había nadie, de repente una brisa acaricio su rostro, llamando su atención, le mostraba el camino, solo tenía que seguirlo. Después de un rato se encontró con un enorme árbol, a juzgar por su aspecto era muy viejo, tal vez de unos cientos de años o más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia que antes había sentido, solo que ahora era mas fuerte, en ese instante la tormenta se reanudó, los fuertes vientos empezaron a soplar de golpe, agitando los árboles y haciendo que estos perdieran innumerables hojas. El viento guiaba las hojas en una sola dirección, ella lo notó, así como noto a la persona cuya presencia estaba sintiendo y que ahora era rodeada por infinidades de hojas y pétalos de flores que fueron arrastrados por el viento. Segundos después de divisar al sujeto, el espectáculo se detuvo y el cielo se oscureció, como si estuviera a punto de llover.

-Después de fuertes vientos como estos, suele caer una fuerte tormenta, ¿no crees?

El hombre que le hablaba estaba sentado sobre una roca, con las piernas entrecruzadas, con ambos brazos recargados en sus rodillas y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Quién eres?! (con tono desafiante).

La pregunta hace que casi se cayera de la roca en donde estaba sentado. Con un gran esfuerzo se enderezó para responderle.

- ¡¡¿Cómo que, quien soy?!! (con una gran gota de sudor en su frente). Y yo que me esmere para que mi aparición fuera impresionante.

-Ha, ya veo, fuiste tu el que me llamaba, ¿verdad?...Tu eres...

-Me alegra que te ayas dado cuenta.

-¿Quién eres?

Esta vez no pudo evitar caerse de la roca, de la impresión.

-¡¡Espero que sea una broma!! (parándose de golpe y poniendo una cara de niño ofendido).

-...

-¿En serio no me reconoces? (haciendo pucherito).

-JA, JA, JA...Vale, vale, si se quien eres.

-De entre todos eres la que menos respeto me tiene (con una gotita de sudor en la nuca).

-¿A que le debo este gran honor?

-Es tiempo de olvidar el pasado para construir un nuevo futuro (cambiando su expresión por una mas seria).

-¿Perdón?

-JA, JA, JA...siempre quise decir algo así.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, dar un mensaje enigmático, que luego, a la larga, le encontrarás el significado (colocando los puños en la cadera, y sonriendo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo).

- Y se supone que debo respetarte.

-Como sea, tienes una misión...

-Si, ya se, debo localizar y destruir al nuevo enemigo.

-No es lo que crees. Para encontrar la verdad, debes ver más allá de lo que ves

-¿De que hablas?

-No todos los problemas pueden ser solucionados con golpes.

-¡¡Sigo sin entender tus palabras!! (perdiendo su tranquilidad).

-Te lo mostraré, sígueme.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más pero no pudo, pues había desaparecido.

(pensando) –¡Demonios! Solo espero que lo que me tenga que mostrar aclare mis dudas.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y bajo rápidamente, pero antes de llegar a la moto, un potente trueno casi le saca el corazón del susto, mira al cielo y nota que ahora estaba mucho peor que hace un rato, toma su casco, monta la motocicleta y avanza a la máxima velocidad que esta le podía ofrecer. En el camino se observaba como la gente corría en busca de refugio, debido a la amenaza del tiempo, sin mencionar que los vientos eran tan fuertes que con dificultad se podía caminar, ella incluso, tenia problemas para maniobrar, lo bueno era que por la tormenta casi no había tráfico.

Esta ves el camino no fue corto, ya llevaba 20 minutos conduciendo, lo podía sentir en su espalda, que le comenzaba a molestar, sin mencionar el viento frió que empezaba a congelarle hasta los huesos. Estaba a punto de detenerse cuando lo vio, estaba parado en un mirador desde el cual tenia una hermosa vista del mar, se detuvo, bajó y avanzó hasta quedar junto a él.

-¿Y bien...que debo ver?

-Esta frente a ti.

-Lo único que alcanzo a ver, es un mar enfurecido por el mal clima. Por cierto, hablando de eso (abrasándose a si misma para conservar el calor), ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no lo detienes? el frió me esta calando los huesos.

-Esta tormenta ya no tiene que ver con migo.

-¿He?

&&&&&&&&

Desde que salí de casa caminé sin rumbo fijo, no presté atención al temperamento cambiante de la tormenta, lo único que quería, en ese momento, era averiguar lo que pasaba, y que mejor lugar que la playa, no había ni un alma, por el clima, seguro. No importaba, en esa ocasión, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, todo paresia indicar, qus el mar y el viento ya no se llevaban.

El cielo estaba oscuro, paresia de noche, pero aun así no derramaba ni una lagrima, se podía sentir el frío y seco viento, que ya no transmitía la humedad del mar, se podía ver el embravecido mar que atacaba sin remordimiento las costas y cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera, oponiéndose a las ráfagas de vientos. Esto es un caos, ya no hay coordinación, viento y mar, están en guerra, ya no se hablan, solo pelean.

-Esto es lo que pasa por alejarte de mi.

Una imagen cruzó mi mente, la misma imagen que a estado atormentándome todas las noches. En una ocasión distinta, esa hermosa sonrisa me hubiera traído felicidad, pero ahora, solo puedo sentir dolor.

-Entonces no es un mensaje, esto es la representación de mi alma, es lo que soy, un caos. Mi elemento me lo demuestra, no...ya no es mi elemento, ¿como podría?, si ni siquiera lo puedo controlar, ya no lo escucho, ya no me habla.

He perdido el poder, ya no puedo luchar. Vivo solo para proteger a mi princesa, y ahora que he perdido la fuerza, ya no hay necesidad de permanecer en este mundo.

Ahora lo entiendo, sé para lo que vine aquí.

&&&&&&&&

-Hace un año ocurrió una gran tragedia... ellas fueron afectadas directamente.

-No parece, ellas se ven bien.

-Una a una irán cayendo, y tu deber es evitar que eso pase.

-No, mi deber es proteger la tierra, no a ellas.

-Ellas representan el futuro de nuestro sistema solar, si ellas mueren, todo lo que conoces, también.

-¡¡¡QUE!!! No puede ser, ¿Cómo?

-Dentro de sus cuerpos residen unos cristales únicos, perteneciente a sus respectivos planetas, estas gemas cumplen la misma función que el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado. Esto quiere decir que si ellas mueren, la vida de sus planetas, también terminará.

La pelea contra Galaxia casi cuesta caro. Es por eso que fueron enviados, para no cometer el mismo error. Si el actual enemigo es demasiado fuerte, sus órdenes son, eliminarlo.

-Entonces Serena y Darien son los mas importantes, las otras...

-Las otras tienen el mismo valor.

-¿Por qué?

-Ellas tienen un laso muy poderoso, nosotros como saiyan, nunca conoceremos algo igual, por eso, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas bien.

La tragedia de la que te hable, las golpeo a todas. Están juntas y por eso se mantienen estables, sin embargo, si una de ellas muriera, es cuestión de tiempo para que las otras la sigan.

La tristeza, la depresión, la culpa, nublan el juicio y obligan a las personas a cometer estupideces.

-¿Suicidio?

-No necesariamente, los accidentes también pasan. Pero uno es más propenso, si no demuestra importancia por su vida.

-¿Por qué a mi? Habiendo tantos guerreros capacitados (recostando la cabeza contra el barandal).

-Mas ninguno como tu, eres la única capas de evitar lo inevitable.

-¿Porque?

-Te toca a ti averiguarlo (casi en un susurro).

-¿He? Oh no, no te puedes ir todavía, ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! ¡¡¡Gokuuuuuuu!!!

Pero era inútil ya se había ido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Sensaciones**

Una chica rubia de coletas se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Gracias a la tormenta, no había podido reunirse con sus amigas, pero eso no era lo que en realidad le molestaba, había algo más, pero no estaba segura de que.

-Serena vas a hacer un agujero en el piso ¿Podrías sentarte?

-No puedo, Luna. Me siento en verdad preocupada.

-¿Y de que? si se puede saber.

-No tengo la menor idea (colocando una mano en la nuca, y riendo con nerviosismo).

-Hay Serena, tú nunca cambias (con una gota de sudor en medio de la cara).

-Bueno que le vamos a hacer (risa nerviosa)... Auque (llevando una mano en la barbilla, en forma de meditación)... ¡Si ya se! (medio saltado en el lugar y corriendo fuera del cuarto).

-Cielos pero... (no pudo acabar pues un potente trueno, le izo saltar en el lugar). Casi me saca el corazón (saltando hacia la ventana). Esta tormenta es muy extraña, ni siquiera a comenzado a llover (ensombreciendo su mirada, y fijándola en el horizonte) ¿Será un nuevo enemigo?

Luna permaneció en un estado de trance, observando la tormenta, había algo que, definitivamente, no estaba bien. Todo estaba oscuro, los vientos desde hacia rato que no se detenían, eran tan fuertes que en las calles era imposible estar, sin mencionar que el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a enfriarse, se empezó a sentir el invierno y se suponía que estaban en verano, todo esto y mas pasaba por la cabeza de Luna, cuando...

-¡¡Ya esta!! (entrando de golpe al cuarto).

-¡¡¡MIAAAAAUUUUU!!! ¡¡¿Qué te Pasa, Serena. Porque entras así?!! (con una pata en el corazón, y recostada por el vidrio de la ventana).

-Ja, Ja, Ja... Discúlpame, Luna. No pensé que te fueras a poner así, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

-Bien... Ya... ¿Qué es lo que, ya esta?

-Haaa, eso, bueno...

"RETROCESO"

Serena baja como demonio las escaleras, llevándose todo por delante, muebles, puertas, a su hermanito.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡Serena tonta!!! ¡¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?!!

-¡Cállate Shingo! También podrías prestar atención antes de cruzar la sala (levantándose del suelo y sobándose, ya saben donde).

-¡Ni que fuera un autopista!

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Que sucede aquí? (secando sus manos con el delantal, pues estaba lavando los servicios cuando escucho el escándalo).

-Es Serena, casi me pasa por encima.

-No es cierto, yo solo queria hacer una llamada, el se puso en...

-Serena, sabes que esto no es una pista de carreras.

-Pero mamá...

-Nada de peros.

-Ja, Ja, ya ves, eso te pasa por tonta (sacándole la lengua a su hermana).

-Y Shingo... Sabes que tu hermana es distraída, y lo que hace, la mayoría de las veces es accidental, no tienes porque discutir por ello.

-Pero mamá...

-Nada de peros.

Ahora era el turno de Serena de sacarle la lengua a su hermano, quien de mala gana tuvo que guardarse los comentarios, para no hacer enfadar a su madre.

-A todo esto, ¿a quién quieres llamar?

-A, bueno yo...

-Seguro es a su noviecito (interfiere Shingo).

-Como que novio... Serena, sabes que no me gustan las largas conversaciones que sueles tener con ese tal Darien (apareciendo de la nada a espaldas de Serena).

-¡¡HAAAYYYY!! ¡¿Papá, porque te apareces así?! (retrocediendo, por lo menos, dos kilómetros por el susto que le dio su padre).

-La cuenta telefónica no la paga él, mucho menos tú.

-Hay, querido, todavía no aceptas del todo a Darien, ¿verdad? A mi me parece un chico lindo y amable.

-¿Como podría aceptarlo? Ni siquiera ha venido para conocer a la familia.

Mientras tanto Serena encontró un hueco y se escapó. Cuando por fin encontró el teléfono, se dio cuenta que la bocina no estaba.

-Que demo...

-¿Buscas esto?

-¡Shingo! Dámelo ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me llevaste por delante y ni siquiera te disculpaste.

-UUUYYYY, esta bien, lo siento. Ahora entrégamelo.

-No.

-¿Pero porque no? (comenzándole a salir humo de los oídos).

-Simple, no quiero.

Eso fue lo último, literalmente, Serena salto sobre Shingo y comenzó a corretearlo por toda la casa, hasta que lo alcanzó, y pudo quitarle la vendita bocina.

-Listo, ahora ¡lárgate, bacteria! (soltándolo y empujándolo hacia la salida mas cercana).

-Por ahora (le saca la lengua y se va).

-Ay, ese chico.

"FIN DE RETROCESO"

-Y así fue como todo pasó.

-Ya veo. Serena, me alegra que ayas tenido un buen rato con tu familia, sin embargo... (hace una pausa).

-Sin embargo, ¿Qué?

-¡¡NO FUE ESO LO QUE PREGUNTÉ!!

-Haaa, si, que tonta (risa nerviosa).

"RETROCESO 2"

Conversación telefónica.

-Hola (en la otra línea)

-Hola, como has estado, soy Serena.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, princesa ¿En que le puede servir?

-Quisiera preguntarte algo, si es que puedes responder.

-Adelante, trataré.

-¿Todo esta bien en el futuro? ¿No hay nada que deba saber?

-¿Heee?

-No te pido detalles, solo quiero saber, si todo va a estar bien.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, yo... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Princesa...

-Setsuna, yo sentí esto cuando las perdí a todas, en la batalla contra Galaxia.

-¿Cree que algo malo va a pasar?

-¿Cómo saberlo? Ese es tu trabajo.

-Me temo que, por el momento, no sé más que usted.

-Pe... pero ¿Por qué?

-Desde mi llegada, no he podido volver a la Puerta de Tiempo, el acceso se me ha denegado por completo.

-No puede ser, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Ojala lo supiera. Pero de algo estoy segura, tiene que ver con el repentino cambio en el futuro.

-Estoy asustada, temo que algo les puede pasar, a algunas de las chicas.

-Princesa, mi consejo es; contáctese con sus amigas, averigüe su ubicación y lo que están haciendo, también debe ponerlas al tanto de sus inquietudes. Por lo demás, solo podemos esperar.

-Si, lo haré, muchas gracias Setsuna, te veré luego.

-De nada princesa, hasta luego.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO 2"

-Ya veo, eso era lo que te molestaba (saltando hasta la cama).

-Si, lamento si te preocupé (tirándose al lado de la gata).

-¿Las chicas, están bien?

-Si, todas están en sus casas, excepto Ami, que quedó varada en la biblioteca.

-Espero que no le suceda nada malo.

-Tranquilízate, con todo lo que le exageré, tendrá cuidado hasta para ir al baño.

-Ay, Serena, solo esperemos que no ayas matado de un infarto a Ami (con una gota de sudor en medio del rostro).

&&&&&&&&

- (pensando) Cada día que pasa, nuestra princesa se vuelve mas fuerte, pero aun no es suficiente... Su llamada me dejo intranquila, que estará pasando (mirando por la ventana y continuando en vos alta) Que clima tan horrible, alguien tendría que estar loco para... ¡¡OH MI DIOS!! ¡¡ELLA!!

&&&&&&&&

-¿Sucede algo, Hotaru?

-¿Hee? No, claro que no.

-¿En serio? Porque parece todo lo contrario.

-Si, estoy bien. (pensando) ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como si una daga se incrustara en mi corazón. Mamá Setsuna, por favor, que todo este bien.

-Todo va a estar bien, no temas.

-¿Queee...perdón? (pensando) ¿Lo dije en vos alta? No, estoy segura de que no.

-Heee... b...bueno, es que te ves muy preocupada o deprimida por algo. (pensando) Casi se me sale esta ves, por favor créeme, no se me ocurre nada mejor (con la cara medio sudada y riendo nerviosamente).

-Ha, bueno, ya te dije, estoy bien. (pensando) Por un momento me pareció que leíste mis pensamientos.

-Si, discúlpame. (pensando) Gracias Dios (suspirando aliviada).

&&&&&&&&

En la sala Milian, Vegeta y Sarafina, tomaban té, mientras charlaban sobre algunas cosas sin importancia.

Sarafina:-¿mmm?

Milian:-¿Sucede algo, hija? (tomando un sip de su tasa).

Sarafina:-Me pareció sentir algo.

Vegeta:-¿Qué, exactamente? (pues el también había percibido algo).

Sarafina:-No lo se, parecía una presencia, pero desapareció por completo hace un momento.

Milian:-¿mmm? Yo no sentí nada, tal vez solo sea la tormenta o Ahsla.

Vegeta:-Ahsla (recordándolo). Fue a verificar algo, poco antes de que el ventarrón comenzara.

Sarafina:-Y aún sigue a fuera, parece que ese "algo" resultó ser importante después de todo.

Vegeta:-Tal ves aya que ir a buscarlo.

Milian:-Es un guerrero poderoso, no necesita de niñeras.

Sarafina:-Me preocupa.

Milian:-Si algo le pasara, sentiríamos su ki.

Sarafina:-Si (de mala gana, no estaba convencida).

De repente un rayo cae, y destruye uno de los postes de electricidad, provocando un apagón general.

Vegeta:-Bueno, eso no parece una buena señal (recostándose en su asiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido).

Milian:-Solo fue un rayo, no exageres, hermano.

Sarafina:-El sistema de vigilancia no funciona sin electricidad, no hay forma de contactar al satélite y localizar a Ahsla (caminando de un lado a otro).

Milian:-Relájate, hija. Ya te dije que todo estará bien, confía en la fuerza de tu hermana, es decir, tu hermano (mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa a Vegeta).

Vegeta:-Deberían acostumbrarse a usar pronombres masculinos con "el" después de todo Ahsla es...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un potente rayo, que ilumino toda la habitación, poniendo al descubierto a dos personitas que observaban desde las escaleras.

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡LUNAAA!!

-¡¿Serena, que sucede?! ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Infinidades de imágenes se exponían en la mente de Serena, al principio no sabía que era, pero luego de un instante lo entendió.

-Debo irme (saliendo del cuarto, sin darle tiempo a Luna de preguntar a donde).

Nuevamente bajo las escaleras como tiro, pero esta ves no se chocó con nada ni nadie. Su objetivo era salir lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguien la detuviera para preguntarle a donde iba o porque tenía que salir ahora. Ella no podría responder a esas preguntas, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de las respuestas, solo sabia que tenia que llegar a tiempo, ¿A dónde? No estaba segura, ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de perder algo muy valioso, pero que...

-Chicas (se le escapo de los labios).

Eso era, una de sus guerreras estaba en peligro, ¿pero quien y porque? No había tiempo de detenerse a responder esas preguntas, tampoco existía alguien que le pudiera responder, solo tenia que correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas le pudieran dar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de descubrir que, correr por las calles con semejante clima era casi imposible. Por cada paso que daba retrocedía muchos mas, el viento, literalmente la levantaba por los aires, todo paresia estar en su contra.

-Cueste... lo que me cueste... boy a llegar, no puedo ni quiero perder a otro ser querido, ¡¡jamás!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: El Rescate (parte 1)**

Hacia rato que estaba caminando por la playa, por fin, después de tantos ventarrones el cielo comenzó a contestar, fue como una señal de paz, pues provoco una reacción evidente entre los elementos, en un principio, parecían estar en guerra, pero ahora había coordinación. Cualquier persona no notaría la diferencia, pero ella si, ya lo había visto antes, viento y mar corrían a la misma velocidad, como uno mismo. Se entristeció al recordarlo, no pensó que después de tanto tiempo lo volvería a ver.

La lluvia la empapo completamente, las gotas que caían en su rostro, se confundían con sus lágrimas, lágrimas que hace mucho no derramaba, y que en ese momento por alguna razón no podía evitar que escaparan de la prisión que representaban sus ojos.

Siguió su camino, pero se detuvo al notar a un individuo en el mirador, tenia la cabeza agachada, era imposible distinguir su rostro a esa distancia, al igual que ella, estaba completamente mojado, debía estar teniendo terribles problemas para estar bajo la lluvia sin siquiera inmutarse por el frío. Ella era fuerte, pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba a ceder ante la inclemencias del clima, no obstante, no estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus necesidades corporales, cuando su alma estaba hecha pedazos.

&&&&&&&&

Poco después de que se fue, ella aún se encontraba allí, todo lo que le dijo aun era demasiado difícil de entender, ¿Cómo ayudarlas? Ayudar a alguien sin el uso de la violencia, significaba experimentar el sentir de la persona, pero no era posible, porque no lo entendía. Si el problema no era un enemigo físico, ¿Qué podría hacer?, toda su vida la entrenaron para eliminar cualquier amenaza que se le pusiera en frente, no conocía las palabras; compasión, negociación o lástima, para los que consideraba enemigos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, obligándole a pisar la realidad, para cualquiera esta era una señal de retirada, pero Ahsla no era cualquiera, a ella no le importaba mojarse, si le hacia sentir mejor, lo cual no pasó, a pesar del frío su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Habrán pasado unos 10 minutos cuando noto otra presencia.

–Que extraño (pensó).

Era muy raro que una persona sana estuviera a fuera con ese clima, mas no podía criticarla, después de todo, estaba en la misma situación. Comenzó a examinar a este individuo, algo en el le llamaba la atención, estaba lejos, pero sus ojos no eran humanos después de todo, lo veía claramente, con un poco de distorsión debido a la lluvia. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de vestir color negro, y una camisa blanca, su ropa estaba totalmente mojada, por lo que su camisa era semi transparente, poniendo al descubierto su brasier. Esta vista le dio a Ahsla otro punto a considerar, era una chica, de haber puesto un poco más de atención hubiera visto que esta persona poseía curvas que un hombre jamás podría igualar, pero claro, no era algo en lo que normalmente se fijara. Sin darse cuenta había olvidado sus problemas, ¡y por una chica!, el solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos, era orgullosa y su orgullo le izo desviar la mirada en otra dirección, centrándose en el mar, por un momento... cuando se dio cuenta nuevamente la estaba observando, la lluvia se volvió mas intensa, bloqueando su vista, era imposible verle la cara a esa mujer, era como si la conociera, pero estaba segura de que no era así, en Japón no tenia conocidos ni mucho menos familiares. Lo raro era que ella paresia no tener intención de cubrirse o buscar refugio, se entregaba enteramente a la lluvia que se vertía sobre ella sin compasión.

-Igual que yo (pensaba).

&&&&&&&&

Serena avanzaba como podía por las calles, primero el viento, y ahora la lluvia, todo era demasiado coincidente, siguió su camino hasta que sus piernas empezaron a fallarles, los siguientes fueron sus brazos, que ya no podían aferrarse a nada, su tolerancia termino cuando experimento un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo, era obvio todo el esfuerzo que hizo luchando contra el viento, pero no podía permitirse perder, debía avanzar. Sus ropas mojadas se volvieron como pesas, y cuando la lluvia empeoró, no solo empezó a temblar por el frío, si no que ahora no veía nada.

Repentinamente perdió toda fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, seguía mojándose, pero ya no le importaba, había perdido, se maldijo mil y un millón de veces, por ser tan débil, por no tener la fuerza para proteger a sus amigas. Y cuando todo parecía perdido, el sonido de un vehículo la sacó de sus pensamientos, este se detuvo justo en frente de ella, la ventanilla de la puerta que estaba en su dirección, descendió y puso al descubierto a su tripulante.

-¡¡SETSUNA!! (sin disimular la enorme alegría que le daba verla).

-Suba princesa, no tenemos tiempo (su tono era muy serio y lleno de preocupación).

-Si (sacando fuerzas que creía no tener, pudo ponerse de pié y avanzar hasta el auto).

&&&&&&&&

-Ya es hora, no puedo retrasar mas lo inevitable, lo único que lamento en esta vida, es no poder despedirme de ellas, mas si lo hubiera hecho, Tal vez habrían logrado detenerme, y yo ya no puedo seguir, este es el camino que elijo para mi, y solo yo puedo recorrerlo, ya que es el camino de la muerte. Perdóneme princesa, perdóneme por no poder cumplir con mi deber, me siento avergonzada por poner mis emociones antes que mi deber, pero en el estado en el que me encuentro, solo seria un estorbo, alguien al que solo se le puede tener lástima, y eso, es algo que jamás aceptare, no después de ser considerada una de las mas fuertes-

Dejó caer una última lagrima y con media sonrisa, comenzó a avanzar, sabía que no estaba sola, que había un sujeto en el mirador, más él parecía no haber notado su presencia, y además por alguna razón debía ser ahí, en ese mismo lugar el mar le estaba llamando, caminó una gran distancia pero solo allí comenzó a escuchar su llamado, volteó con dirección al mirador, para ver si aún lo encontraba, pero ya no estaba, sinceramente no podía culparlo, soportar el viento helado era una cosa, pero aguantar la lluvia que cada vez empeoraba, ya era demasiado, para un simple hombre.

Sin nada mas en su mente continuó su camino, al introducir un pié en el agua, entendió que estaba aun mas fría que el viento. Avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura, y fue entonces cuando todo cambió, una gigantesca ola la azotó, provocando que se golpeara contra el fondo rocoso, por lo cual perdió la conciencia.

Su cuerpo inerte, fue arrastrado hasta las profundidades, el mar reclamaba a su señora, se la llevó hasta donde nada ni nadie pudiera salvarla ¿o no?

&&&&&&&&

Decidió alejarse del mirador, por alguna razón esa mujer le causaba una especie de malestar en el estomago.

-¿Quién es, quien es, quien es? (se repetía en la cabeza).

De repente algo llamo su atención.

-¿Y esto?

Sintió que el ki de la mujer, había disminuido considerablemente, Ahsla sabía que algo así solo podía significar; uno, fue atacada y estaba gravemente herida, o dos, perdió el conocimiento. Cualquiera de las dos obsiones no eran buenas, por lo cual se acerco al mirador para verificar su estado, pero no la encontró, no obstante aun sentía su débil presencia, ella estaba por ahí, la pregunta era ¿dónde?

La busco con la vista por todos lados, su ki era demasiado pequeño para rastrearla, a la larga se dio cuenta que necesitaba otro método para hallarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces uso una técnica desarrollada por los ninjas del Clan Hyuga, el "Byakugan". Nunca estuvo segura de porque sus ojos podían funcionar de esta forma, lo único que le importó era que podía hacerlo, su padre le había advertido que no lo usase en frente de otros saiyan, ya que esto despertaría muchas preguntas, que a la larga podrían perjudicarle, mas ahora era una emergencia y no había nadie a su alrededor. Con el byakugan era capaz de ver a través de las técnicas sin mayores problemas, y sus habilidades se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, capacidad telescópica y de ver a través de las cosas, e incluso de encontrar un pequeño rastro de energía en un mar tempestuoso.

Comenzó a buscarla nuevamente, esta vez se dirigió, directamente al mar, le rezó a cualquier santo para que ella no se encontrara allí, pero obviamente no la escucharon. Efectivamente, estaba allí, se encontraba muy lejos de la playa, parte de su cuerpo aun estaba flotando, pero no seria así por mucho tiempo, Ahsla podía sentir como su ki disminuía peligrosamente, y sus ojos se lo confirmaban, su luz se estaba apagando.

-No (casi en un susurro).

Saltó el barandal, y aterrizó en la arena sin mayor dificultad, comenzó a correr con dirección al mar, mientras corría podía ver al mar enfurecido como una bestia con las fauces abiertas esperando a que ella entrara. No era buena nadadora, tampoco recordó quitarse el cello que llevaba en el cuello, este mantenía sus poderes a raya, para evitar enfurecerse y liberar a la bestia que tenían en su interior, pero en esta ocasión era prescindible utilizar sus poderes a su máxima expresión, debido a lo tormentoso de la situación.

Entró de golpe al mar, el frío le golpeó como mil estacas en el cuerpo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza trató de resistir el azote de las olas que se impactaban de lleno en ella. De alguna forma atravesó la primera defensa y comenzó a nadar, pero cuando menos lo esperó una enorme ola la envió contra el fondo rocoso, provocándole innumerables heridas abiertas, tiñendo del color rojo de su sangre, el agua a su alrededor. Su byakugan despareció al perder la concentración, de todas formas necesitaba esa energía para seguir luchando y así lograr mantenerse a flote. Habrán pasado 5 minutos cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ser víctima de la hipotermia, todos sus músculos se endurecían, el sistema defensivo de su cuerpo comenzó a enviar la sangre que le quedaba únicamente a sus órganos vitales, logrando que sus extremidades empezaran a perder movilidad y tacto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se hundiera como roca en el mar.

&&&&&&&&

Una nave extraña se encontraba orbitando la Luna terrestre, su interior paresia un lujoso palacio de la antigüedad, por sus pasillos se escuchan los pasos apresurados de un soldado que corría con dirección a unas enormes puertas, se detuvo frente a estas, y con lentitud las abrió para ingresar al recinto, a medio camino se detiene nuevamente y se inclina frente a un hombre sentado en un trono cubierto por las sombras.

Soldado:-Señor, el plan se llevó a cavo como usted lo ordenó.

¿????:-¿Esta muerta?

Soldado:-Aun no, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

¿????:-Bien, puedes retirarte.

Soldado:-Ay algo mas, señor (arrastrando la última palabra).

¿????:-¿Qué? (dedicándole una mirada asesina, esperando que no fueran malas noticias).

Soldado:-Ahsla, también se encuentra allí, señor. Saltó al agua para salvarla.

¿????:-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! (colocándose de pié y expulsando una potente energía, que izo que el soldado cayera sentado).

¡¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí?! Aumenta la intensidad de la tormenta, conviértela en un huracán si es necesario, pero no permitas que ese insecto la salve.

Soldado:-Si señor, ya lo hicimos (acomodándose nuevamente).

¿????:-¿Yyyy? (tomando asiento).

Soldado:-La gráficas muestran, que Ahsla no posee un poder superior a los 800 puntos, señor.

¿????:-Lo saiyan, sabemos desaparecer nuestro ki, idiota.

Soldado:-Si, señor, lo hemos tomado en cuenta. Él esta luchando en el agua, asiendo uso de todos sus recursos, según nuestros cálculos, no sobrevivirá mas de 10 minutos.

¿????:-Largo, asegúrate que ambos mueran, y vuelve para darme los detalles.

Soldado:-Si, señor (dicho esto salió del cuarto).

¿????:(pensando)-Esto tiene que ser una broma, Ahsla es el elegido, su poder debe ser infinitamente superior al del resto, pero si este es su máximo, entonces no vale la pena que nos enfrentemos, que decepción, será mas fácil de lo que imagine.


	9. Chapter 9

**El rescate (parte 2)**

No importa cuanto intentaba aumentar su ki, era imposible, el sello lo impedía, pero no podía quitárselo, pues ya había perdido la movilidad en las manos, poco a poco comenzó a hundirse, hasta que no pudo más y se dejó llevar a las profundidades, su cuerpo estaba tieso como una roca, pero aun estaba conciente, podía ver como su sangre fluía hacia arriba, su ropa estaba rasgada, y tenía un profundo corte de un lado de la cabeza, si hubiera estado en la superficie, su cara estaría cubierta de sangre. Una profunda tristeza comenzó a invadirle, no porque fuese a morir, para su sorpresa, era porque "ella" iba a morir.

-No puedo creer que baya a morir de esta forma, y ¿Por qué?, para salvar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, ¿que clase de idiota soy?

-No eres un idiota (escucha una voz en su cabeza).

-¿Que? ¿Ahora he enloquecido? Lo que me faltaba.

-No estas loco, solo semi inconsciente, lo que me permite poder hablarte.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo, soy tu.

-¿Yo? Y se supone que no estoy loco.

-Soy la parte de ti que aun no se ha rendido.

-Seguro es mi lado infantil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No te das cuenta de que ya no me queda nada? No puedo salvarla, ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mi misma.

-Si no lo intentas, ¿como piensas lograrlo? Date cuenta que todo depende de ti ahora, rompe las cadenas que te sujetan y libera al verdadero guerrero que duerme en tu interior.

Fue lo último que escuchó, después de que sus oídos dejaran de funcionar, ¿oídos? ¿no se suponía que la escuchaba dentro de su mente? Entonces ¿Quién era?

Dejó de lado esas preguntas cuando sus ojos enfocaron algo, de momentos era solo una falta de definición, pero después se volvió lo suficientemente nítida como para verla, era ella. No lo podía creer, ahora podía ver su rostro, sus ojos crecieron de par en par cuando la identificó.

-No, imposible ¿Cómo puede estar pasándole esto a la guerrera de los mares? Estaba en su elemento ¿Cómo podría, ella morir así? (casi gritando en sus pensamientos).

"RETROCESO"

-¿Suicidio?

-No necesariamente, los accidentes también pasan. Pero uno es más propenso, si no demuestra importancia por su vida.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Ahora las palabras de Goku comenzaban a tener sentido, ajustó su mirada para verla mejor, ahora era diferente, sintió tristeza, culpa, impotencia y muchas otras emociones que no identificó, pero que le provocaba un profundo dolor en todo su ser. Cerró sus ojos para reprimir un poco el dolor, pero se encontró que ahora le dolía aun más. Sintió como la herida de su frente se quemaba, ¿bajo el agua? ¿su frente se quemaba, bajo el agua? Lo siguiente que sintió, fue una energía calida que partía desde el interior de su pecho, expandiéndose con rapidez y cicatrizando todas las heridas del resto de su cuerpo. Esta fuerza extraña, no se trataba del súper saiyan, era diferente, era cálido, relajante, se sentía muy bien.

-Lo ves, esta en ti (nuevamente la vos)

¿Quién? Abría sido la primer pregunta de Ahsla, pero no había tiempo, su cuerpo ahora estaba sano, y podía moverse sin problemas. De un movimiento rápido, arrancó el sello de su cuello, y despertó al súper saiyan fase dos. El mar se tiño de dorado, y del centro ascendió Ahsla, hasta casi alcanzar las nubes oscuras, solo para después lanzarse en picada, nuevamente al mar.

-Ahora si, no hay nada que pueda detenerme.

O eso creía. Cuando ingresó al mar, se encontró con que las corrientes eran demasiado fuertes, apenas y podía avanzar con la lentitud de una tortuga.

-Esto es imposible, ¿Cómo el mar puede ser tan poderoso, o acaso es ella, la que no quiere ser salvada? ¡Maldición! No, no te dejaré morir, abre los ojos, ¡¡abre los ojos Michiru!!

&&&&&&&&

En la oscuridad del pensamiento, Michiru avanzaba, lentamente hacia una luz.

-Que hermosa.

-No, no te dejare morir.

-¿Qué?

No reconocía la vos, pero sintió que era conocida, aun así ya había tomado una decisión, quiso dar un paso en dirección a la luz blanca, pero fue detenida en seco, cuando todo se llenó de un resplandor dorado, haciendo desaparecer aquella luz.

-¡¿Quién eres?! (molesta y asustada).

-Abre los ojos

¡¡Abre los ojos, Michiru!!

Entonces lo vio, de entre el resplandor dorado, emergió una persona, un hombre, no, una mujer, de cabellos cortos color dorado, y de ojos verdes profundo. Estaba parada, delante de ella, se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, lo siguiente fue, que extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Ha... Haruka (en un susurro).

Si, era Haruka, había venido únicamente para salvarla, a ella, después de todo lo que se dijeron, ella estaba allí. Michiru era capaz de atravesar el mismo infierno, con tal de estar con Haruka, fue por eso que ni siquiera lo pensó, solo corrió hacia su amada, tomando la mano que esta le ofrecía.

La luz de Haruka creció hasta el punto de segarla, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró bajo el agua, podía sentir como las corrientes arrastraban su cuerpo de un lado a otro, pero no estaba sola, alguien la estaba sujetando con fuerza, en un abrazo posesivo y protector, que de un momento a otro le pareció muy conocido.

-Haruka (pensó).

Se encontraba feliz por estar en brazos de su Haruka, y triste a la vez porque sabía que todo el daño lo estaba recibiendo ella, cada vez que la corriente las lanzaba contra algo, Haruka giraba su cuerpo para recibir el impacto. Se sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer era acercarse más a esa fuente de calor, que poco a poco le estaba devolviendo la vida.

&&&&&&&&

Nuevamente en la orbita de la Luna...

Soldado:-Señor, tengo malas noticias (medio temblando en su lugar).

¿????:-Mide bien tus palabras, si es que quieres seguir con vida (con vos neutra).

Soldado:-S... si señor. Ahsla... a logrado alcanzar a Neptuno (su vos temblaba).

¿????:-¿Y como puede ser eso, con un nivel de tan solo 800 puntos?

Soldado: (tardo un momento en responderle) –Lo...logro, elevar su ki, hasta un nivel incalculable, se...señor (el temblor de su cuerpo se volvió incontrolable).

Eso fue suficiente para Bejita, de un movimiento rápido carbonizó al pobre soldado, que ni tiempo tuvo de darse cuenta que lo golpeó.

Bejita:-Maldito insecto, nunca mas me volverás a fallar (presiona un botón que lo comunica con el puente) ¡¡Nova!!

Nova:(del otro lado) –Si, señor.

Bejita:-Tomarás el lugar del Comandante, ahora.

Nova:-Señor, si, señor.

Bejita:-No me decepciones, a menos que quieras que te pase lo mismo que al anterior Comandante.

Nova:-¡Señor, si, señor!

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡Vegeta!! ¿Al menos sabes a donde vamos? (apenas siguiéndolo desde atrás).

-¿A caso no sientes su ki, Sarafina?

-No, ¿tu si?

-Si, lo puedo sentir... Acelera el vuelo, tenemos que encontrarlo, rápido.

-No puedo ir mas rápido, la tormenta me bloquea, y como no siento nada, es como volar a ciegas.

Vegeta entendía a lo que Sarafina se refería, el agua de la lluvia, combinada con el viento, bloqueaba completamente la visión, incluso él, no podía ver, se había estado guiando por la presencia de Ahsla. Lo pensó mejor y se detuvo súbitamente en el aire, provocando que Sarafina se incrustara en su espalda, lo que casi le deja un trauma cerebral, pues Vegeta era un sujeto duro, en verdad duro.

-¡¡KIAYYYYYYYY!! ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¿Por qué te detienes así? (sujetando con fuerza su cara, en un intento fallido de disminuir el dolor).

En ningún momento Vegeta cambió su expresión seria, solo opto por sujetar con fuerza la muñeca de Sarafina, después de eso se convirtió en súper saiyan, y comenzó a volar a súper velocidad, atravesando la tormenta, como si esta no existiera y arrastrando consigo a una pobre Sarafina, que no podía ni moverse por la velocidad a la que era llevada.

(pesando)-Se nota que has entrenado mucho desde la última ves que te vimos, mas aún así, jamás podrás ganarle.

&&&&&&&&

Bajo el agua, el cuerpo sano de Ahsla nuevamente estaba mal herido, aún permanecía rubia, pero su resplandor ya se había ido, en sus brazos la tenia sujeta con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer, no iba a soltarla por nada del mundo, no importaba cuanto dolor tuviera que soportar.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ningún elemento podía llegar a ser tan poderoso sin intervención externa, enfocó nuevamente su fuerza en el byakugan, para así hallar respuestas. Bajo el agua no las encontró, alzó la mirada y fue ahí donde lo vio, atravesando las nubes tormentosas hasta llegar al espacio, orbitando la Tierra en un ángulo justo sobre ellas, se encontraba un objeto no identificado, su tecnología era evidentemente saiyan, simulaba ser alguna especie de satélite para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Saiyan? (aun con asombro) ¿Acaso no tienen el valor para enfrentarse a sus oponentes de frente? ¿Tienen que recurrir a este método tan deshonroso? (comenzando a irritarse).

Que lastima, porque yo... yo no voy a perder, y menos... contra cobardes que ni siquiera pueden pelear sus propias batallas.

¡No voy a perder!

¡¡¡NO VOY A PERDEEEEEERR!!!

&&&&&&&&

En la playa, Sarafina y Vegeta ya habían llegado, al aterrizar Sarafina se dirigió directamente al mar, ahora podía sentir la presencia de su hermana, y sabía donde encontrarla, sin embargo fue frenada en seco por Vegeta que la sujetaba de la muñeca nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, estas loco? (girando de inmediato y dedicándole una mirada retadora a Vegeta).

-Es demasiado peligroso (conservando su tranquilidad, mirando al mar).

-¡¿Qué?! (¿Vegeta preocupado por su vida?) Con más razón hay que ir, puede ahogarse, recuerda que no es buen nadador.

-Morirás. No tienes la fuerza necesaria.

-Definitivamente, no moriré ahogada, soy una nadadora experta (forcejeando para soltarse).

-Ja, ja (risa sarcástica) ¿Crees que el problema es el mar?

-(pensándolo seriamente) Eso creía hasta que te reíste de esa forma.

-Hay un problema, pero no un enemigo.

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo nada.

-Sarafina, has descuidado demasiado tu entrenamiento.

Después de eso Vegeta soltó a Sarafina, esta se encontraba muy confundida, ¿de que estaba hablando? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando sintió un ki monstruoso que emergía de las profundidades del océano.

-¡¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!! (exclama Sarafina, medio aterrada).

-El problema, pero no el enemigo (con expresión seria y tono neutro).

En ese momento del mar ascendió una enorme criatura, de pelaje dorado, rugiendo a los cuatro vientos, lo que hubiera provocado pánico entre cualquier multitud, por suerte no había nadie.

-El... el g.. Gran Ozahru.

-Tu hermano, un problema pero no un enemigo, ¿lo entiendes ahora Sarafina?

Sarafina no respondió, estaba demasiado estupefacta como para pensar en una respuesta, ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? No había luna, ¿Cómo había despertado ese poder?

Claramente la criatura estaba enfurecida, la energía que liberaba izo desaparecer el agua a su alrededor, dejando al descubierto la enorme figura de un gorila, en un momento dado, dirigió su mirada al cielo, y junto a un ensordecedor rugido, liberó un rayo de su boca, atravesando las nubes, hasta llegar al espacio, donde colisionó con el satélite, destruyéndolo sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez existió.

Después de liberar esa energía, se percató de dos presencias que lo observaban desde la playa, se inclinó levemente, apoyando sus nudillos en el suelo, y de un salto llegó a la playa, aterrizando muy cerca de Vegeta y Sarafina. Ozahru fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo para retroceder, lo único que alcanzaron a hacer, fue cubrirse del viento y la arena que les azotaba por el aterrizaje del enorme gorila. Luego de que el polvo se disipara, pudieron verlo, estaba inusualmente tranquilo, como esperando algo, tenia los nudillos en el suelo en una posición de reposo. La primera en reaccionar fue Sarafina, creando en su mano derecha un Kienzan (la cuchilla circular, para los que no se acuerdan), estaba claro lo que iba a hacer, su intención era cortarle la cola al gorila para recuperar a Ahsla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, nuevamente Vegeta la detiene, extendiendo un brazo en frente suyo.

-¿Ahora que? (medio irritada).

-Ni siquiera sabes a donde apuntar (sin voltear para mirar a Sarafina).

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¡A la cola, claro!! (ya completamente irritada).

-No es allí, observa (apuntando entre los brazos del gorila que se encontraban apoyados en el suelo). El Gran Ozahru no existe, este es solo una imagen creada por la furia descontrolada de Ahsla, podría decirse que liberó su poder oculto, un poder que los saiyan no podríamos liberar sin la ayuda de la luna llena.

-Pero... ¿Por qué el gorila? No es necesario ¿o si? (recobrando la calma).

-No si mantienes el control, pero Ahsla no esta consiente ahora.

-Pe... (no pudo continuar, Vegeta ya había desaparecido).

Sin previo aviso Vegeta reapareció frente a Ahsla y le dio un fuerte golpe, donde puso todo su poder como súper saiyan, no obstante solo logró hacerle retroceder unos pocos pasos, mas su intención no era noquearla, solo regresarle el sentido. Después de unos segundos de duda, Ahsla comenzó a reaccionar, lo primero en irse fue el Ozahru, y después su transformación, después de eso no solo estaba agotada, también comenzó a sentir el maltrato por el que pasó su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas en la arena, pero aún así no soltó a la persona por la que pasó todo ese calvario, el agua mojaba sus piernas, a su lado estaba parado Vegeta, observando detenidamente a la mujer inconciente, con un aire de grandeza típico en el, justo cuando por fin decidió decir algo, Sarafina se acerca y le interrumpe.

Sarafina:-¿Ahsla, te encuentras bien? (buscando los ojos de su hermana, e ignorando lo que llevaba en brazos).

Ahsla:-Si... estoy bien... por favor... ayúdala (hablando entre jadeos por el cansancio).

Sarafina: (tomando en brazos a la mujer) –Ella es...

Vegeta:-Michiru... Kaio Michiru, alias Sailor Neptuno, para ser exacto (el tono que uso estaba entre molesto y reprochante, y el hecho de que haya fijado su vista en Ahsla cuando lo dijo, solo lo confirmó, estaba molesto).

Ahsla:-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? ¿Dejarla morir? (respondiendo al reproche visual de Vegeta, medio irritada).

Vegeta no respondió a esas preguntas, a cambio, le ordenó a Sarafina que se llevara a Michiru a la carretera y que buscara un medio de trasporte para llegar al hospital mas cercano, lo mas rápido posible.

Estaba enojado, pero estando en su lugar probablemente habría hecho lo mismo, mas había una diferencia, y era que su vida o muerte no era importante para el futuro de su raza, mientras que la suya si.

Algo llamó su atención, pequeñas chispas que cicatrizaban todas las heridas físicas del cuerpo de Ahsla, incluso Sarafina se hubiera sorprendido de esa habilidad, los saiyan son fuertes y resistentes, pero su proceso de cicatrización no era diferente al de los humanos. Desde su llegada Vegeta no se había inmutado ante los avances de Ahsla, y tampoco lo izo ante esa vista, en cambio sonrió de lado y fijo su vista en el cielo.

Dejó de llover, el viento ahora estaba mas calmado, al igual que el mar, y el agujero provocado por el rayo del Ozahru, ya no era el único hueco por el que la luz atravesaba, poco a poco las nubes oscuras desaparecían.

-Eres mas de lo que eres ahora (dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio, ya estaba mas calmado).

-¿Qué? (poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo, sin poder evitar temblar por el frío, aun no había recuperado su calor).

-Lo entenderás algún día (entregándole su chaqueta, y guiándola hacia las escalinatas, para salir a la carretera).

Lo que encontraron, no se lo esperaba nadie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 8: En el Hospital**

Se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en medio de un hermoso jardín, entre sus manos tenía unas rosas de color dorado que brillaban con la luz del sol, jamás había visto una especie como esa, le eran completamente desconocidas, pero muy en su interior sentía que no era así, que esas rosas representaban algo muy importante para ella, ¿pero qué?

Dejo de pensar en cosas que no llevaban a ningún lado, cuando sintió una presencia, miró por todos lados para localizarlo, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que...

-¿Estas bien Michi? (se escuchó una vos grave a su espalda).

Reconoció la vos y confirmó con sus propios ojos, lo que ya sabía pero no creía. De rodillas a su altura se encontraba un fino y hermoso caballero, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un traje blanco, la solapa y los puños eran negros, guantes blancos y en el ojal, una rosa dorada, del mismo tipo que Michiru tenia en las manos, de repente recordó el porque de su importancia.

-En Urano tenemos una tradición, solo podemos entregar ese tipo de rosas a la persona que en verdad amamos, y si ese amor es correspondido...

-Las rosas nunca se marchitan (interrumpió Michiru).

-Si, así es... Esas rosas... las que llevas en tus manos... aun son igual de hermosas que cuando te las regalé (con una hermosa sonrisa y mirando con ternura a su amada).

-Haruka (bajando la mirada, en un intento de ocultar su expresión triste) porque... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me salvaste? (la realidad por fin la golpeó).

(en un principio no supo que responder, estaba confundida)-¿De que hablas? Sabes que yo aria todo por ti, incluso morir (aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo).

-Pero ¿Por qué? (al borde de las lágrimas).

Haruka no respondió, en lugar, tomó a Michiru de los hombros y la obligó a pararse. Una vez de pie, la tomo en brazos y la sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo, permitiéndole desahogarse en ella. Inclino su cabeza a la altura de su oído y le susurró.

-Porque te amo.

-¿He? (medio separándose del pecho de Haruka).

-Te amo (esta ves lo dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos, para que ella no solo lo escuchara sino que también lo leyera en sus labios y en sus ojos).

Por un momento Michiru quedo muda, perdida en los ojos de su princesa, parecia un sueño, debía ser un sueño, cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por no despertar pero fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Haruka le sujetó la barbilla, obligándole a verla a los ojos.

-Siempre juntas... Nunca lo olvides, pase la que pase... siempre juntas.

Eso era mas una promesa que una afirmación, y Haruka lo selló con un beso al que Michiru correspondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejándose llevar por el encanto del momento, no importa si era un sueño, no queria despertar.

&&&&&&&&

En el hospital, en una de las salas de emergencias, un paciente había perdido (aparentemente) el control, ni todas las enfermeras, ni varios doctores juntos, podían detenerlo, era imparable.

¿????:-¡¡¡DEJENME, NO ME TOQUEN!!! ( decía el paciente mientras lanzaba a dos doctores con un brazo y empujaba a una enfermera con la pierna).

Doctor1:-¡¡Por favor... joven... debe tranquilizarse... es necesario que lo examinemos!! (ni siquiera termino de decir la palabra "examinar", cuando recibió un codazo en el estómago, que lo izo caer al suelo de rodillas) ¡¡¡UFGG!!! Mi... estómago.

¿????:-¡¡¡NOOO, DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE ME TOQUE!!! ¡¡¡LLAMEN A MI MEDICOOO!!!

Doctor2:-¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! (fue lanzado de una patada, hacia el otro lado del cuarto, llevando consigo todo lo frágil y delicado de ahí).

¡¡¡BROOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!! (el estruendo, llamo la atención de dos de las enfermeras, que corrieron para auxiliar al medico caído).

Doctor2:- ¡¡Enfermeras, preparen la anestesia!! (con toda la mala leche del mundo)

Enfermera 1 y 2:-Si doctor (y se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, pero no llegaron a la puerta).

¿????:-Eso no será necesario (observando desde la puerta).

Doctor3:-¡¡¿Quién rayos es usted?!! ¡No puede estar aquí!

¿????:-Mi nombre es Duero Mcfile, soy el medico de cabecera del paciente al que están... "tratando" (acentuando muy bien la palabra, tratando, pues paresia todo menos eso).

Después de mostrar sus credenciales, confirmando su identidad, Duero ordeno que todas las enfermeras y doctores salieran del cuarto. Una ves que todos estaban fuera, Vegeta entró sigilosamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro (parece que disfrutó el espectáculo), cerrando la puerta por detrás.

Duero:-Esto no me lo esperaba, Ahsla ¿Qué pudo ser tan grabe, como para que terminaras en un hospital público?

Ahsla:-No estas aquí para interrogarme, sino para curar de mis heridas, si es que tengo alguna.

Duero:- Alguien esta de malas, hoy, ¿no?

Vegeta:-Tuvo una pequeña confrontación, y en cuanto a qué esta haciendo aquí, bueno... eso se debe a que...

"RETROCESO"

-Eres mas de lo que eres ahora (dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio, ya estaba mas calmado).

-¿Qué? (poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo, sin poder evitar temblar por el frío, aun no había recuperado su calor).

-Lo entenderás algún día (entregándole su chaqueta, y guiándola hacia las escalinatas, para salir a la carretera).

Lo que encontraron, no se lo esperaba nadie.

Sarafina estaba parada frente a una chica de coletas, muy histérica, abrasada al cuerpo de Michiru; a su lado, se encontraba de rodillas, otra mujer de tes más oscura. Cuando Sarafina noto su presencia, se dirigió a ellos, las mujeres estaban demasiado preocupadas por Michiru que ni cuenta se dieron de que ella se fue.

Sarafina:-Giuston... tenemos problemas.

Ahsla:-¿Quiénes son?

Sarafina:-¿No las ves? (mirando fijamente a sus ojos).

Vegeta:-A utilizado demasiado el byakugan, sus ojos están gastados.

Sarafina:-¿Estas ciego?

Ahsla:-Por el momento.

Vegeta:- Setsuna Meiou y Serena Tsukino (observando hacia las mujeres).

Ahsla:-Que bien, ¿acaso podría ponerse peor? (tremendamente sarcástica). Ahora querrán saber que pasó.

Poco después de que Sarafina se aparto de ellas, Setsuna, noto la presencia de dos individuos mas, fijo su mirada en ellos, y observo que uno estaba recostado sobre el otro, tenia las ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, el que lo sujetaba era un poco mas pequeño, pero de apariencia fuerte, llevaba una musculosa que dejaba ver parte de su cuerpo muy bien trabajado, tenia una mirada maligna y amenazante, tanto así que Setsuna instintivamente se coloco en frente a su princesa y Michiru que yacían en el suelo. Sarafina noto ese movimiento así que decidió hablarle.

Sarafina:-¿Todo esta bien? ¿La Srta. Kaio se encuentra bien? (con genuina preocupación, pero fingiendo desconocerla).

Setsuna:(saliendo de su trance) –Si... ella esta estable. Que me dices del él... no luce bien (dirigiéndose a Ahsla).

Vegeta:-Sobrevivirá, no se preocupe (sin apartar la mirada de Setsuna, lo que la ponía mas nerviosa).

Setsuna:-Permítanme llevarlos en mi auto, se ve mal, necesita un hospital (no podía permitir que se fueran sin averiguar primero quienes eran).

Vegeta:-Mejor preocúpese de su amiga, esta peor (sonó mas bien como una orden).

Setsuna:-Insisto, no puedo dejar a las personas que ayudaron a Michiru.

Sarafina:-No se moleste, estamos bien, mejor apresúrese a llevar a la Srta. antes que empeore.

Así comenzó la discusión. Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ahsla fuera llevada a un hospital publico, no obstante, Setsuna era muy persistente y si a eso le agregamos que era una persona culta y muy inteligente, Vegeta aun uniendo fuerzas con Sarafina, no habría podido ganar el encuentro verbal, y menos si tenían que inventar excusas por no poder decir la verdad; Ahsla por su lado no formulo ninguna palabra, estaba demasiado concentrada en recuperarse, que no presto atención a lo que ocurría, daba la impresión de que estaba desmayada, y por la sangre que cubría su rostro, nadie la había identificado aun.

Así fue como después de una exhaustiva discusión, los saiyan tuvieron que acceder ante la demanda de la sailor e ir todos juntos al hospital.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Duero:-Ya veo... Bien, primero que nada, quítate las ropas mojadas, y supongo que tendrás que utilizar las ropas de hospital, hasta que consiga que te liberen.

Después de un rato...

Ahsla:-¿Qué? ¿A caso piensan que me voy a desvestir, con ustedes aquí?

Duero:-Bueno, como soy tu doctor...

Vegeta:-Y yo tu tío.

Duero:-No debe de haber ningún problema.

Vegeta:-Además todos somos hombres ¿no? (medio sonriendo).

Ahsla:-¡Fuera!

Fuera del cuarto, en la sala de espera, que curiosamente estaba vacía en ese sector, Vegeta y Duero aguardaron que Ahsla les permitiera entrar.

Duero:-¿Ya hablaste con ella de las decisiones de Balmung? (sentándose en uno de los bancos).

Vegeta:-No, se han presentado varios imprevistos. Y es "él" no "ella". Pero su madre ya esta enterada (recostándose por la pared, de frente a Duero).

Duero:-No creo que le cueste trabajo tomar el papel de un varón permanentemente, lo pregunta es ¿lo aceptara?

Vegeta:-No te preocupes, Ahsla es el mas apto para el trabajo, desde niño se le educo para tomar un puesto importante, lo único que debo hacer es decirle cual es.

Duero:-¿Y como va evolucionando?

Vegeta:-Muy rápido, a este paso empezará a sospechar y tendremos que decirle toda la verdad.

Duero:-Lo cual no estaría del todo mal.

Vegeta:-No estas contando con su reacción, si llegase a enterarse de todo.

Duero:-Probablemente iría a buscar a Balmung, ¿y no es eso lo que desean, que lo derrote y tome su lugar?

Vegeta:-No de esa forma.

En ese momento se escucha el llamado de Ahsla, Vegeta entra después de Duero, dentro Ahsla los aguardaba, sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama, observándolos detenidamente al entrar.

Duero:-¡¿Qué demo...?! (notando, lo que para un doctor era obvio).

Del bolsillo de su bata, Duero saca una linterna pequeña. Con la cual comienza a examinar detenidamente los ojos de su paciente.

Duero: (liberando un suspiro, e incorporándose de nuevo) –Tienes suerte el daño no es tan grave, recuperaras tu vista pronto, auque no sabría decirte cuando.

Ahsla:-Lo se.

Duero:-No deberías utilizar una técnica tan dañosa para ti, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a el.

Ahsla:-¿Como podría estar acostumbrada?, si no se me permite utilizar ninguna de mis especialidades (levemente enojada).

Vegeta:-No comiences Ahsla, sabes perfectamente porque.

Ahsla:-No, no lo se Vegeta...

Vegeta:- (dirigiéndose a Duero) Termina tu examen, quiero salir de este maldito hospital (saliendo del cuarto).

Obedeciendo el comando de vegeta, Duero saco un aparato rectangular, un poco mas largo que su dedo índice, con el cual escaneo el cuerpo de Ahsla de pies a cabeza, luego de finalizado el escaneo, lo conecto con una mini computadora de bolsillo y comenzó a leer los datos que le ofrecía.

Ahsla:-¿Nuevo juguete?

Duero:-Si, es un escáner XW 1500.

Ahsla:-Lo se, yo lo diseñe.

Duero:-Cierto, lo había olvidado, estas encargada de la parte tecnológica de la corporación.

Ahsla:-¿Y bien, que te dice?

Duero:-Físicamente estas bien, pero esos pequeños temblores, que has tratado de ocultar, se debe a la primera fase de la hipotermia, se la denomina hipotermia leve, no requiere de un tratamiento en especial, tan solo recuéstate y trata de recuperar tu temperatura normal, le pediré a una de las enfermeras que te traiga alguna bebida caliente, ¿quieres algo en especial?

Ahsla:-Leche tibia, no caliente –"algo me dice que permaneceré aquí hasta mañana"-

Duero:-Permanecerás aquí hasta mañana, eso me dará tiempo para pensar en como voy a explicar toda la sangre en tu ropa y cabeza.

Ahsla:-"Ya sabia"-Bien (dándole la espalda a Duero y cubriéndose con la cobija en busca del calor que le hacia falta).

Duero estaba apunto de salir cuando...

Ahsla:-Aguarda (sin voltear), necesito que me hagas un favor.

Duero:-Lo que desees.

&&&&&&&&

En el ala norte del hospital, en la sala de espera, tres mujeres esperaban impacientes las noticias sobre el estado de cierta mujer de cabellera color mar, era el ala de emergencia, por lo que no había casi nadie, a excepción de algunos doctores y enfermeras que deambulaban por el lugar. Había mucho silencio, ninguna de las tres paresia tener intención de entablar una conversación, hasta que...

Serena:-Disculpen, con toda la conmoción no las he presentado; Setsuna, ella es Sarafina Son; y Sarafina, ella es Setsuna Meiou.

-Mucho gusto (hablaron al mismo tiempo).

Setsuna observó con mucha atención a la mujer que tenia en frente, era una chica de unos 18 años, tal vez mas, tenia cabellera roja caoba que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos marrones oscuros, físicamente era casi como Michiru, pero con la fuerza de un hombre, pudo deducirlo por la facilidad con la que cargaba a Michiru, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, zapatillas rojas, remera azul y una campera de Jean color azul oscuro, todo indicaba que tenia gusto por los deportes, ya que utilizaba ropa deportiva que le permitia moverse con comodidad, incluso sus zapatilla parecían echas para la actividad física.

Setsuna:-Sarafina ¿verdad? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sarafina:-Si, claro. Adelante-"Aquí viene".

Setsuna:-¿Qué hacías a fuera en la tormenta?

Sarafina:-"¿Tan rápido empiezas a sospechar?, no podía esperar menos de la guardiana del tiempo"-Mi hermano salio momentos antes de que el temporal empeorase, como no regresaba, fuimos a buscarlo (contestó con la verdad).

Setsuna:-Ya veo... El chico herido, ¿era tu hermano?

Sarafina:-Si

Setsuna:-¿Y el otro?

Sarafina:-Mi tío.

Setsuna:-¿Cómo se llama?

Sarafina:-"¿Cuál es el interés por Vegeta?"-Vegeta.

Setsuna:-¿Y tu hermano?

Entra en escena Vegeta, lo que provoca que las mujeres miren fijamente en el.

Vegeta:-¡Sarafina!

Sarafina:-Oh, hola tío Vegeta, ¿Cómo esta...

Vegeta:-Esta bien, ¿porque no lo vas a ver?

Sarafina cabeceo en respuesta y se puso de pie, esa intervención significaba que no era necesario revelar la identidad de su hermana, al menos no todavía.

Vegeta observó desde su lugar, como Sarafina desaparecía en los corredores del hospital, luego tomo asiento en su lugar vacío, cruzó sus pierna, y brazos y cerró los ojos, para meditar y mantener la calma. No queria estar allí, de ser por el, ya se abría ido, pero debía permanecer para averiguar si Michiru recordaba algo de lo ocurrido durante su rescate, si era así debía causarle una confusión que le alteraría la memoria temporalmente, por lo menos hasta que consiguiera un equipo especial que le borrase la memoria permanentemente.

Vegeta al igual que Sarafina, no tenia pensado hablar a menos que fuese necesario, por lo que después de que Sarafina se fue, hubo silencio, un silencio sepulcral.

Luego de unos minutos las puertas del cuarto en donde tenían a Michiru se abren, dejando salir a dos doctores muy agotados y al resto de las enfermeras que colaboraron en la intervención. Uno de los médicos se acerca a Setsuna y Serena.

Doctor:-¿Son sus familiares?

Serena:-No, somos sus amigos.

Doctor:-Bien, si conocen a sus familiares, díganles por favor, que la paciente Michiru Kaio, se encuentra grave, y que nenecita de su apoyo (girando para retirarse).

Setsuna:-¡Espere! ¿Cómo esta ella?, queremos saber su estado.

Doctor:-Como ya le dije, se encuentra grave...

Serena:-¿Podemos verla? (interrumpiendo).

Doctor:-Me temo que no, solo familiares.

Vegeta:-¿Cuál es su estado? (apareciendo por detrás, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho) Y por favor, especifique.

Doctor:-¿Quién es usted?

Vegeta:-También un amigo (nadie objetó).

Doctor:(dando un suspiro) –Ella... posee una hipotermia grave, a perdido la conciencia, su ritmo cardiaco en muy débil, casi indetectable... a sufrido un traumatismo cerebral grave, en su caso es una lesión cerrada de cabeza, significa que sufrió un fuerte golpe pero ningún objeto penetró su cráneo, el golpe provoco lo que llamamos anoxia, es una condición en la que el tejido cerebral, carece del suministro de oxigeno necesario, normalmente se da en personas que han estado a punto de ahogarse, tenia también contusiones internas que provocaron un sangrado interno y que colaboró a su estado crítico, ahora esta estabilizada, pero de aquí en adelante depende de ella.

Serena:-Por favor, tiene que permitirnos verla (al borde de las lagrimas).

Doctor:-Lo siento, pero solo familiares, son las reglas.

Setsuna:-No tiene a nadie, somos su única familia (medio irritada por la negativa del doctor).

Doctor:-Esta bien, pueden entrar, pero les advierto, esta sedada, y no quiero ser pesimista, pero yo, en su lugar, no tendría demasiadas esperanzas de que volviera a abrir los ojos (girando para retirarse).

Serena entró al cuarto seguida por Setsuna, Vegeta permaneció en el pasillo, no tenia caso entrar si Michiru estaba inconciente, además estaba sintiendo una esencia, que a su pensar no debería estar allí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? (dirigiéndose a una columna, detrás de la cual, salió un hombre).

-Ja, Ja, Ja... Es imposible engañarte ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo podrías? Eres tan solo un humano... ¿A que has venido?

-Ahsla me pidió un favor.

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡HOOOOLAAA!!! ¡¡""Hermanitoooooooooo""!! (abriendo de una sola patada, la puerta).

-¡¡Argg!!... ¡Sarafina ya te he dicho que no entres así, podrías matar a alguien!

-Si... a ti, ¿Y cual es la perdida en eso? (poniendo cara de pensamiento).

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estaba tratando de dormir? (acomodándose entre las sabanas y dándole la espalda a su hermana).

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Sabes, la srta. Kaiou, esta siendo atendía ahora, no se veía bien.

-¿¿yyyyy??

-¿Cómo que y? Supuse que te importaría, después de todo tu la salvaste (poniendo cara de ofendida).

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, porque no había nadie más; de ahora en adelante es asunto de sus amigas, no podemos involucrarnos más.

Sarafina estaba a punto de abrir su boca única y exclusivamente para escupirle algunas verdades a su hermana, pero al final no pudo porque algo le llamó la atención. Una brisa calida se filtraba por la ventana, jugando con los cabellos de Ahsla y los suyos, después de eso una mueca malvada se formo en su cara, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a empujar delicadamente a Ahsla para llamar su atención.

-Así queeee... No te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pueda ocurrir a la Srta. Kaiou ¿Heee?

¿Por qué preguntas? Sabes que no.

-Ya veo, ¿Y por eso enviaste a Duero para que la examinara?

-¿Queee? ¿Q... quien te dijo eso? (acurrucándose aun mas para que no pudiera ver su rostro).

-El viento acaba de susurrármelo. Así que, es cierto ¿no?

-"Brisa condenada"-¿Y que, si es así? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Pero porque tan a la defensiva? (medio riéndose en el lugar).

Ahsla queria aparentar que no le importaba nada, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupada, Sarafina lo descubrió y por eso se reía, a veces su hermana mayor actuaba como una nenita, al menos cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 9: No esta tan mal**

Al día siguiente desperté en un cuarto extraño, el techo era azul marino (como el espacio) también estaban pintadas las estrellas y los planetas, la pintura que se utilizó para representar a los astros era fosforescente, daba la impresión de que se trataba del mismísimo sistema solar en miniatura; fuera quien fuera la persona que hubiera logrado plasmar esa pintura en el techo, tenia que ser un virtuoso. Todo el cuarto era muy hermoso, como si se tratara de una recamara imperial, tal ves, demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Quise enderezarme, pero encontré que eso era muy imposible, estaba atrapada, dirigí mi atención a lo que me mantenía presa, y casi grito de la impresión, cuando distinguí una forma humana que dormía (literalmente) sobre mi, me tenia agarrada en un abrazo poderoso; me asuste no podía soltarme, era como si no tuviera fuerza, después de varios intentos fallidos de escapar, comenzó a despertar, tenia la cabeza en mi pecho así que probablemente le halla incomodado el golpeteo de mi corazón agitado. Se incorporó, siempre con la mirada fija en mi, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado sobre mi, con ambas piernas a los costados de mi cadera, sus manos sujetaban las mías, manteniéndome quieta, fue entonces que note la falta de mi ropa de dormir, solo llevaba puesto una camisa (que por cierto estaba abierta hasta casi la mitad). No podía distinguir su rostro, no sabia si era hombre o mujer, si era mas alto o pequeño que yo, solo distinguía su hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que me derretía; cuando se inclinó para besarme, cerré los ojos como por inercia, ¿por qué? no lo se, solo me pareció lo mas normal, y lo deseaba.

Desperté en mi cama esta ves, por leves momentos sentí una pequeña decepción, solo era un sueño, uno muy extraño, pero solo eso, un sueño. Mientras estaba dormida se sintió como si hubiera amado a esa persona, pero eso era imposible, como saiyan, no podía amar, solo gustar.

Después de un rato entro Vegeta, yo aun no recuperaba la vista así que no me moleste en voltear en su dirección ni mucho menos abrir los ojos, solo me quede quieta esperando lo que tuviera que decir, ya lo sabia pero era mejor escucharlo de él.

-Así que fue tu idea, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?-"Como si no supiera"

-Sabes que no podemos ayudarla, ¿Por qué le pediste a Duero que la examinara?

-Necesita ayuda.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es fuerte, seguro lo superara, es una sailor scout.

-Hablas como si no hubieras recibido el diagnostico de Duero, no tenia oportunidad de salvarse.

-Aun así, no es nuestro problema...

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión? (interrumpiendo)

-Proteger a los miembros de la alianza (levemente desconcertado por la pregunta).

-y las Sailors Scouts, ¿No forman parte de esa alianza?

-Ahsla, sabes que esta mal.

-Asumo la responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por ella?

-Porque... puedo hacerlo, además no es solo por ella.

-Es una respuesta demasiado abierta, no es lo que esperaba.

-¿Y que era lo que esperabas?

-La verdad, completa y sin excepciones.

-... esa es la verdad-"Al menos parte de ella"

-Bien, no preguntaré más, luego no me vengas a llorar... Imagino que te interesará saber que fue trasladada hace unas horas a nuestro hospital privado, es Duero quien esta a cargo de ella, ahora. No vayas a preocuparte.

-¿Tu también? ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me preocupa?

Vegeta no respondió, solo me miraba de una manera muy especial, no podía verlo pero sabia que lo estaba haciendo; como diciendo, "es mas que obvio, eres la única que no lo quiere admitir". Después de un rato se retiro del cuarto, dejándome sola, pensando sobre lo ocurrido en mi sueño, era muy desconcertante.

&&&&&&&&

En el templo Hikawa

-¡¡QUEEEEE!! (todas a excepción de Serena).

Serena:-Aun no se los detalles, pero...

Rei:-¡¡¿Cómo que no sabes lo detalles Serena-tonta, estuviste allí no?!! ¡¡Debiste preguntar!!

Serena:-Michiru esta inconciente, ella es la única que nos puede decir que sucedió exactamente.

Amy:-Y el chico que la salvó, ¿no lo visitaste para verificar su lado de la historia?

Lita:-Ay, Serena ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió preguntar?

Serena:-¡No me permitieron verlo, a duras penas pudimos ver a Michiru!, ¡¿Qué esperaban?!

Mina:-Tranquilícense todas, ahora no es momento de pelear, en especial porque una de nuestras amigas se encuentra grave (con un gota de sudor en la frente).

Amy:-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

Serena:-Fue trasladada a un hospital privado, pero no me dijeron mas, Setsuna fue con ella en la ambulancia, quedamos en que me llamaría hoy temprano para informarme de su paradero. Pero ya son más de las 12:00 hs. y no he recibido ningún mensaje.

¿????:-Ella estará bien, no se preocupen.

Serena:-Si, lo se, pero...

¿????:-Mama-Michiru nunca intentaría el suicidio, tiene que haber una explicación, estoy segura.

Serena:-Si, tienes razón Hotaru, no debí dudar de ella.

Mina:-Pero... eso significa que algo o alguien intento asesinarla.

Amy:-Eso también explicaría las múltiples lesiones por las que fue hospitalizada.

Lita:-Un nuevo enemigo, y este podría ser mas inteligente que los otros.

Serena:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Lita:-Solo piénselo, pudo habernos atacado a cualquiera de nosotras, pero eligió a Michiru...

Mina:-En cualquier otra situación, Neptuno habría sido considerada como una de las sailors mas poderosas, el que la halla atacado en lugar de Amy o Serena, por dar un ejemplo, significa que esta conciente de nuestra situación actual.

Hotaru:-Es por eso que a partir de este momento, ninguna de nosotras debe bajar la guardia. Siempre deben tener consigo sus plumas transformadoras, y sus comunicadores, no hay que dar lugar a la suerte.

Serena:-"Cielos, que extraña se ve Hotaru, cuando habla como si fuera una adulta"-Pienso... que tal vez lo que halla pasado, este relacionado con el cambio en el futuro.

Rei:-Es muy probable, posiblemente los eventos que cambien nuestro futuro, ya hayan comenzado.

Después de ese comentario, Rei congelo su rostro, sus emociones no eran visibles, "esta comenzando" ella pensó. En sus sueños podía ver un mundo lleno de luz, el lado oscuro del mismo había desaparecido, nunca sintió verdadero temor por que se cumpliese ese futuro, pero ahora que una de sus amigas tuvo una experiencia cercana a la muerte, las cosas cambiaron, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de sus amigas, ni ahora ni nunca.

&&&&&&&&

Duero:-Señorita Meiou, no haga esto mas difícil.

Setsuna:-Es que no puedo entender, porque no puedo verla.

Duero:-Su estado no es bueno, no necesito repetirle lo que el medico anterior le informó, no obstante le garantizo de que no morirá, solo le pido que tenga paciencia durante los próximos tres días, despertara entonces y cuando eso pase podrá verla.

Setsuna:-¿Me esta diciendo que me vaya, y la abandone por tres días?

Duero:-Seria mejor para usted descansar ese tiempo, ya a pasado dos días desde la ultima ves que cerró los ojos. No querrá terminar internada al igual que su amiga.

Setsuna:-Usted no entiende, no puedo abandonarla,-"No puedo permitir que algo mas le suceda, este lugar es muy extraño, se pueden sentir muchas presencias poderosas"-debo estar aquí.

Duero:-Aguarde un momento, veré que puedo hacer.

Había una razón por la que Setsuna no podía ver a Michiru, y esa era que ella se encontraba dentro de una de las capsulas de rehabilitación, esa tecnología no existía en la tierra, era muy arriesgado utilizar ese método en un sujeto no relacionado abiertamente con la alianza, pero era eso o dejarla morir.

Duero:(luego de unos minutos)-Por favor sígame.

En el camino Setsuna noto el poco personal, todo era muy extraño, si fuera un hospital verdadero entonces debería tener mas personal y pacientes dispersos por todos lados; pero no, solo estaban ellas, el doctor y 4 individuos más con los que se habían topado en el camino. El lugar era enorme, habrán pasado 10 minutos caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

Duero se detuvo y señalo en un vidrial, a través del cual se podía ver el cuarto donde se encontraba Michiru, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Setsuna ya estaba contra el vidrio observando detenidamente el estado de su compañera, había algo raro, pero no le presto atención a su intuición, estaba demasiado preocupada.

Duero:-Se encuentra en un coma inducido, no despertara hasta después de 3 días...

Setsuna:-¿Cómo que inducido?

Duero:-Significa, que nosotros lo provocamos, para que su cuerpo se recuperara con mayor rapidez.

Setsuna:-¿Qué le hicieron?

Duero:(sacando una libretita de su bolsillo)-Le practicamos una intervención quirúrgica, utilizando un nuevo método, que se comenzó a practicar hace unos años en EE.UU. (guardando nuevamente la libretita)-"Ojala no pregunte que método".

Ahora que la ha visto, ¿no desea utilizar uno de nuestros cuartos? O tal vez ¿prefiera regresar a su casa?

Setsuna:-No, y no.

Duero:-Pero srta. necesita descanso y alimentarse también...

Setsuna:-No, no estoy cansada y no tengo hambre, lo único que necesito... es hacer una llamada.

Duero:-Si, puede encontrar un teléfono en recepción.

Setsuna:-Gracias (retirándose).

Después de que Setsuna desapareció en los pasillos, una sombra misteriosa apareció detrás de Duero.

¿????:-Que sorpresa, no sabia que ahora le brindábamos servicios a las sailor scout.

Duero:-No lo hacemos.

¿????:-Dime entonces, quien es esa mujer de ahí.

Duero:-Una excepción.

¿????:-¿Y que la hace tan especial para ser una excepción?

Duero:-Solo obedezco ordenes.

¿????:-¿Esta realmente allí?

Duero:-No, es tan solo un holograma, para tranquilizar a su compañera.

¿????:-¿Te refieres a Urano?

Duero:-No, Plutón.

¿????:-Eso si es raro, yo apostaría cualquier cosa a que seria Urano la que estaría aquí.

Duero:-Si, también me pareció extraño.

¿????:-Bueno, será mejor que reporte nuestra llegada.

Duero:-¿Nuestra?

¿????:-Estamos todos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 10: ¿Urano?**

¿????:-Bueno, será mejor que reporte nuestra llegada.

Duero:-¿Nuestra?

¿????:-Estamos todos.

Duero:-¿Cuál es la urgencia?

¿????:-Detuvimos al presunto traidor, que permitió al intruso atravesar las defensas... (pausa)

Duero:-¿Yyyyy?

¿????:-Lo interrogamos y nos reveló información escandalosa... (pausa)

Duero-¿Tengo que sacarte todo con saca corchos? ¡Termina de una vez!

¿????:-El infiltrado es un Saiyajin.

Duero:(considerablemente mas pálido de lo normal)-Sa... saiyajin, pero eso es... imposible.

¿????:-Estoy igual de desconcertado que tú. En cuanto estemos todos reunidos, será Vegeta quien aclare todas nuestras dudas (girando en la dirección de la que había venido).

Duero:-Trunks.

Trunks:-¿Si?

Duero:-¿Qué tan malo crees que sea?

Trunks:-No lo se, pero para que hallan designado a los 7 mejores a una misma misión, debe ser muy malo (siguiendo su camino).

Duero:-"Después de tanto tiempo, los Guerreros Z han vuelto a reunirse, ¿quienes serán los otros miembros?"

&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche, no había ruidos en la casa. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, su vista era cero, no tenía sentido levantarse y caminar, además no queria, aun después de haber reposado durante todo el día su cuerpo estaba muy cansado.

Un aroma le llegó, era delicioso, era... rosas? Intentó incorporarse para localizar la fuente del olor, pero fue inútil, estaba paralizada. El aroma se hizo mas fuerte, y no solo era eso, ahora podía sentir una presencia, y también escuchaba sus pasos -"rayos"- gritaba mentalmente, algo o alguien se acercaba a ella y no podía hacer nada.

Entre insultos y maldiciones mentales, por fin lo recordó; ese olor, esa presencia, yo ya las conocía, pero no, era imposible, no podía estar en su cuarto, ni mucho menos paralizarla sin ni siquiera acercarse, no estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-"¿me veré tan alterada como me escucho?"

-No hay necesidad de darte una respuesta que ya sabes (deteniéndose justo a un lado de la cama).

-Bien, entonces te haré otra pregunta ¡¿Por qué rayos no la salvaste?! (olvidándose completamente de que se encontraba indefensa ante esa persona).

(sonriendo de lado)-¿De que hablas? Yo la salve.

-A mi no me vengas con semejantes estupideces, ¡yo la salve, hipócrita!

-Relájate, alguien así no le agradará a Michiru.

-¿Y porque debería agradarle?, no cambies la conversación.

(su sonrisa se pronuncio aun mas, esta ves, lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que Ahsla lo escuche)-No la hubieras podido salvar sin mi ayuda, tonta. Si mal lo recuerdo tu te estabas hundiendo.

-¿Eras, esa vos?

-Si.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en especial, solo queria conocer en persona al saiyan que salvó a mi querida Neptuno.

-¿Sa... saiyan?-"No, no es posible, como es que ella..."

-¿Como es que se que no eres humana?

-¡¿Qué demo...?!

-Lo se todo. Quien eres, lo que eres y también se que existe toda una nación de seres como tu.

-...

-No debes temer...

-No te temo (después de recuperar el habla).

-Eso imagine, el orgullo de tu raza es admirable. Tuvimos suerte de tenerlos de nuestro lado en aquellos momentos de necesidad (acariciando el rostro de Ahsla con una mano).

-¿Qué rayos quieres en verdad?

-Necesito que protejas a mi princesa, hasta que yo pueda volver.

-¿Quieres que haga tu trabajo? Ja, Ja, Ja, no se que droga estés ingiriendo, pero deberías dejarla.

-A pesar de lo que dices, se que lo harás, porque auque no quieras admitirlo, sientes lo mismo que yo (colocando una mano sobre sus ojos).

(sintiendo un calor que comenzaba a quemar)-¡¿Que haces?!

-Este... es un servicio especial.

La mano de Urano, brilló de un color dorado intenso. Cuando la retiró, Ahsla abrió instintivamente sus ojos, al hacerlo descubrió que ya podía ver; buscó con la vista a la persona que la había curado y la encontró de pie en el balcón. Inmediatamente se incorporó, ahora podía moverse; de un solo salto avanzó hacia Urano y al momento de hacer contacto con su cuerpo ella se desvaneció, provocando que Ahsla se impactase contra el barandal del balcón, destrozándolo y precipitándose hacia abajo, sin embargo logro reaccionar a tiempo, para caer sin daño alguno en el jardín.

-Demasiado impulsiva, necesitas pensar antes de atacar (de pie frete a ella).

-Cállate, que sabes tú sobre un verdadero combate. En el calor de la batalla confió más en mis instintos, que en un simple plan.

-Pero si no conoces a tu oponente, ¿Cómo podrías reaccionar por instinto?

-Te conozco perfectamente (colocándose en posición de ataque).

-No, no me conoces, no aun. Yo en cambio, si te conozco, y se que a pesar de la hostilidad que demuestras, no puedes hacerme daño.

Un gruñido, fue la única respuesta que pudo emitir, era cierto, no podía hacerle daño, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera capturarla. Debido a todo lo que sabía, era preciso capturarla, no podía permitir que divulgase esa información al resto de las guerreras. ¿Como la obtuvo?, ahora era el menor de los males.

Nuevamente Ahsla salto hacia Urano, esta vez utilizando toda la velocidad que su forma normal le daba, solo para terminar rozando el césped con su rostro, dejando una fea marca por donde su cuerpo pasó.

-Es inútil, soy como el viento (colocando una mano en su cadera).

-Soy más rápido que el viento (medio incorporándose del suelo y escupiendo algunos restos de pasto que le había entrado en la boca).

-Si, lo se, pero no me refería a la velocidad, lo que quise decir, es que soy incontenible.

-¿Qué?

-Por mas que intentes atrapar al viento, este siempre se escabulle, así soy yo ahora... libre como el viento.

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga, azoto los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, Ahsla podo sentir, por breves momentos, tristeza, dolor y el olor... del mar?

-Mi princesa esta sufriendo (expreso Urano de la nada).

-¿Tu princesa? Yo hubiera pensado que se trataba de...

-Neptuno (casi en un susurro, y agachando la mirada).

-Si, ¿ella es la princesa de la que hablas?

-¿Quién mas podría ser?

-No lo se, Serena ¿tal vez? (incorporándose completamente, para quedar de frente y a la misma altura que Urano).

-Serena, es la futura Neo-Reina de Tokio de Cristal, pero nunca fue mi princesa, yo solo le era fiel a Neptuno, si ella no me lo hubiera pedido, jamás habría seguido a esa niña llorona.

-¿mmm?

No me confundas, no es que no la respete, siempre la quise y debo admitir que se ha ganado mi cariño, pero aun así, nunca tomará el lugar de mi amada Neptuno.

-¿Y si tuvieras que salvar solo a una de ellas?

-Salvaría a la princesa, de no hacerlo Neptuno me odiaría por el resto de su vida, mas inmediatamente después, me quitaría la vida. Siempre juntas esa a sido nuestra eterna promesa.

¿Por qué no estas con ella ahora? Si tanto la amas, ¿Por qué le haces sufrir de esa forma?

-No puedo volver.

-¡¿Porque?! (ni siquiera sabia porque estaba enojada).

-Aun es demasiado temprano para que te des cuenta.

-¿De que hablas?

-Solo recuerda (girando con dirección a un lago artificial, que se situaba en el centro del jardín).

-¿Qué?

-Protege a mi princesa (girando levemente para darle un ultimo vistazo a Ahsla, ya se encontraba a orillas del lago).

-Espera, tengo muchas preguntas (corriendo en su dirección).

Urano no pretendía quedarse mucho más y Ahsla lo dedujo, trato de alcanzarla, pero al igual que las dos veces anteriores, fue demasiado lenta como para detenerla. Había desaparecido, de la misma forma que Goku, sin dejar rastro; mas Goku era la deidad protectora de las Esferas del Dragon, y Urano tan solo era una sailor scout, ¿o no?

-¡¡Ahsla!! (corriendo a su encuentro).

Era Vegeta quien la llamaba, no volteo, todavía estaba cuestionándose si fue real lo que le pasó. En segundos Vegeta estaba a su lado, su padre lo acompañaba, ambos registraron el lugar con la vista, al no encontrar nada se centraron en ella.

Derek:-Hijo, reacciona, ¿Qué paso?

Era la primera vez que Derek llamaba a Ahsla "hijo", pero eso no le importo, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos errores, aunque era raro que su padre se equivocara de esa forma, en especial cuando nunca lo había hecho.

Vegeta:-Mejor dicho, ¿quién estuvo aquí?

Derek:-Sentimos un ki poderoso, ¿Quién era?

Ahsla:-Urano (murmuró).

(Vegeta y Derek se miraron)-¿Qué? (al mismo tiempo).

Ahsla:-Era Sailor Urano.

Vegeta:-Imposible, la presencia que sentimos era demasiado fuerte para ser la de una sailor scout.

Ahsla:-No estoy diciendo que sea razonable, solo que era ella.

Derek:-¿Estas seguro?

Otra vez el mismo error, más no era importante ahora, mas tarde se lo reclamaría.

Ahsla:-A menos que todos mis sentidos me engañaran, debo decir que si.

Vegeta:-¿Qué quería?

Ahsla:-No estoy seguro (recordando las palabras de Urano).

Vegeta:-¿Qué te dijo?

Ahsla:-Sabe todo.

Derek:-¿Qué sabe?

Ahsla:-Todo.

Derek:-¿Cómo?

Ahsla:-No lo se, se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

Vegeta:-No debiste permitir que escapara (levemente molesto), si eso es cierto todo por lo que hemos trabajado se perderá.

Ahsla:-Hice lo que pude, en tres ocasiones diferentes, y en las tres ocasiones me evadió. No se que tipo de entrenamiento izo, pero fuera quien fuera su maestro, quisiera que me lo presentaran.

Vegeta:-Perfecto, las cosas se han puesto mucho mejor.

Derek:-Vegeta de nada sirve irritarse, lo mejor, por el momento, es volver a la casa para descansar, mañana revisare las cámaras de seguridad, tal vez no sea Urano con quien estemos tratando.

Vegeta:-Con suerte algún idiota debió querer vernos la cara.

Ahsla:-Si... con suerte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 11: ¿Volviste?**

Una niña de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, caminaba lentamente por la acera, mientras recordaba porque caminaba a casa en lugar de volver en auto.

"RETROCESO"

-Escucha Hotaru, ¿no te molestaría volver tu sola de la escuela?

-¿Porque, que sucede?

(dando un suspiro) -Buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuál quieres escuchar?

-Las buenas, supongo.

-Bien, Michiru-mamá esta estable, dentro de tres días volverá...

-¡¡Eso es grande!! (saltando en el lugar) ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verla?

-Bueno... esa son las malas noticias, solo permiten que yo la vea.

-¡¿pero, por que?!

-No lo se, pero debemos respetar las normas del hospital, después de todo, los médicos de allí salvaron la vida de Michiru.

-No lo entiendo, quiero verla.

-Se lo que sientes Hotaru (de rodillas a la altura de la niña), debes ser fuerte, solo son 3 días. Las chicas también están en las mismas condiciones que tú, pero todas ya lo han aceptado, entiéndelo por favor... Necesito saber que estarás bien, de lo contrario no me sentiré bien dejándote sola.

-Si, Setsuna-mamá, estaré bien... solo prométeme que cuidaras bien de Michiru-mamá por mi (conteniéndose para que no salieran mas lágrimas).

-Lo haré, no tienes que pedirlo (abrazando a la niña).

(correspondiendo el abrazo) -Extraño mucho a Haruka-papá, de estar ella aquí nada hubiera ocurrido.

-También la extraño... yo también.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? Después de vencer a Galaxia, en realidad pensé que nunca más me sentiría triste (hablando para si).

No había vuelto a casa, sabia que por más que volviera no encontraría a nadie. Desde la salida del colegio deambuló por todos lados, sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

Fijó su vista al frente luego de presentir peligro, lo que encontró, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Frente a ella un enorme GranDanes le gruñía, de su boca caía baba, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre. Lentamente el animal, no, la bestia avanzaba hacia ella, Hotaru trato de salir de su camino, pero éste le bloqueó el paso y la arrinconó contra un muro, la gente que atestiguaba la situación le arrojaba todo tipo de cosas para alejarlo de ella, más el animal ni se inmutaba, estaba claro, su único objetivo era Hotaru. Con forme se acercaba mas y mas, ella recordó un suceso parecido.

"RETROCESO"

Una Hotaru de 3 años jugaba en el patio delantero de su casa, de pronto de la nada, apareció un perro alterado y comenzó a dirigirse directamente hacia ella. Para Hotaru todo se veía en cámara lenta, hasta que el miedo le izo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor. Segundos antes de que el animal hiciera contacto con ella, este recibió un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó lejos, fuera de la propiedad.

-¡Hotaru! ¿Estas bien? (tomando en brazos a la pequeña niña que se aferró a su cuello con fuerza).

-¡¡Haruka-papá!! ¡Me asustó mucho, creía que me iba a comer! (llorando).

-Shssss, mi pequeña, ya todo esta bien... estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

"Siempre te protegeré" (se repetía en su mente).

Para entonces el miedo ya había hecho que sus ojos se cerraran, esperaba que fuera lo que le fuera a pasar, terminara rápido. No queria creerlo, pero el pasado se estaba repitiendo, la única diferencia era que esta ves su Haruka-papá no se encontraba para salvarla, y ella sabía muy bien porque.

-¡¡Hotaru!! (era un grito casi desesperado).

Hotaru ya había entrado en una etapa del miedo en donde no oía, veía o sentía nada, fue por eso que no dio respuesta cuando su nombre fue pronunciado.

La falta de respuesta de la niña era comprensible, por lo que acudió a ella. Una ves allí, le propinó al GranDanes una fuerte patada que lo izo volar por los aires, hasta impactarse contra un poste. A pesar de la fuerza del golpe, el animal se incorporó y embistió a su atacante, quien sorprendido por la velocidad con la que contra atacó, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo, así que cayó de espaldas al suelo con el animal encima. Sabía que el perro estaba rabioso, ¿porque otra razón estaría actuando así?, lo tenía sujeto del cuello, no quería recibir una mordida. Forcejearon así un momento, hasta que el perro empezó a ganarle, la desesperación comenzó a invadirle, ese no era un perro común, era en realidad una bestia. Después de entender eso, no se contuvo, haciendo uso de sus piernas lanzó a la bestia hacia atrás y directo al centro de la calle. Al igual que la vez anterior el GranDanes se levantó e iba a atacar otra vez, de no ser por un camión que lo atropelló, provocando su muerte inmediata.

La vista del pobre animal embarrado en la acera era horrible, mas no había tiempo para malestares, debía cerciorarse de que Hotaru estuviera bien.

-¡Hotaru! ¿Estas bien? (tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente para regresarle a la realidad).

Hotaru estaba metida completamente en su propio mundo, apenas y escuchaba su vos, hasta que algo le llamo la atención; ¿Quién era? Ya lo sabía, al reconocerlo regreso a la realidad.

(luego de un rato) -¡¡Pensé que me iba a matar!! ( le gritó aferrándose a su cuello y llorando, ni siquiera la miró al rostro) ¡¡No me dejes otra vez, por favor, no me dejes!!

-"¿dejarte otra ves?"-Shssss, pequeña, todo esta bien... estoy aquí y siempre te protegeré.

Minutos después las personas comenzaron a rodear la escena, algunos para ver lo que quedaba del perro y otros para verificar que Hotaru estuviera bien, en eso llegaron unos patrulleros y comenzaron a interrogar a los presentes.

Oficial1:-¿Qué ocurrió? (dirigiéndose a un civil que se encontraba cerca).

Hombre:-Un camión atropelló a un perro enorme que intentó atacar a una niña.

Oficial1:-¿Qué pasó con la niña, y como que el perro fue atropellado?

Hombre:-La niña esta bien, justo antes de que el perro la atacara, apareció un hombre y la salvó, él fue quien lanzó al perro a la calle, y entonces un camión le paso por encima.

Oficial1:-Ya veo (fingiendo ninguna sorpresa) ¿Dónde están?

Hombre:-Del otro lado de la calle, son ellos dos.

El oficial agradeció la cooperación del ciudadano y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su pareja.

Oficial2:- ¿Otro incidente con animales?

Oficial1:-Si, lo bueno es que en esta ocasión no hubo victimas humanas.

Oficial2:-¿La personas atacadas sobrevivieron?

Oficial1:-Si, son ellos. Ahora mismo voy a interrogarlos.

Oficial2:-Se sutil, deben estar muy alterados.

Oficial1:-Si, lo sé, no te preocupes.

Otros patrulleros llegaron y comenzaron a colocar la cinta amarilla para mantener a los civiles lejos de lo que quedaba del cuerpo del canino, el cual no era suficiente para identificarlo como tal.

-Disculpe señor, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Si, adelante (poniéndose de pié con Hotaru en brazos, ya que esta no se soltaba).

-Me dicen que fue el responsable de eso (apuntando hacia la mancha en el pavimento) ¿Es cierto?

-Me temo que si.

-¿Ella esta bien?

-Físicamente, si, pero recibió un trauma muy grande.

-¿Puede explicarme que apariencia tenía el animal y como se deshizo de el? (sacando una libretita).

-Se trataba de un GranDanes negro, babeaba constantemente y tenía los ojos rojo sangre. Es la primera vez que veo un animal con esos ojos, parecía un demonio. Lo lancé a la calle, un camión izo el resto.

-Entiendo (mirando en dirección a su compañero, quien estaba hablando por radio)... Escuche, si quiere irse (hablando bajito), ahora es el momento, porque en cuanto los detectives lleguen, nadie que tuvo que ver con el incidente se retirará hasta responder a sus preguntas. Le digo esto por la niña, no se ve bien, lo mejor será que se la lleve; es su hija, ¿no?

-Hee, sssi sup... ¿Detectives? ¿Por un perro?

-Es nuevo en esta ciudad, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Hace unos meses que recibimos cientos de reportes al día sobre animales domésticos que atacan a sus dueños o a cualquier persona que pase cerca, ese comportamiento extraño también se ha visto en personas... Personas sanas, amables; se vuelven salvajes, agresivas, justamente como un animal rabioso.

-¿Es algún tipo de enfermedad?

-Aun no se sabe nada. En apariencia las personas y animales estudiados están completamente sanos... Mejor váyase, aquí vienen.

-Si, muchas gracias oficial (saliendo del lugar).

Efectivamente una ves que los detectives llegaron, todas las personas involucradas fueron puestas bajo custodia, mientras los expertos forenses se llevaban con sumo cuidado lo que quedaba del cadáver.

&&&&&&&&

-Debí saberlo, soy una estúpida, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que Hotaru podría quedarse sola? Ahora quien sabe donde este, ya es demasiado tarde, pronto oscurecerá.

Setsuna había permanecido todo el día en el hospital cuidando de Michiru. Cuando regresó esperaba encontrar a Hotaru estudiando en su cuarto, pero no fue así, la casa se encontraba tal cual como la dejó esa misma mañana, era evidente que Hotaru no había regresado después de la escuela.

Cuando llegó eran las ocho, ahora ya pasaba las nueve horas. No podía esperar mas, tenía que salir en su busca o al menos intentarlo, era mejor que no hacer nada. Se disponía a salir cuando el timbré sonó, sin muchas ganas abrió la puerta, ahora no era el momento para recibir visitas.

-Hola Setsuna, me da gusto volver a verte (con una sonrisa elegante).

-Sssi, a mi también... ¿Qué paso? (viendo lo que traía en brazos).

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo duerme. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, si, discúlpame, estoy algo sorprendida, justo ahora iba a buscarla, no pensé...

-¿Qué la traería?

-Sssi, supongo.

-Que raro, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya no importa. Porqué no la llevas a su cuarto.-"¿A caso siempre que te necesitan, apareces? ¿o será solo coincidencia? Es extraño."

-Si, claro (subiendo las escaleras).

Disculpa.

-¿Si?

-¿No me vas a mostrar el camino?

-Ha, si, discúlpame, estoy muy distraída.

Al llegar al cuarto, con mucho cuidado y sutileza, Hotaru es acomodada y arropada en su cama. Luego de verificar que todo estuviera bien, ambas mujeres salen del cuarto, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta por detrás. Descendiendo las escaleras, Setsuna iba por detrás, abrió su boca para comenzar el interrogatorio, pero fue ganada de antemano.

-Como ya dije, ella está bien, solo se durmió por el cansancio, el camino se tornó demasiado largo y lento.

-¿Lento?

-Vinimos caminando.

-Pensé que tenías auto, me hubieras llamado, yo la habría recogido.

-Ja,Ja,Ja... Claro que si, pero Hotaru se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello, y no pude escapar. Entenderás que en esa posición no podía conducir.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Si, bueno, recordé esa posibilidad ya a mitad de camino. Pero no importa, disfruté mucho su compañía-"auque no haya dicho nada en todo el camino"-además es de la familia.

-"¿familia?"-¿A que te refieres?

-Esa niña es especial, seguro tu como su madre, entiendes.

-Si, lo entiendo-"Lo que no entiendo es porque TU entiendes".

-Bien fue un gusto volver a verte, debo irme (caminando hacia la puerta).

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?

-No me has dicho que pasó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hotaru no se comporta así, por cualquier razón. Algo pasó (caminando hasta quedar frente a frente).

(resignada; la sailor del tiempo era muy intuitiva) -Un perro quiso atacarla...

-¡Ho, Dios!

-Pero no paso nada (tranquilizándola), llegué a tiempo y... salve el día, supongo.

-¡¿Ibas a irte sin decir nada?! (ambas manos en la cadera y con una cara que atemorizaría hasta al mas valiente) ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

(con una gota de sudor) -Hotaru, esta bien, ¿no es eso lo que importa?

-Si, pero...

-Además... no quería preocuparte más de la cuenta. Me dijeron lo de Mich... es decir, Kaio.

-Ha, ya veo... gracias, y puedes llamarla por su nombre, no creo que a ella le importe.

-Si, de nada, hasta luego (saliendo por la puerta).

-Ojala (desde la puerta)... que cuando Michiru esté, nos visites... podríamos pasar un buen rato los cuatro-"como antes"-¿si?

-Veremos (caminando fuera de la propiedad, sin mirar atrás, esta ves).


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 12: Haruka es un misterio**

En la residencia saiyan.

Sarafina:-Ya era hora, ¿en donde te metiste? (fingiendo enfado).

Ahsla:-¿He? ¡Haa, si! Tuve un contratiempo en el camino (con una mano en su nuca y riendo con nerviosismo).

¿????:-Y ese contratiempo, ¿tenia lindos ojos? (interrumpe la conversación apareciendo de sorpresa).

Ahsla:-No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué haces aquí? (acercándose a él).

Frente a ellas, un muchacho de la misma edad que Ahsla, cabello violeta claro, ojos celestes y una mirada idéntica a la de Vegeta, se reía mientras se acercaba a ellas. Llevaba puesto una musculosa negra, sobre ella una chaqueta azul; pantalón gris oscuro y botines marrones por sobre sus pantalones.

¿????:-Me alegra saber que me extrañaste (golpeando con fuerza moderada el hombro de Ahsla).

Ahsla:-¡Auch! (fingiendo dolor) También te quiero primo.

Vegeta:-¡Trunks!... Oh, Ahsla, ya era hora de que llegaras. Vamos, Derek tiene algo importante que comunicar.

Ahsla:-¿He?

Sarafina:-Solo te esperábamos a ti, por cierto... trajiste lo que te pedí (con ojitos suplicantes, esperando que la respuesta sea si).

Ahsla:-¿Lo que me pediste? Hee... Bueno... Yo...

Sarafina:-¡No lo puedo creer! (ahora si, enojada) Saliste, única y exclusivamente para eso, ¿y no lo trajiste?

Ahsla:-Ya lo dije, tuve un contratiempo (empezando a sudar).

Trunks:-Al menos dime que era hermosa, primo; si no, no tienes excusa (agarrándola del cuello con un brazo).

Ahsla:-¡¿Hee?!

Sarafina:-¡Eres un ligón! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso cuando te pido un favor?!

Ahsla:-¡¿Qué dices?! No es lo que piensas...

Sarafina:-¡¿Entonces, que es?!

Trunks:-Si primito, ¿Qué es? (riéndose por lo bajo).

Ahsla:-¡Ag! No importa, no tiene nada que ver con mujeres, ¿ok? (soltándose del agarre de su primo)... Te lo compensaré después, lo prometo.

Sarafina:-Pero esta ves, iré contigo (retirándose), no vaya a ser que te detenga "otro contratiempo" (acentuando la última frase).

Trunks:-Ja,Ja,Ja... Parece que no te creyó, primito (apoyando su codo por el hombro de Ahsla).

Ahsla:-¿Y como lo haría? Contigo apoyándome, tengo suerte de permanecer intacto.

Trunks:-Ja,Ja,Ja... Si, bueno, hay que apurarnos, no queremos hacer enojar al tío Derek, ¿Verdad? (caminando en la misma dirección que Sarafina).

Ahsla:-Seria lo último que querría (siguiéndolo de cerca).

&&&&&&&&

Residencia de las externas, media hora después.

-¡¡Esta aquí, esta aquí!!

Una niña recorría cada rincón de la casa en busca de algo o alguien, al no hallarlo se detuvo enfrente a la única puerta en la que no se atrevió a buscar.

"DISCUSIÓN INTERNA"

-"Niña tonta, no estará allí".

-"¿Pero y si, si esta ahí?"

-"NO, no y no, es el cuarto de Setsuna-mamá"

-"Podrían estar charlando"

-"¿A esta hora?"

-"Quien sabe, podrían tener una piyamada"

-"¿Los adultos tienen piyamadas?

"FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN"

Aún no estaba convencida, pero no tenía otra opción, ya había revisado toda la casa; extendió el brazo para tocar la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar que había movimiento en el interior del cuarto.

-"¿Y esos ruidos?"

&&&&&&&&

En el salón comedor, los siete saiyan estaban sentados a la mesa. Derek se encontraba a la cabeza, a su lado, Vegeta y Milian. Los hijos se acomodaron a los lados de sus padres respectivos, eso colocaba a Trunks a la siniestra de su padre y a Ahsla, Sarafina y Viky a la diestra de Milian, ordenados de la misma forma en la que fueron nombrados.

Derek:-Seré lo mas breve posible, recibimos ordenes nuevas.

Ahsla:-Ya entiendo por eso Vegeta y Trunks están aquí... Y bien ¿Cuál es nuestra nueva misión? (sin demostrar importancia por haber sido reemplazados)-"Tal ves sea lo mejor".

Derek:-Tenemos una nueva misión, pero no ustedes.

-¡QUE! (Ahsla, Sarafina y Viky hablaron al mismo tiempo, estaban sorprendidas pero sus exclamaciones no eran gritos).

Derek:-Me han asignado a la Academia Tritón, en el puesto de Director principal. Milian y Viky vendrán conmigo.

Viky:-¿Solo yo? ¿Por qué?

Milian:-De todas formas, tu estas destinada a asistir a la Academia Tritón.

Viky:-Pero eso será cuando cumpla los quince, aun soy demasiado joven. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?

Derek:-Porque (pensando un poco lo que iba a decir)... tu tío no es una niñera, él esta aquí para hacer su trabajo. No hay tiempo para preocuparse por ti y tus estudios.

Viky:(dirigiéndose a su padre) -Pero...

Ahsla:-Es suficiente, ya escuchaste tus ordenes (en un tono serio y sin emociones).

Viky:(dirigiéndose a su hermana) -Pero...

Sarafina:-No podemos hacer nada, debemos cumplir con nuestro destino, y el tuyo esta en Neptuno, con nuestros padres (en un tono parecido al de Ahsla).

Viky:-Pero... ¡Aggg! (bajando la mirada, resignada).

No había nada que hacer era Viky contra todos los de la mesa, no era que sus hermanas estuvieran contentas con las nuevas órdenes, mas por el momento debían aguardar y mantener la calma, estaban en frente de Vegeta y Trunks no podían mostrar inmadures.

&&&&&&&&

Se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió, rebelando a la dueña del cuarto...

-¿Hotaru?... Espero no haberte despertado, es que no podía dormir.

-Setsuna- mamá (mirando fijamente a los ojos de su madre adoptiva).

-¿Si?

-¿Esta contigo?

-¿Quién?

-Haruka-papá, por supuesto (poniendo cara de enfado, al creer que su madre fingía no entender).

-Ha... Haruka???

-Sip (atravesando a Setsuna para poder revisar su cuarto y cuando no la encontró)... ¿Dónde esta? Ay no me digas que se fue.

-Efectivamente se fue, pe...

-¡¡Haaa!! ¿Por qué? Quería verla, contarle muchas cosas ¿porque no le pediste que se quedara?

-Hotaru, tranquilízate, tu mejor que nadie sabes que...

-¡NO!

-¡Hotaru! (su exclamación fue de reproche y sorpresa).

-La sentí; su olor, su presencia, incluso escuche su vos (bajando la mirada).

(colocándose a su altura para abrasarla) –También lo siento. He podido escuchar al viento rugir, desde el primer día en que lo conocí.

-Tal ves sea ella, seguro reencarnó en una persona diferente.

(soltando su abraso) -Cuando las sailor murieron por primera vez, durante el milenio de plata, pasaron más de seis mil años antes de que volvieran a reencarnar en este mundo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Haruka volverá, cuando tan solo a pasado un año de su muerte?

-Michiru-mamá (fueron sus últimas palabras antes de voltearse con dirección a su cuarto).

Setsuna permaneció un tiempo sentada en el piso, pensando en lo que Hotaru había dicho. Si, era posible. Nunca hubo una pareja más unida que esas dos y si Haruka regresaba, era obvio cual seria la razón -"Michiru"- murmuro.

Pero si él es Haruka ¿porque no las reconoció?, sus memorias debieron haber regresado en cuanto izo contacto con ellas, ¿o acaso estaba ignorando su pasado? Fue así al principio, Urano pudo haber despertado por si sola, pero no deseaba cambiar sus sueños por una vida en la que debería sacrificar todo. Al menos fue así hasta que recordó el amor que sentía por su socio y amante.

-O tal ves... lo que sentimos sea una advertencia, la forma en que Haruka nos dice que hay peligro. Rayos, si tan solo pudiera interpretar al viento como lo hace Michiru (poniéndose de pie y volviéndose para su cuarto).

No se quien seas Ahsla, pero lo averiguaré.

&&&&&&&&

Cubierta por el velo de las sombras, una pequeña figura desquitaba su furia entrenando a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano.

-Me alegra que estés entrenando, veo que te has fortalecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi luchar (parándose bajo la luz de la luna para ser visible).

-Y luego de mi partida, no me volverás a ver ¿verdad?

-Por favor, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede ser?

-Hable con papá, Neptuno será nuestra nueva residencia.

-Ya veo.

-¿Es todo? ¿No opondrás resistencia? O... ya veo, no te interesa si me voy y no me vuelves a verme jamás, de todas formas tú seguirás viviendo aquí.

-No saques conclusiones, no he dicho eso. Además, una vez finalizada la misión, Sarafina y yo volveremos a nuestro hogar.

-Si, que suerte tienen (sarcasmo obvio).

-Mi hogar esta donde se encuentra mi corazón, y mi corazón está con ustedes, mi familia (sentándose en una banca cerca del lago artificial).

(deteniendo su entrenamiento) -¿En serio? Pero a ti nunca te ha gustado Neptuno.

-Si, pero que se le va ha hacer. Somos parte el uno del otro.

-Gracias (había cierto alivio en su vos, pero...).

-Al morir una estrella, nace otra ¿Estas asustada gatita?

-Si (bajando la mirada).

-¿Por qué?

-No siento que es el momento de ir, allá seguro habrá guerreros de un nivel muy diferente al mió y...

-Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja.

-O.O ¿Que? ¡¿Te ríes de mí?!

-Ja,Ja; no, no; Ja,Ja; es que; Ja,Ja; lo que dijiste; Ja,Ja...

-Ya basta. No sabía que mis problemas te parecieran graciosos.

-No, no lo son gatita (limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos), lo que pasa es que me dio gracia lo que dijiste, sobre que encontrarás guerreros de un nivel muy diferente al tuyo, me dio la impresión de que crees que eres, de alguna forma, inferior a ellos.

-Y lo soy, ellos son mayores, llevan entrenando en Neptuno quien sabe cuantos años, los de mi generación serán trasladados al cumplir los quince, y yo... (suspira) simplemente no pertenezco allí; al menos, no todavía.

-Viky, te voy a contar algo (poniéndose de pié a orillas del lago). Yo fui enviada a Urano cuando, tan solo, tenia dos años...

-¿Qué? Eras una bebe, y la escuela ¿A caso no asististe?

-No, la información necesaria para mi supervivencia fue implantada en mi cerebro, poco después de mi nacimiento.

-Y Sarafina...

-Ella también, pero a diferencia mía, ella tenía tu edad cuando fue enviada a Saturno. Vivió un tiempo aquí en la tierra antes de ser reclutada. Cuando cumplí los ocho mi entrenamiento en Urano termino, entonces regrese a la tierra, Sarafina tenia seis años y tu solo cuatro meses.

-¿Esa fue la primera ves que nos viste?

-Si.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?, esos planetas ni siquiera nos pertenecen.

-Tampoco la Tierra.

-Es diferente, aquí nacimos.

-Aquí no podemos liberar nuestros poderes, por tu ya sabes bien, porque.

Es preciso abandonar la tierra para poder desarrollar nuestros poderes, además aprenderás muchas cosas más, en otro planeta.

-¿Por qué Neptuno? No es como si yo me pareciera a ella ¿En que se basaron para designarme a ese planeta?

-En el movimiento del sistema solar.

Cada ser que nace en la Tierra, es bendecido con la protección de uno de los planetas de este Sistema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sus habitantes reencarnaron aquí, al igual que las sailors scouts, la diferencia es que posiblemente ellos nunca recuerden quienes fueron.

-Y nosotros...

-Nosotros también nacemos bajo la protección de un planeta en especial, después de todo también somos humanos. El mío es Urano, fuerza y valor son mi guía; el equilibrio y la sabiduría son la guía de Sarafina; y el tuyo...

-¿Es???

-La belleza y buenas artes.

-¡QUE! ¡No jodas!

-Ja,Ja,Ja, tranquila que la belleza es un arma muy poderosa.

-A si, ¿Cómo?

-Para eso te vas a estudiar a la academia Tritón, ¿no es así?

-¡¡Ahsla!!

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, hay que dormir (caminando a la casa, seguida de Viky).

-¿Ahsla? (parando antes de entrar)

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Si, dime.

-Cuida de Hotaru.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?

-Perdió a su padre hace un año, y la verdad me parece que eso, la esta matando poco a poco.

-No sabía que el Dr. Tomoe había fallecido.

-¿Hee? No, hablo de Haruka Tenoh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 13: Tercer Día**

-Hoy es el día.

-Si señor...

-¿A que hora se estima su despertar?

-Hee... a las 3 PM, señor (levemente nervioso).

-Bien te encargarás de su traslado.

-¡¿Hee?! ¡No, no señor! (rojo como tomate).

-¿Pero, qué te pasa? Solo debes llevarla a su cuarto.

-Bueno, si es tan fácil, ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?

(ahora era el turno de Duero de sonrojarse) -¿Pero, qué estás diciendo? Soy tu superior y te estoy dando una orden (recuperando la compostura).

-No, no, no (moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro). Yo no firmé para esto.

-Ni que fuera tan horrible.

(sonrojado) –No tiene nada que ver...

-¿Y, entonces?

-Si ella despierta en mis brazos, así desnuda como está, va a matarme; estoy seguro.

-Buen punto, había olvidado que todos los miembros de este hospital son masculinos (colocando su mano bajo su barbilla en signo de pensamiento).

¿????:-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? (entrando sin tocar).

Duero:-Oh, hola Vegeta.

Enfermero:-Señor, si no me necesita, yo me retiro.

Duero:-¿Hee? Ha, si. Puedes retirarte.

Vegeta:-Así que despierta hoy, ¿verdad?

Duero:-Si, así es (sacando un celular de su bolsillo).

Vegeta aguarda a que Duero termine su conversación, mientras observaba el monitor donde se exponían los signos vitales de Michiru.

Vegeta:-¿Terminaste? (sarcasmo obvio, pasó veinte minutos esperando).

Duero:-Si (guardando el celular).

Vegeta:-Que cara (burlándose).

Duero:-No es gracioso Vegeta.

Vegeta:-¿Qué exactamente, no es gracioso?

Duero:- Acabo de pedir apoyo a todas las agencias que conozco y (dando un suspiro)... me han dicho que no hay ninguna enfermera disponible, ninguna que pueda llegar hoy.

Vegeta:-¿Y eso que?

Duero:-No tengo personal femenino Vegeta, y alguien tiene que sacarla de la capsula criogénica.

Vegeta:- tu la metiste ahí, ¿Por qué no la sacas?

Duero:(sonrojado) –En ese momento... era cuestión de vida o muerte, no tuve otra opción.

Vegeta:-No puedo creer que un médico graduado como el mejor, se sienta avergonzado. Se supone que los entrenan para situaciones como estas.

Duero:-Vives en el pasado. Desde que se comenzaron a utilizar las capsulas criogénicas y las nuevas técnicas de rehabilitación, los pacientes han salido caminando por sus propios medios. Nunca es necesaria nuestra intervención.

Vegeta:-Pero no puedes permitir que despierte allí dentro, ¿verdad?

Duero:-No (pasándose una mano por la cara) –"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

&&&&&&&&

-Ayudameee, Sarafina (siguiéndola por detrás).

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¡Algo, lo que sea!

-Pero es que... yo no se nada. Pregúntale a Ahsla.

-No está. Fue con papá a la compañía, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces espera a que vuelva.

-No, tienes que ser tú.

-¡¿Porque?!

-Ahsla no querrá hablar de ello, sabes lo que piensa de Neptuno.

-Ya se, ya se... Pero yo tampoco puedo decirte nada sobre ese planeta, no entrené allí.

-Lo se, pero Ahsla me dijo que uno de los lemas que usas como guía es la sabiduría, eso significa que debes saber algo.

-Pero (frotándose la frente con el reverso de su mano)...

-Vamos, cualquier cosa. No quiero llegar y no saber nada de ese lugar.

-Bien (suspiro resignado)... Esta cubierto por océanos...

-Eso, lo sabe todo el mundo.

-El único piso firme, es la plataforma de coral, sobre la cual se edificó la academia.

-También lo sabía.

(comenzando a perder la paciencia) –Tritón, es el nombre de la última reina de Neptuno.

-Lo sé.

(una vena ya se formó en su frente) –Me alegra que sepas todo Viky-"¿Por qué rayos estabas preguntando?"-(media vuelta y yéndose).

-¡Hey! Espera (alcanzándola) ¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya no tengo nada que decirte, eso era todo.

-¿Solo eso? Estás mintiendo.

-Habla con Ahsla, ella estuvo allí; lo poco que yo se, ella me lo ha contado.

-Pero...

-Mamá y papá ya te sacaron del colegio ¿Verdad? Tienes los próximos tres días para convencerla de hablar (caminando, esta ves Viky no la siguió).

Así, sin más Sarafina se retiró, dejando sola a Viky. Ella ya había tratado de hablar sobre el tema con Ahsla, desde que supo cual era su destinación, pero jamás había tenido éxito.

Neptuno no era, que digamos, el planeta favorito de Ahsla. Ni sus padres, ni Sarafina y mucho menos ella, sabían exactamente porque. Antes de viajar a Neptuno, Ahsla amaba nadar, el buceo era uno de sus deportes preferidos. Pero después de su regreso, cambió; auque su personalidad parecía la misma, jamás volvió a bucear, y solo nadaba si era estrictamente necesario.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Hotaru? (tocando la puerta antes de entrar).

-¿Si? (volteando con dirección a Setsuna).

-Quiero que termines con tus deberes antes de las tres de esta tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Lo has olvidado?

-¿He?

-Hoy se cumplen tres días, iremos a verla.

-¿Si? (sin captar) ¡Es cierto! (entendiendo por fin).

-Si, así es. Pero si no acabas tu tarea, no irás.

Ni había terminado de hablar, cuando vio que Hotaru ya estaba sentada en su escritorio. Setsuna no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la escena.

&&&&&&&&

En el Templo Hikawa

Serena:(Entrando de golpe) -¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Hoy es, hoy es! (saltando de un lado a otro, muy feliz).

Lita:(tomándola de los hombros para detener los saltos) –Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

Mina:-No entendemos a lo que te refieres.

Rei:-Habla con propiedad, Serena tonta (la última frase fue pronunciada en voz baja).

Amy:-¿Y bien Serena? (levantando la mirada de su libro).

Serena:(tomando un gran respiro) -¡Michiru! ¡Podemos verla, hoy!

Mina:-¡En serio! (con ojos esperanzados).

Lita:-¿Ya despertó? ¿Está bien?

Serena:-Según Setsuna, ¡¡Si!!

Amy:-Que alivio (con una mano en el corazón), no creía poder superar otra perdida (tapando con una mano su boca, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo).

Inmediatamente después de ese comentario, todas quedaron en silencio y con la mirada agachada. Amy no había dicho nada concreto, pero todas sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Amy:-Perdónenme chicas (sin levantar la mirada).

Rei:-No te preocupes Amy, también la extrañamos.

El ambiente no mejoró entre las sailors, hasta que...

Mina:-Bueno chicas, ya basta de lamentaciones. No podemos estar tristes cuando hemos recibido tan buenas noticias, ¿verdad? (de pié frente a las chicas).

Lita:-Por supuesto que no (parándose con los puños cerrados cerca de su pecho), en lugar de estar aquí sentadas, deberíamos estar buscando algo lindo que regalarle a nuestra amiga.

¿????:-Que bien, también quiero ir (apareciendo de la nada).

-¿Heee? (todas).

Serena:-¡¡Rini!!

Rini:-Hola.

Serena:-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! (parándose de golpe, con expresión de enfado).

Rini:-¡Serena tonta! ¿Esta es la forma en que recibes a alguien tan importante como yo?

Serena:-¿Importante? La basura de la suela de mis zapatos es mas importante que tu.

Rini:(con una vena en la frente) -¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!! (levantando el puño en signo de amenaza).

Serena:-Lo que oíste (sacándole la lengua).

Rini:-¡¡Es suficiente!! (saltando sobre su futura madre).

Y así comenzaron. Las chicas solo observaban desde una distancia segura, mientras una gota general aparecía en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

¿????:-Son incorregibles, nunca cambiarán.

Todas:-¡¡Setsuna!!

Rini:-¡Plus! ¡Ha, y Hotaru también! Me da tato gusto verlas (corriendo hacia ellas, dejando a Serena en el piso peleando con un cojín).

Setsuna:-¿Pequeña dama?...

Hotaru:-Hola Rini (con una cálida sonrisa).

Serena:-¡¡Rini!! (por fin se dio cuenta que estaba peleando con un cojín) Solo deja que te ponga las manos encima...

Setsuna:-Pequeña dama (interrumpiendo).

Rini:-¿Si, Plus? (sonriéndole).

Setsuna:-¿Cómo llegó a este tiempo?

Rini:-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Atravesando la puerta del tiempo, por supuesto.

Setsuna:-¿Y como pasó?

Rini:- Tu me dejaste pasar (mirando como bicho raro a Setsuna).

Hotaru:-Eso es imposible.

Rini:-¿Por qué?

Setsuna:-Hace tiempo que no puedo transportarme a la puerta.

Hotaru:-¿Te dijo algo antes de dejarte venir?

Las chicas solo observaban en silencio, incluso Serena se había quedado tranquila en su lugar, curiosa por lo que decían.

Rini:-Ahora que lo mencionas, si me dijo algo. Pero Plus, ¿estas segura de que no eras tu.

Setsuna:-Si (con la mirada fría) ¿Qué le dijo?

Rini:-Habló sobre cambios drásticos en el futuro, y también me dijo que no me preocupara porque mi existencia no estaría en peligro.

Hotaru:-¿Cambios? ¿Qué cambios?

Rini:-Un nuevo reino.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 14: Secreto Oculto**

En el patio trasero de la residencia saiyan, Trunks se deleitaba oliendo la infinidad de rosas del jardín. Una de entre todas le llamo la atención, era totalmente blanca y era la única. Por un momento la observó sin pensar en nada, solo dejándose hipnotizar por su belleza.

-No deberías verla de esa forma, podrían pensar que te has enamorado de ella (aterrizando justo a espaldas de Trunks).

-Ja,Ja,Ja. Que ocurrencias tienes (girando en su dirección).

Trunks se encontró con un hombre tres años mayor que él, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, la misma caía libremente por sobre la cintura del pantalón. Sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello, el cual se extendía un poco más allá de los hombros.

-No son ocurrencias, eso es lo que parece.

-¿A que has venido? Mi padre no está, tampoco mi tío (cambiando el tema).

-Solo vine a informar que ya estamos instalados y que solo los esperamos a ustedes.

-Ya veo, creo que tendrán que esperan un poco más. Mi padre parece tener la intención de quedarse hasta que mi Tío y su familia salgan del planeta.

-Esta bien, no importa. Ha, y toma esto (entregándole una nota).

-¿Y esto que es? ¿Una declaración de amor? Te recuerdo que no tengo esos gust...

-¡¡IDIOTA!! ¿Es que no puedes ser serio por un momento? Esa es la ubicación de nuestra nueva base.

-¿Un edificio departamental?

-Si, pero no cualquier edificio. Cada departamento ocupa todo un piso, lo que significa que tendremos mucho espacio para cada uno, además nos aseguramos de ser los únicos inquilinos.

-Perfecto, con tal que no se trate de una lata de sardinas (guardando el papel en un bolsillo del pantalón).

-Me retiro, sabes a quien llamar si necesitas apoyo.

-¡Broly! (impidiendo su ida).

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes porque nos convocaron?

-El enemigo es saiyajin y tiene la vista puesta en las vidas de las sailors scouts. Es necesaria la participación de lo mejor de lo mejor para proceder con eficiencia y cautela.

-"Eso ya lo sabia"-¿Alguna razón por la que las quiere muertas?

-Ninguna que sepamos.

-Gracias-"Supongo que será papá quien nos de el informe completo".

-No hay de que (desapareciendo).

Al voltear, nuevamente se encontró con la misma rosa que lo había cautivado anteriormente. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora sabia porque le llamaba la atención.

Hermosa, única, aparentemente delicada pero con espinas. Si, le recordaba a Ahsla, se reía entre dientes pensando en como reaccionaría su primo si se enteraba de que lo estaba comparando con una rosa. Pero no podía evitar pensar que tenían un gran parecido, en todos sus viajes jamás conoció a otro saiyan albino como él, era único; paresia fino y demasiado hermoso.

-"Como una mujer"

Más todo aquel que tubo un combate contra él no lo olvidó jamás, como las espinas de la rosa.

Una sonrisa (que incluso él desconocía) apareció en su rostro, antes de ponerse de pie para regresar a la casa.

&&&&&&&&

-Padre, esto es horrible ¿Cómo se te ocurre obligarme a venir así?

-Deja de quejarte. Cuando me vaya, esta empresa será tu responsabilidad, así que debes presentarte a trabajar como es debido.

Pero... Aggg (moviendo de un lado al otro el nudo de su corbata)... ¿Y que hay de Sarafina? ¿Por qué ella no esta conmigo?

-Porque ella ya tiene responsabilidades con la universidad y tu no.

-Las iba a tener...

-Pero ya no, toma esto (entregándole una carpeta con los quehaceres del día).

-¿Por qué no dejas a Vegeta a cargo? (tomando la carpeta).

-Porque no es mi hijo.

-Sobre eso... ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué usas todo el tiempo pronombres masculinos conmigo?

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque nunca lo haces.

-Bueno... supongo que no importa que te lo diga yo (organizando sus pensamientos)... ¿Sabes que trabajo desempeñaba Vegeta antes de volver a la Tierra?

-Era un explorador.

-Si, y no el único. Cientos de naves fueron enviadas al espacio con la misma misión...

-Encontrar un planeta apto para colonizar.

-Exacto... Según Vegeta una de las naves exploradoras encontró un planeta fértil y en condiciones de ser colonizada. El único inconveniente es que aún no tenemos suficientes datos para arriesgarnos a empezar a construir en ese lugar.

-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tratarme a todas horas como si fuera un hombre?

-Tú sabes que solo el varón primogénito de la familia, tiene derecho a heredar todos los bienes familiares. Si el consejo se entera que eres una mujer, todo pasara a sus manos, eso significa que esta familia e incluso tú, le pertenecerían a Balmung.

-Lo sé, no me incomoda ser nombrada como un varón, es solo que me pareció extraño que tú lo hicieras, aún cuando no había nadie a quien engañar.

-Lo que sucede es que ahora no es solo la herencia lo que esta en juego.

-¿Ay más?

-Si (caminando hacia la ventana)... Ese planeta... tiene un alto porcentaje de convertirse en nuestro nuevo Bejita. Si todo resulta bien, necesitaremos un líder, un rey (mirando fijamente a Ahsla). Y para que lo logres debes ser hombre.

-¿Quién? ¿¿Yo??

-Si pero no aún. Han seleccionado a ocho príncipes, tú eres uno de ellos.

-Pe... pe... pero ¿Por qué ,yo?

-Cuando venciste a Vegeta en aquel torneo de artes marciales, pasaste a ser uno de lo mas fuertes, desde ese momento el consejo ha estado vigilando tus progresos. Sin mencionar que de los doscientos chicos, tu fuiste uno de los diez que sobrevivieron.

-¿Qué chicos? (su tono era áspero por temor a lo que su padre pudiera decir).

-Los de tu generación. Dos años después de su nacimiento fueron enviados a sus planetas designados...

-Asesinos (tenia la vista oscurecida y los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza).

Derek no había terminado de explicar lo que pasó, pero para Ahsla no era necesario conocer los detalles, estaba claro lo que su padre trataba de decirle. Ella nunca supo que a parte suyo había otros, expuestos a las mismas condiciones.

-Dime que no estabas involucrado (prácticamente le estaba amenazando).

-Si... pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, solo rezar para que volvieras con vida (manteniéndose fresco, aún después de sentir como el ki de su hija se incrementaba por la ira).

-No lo puedo creer (girando con dirección a la salida).

-¡Ahsla!

-¡Que! (claramente enojada).

-Si te conviertes en rey, puedes evitar que cosas como estas sucedan. Yo no tenía ingerencia en las decisiones del consejo y no las tengo, pero un rey es absoluto y su palabra ley.

Ahsla no respondió, ni giró para verlo, solo quería irse de allí y lo izo. La necesidad de justicia era natural en ella y lo que Derek más admiraba de su hija, por ello deseaba que se convirtiera en rey. Un rey justo, que viera a todos por igual, sin favoritismo como lo hacia Balmung. Pero había un problema, era testaruda. Auque en ese tiempo Derek no halla tenido otra opción mas que acatar las ordenes, el sabia que su hija no lo vería de esa forma, probablemente ahora estaría sumamente decepcionada de él.

-"Aunque signifique perderte, no obtendrás de mi lo que deseas. Lo que ice tal vez no fue lo correcto o no pareciera serlo, pero no estoy arrepentido de mis decisiones"

Orgullo, algo muy común en los saiyan, mas Derek sabía que entre el orgullo y la inmadurez había poco menos que un paso, lo aprendió a las malas durante su juventud y ahora era el turno de su hija.

Se reclino en su sillón y cerró los ojos, ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que a partir de ese momento no volvería a verla. A él le tomo años entender, ¿Cuánto le costaría a su hija?

&&&&&&&&

-Asesino, no mereces vivir. Nadie que cometa semejante atrocidad merece vivir (caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, estaba muy enojada por ello no pensaba bien lo que estaba diciendo ni mucho menos a quien se estaba refiriendo).

Después de alejarse de la empresa, caminó sin rumbo fijo a cualquier lado. En ese momento pensaba que no había forma de que, algún día, pudiera perdonar a su padre. Pasó por alado de un tacho de basura, lo vio de reojo y sin previo aviso (ni deteniendo su caminar) arranco su corbata y la arrojo en el, ahora solo bestia su traje negro y una camisa blanca, sacó el cuello de su camisa hacia fuera, extendió sus mangas para que sobresalieran de las del saco y por supuesto, sacó la camisa del pantalón dejando que cayera libremente por su cintura. Ya se sentía mejor pero no lo suficiente, eso era evidente incluso para los peatones que se hacían a un lado para no tener problemas con ella, si (incluso) los inútiles humanos se daban cuenta da la naturaleza salvaje que poco a poco se apoderaba de sus sentidos, era hora de buscar un lugar donde relajarse. Así fue como llegó al parque, para su suerte no había casi nadie, o eso imaginó.

-¡¡Ahslaaaaaa!! (una chica rubia gritaba para llamar su atención).

-Aggg (un solo gruñido escapo de sus labios)-"sea quien sea recibirá algunas verdades, hoy no estoy para estupideces"

Estaba a punto de voltearse cuando sintió el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, la sorpresa casi le izo perder el equilibrio, entonces lo sintió, ese olor, esa presencia, esa risa, ya sabia quien era; logró mantenerse firme y se enderezó. Una vez libre del agarre de la muchacha, giró con toda la intención de gritarle cuando se encontró con sus ojos y entonces todo cambió, la ira que sentía desapareció; sus músculos se relajaron, las expresiones de su cara pasaron de una enfadada a otro de ternura y no pudo evitar sonreírle cálida y genuinamente a esa chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tu solo?

-¿He? (saliendo de su trance) Me sentía irritado así que... desee salir a caminar un poco, ¿y tu?

-¿Yo? Vengo del campus, tenia que firmar algunos papeles. Pensé que te vería allí pero no fue así, entonces busqué a Sarafina, ella me contó que tú no asistirías debido a motivos laborales, pero no fue más específica.

-Si, bueno... si, así es.-"Si pero solo después de que mi padre viaje a Neptuno, no quiero verlo, no se que pasará si lo hago".

Al recordar lo ocurrido, Ahsla nuevamente comenzó a irritarse, esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

-¿Ocurre algo? (con preocupación).

-Nada Serena (evadiendo su mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo)-"Como si pudieras ayudarme".

-MEN-TI-RO-SO (reprochándole como una niña a otra). ¿No te enseñó tu madre que mentir es malo, y todavía peor si le mientes a tus amigos?

-Si ¿Y no te enseñó la tuya a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos?-"Ups, me deje llevar por el ambiente infantil".

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! (fingiendo estar molesta).

-He... bueno... yo... yo no quería...

No pudo terminar de balbucear una disculpa, ya que Serena la tomó del brazo y la estaba arrastrando hacia uno de los bancos del parque.

Una vez listas y cómodas... lo inevitable.

-Y bien ¿me vas a decir? Me lo debes por comportarte tan grosero (la última parte era mentira, pero Ahsla no sabia eso).

-Basta con que sea yo el que tenga que sufrir con estas cosas ¿Por qué involucrarte?

-Porque soy tu amiga, y los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros.

-"¿Amiga?"-Escucha, Serena (poniéndose de pié)...

-No señor, tu te quedas (tomando sus manos entre las suyas y obligándole a sentarse de nuevo). Se que es difícil expresar emociones que te hacen daño, pero créeme si lo haces te sentirás mejor.

-¿Y de que serviría sentirme mejor?-"no cambiaría el pasado" (nuevamente comenzó a levantarle la voz a Serena).

-Primero que nada, no te desquitarías con tus amigos y familiares.

Ahsla entendió lo que Serena le quería decir, ella estaba siendo grosera con su "amiga" otra vez, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Perdóname (colocando sus puños sobre sus odillas)... Tuve una pelea...

Ni terminó de decirlo, cuando sintió que Serena se le abalanzaba encima revisando si había alguna herida que necesitara ser tratada, al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba algo de si se encontraba bien y quien habría sido el idiota que la lastimó.

-Se... Serena ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? (alejándose a una distancia cómoda) No fue ese tipo de pelea, solo discutimos-"Si a eso se le puede llamar discusión" (recordando que la mayor parte de la conversación la había llevado su padre).

-¿Discusión? ¿Con quien?

(suspirando)-Mi padre (las palabras salieron de su boca, no tenia pensado seguir contestando a sus preguntas, pero lo izo).

-Oh, ya veo (asintiendo como toda una psicóloga).

Serena se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir. Para Ahsla, por su parte, ese silencio significaba que sus problemas no tenían solución, ¿Cómo podrían tener? En primer lugar era algo que ya estaba en el pasado y en segundo lugar no le había dado ningún detalle a Serena ¿Cómo podría ella darle una solución? La respuesta era simple, no podía.

Por unos instantes pensó que la princesa lunar le daría alivio, mas luego recordó que a esta princesa aun le falta camino para convertirse en la respetable Neo-Reina Serenidad.

Dando un último suspiro se disponía a levantarse y al no poder, vio porqué. Serena se había aferrado a su brazo.

-Serena, debo irme.

-A veces...

-¿mmm?

-A veces nuestros padres hacen o dicen cosas que no nos agrada en lo mas mínimo, pero hay que tener en cuenta la razón por la que lo hacen.

-No hay justificación para tal acción (apretando los puños que se encontraban apoyados en sus rodillas).

(Tomando una de sus manos que estaba cerrada en un puño y viéndola a los ojos)-Si ha hecho algo malo, entonces debes pensar ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo he dicho, no hay justificación para tal acción.

-Si, si la hay.

-Convénceme (fue burlón pero Serena no le dio importancia).

-El amor.

-¿Qué?-"ok eso no lo esperaba"

-El amor es la fuerza mas grande del universo y es capaz de cambiar todo y a todos.

-No digo que no, pero no creo que sea la razón.

-¿Y si te lo explico con un ejemplo?

-Adelante (tratando de no sonar falsamente interesada).

-Supongamos que no puedes comer helado porque puede matarte, pero decides comerlo y morir feliz a no comerlo y vivir una vida infeliz ¿Qué piensas?

-Parece lógico, ¿Por qué vivir una vida si eres infeliz?

-Bien, ahora... ¿y si tuvieras un hijo o una familia paterna que dependiera de ti?

-Bien... yo... supongo que no comería helado.

-¿Por qué?

(una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ahsla)-Porque no soy solo yo, si muero afectara a todos los que amo, eso es peor que la muerte misma.

-Si, ¿verdad? (mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa complacida).

Era cierto, desobedecer una orden directa significaba probablemente la muerte, dependiendo del grado de importancia de la misión.

-"Papá no estaba pensando solo en él, ¿Qué habría pasado con nosotras de haber sido encarcelado o muerto?"-Gracias (casi inaudible).

-¿Qué? (no era una pregunta juguetona, en verdad no escuchó bien).

Por desgracia para Serena, Ahsla entendió de otra forma. Y así tomando su barbilla acercó sus rostros hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. A tal punto Serena estaba paralizada, Ahsla la había tomado por sorpresa y seguía avanzando, poco a poco, casi rozando sus labios y entonces...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 15: ¡Dale que ya es hora!**

Y entonces, en el último instante, Ahsla desvió su camino para acercarse a su oreja y susurrarle.

-Gracias.

Casi tan rápido como lo dijo se aparto de ella, solo para observar la cara estupefacta que tenia. Su sonrisa se fue pronunciando cada vez mas hasta que no pudo disimular su diversión, en eso Serena recobró el sentido e inmediatamente cambió su cara de asombro por una de enfado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! (su pelo prácticamente estaba erizado de la rabia que tenia, acompañado de unas venas en su frente que parecían agrandarse conforme la risa de Ahsla aumentaba).

-ja ja ja... no te enojes Cabeza de Bombón, fue inevitable. Créeme (sin tomar en cuenta su enfado).

-¡¿Inevitable?! (Aun con el aura roja rodeando su cuerpo, tanto así que parecía quemarse).

-Si... eres un encanto, ¿o es que no lo sabias? (mirándola de reojo y con una sonrisa galante).

(sonrojándose y mirando a un costado)-Por si no lo sabias, yo ya tengo novio.

-Si lo sabía, y es una lastima. Pero (tomando su barbilla)... el no esta aquí, ¿Qué impide que ponga a prueba tu lealtad? (acercándose nuevamente).

-¿A... Ahsla? (corriéndose hasta el extremo opuesto del banco). ¿Q... que quieres decir?

-ja, ja, ja. Solo bromeaba, me encanta ponerte nerviosa... Además, yo jamás haría que alguien se convirtiera en traidor, si hay algo que valoro de las personas es la lealtad (mirando con seriedad a ningún lugar en especial).

Había un doble sentido en esas palabras, pero con lo despistada que era Serena no lo notó y siguió actuando como antes. Ahsla por su parte no tenia ni idea de porque dijo esas últimas palabras con tanta seriedad. Era cierto, en realidad detestaba la traición, pero se expresó como si en el pasado hubiera sido traicionada, cuando era todo lo contrario. Jamás traicionó a nadie ni nunca fue traicionada, entonces ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma?

El universo de Ahsla fue reducido a esa sola pregunta, mientras tanto Serena ya se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención.

-¿Me estas escuchando? (parecía levemente enfadada).

-¿¿Hee?? Si... No... Heee, yo...

-Ya basta, entendí perfectamente (poniéndose de pie).

-No te enojes Serena, solo pensaba, discúlpame (parándose a su lado).

-¿¿Mmmm?? Déjame pensar.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

-La forma en que puedes compensar todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sip... Primero tratas de besarme, y segundo no me prestas atención. Esas no son cosas fáciles de perdonar, ¿sabes?

-Su... pongo que tienes razón.

-¿Entonces harás todo lo que te pida, por este día?

-Mientras no sea humillante. Si, ¿porque no? (encogiéndose de hombros).

Hubiera sido mejor no aceptar, cuando menos se dio cuenta Serena la había llevado a cientos de lugares diferentes en donde Ahsla tubo que comprar un cien número de cosas. Entraron en una juguetería, allí compraron una consola de juego y por supuesto el cartucho del juego de Sailor Moon. En las zapaterías era como si no existiese el vendito zapato que le quedara y que al mismo tiempo le gustara, fue un infierno. Pero no terminó ahí, creyendo que no podría ponerse peor, descubrió que las cosas si pueden volverse peor, y fue en la tienda de ropa donde lo descubrió.

Allí, entupidamente sentada frete al vestidor, esperaba que Serena saliera por décima ves para preguntarle, que si veía bien. Obviamente Ahsla en todos los casos dijo que se veía bien, pero en realidad ninguno de sus conjuntos infantiles llamó su atención. En su vida jamás vio tantos vestidos diferentes. Sarafina era muy femenina y hermosa, pero nunca usaba vestidos a menos que se tratase de una fiesta elegante o si queria impresionar a alguien. Serena por el contrario era como si desconociera lo que era un pantalón, en menos de diez minutos se habrá probado veinte vestidos o conjuntos con faldas, diferentes.

Después de una hora y media por fin salieron de la tienda, solo para ir a otra. Cualquier cuerdo habría tirado todo por la borda antes de enloquecer, pero no Ahsla. Si, era un fastidio acompañarla a todos los lugares que deseaba, pero Serena era especial, por mas fastidiosa que fuera no podía hartarse de su presencia, eso le hacia desear con mas ansias protegerla. "protegerla" e allí esa palabra otra ves. La primera vez que pensó así fue cuando la conoció, en ese entonces no tenia razones para pensar así, mas ahora era diferente, era su amiga y estaba dispuesta a dar todo para proteger esa luz que le hacía tan especial. Una luz que Ahsla jamás podrá imitar, por su naturaleza saiyan, ella solo conoce el poder a través de la furia, el poder del súper saiyan y nada más.

Cerca de las dos treinta, se disponían a volver cuando Serena recordó que tenía que ir a un lugar importante a las tres en punto. Lamentablemente para Ahsla, su auto aun permanecía en la corporación y era un camino demasiado largo par ir a buscarlo, así que tomó su celular y marcó una serie de códigos que activaron el piloto automático del auto, en cuestión de segundos acudiría al punto que se le programó.

Ahsla llevó a Serena nuevamente al parque con la excusa de que había dejado su auto allí, y efectivamente allí estaba. Por un momento Serena se preguntó como pudo pasar por alto un Ferrari amarillo, en especial porque era el único allí, y ella estaba segura de haber pasado por esa parte antes de encontrarse con Ahsla.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? (ya en el auto).

-Puedes llevarme a esta dirección (pasándole una notita).

Ahsla tomo el papel diminuto y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a donde quería ir.

-¿Y que deseas hacer allí?-"por favor no me digas que..."

-Una de mis amigas esta internada en ese hospital, me dijeron que a partir de hoy podemos verla.

-"Lo sabía, ¡¿como se me pudo olvidar que día era hoy?!"-De acuerdo, conozco el lugar, llegaremos pronto, no te preocupes (notando su ansiedad).

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡Vegeta!! ¡¿Qué les pasa a tus guerreros?! (observando como Vegeta forcejeaba contra la puerta para mantener a las bestias fuera).

-¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles lo de Neptuno?!

-¡Y como iba a saber que se pondrían así!

-¡¡Por el amor del cielo, Duero!! ¡¡Cualquier idiota sabe lo que provoca cinco meses de abstinencia!! (expandiendo su ki a la puerta y las paredes, de manera que ningún ataque de energía pudiera destrozarlas).

-A ti no te pasó nada.

-Yo tengo esposa.

-Con un demonio, ¿Acaso podría ponerse peor?

En ese momento (como respuesta del cielo) suena el teléfono a su lado. Duero lo toma medio enfadado.

-¡Si! (casi gritando al recepcionista).

-Señor, unas personas desean permiso para pasar a ver al paciente de nombre Kaiou, Michiru Kaiou.

Al escuchar eso, Duero casi deja caer el teléfono que llevaba en la mano al girar para cerciorase de la hora.

-Las tres en punto (casi en un susurro y con la cara pálida).

-¿Señor? ¿Puede repetirlo?

-Q... que pasen a la sala de esperas, voy para allá (colgando lentamente el teléfono).

Si las cosas estaban malas, ahora estaban peores. Las sailor ya estaban esperando poder ver a Neptuno, y ellos ni siquiera la habían sacado todavía, sin mencionar que los guerreros z se morían por tener el honor de "ayudarle a salir".

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Ahora que?! (notando el aspecto de Duero).

(girando el rostro con lentitud en dirección a Vegeta)-Están aquí.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! No, no, no. Maldita sea. Tienes que inventar algo.

-Ya no se que mas decirles, he inventado cientos de excusas para que se tranquilizaran, asegurándoles de que despertaría al tercer día... Ahora, simplemente ya no se me ocurre nada.

-¡¡Sarafina!!

-¿Qué con ella?

-Llámala y pídele que venga.

-Si claro, con lo accesible que es. Preferiría pedirle a una de esas bestias que lo haga.

-¡¡Solo, hazlo!!

-Ya, ya, está bien.

Acatando la orden de Vegeta, Duero marcó el numero de Sarafina, lo marcó unas tres veces antes de resignarse.

-No contesta, lo tiene apagado.

-¡¡Demonios!! Claro que no contesta, seguro esta en una de sus clases.

-¿Por qué no intentas llamarla por telepatía?

-No puedo, estoy haciendo uso de toda mi concentración para mantener en pié este edificio.

-Al demonio, estamos fritos (tirándose en la silla más cercana).

-No... aún, no. Todavía queda Ahsla.

-Y como le explicas a "esos", el que Ahsla pueda entrar pero ellos no.

-Eso, ¡¡Aggg!! (recibiendo un fuerte impacto)... lo veremos después.

&&&&&&&&

-Ahsla, rápido.

-Lo hago lo más rápido posible.

-Haber déjame ver (caminando a su alrededor).

Después de llegar. Serena comenzó a marcarle a Ahsla todo lo que debía arreglarse. No se veía mal, pero ella insistió en que estuviera muy elegante, pues quería presentarle a Michiru, ésta última parte Ahsla no lo sabía, de ser así no habría dejado ni el humo como prueba de su huida. Lo último que deseaba era tener esa mirada inquisitoria sobre ella. Sus ropas podían engañar a cualquiera, pero era un hecho que no engañarían al ojo crítico de un artista, y Michiru Kaiou era uno muy bueno.

Ya completamente arreglada, Ahsla se veía exactamente igual que cuando salió de la corporación, pero faltaba algo.

-La corbata ¿No tienes una por ahí?

-No, después de mi pleito, me la arranqué y la lancé en un tacho de basura.

-Uy, es una lastima.

-Tranquila Cabeza de Bombón. Me veo bien, yo siempre me veo bien (levantando los brazo en un gesto de "no es obvio").

(con una gota en la frente)-si, es cierto.

En eso Serena miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba atrasada, había quedado con las chicas que se encontrarían en la puerta del hospital quince minutos antes de las tres y ya pasaron veinticinco minutos de la hora pactada.

-¡¡Ayyyyyyyyy, noooooo!! ¡¡Ya es tardísimo, las chicas me matarán!! (tomando de la mano a Ahsla y jalándola a toda velocidad).

-¡¿Pero que te pasa, Serena?! (tratando de emparejar la carrera).

-¡Es tarde, tarde, tarde!

-Si ya es tarde, no puedes hacer nada por ello (frenando de golpe y arrastrando a la rubia con ella).

-No, no, no Ahsla, no es el momento para jugar (jalándole el brazo pero sin lograr resultados).

-Ya lo he dicho. No puedes hacer nada por el pasado, solo queda velar el futuro (avanzando a paso moderado). Además ¿Qué te podrían hacer?

-Solo matarme (haciendo puchero).

-Si, claro. Eso... no es cierto.

-Tú no conoces a Rei.

-Tranquila Cabeza de Bombón, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. Te prometo que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima (colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros y trayéndola mas cerca).

-"Mmm, ese olor... lo he sentido antes"-Ahsla, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? (correspondiendo el abrazo).

-Claro.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme, Cabeza de Bombón?

-Lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo, no es mi intención ofenderte.

-Lo se, pero desearía que no lo hicieses (agachando la mirada).

-Como digas... Serena.

&&&&&&&&

Rei:-Típico, Serena siempre llega tarde (mientras golpeaba el pie contra el suelo).

Ami:-No puedo creer, que incluso cuando se trata de algo tan importante llegue tarde (revisando su reloj).

Lita:-Tranquilas chicas, seguro tiene una buena excusa, algo debió pasarle.

Rei:-¿Cómo qué? ¿Encontrarse a un chico lindo en el camino e idiotizarse por él hasta perder la noción del tiempo?

Lita:(con una gota de sudor en la frente) –Lo dices como si la hubieras visto. Te recuerdo que Serena tiene a Darien.

Mina:-De paso también podrías recordárselo a ella (señalando a la pareja)

Las chicas estaban tan entretenidas conjeturando que no notaron cuado una pareja entró a la sala de espera. Mina quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, fue la primera en reconocer a la pareja.

Lita:-Oh, mi Dios...

Ami:-No lo creo...

Rei:-¡¡Lo sabía!! (prácticamente explotando de la ira y saltando sobre Serena).

Todo fue muy inesperado, tanto así que Ahsla no tuvo tiempo de moverse. Cuando menos la supo, las dos chicas estaban en el suelo enredadas en lo que seguramente era un combate. Auque desde su punto de vista, más bien parecía que ambas solo se revolcaban en el suelo.

Mina:-Ahsla (con ojos llorosos).

Ahsla:-¿Si? (risa nerviosa).

Mina:-Dime que no es verdad.

Ahsla:-¿Qué?

Mina:-Que tu y Serena están saliendo.

Ahsla:-Claro que salimos (e interrumpiendo antes de que Mina continúe)... No tiene nada de malo salir con los amigos.

Mina:-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? (con corazones en los ojos)

Ahsla:-Por supuesto Mina, pero otro día será. Hoy parece que todas están esperando algo muy importante.

Setsuna:-Si... es muy importante.

Ahsla:-Hola, Setsuna (dedicándole una sonrisa).

Setsuna:-Es un placer verlo, joven Ahsla (lo dijo mas por obligación que por gusto).

Ahsla:-Setsuna, hace mucho que no me llamas así, sabes que no es necesario si me conoces bien.

Setsuna:-"Eso pensé hasta que te vi abrazar de esa forma a mi princesa"-Nunca se termina de conocer a alguien.

Ahsla:-Si eso es cierto, pero me gustaría que usaras solo mi nombre.

Setsuna:-Lo tendré presente, joven Ahsla (recalcando la palabra "joven").

Era obvio la tensión entre ambos, las chicas ya se imaginaban el porque del cambio de actitud de Setsuna. Al igual que Haruka, Setsuna no estaba contenta con que su princesa anduviera con otro hombre que no fuera su príncipe.

Lita:-Así que ustedes ya se conoces (cortando el duelo de miradas y de paso cambiando el tema).

Ahsla:-Si, así es (recuperando su frescura).

Setsuna:-Fue por Hotaru.

Ahsla:-Ella y mi hermanita son compañeras de curso y buenas amigas ¿Verdad? (dirigiéndose a Hotaru).

Hotaru:-Si.

Rini:-¿Buenas amigas? (susurrando para que solo la oiga Hotaru).

Hotaru:-Sip, te la presentaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Ahsla:-Hablando de presentar ¿Quién es la hermosa damita? (haciendo referencia a Rini que era la única del grupo que no conocía).

Hotaru:-Ella es Rini Tsukino, es la prima de Serena y también una gran amiga mía.

Ahsla:-Es un placer conocerte, estoy seguro de que te agradará mi hermanita (de rodillas a su altura y tomando suavemente la pequeña mano de Rini, para estrecharla en un saludo).

Rini:-Si... el placer es todo mío (un poco nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca).

En eso sonó su celular o más bien vibró. Como se dirigía a un hospital, Ahsla le quitó el sonido para no incomodar a los internos, aunque no hubiera ninguno a parte de Michiru.

Tomó el celular y vio quien era. Dio un suspiro, se excusó con los presentes y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Serena:¡¡Espera!! ¡No te vayas! (lanzando a Rei a un costado como si fuera una muñeca).

Ahsla:-"Vaya, la princesa lunar cuando quiere es muy fuerte" (con una gota en la nuca)-¿Qué sucede, porque gritaste así?

Serena:-Quédate (con carita de cachorro pateado).

Ahsla:(La gota se hacia cada ves mas grande)-No me iba, solo salía para contestar una llamada. No creas que he olvidado mi castigo (guiñándole).

Serena:-Haaaa, bueno (soltando su agarre).

Ahsla no preguntó nada, solo salió lo más rápido posible antes de que Serena le saliera con algo aún mas extraño.

Después de perder de vista a Ahsla, Serena trató de voltear, mas se vio imposibilitada ya que sus "amigas" la habían rodeado y/o acorralado en el lugar. Todas y cada una (incluso Setsuna y Hotaru) tenían su vista matadora puesta en ella, de ser posible Serena hubiera muerto allí mismo "y por sus guardianas".

Serena:-Ay, no (sudando al estilo catarata).

&&&&&&&&

Duero:-¡¡Demonios!! (colgando de un golpe el teléfono).

Vegeta:-¡¿Qué?! (cambiando de posición para ponerse de espaldas contra la puerta).

Duero:-No contesta.

¿????:-¿Quién no contesta?

Ambos hombres giraron en dirección de la vos.

Duero:-¡¿Por qué rayos no contestas?!

¿????:-No había necesidad.

Vegeta:-¡¡Aaaggg!!¡Eso no importa ahora! (visiblemente irritado, el resiente impacto si le dolió).

Duero:-Si... Ahsla, tienes que sacar a Neptuno de la capsula (abriendo la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio).

Ahsla:-¡¿Qué?! Ya tendría que estar lista, sus amigas la están esperando.

Duero:-Te lo explicaré mas tarde. Ahora entra y sácala.

Ahsla:-Hazlo tu, es tu trabajo.

Vegeta:-¡¡Hazlo, yaaa!!

Ahsla:-Pero...

Vegeta:-¡¡YAAAA!!

Las palabras de Vegeta eran órdenes ahora, no tenia opción. Sin ninguna queja más, se encamino hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Una vez adentro esta se cerró automáticamente.

-"Ni que fuera a escapar"

Observó a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, lo único que resaltaba eran las capsulas que tenían luz interna propia. Revisó las cinco que había y la encontró en la quinta, observó la pantalla y ésta daba a entender que a Michiru aun le faltaba un día como mínimo para salir, eso le extrañó, pero no estaba autorizada para pensar, solo para obedecer.

El primer botón eliminaba el líquido regenerador, una ves que este desapareció, el cuerpo de Michiru se reclinó en la base de la capsula. Estas no poseían asientos porque los que las usaban salían caminando.

El segundo botón desconectaba la mascara de oxigeno y los cables que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

Y por fin el tercer botón habría la compuerta, se tomó su tiempo antes de abrir, no estaba segura.

-"¿Por qué? No tiene nada diferente a mí. Claro, es una mujer hermosa y todo... tal vez la más hermosa que halla visto (sacudiendo su cabeza), pero una mujer al fin, como yo (abriendo la compuerta)".

Lo primero que notó fue que si no se quitaba el saco y la camisa, terminaría mojándose.

-Ni modo (susurró y se quitó la ropa, quedando solo con un arnés muy ajustado que ocultaba su femineidad obvia).

Ahí estaba, placidamente dormida, solo debía sacarla y todo abría acabado, era fácil, muy fácil ¿O no?

No, no lo era, por mas que ambas sean mujeres había una diferencia. El cuerpo de ella no era resistente como el suyo, ¿y si por accidente la hería?

-Enfócate, enfócate Ahsla (luego de un suspiro la saco, lenta y cuidadosamente).

En el momento de hacer contacto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna, fue rápido e inesperado, tanto así que por poco pierde su carga de la impresión.

-"Mejor me apresuro, no se pondrá mejor"

A paso veloz la llevó y recostó en una camilla cercana, le vistió con la ropa del hospital, esto ultimo fue la tarea mas difícil que le hubieran encomendado jamás, nunca tuvo muñecas (no le gustaban), nunca aprendió a vestir a otro ser, ni siquiera cuando Viky era bebe participó si era necesario cambiarle la ropa o el pañal.

Por fin cuando terminó (y por supuesto también ella se vistió), Duero le ordenó llevarla a la habitación cuarenta, Ahsla obedeció sin quejase, después de todo lo peor ya pasó, o eso creía.

&&&&&&&&

Mina:-¿Por qué no lo aclaraste desde el principio?

Lita:-Por poco pensamos que le ponías los cuernos a Darien.

Serena:-¡¿Y como iba hacerlo?! Una bestia se me tiró encima ¿No lo recuerdan?

Rei:-¡¡¿A quien le dices bestia, bestia?!! (su pelo se erizo como gato asustado).

Serena:-Si lo preguntas es porque ya sabes la respuesta (sacándole la lengua).

Rei:-Es suficiente, no la aguanto mas (tratando de ahorcarla).

Lita:-Ya es suficiente por hoy, chicas (separando a ambas niñas). Han peleado todo el día.

Ami:-Me pregunto que abra causado que Ahsla se enfade tanto.

Serena:-Si, yo también me hice esa pregunta. Pero parecía afectarle mucho así que no le pedí detalles.

Setsuna:-Si, fue lo mejor.

Hotaru:-Setsuna-mamá cuando vuelvas a ver a Ahsla debes disculparte.

Setsuna:-¿Por qué?

Hotaru:-Fuiste muy grosera.

Setsuna:-Si, tienes razón. Veremos.

En eso llega Duero.

Duero:-Buenas tardes, lamento la espera.

Mina:-¡Treinta minutos, hombre! (al mismo tiempo que todas saltaban para taparle la boca y saludaban apropiadamente al doctor).

Duero:-En realidad quiero que me disculpen la espera, tenia demasiado trabajo-"Como rezar a los santos para que impidieran la destrucción de mi hospital"-Pero no se preocupen porque todas sus molestias serán recompensadas, síganme por favor.

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta:-¡¡Ya es suficiente!! (elevando su ki y haciendo volar la puerta)- Lamento informarles que la señorita Neptuno ya fue trasladada a su cuarto.

Goten:-¡No es justo Vegeta! ¿Quién la saco? Yo queria hacerlo.

Broly:-¡No tenias ningún derecho! Seguro aprovechaste y lo hiciste tu mismo.

Trunks:-Papá ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mamá?

Gohan:-No se vera bien en tu historial (cruzando los brazos en un signo de irritación).

Vegeta:(con varias venas a punto de estallarle)-¡¡¿Cómo se atreven?!! ¡¡Todos ustedes son un grupo de insectos despreciables!!

Trunks:-Pero papá...

Vegeta:-¡Nada de papá! Ahora soy líder de este equipo y exijo respeto, si tienen un problema con ello recojan sus cosas y ¡¡LARGENSE!!

Goten.- ¿Podemos irnos? ¡Que bien! Bamonos ya, hermano.

Gohan:-No podemos...

Goten:-¿Cómo que no?

Trunks:-¿No eres muy listo, verdad?

Goten:...

Gohan:-El consejo nos envió aquí, irnos seria desobedecer sus ordenes, eso equivale a la pena capital.

Goten.- ¡¿Qué opción es esa?!

Vegeta:-La única. Ya lo saben insectos, o se comportan o los ejecuto.

Broly:-Esta bien, por mi esta bien. Nos vemos luego.

Broly se fue casi sin pelear, Vegeta no estaba convencido así que decidió seguirlo para averiguar lo que tramaba. Pasaron los minutos y Vegeta perdió completamente el rastro de Broly, no salio del edificio, estaba seguro, pero ¿A dónde fue?

&&&&&&&&

Pudo haber usado la camilla pero no, tenia que cargarla hasta su cuarto en brazos.

-"No pesa nada, no hay necesidad de una camilla" (se decía para convencerse de que era por comodidad).

Era cierto, no pesaba nada pero eso no era la razón. Nunca lo diría en vos alta pero disfrutaba del contacto, su piel era muy suave e incluso con la ropa puesta podía sentirla. Eso la hacia sonreír involuntariamente.

-"Es especial (sacudiendo su cabeza). La sailors scouts son especiales" (N/A Que dura ¿no?).

Llegó sin problemas al cuarto, entro y la acomodo en la cama. Estaba arropándola cuando Michiru se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca. Casi se muere del susto, si despertaba no sabia que decirle, pero para su suerte ella aun estaba dormida.

-No... no me dejes (presionando su agarre).

-¿Qué?

-No me dejes sola otra vez (soltando una lágrima).

-"Esta hablando de Haruka"-(limpiando suavemente la lágrima que derramó) No llores, yo siempre estaré a tu lado (pensando bien que mas podría decir)... mi dulce princesa (con todo el cariño que su vos podría demostrar).

Después de esas palabras, Michiru se relajó en su sueño y aflojó su agarre, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dándole a Ahsla satisfacción por su buen trabajo. Se libró de las manos de su ahora princesa y se incorporó para salir pero no llegó muy lejos porque alguien lo esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Mi dulce princesa?... que tierna escena (burlándose).

-¿Broly?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 16: De la luz a la oscuridad**

-¿Mi dulce princesa?... que tierna escena (burlándose).

-¿Broly?

-Es un honor que después de tanto tiempo te acuerdes de mí.

-"¿Cómo no podría?"-¿Qué haces aquí? (a la defensiva, podía sentir un olor especial).

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? (acercándose).

-Mi trabajo. Me ordenaron traerla.

-Haaa, ya veo. Así que tu fuiste el afortunado, ¿verdad?

-¿Afortunado? (se hacía una idea pero prefería dudar).

-¿Y como es? (tratando de acercarse a Michiru) Debe ser hermosa (deteniéndose en frente de Ahsla, esta no le dejaba avanzar).

-Todas las mujeres son hermosas a su manera.

-No hay comparación... Será mejor que te vayas, Vegeta solicitó tu presencia.

-Claro, iré...

-Bien (avanzando).

(Deteniendo su avance)-Después de ti (empujándolo nuevamente a su lugar).

-Me quedare para verificar que no le pase nada, te seguiré después.

-Ese... es mi trabajo.

-Escucha, no quiero lastimarte (perdiendo la paciencia) pero si no te apartas, lo haré.

-No te acerques a mi porque lo lamentarás (esa amenaza tenía fundamentos, pero él no estaba al tanto).

Broly no contestó, solo se dispuso a atacar pero antes de lograrlo, cayó inconciente al suelo.

-Te lo dije (dijo sonriente Ahsla, ni siquiera se molestó en sujetar el cuerpo de su amigo, solo lo dejó caer).

Frente a ella estaba Vegeta con el brazo extendido, había lanzado una onda de choque que formó con su puño.

-Pero si es Vegeta, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo vine por este pelmazo, ya me voy (cargando a Broly en su hombro).

-Deberías llevarlo a algún lugar en donde pueda descargar toda esa energía acumulada-"tal vez un prostíbulo, ¿seguirán existiendo?"

-Lo haré, ¿nos acompañas?

-No gracias, tengo planes. La próxima será-"después de nunca, claro."

-Como quieras (saliendo).

-Vegeta.

-¿Si?

-... Gracias.

(sonriendo de lado)-De nada.

&&&&&&&&

-Hey princesa, ya es hora de despertar (con vos suave como brisa).

-¿Qué? (medio somnolienta).

-No me prives del placer de contemplarte.

-Pero si igualmente puedes hacerlo (medio sonriendo).

-No es lo mismo. Quiero sumergirme en la profundidad de tu océano y solo puedo lograrlo si abres tus ojos.

-Estoy tan cansada, no puedo moverme.

-Entonces no lo hagas, yo te cargaré (tomándola en brazos).

-¿Lo sientes?

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón.

-Si.

-Late solo por ti.

-Entonces abre tus ojos Michi (recostándola en una cama adornada con cientos de pétalos de rosas).

Con mucho pesar fue despertando lentamente. Y allí estaba, la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, el ser por el cual estaba dispuesta a dar todo, incluso su vida.

-Haruka (en un suspiro).

Ambas mujeres se miraban con gran intensidad y sin decir nada, no era necesario, su sola presencia era suficiente para calmar el deseo de tenerse la una a la otra. El momento era hermoso e inolvidable pero no eterno ya que momentos después, Haruka rompió el lazo y comenzó a alejarse.

Michiru no podía permitirle que se aleje de nuevo, tenia que detenerla. Aún sin la fuerza para moverse, izo hasta lo imposible para alcanzarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De milagro logró sujetar su muñeca, aferrándose a ella con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-No... no me dejes (presionando su agarre).

-¿Qué?

-No me dejes sola otra vez (soltando una lágrima).

(limpiando suavemente la lágrima derramada)-No llores, yo siempre estaré a tu lado... mi dulce princesa (con todo el cariño que su vos podría demostrar).

-Mentirosa.

(acariciado su rostro)-No hay nada en el universo que pueda detenerme...

-La muerte (su mirada se entristeció).

-Ni la muerte es capas de impedir que estemos juntas, solo debes buscarme...

-¿Cómo?

-Deja que tu corazón sea tu guía, allí estaré esperando.

El cuerpo de Haruka se desvaneció y Michiru cayó en un profundo sueño.

&&&&&&&&

-¡Michiru-mamá, Michiru-mamá! Por favor, despierta (dándole pequeños empujones).

-Es suficiente Hotaru, no funciona.

-Pero, Setsuna-mamá...

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y salió para encontrarse con las chicas. Si bien el cuarto era grande había una regla que decía que solo dos personas podían entrar por ves. Cuando Setsuna salió le izo una señal a Serena para que entrara si lo deseaba, y efectivamente no se izo rogar, entró casi corriendo dejando a las chicas atrás, éstas por su parte esperaban con ansias el comentario de Setsuna, mas ella se alejó del grupo para acercarse a Duero.

-Pensé que ya estaría bien.

-Lo está. Médicamente no tiene nada, solo duerme.

-Entró en coma (levantando un poco la vos, eso era obvio y le irritaba la tranquilidad con que respondía).

-No. Sus signos vitales son normales, su cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos externos...

-Entonces porque no despierta.

-"Quisiera saberlo"-Estamos en eso, en cuanto su visita termine le realizaremos las pruebas necesarias.

-La verdad ¿Esta bien?

-Ya le dije, médicamente no tiene nada.

Setsuna sabía que Duero no le estaba diciendo todo, mas por el momento no podía abandonar a sus amigas, éstas harían muchas preguntas si lo hiciera.

Mientras tanto Duero caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del hospital, no podía dejar de pensar la posible razón del coma de esa mujer, si, había dicho que no estaba en coma, pero qué otra razón explicaría la falta de conciencia en ella.

-¿Por qué? (en un suspiro).

-¿Por qué, que? (apoyada contra una de las paredes del pasillo).

-¿Ahsla? ¿Todavía aquí?

-Tengo asuntos aquí.

-Bien (continuando su camino, Ahsla lo seguía de cerca).

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro con un problema que no puedo solucionar, o al menos eso parece.

-Y ese problema es...

-Neptuno, no se como ayudarla.

-Ella ya esta bien.

-Aun no recupera la conciencia y sus niveles de energía van disminuyendo.

-Escaneaste su cuerpo ¿no? ¿No hallaste nada raro?

-No.

-Tal vez pasaste por alto algo, errar es de humanos.

-Eso es cierto (apareciendo frente a ellos). Sugiero realizar una investigación más minuciosa, y con mi ayuda no hay forma de fracasar.

Allí estaba una chica hermosa, vestida con unos pantalones de tela negra y una remera ajustada roja, casi emparejando el color de su cabello.

-¡Sarafina! (ambos al mismo tiempo).

Ahsla:-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sarafina:-No me escapé, si eso es lo que crees hermano, lo que pasa es que aun no tengo profesora de música.

-¿Música? (ambos otra vez).

Sarafina:-Sip, quiero perfeccionar mi violín.

Ahsla:-¿Perfeccionar? Yo diría, más bien aprender a usarlo (recordando los días y las noches que tuvo que aguantar el sonido agudo y desafinado de ese condenado instrumento).

Sarafina:-¡¿Qué dijiste?! (tomando las mejillas de su hermana y estirándolas como si se tratara de un chicle).

Duero:-Chicas (divertido por la escena), por favor... estamos en un hospital.

Ahsla:-Díselo a ella (masajeando sus cachetes).

Sarafina:-¡¿A mi?!

Duero:-¿Porqué estás aquí? (deteniendo una futura pelea).

Sarafina:-Tengo tres llamadas perdidas ¿Te suena?

Duero:-El asunto ya esta solucionado, tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

Sarafina:-Vaya corte.

Ahsla:-Sip, pero es cierto.

Sarafina:-¡¡Cierto!! (golpeando su puño contra su mano). Ay otra razón por la que estoy aquí (dirigiéndose a su hermana). Estas en problemas, Serena está muy enfadada.

Ahsla:-¡¡Ay, se me olvidó!! (corriendo en dirección opuesta).

Duero:-Ja, ja, ja. Que infantil parece a veces.

Sarafina:-¿A veces?

&&&&&&&&

-La hemos localizado.

-¿Aun hay oportunidad?

-Si, señor. Solo espero su orden.

-Entonces, háganlo.

-Si, señor.

&&&&&&&&

Después de mucho rogar, las chicas junto a Ahsla, lograron convencer a Setsuna y Hotaru para descansar y de paso comer algo en una cafetería cercana. Por supuesto el castigo de Ahsla era pagar todos los caprichos de las chicas, solo así Serena olvidó porque estaba enojada con ella.

Setsuna:-No creo que haya sido correcto dejarla sola.

Hotaru:-¿Y si despierta y no estamos allí?

Lita:-Relájense. Si no descansan apropiadamente, probablemente tengan que intercambiar lugares cuando ella se recupere.

Ahsla:-Si hay algún cambio, el doctor las llamará.

Ami:-Debemos confiar en ellos, después de todo son mas que eficientes.

Mina:-Después de la espera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que son mas que eficientes?

Setsuna:-Además ese doctor, no se, creo que no nos ha dicho todo.

Ahsla:-"Cielos, que desconfiada"

Ami:-A lo que me refiero es que según lo que Serena nos contó, Michiru estaba gravemente herida, y ahora que la he visto es como si no le hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera tenía marcas.

Ahsla:-"Oh, oh"

Rei:-Seguro Serena exageró todo, no puede ser que halla estado tan malherida y ahora no tenga nada.

Serena:-¡Rei! (levantándose de su asiento).

Ahsla:-Tranquila, hay que relajarse no enfadarse (ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo) ¿Porque no hacen las pases? al menos por hoy. Son amigas ¿no?

Así pasaron el tiempo, todas parecían muy relajadas y contentas con el avance de Michiru. Ahsla se había encargado de disipar todas sus dudas, pero Setsuna y Hotaru no eran tan fáciles de convencer.

Setsuna:-Siento un disturbio en el espacio.

Hotaru:-También yo, espero no involucre a Michiru-mamá.

Setsuna:-También yo.

Setsuna se mantenía pensativa, lo que Ami dijo puede tener una explicación, ya que las sailors tienen capacidades regenerativas, eso explicaría porque se recuperó tan rápido y sin dejar marcas. Pero eso era algo que solo ellas sabían ¿Por qué entonces, ningún miembro del hospital izo preguntas al respecto?

Setsuna:-"Es como si lo supieran".

&&&&&&&&

En una sala de investigación; Duero, apoyado por Trunks y Gohan, revisaban las radiografías del cuerpo de Michiru, al mismo tiempo que Sarafina chequeaba de ves en cuando sus signos vitales.

Duero:-Deberías estar con ella (reprendió sin voltear en su dirección).

Sarafina:-Si, claro. ¿Qué le digo si despierta? Además lo tengo todo controlado, sus signos están bien y con la cámara (buscando la correcta) puedo... ¡¡No esta!!

-¡¡¿Cómo?!! (prácticamente saltaron encima de Sarafina para visualizar el monitor que claramente mostraba la ausencia de Neptuno).

Sarafina:-Me lleva, me lleva... ¡Ya les dije que no esta! (forcejeando para liberarse).

Trunks:-¡Esto es un desastre, un desastre desastroso! ¿Qué le vamos a decir a papá? (fingiendo una conversación con su padre) Escucha papá, la buena noticia es que Neptuno ya se recuperó, la mala es queee... perdimos todo rastro de su existencia ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Gohan:-Melodramático. ¬¬U

Duero:-¡¡Sarafina, quiero que... ¡¿Dónde rayos...

Gohan:-Salió corriendo como hace cinco minutos, mientras Trunks hablaba solo.

Efectivamente Sarafina ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. No era impulsiva ni tampoco impaciente, mas la situación no estaba como para quedarse a desarrollar un plan; confiaba plenamente en sus compañeros para que le guiaran en caso de no saber que hacer.

La primer parada, el cuarto cuarenta. Busco en cada rincón, pero no halló ningún rastro que le pudiera decir que camino tomó o si fue secuestrada, lo segundo era lo que más temía.

Duero:-Sarafina, ¿me escuchas? (a través del celular, era un motorota L9).

Sarafina:- Si (sujetando el celular cerca de su boca, como un radio).

Duero:-Verifica si se quitó los electrodos.

Sarafina:-¿Electrodos, por qué?

Gohan:-Si aun los tiene y sigue en el hospital, puedes rastrearla.

Sarafina:-Entendido.

Estudió nuevamente el lugar, y para su suerte no había rastros de ningún electrodo.

Sarafina:-No se los quitó ¿Qué debo hacer?

Trunks:-Habilita el modo radar y configura tu equipo para que registre las señales electro sinápticas (N/A La palabra no existe la acabo de inventar).

Sarafina:-Afirmativo.

A diferencia de Trunks y Ahsla, Sarafina no era muy buena con el equipo tecnológico, en especial con los nuevos juguetes que Trunks muy amablemente había diseñado para ella.

Le tomó unos minutos lograr activar el radar, después de eso la localizó, estaba en la terraza. Para su desgracia no podía llegar corriendo, ya que las únicas escaleras de acceso se encontraban en el otro extremo del edificio y no había tiempo. Tenía solo una opción, debía volar. Atravesó la primer ventana que encontró y emprendió el vuelo hacia la terraza.

Michiru se encontraba parada en el borde, solo hacia falta un paso para que todo ese dolor desapareciera, observó por ultima vez el mundo que una vez protegió y que ahora le había dado la espalda, y lo hizo... no mas dolor, no mas tristeza, solo paz.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 17: La Batalla Comienza**

No había llegado aun, pero no fue necesario, casi impactándose contra ella un cuerpo paso a su lado, dejándole solo segundos para razonar lo que debía hacer. Sin ni una palabra y casi sin pensar se lanzó en picada acelerando mas que la gravedad.

Solo faltaban segundos para que todo acabara, irónicamente en ese momento no pensó en nada que le atara a ese mundo, aun sabiendo que existían personas que se preocupaban por ella y que sufrirían su perdida. Solo podía sentir el alivio de dejar ese infierno atrás y lo demás, ya no importaba. Esa sensación de alivio duró poco, porque segundos antes de impactarse contra el suelo, su cuerpo desapareció y reapareció nuevamente en la terraza, pero en brazos de Sarafina. Esta estaba jadeando, no por el cansancio, sino por el susto que se pego cuando vio en cámara lenta como Michiru se precipitaba hacia el vacío.

Sarafina estaba muy enfadada, después de lo que su hermana pasó para salvarle la vida, a ella se le ocurría hacer semejante estupidez. Miro rabiante a la diosa marina, estaba dispuesta a escupirle cuanto insulto se le ocurriera, pero se perdió en las profundidades submarinas que representaban sus ojos. Su rabia desapareció, ni siquiera podía moverse. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, parecían muertos, como el del un súper saiyan, solo que en una sailor y eso, definitivamente, no estaba bien.

El lazo visual se rompió cuando Michiru forcejeó por su libertad, Sarafina aun estaba atontada así que le fue fácil escabullirse y correr nuevamente en dirección a lo que ya consideraba su destino, mas no pudo llegar porque la oscuridad le gano y cayó inconciente. Detrás suyo, Sarafina sujetaba su cuello, tomándola de su columna y ejerciendo la presión adecuada para inducir al sueño, aun sin soltarla la sostuvo para que no se lastimara contra el suelo al caer.

-"¿Qué fue eso? Ay algo que no esta en su lugar (frotando sus dedos). No fue mi imaginación, estoy segura"

El tacto que Sarafina tuvo con Michiru, le permitió ver (o mejor dicho) sentir algo que no debería estar allí.

Se encaminó a las escaleras pero viró en el último instante, decidió tomar un camino más rápido, el cual involucraba saltar nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&

Trunks:-¿Vez esto Duero? (mostrándole un esquema del esqueleto de Michiru).

Duero:-Nada raro.

Gohan:-¿Y ahora? (agrandando el sector de la nuca).

Duero:-Nada...

Gohan:-Máximo aumento, Trunks.

Obedeciendo la orden de Gohan, la imagen fue ampliada hasta que lo que buscaban era lo suficientemente visible para Duero.

Duero:-¿Qué rayos es eso? (lo dijo con mucha lentitud, demostrando su gran ignorancia).

La pantalla exponía un diminuto dispositivo insertado en una de las vértebras de la columna, cercana a la nuca.

Trunks:-Nanotecnología. Los equipos comunes no lo detectan. Como siempre tus sospechas eran acertadas (dirigiéndose a Gohan).

Gohan.-Lo se (con aire de grandeza).

Duero:-¿Pero... si mi equipo no lo detecta, como lo encontraron?

Gohan:-Simple. Revisamos todos sus exámenes y ninguno de ellos demostraba anomalías, pero sin duda, algo debía tener...

Trunks:-Así fue como se me ocurrió usar un programa especial para localizar objetos extraños en un cuerpo orgánico.

Gohan:-La nanotecnoligía normalmente se confunde con el organismo vivo, no obstante emite una onda de radio muy sutil que nos permite localizarlo y diferenciarlo del tejido orgánico.

Duero:-Se parece a la biotecnología con la que yo trabajo.

Trunks:-Sip, pero mas complicada.

En eso, el ventanal que se encontraba detrás de ellos, se abrió de golpe, provocando que Duero casi muriera de un infarto. Gohan y Trunks ni voltearon, ya sabían quien era.

Duero:-¡¡Sarafina!! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!

Sarafina:-Que exagerado... (dirigiendo su atención a Gohan y Trunks) Podrían revisar...

Gohan:-Ya lo hicimos, y ya encontramos el problema (apartándose para que pudiera ver).

Por un momento Sarafina quedó estupefacta al ver el objeto extraño, pero después su rostro se ensombreció y buscó dentro del laboratorio una camilla para Michiru.

Duero:-¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?! Llévala devuelta a su cuarto.

Sarafina:-No podemos dejarla sin vigilancia y menos con eso en su cuerpo.

Gohan:-Asumo que sabes lo que es.

Sarafina:-Si, lo se (con mucho pesar en sus palabras).

Trunks:-¿Ella sabe? ¡Imposible! Hace apenas unos días que actualicé mi información y esa cosa no figuraba.

Sarafina:-Eso es porque no debe.

La incertidumbre se izo visible en los ojos de todos, Sarafina por su lado se tomaba su tiempo para pensar como lo resumiría, no tenia pensado dar una conferencia.

Sarafina:-Bien (pausa dramática)... se llama DCE, fue un regalo de los Volts.

Duero:-¿Volts?

Gohan:-Creaturas de energía pura, son muy avanzados. Viven en su planeta sin la necesidad de alterarlo. De ves en cuando visitan la Tierra y traen regalos para fortalecer los lazos de la alianza para con su planeta.

Trunks:-Nosotros somos muy importantes para ellos, puesto que son seres pacíficos, nos necesitan para que los protejamos.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo uno de sus regalos no haya sido registrado?

Sarafina:-Eso es porque fue devuelto.

-¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! (Trunks y Gohan).

Sarafina:-Lo que escucharon... Los socios de la compañía de papá lo rechazaron porque lo consideraron inhumano. Papá y Ahsla también estaban de acuerdo.

Duero:-Como para que no, solo hay que ver lo que le está haciendo a ésta pobre mujer.

Gohan:-En primer lugar me gustaría saber ¿Por qué crearon algo así?

Sarafina:-Ellos sabían los problemas que teníamos con las sailors. Lo hicieron pensando en una manera de facilitarnos la vida, de esa forma tendríamos completo control de sus emociones.

Trunks:-Así son ellos, hacen lo que hacen con buenas intenciones, pero su falta de emociones les hace pensar que eso es una de nuestras muchas debilidades y/o defectos.

Duero:-Muy bonito (sarcasmo obvio) ¿Cómo lo desactivamos? O mejor aun ¿Cómo se lo quitamos? (dirigiendo sus preguntas a Sarafina).

Sarafina:-Eso... solo ellos saben.

Duero:-Rayos.

Gohan:-No importa, ya analice su estructura y... creo que puedo desactivarlo.

Duero:-¿Por qué no se lo quitas?

Trunks:-Es posible solo si tu deseo es matarla.

Sarafina:-A estas alturas seguro ya se a ramificado lo suficiente como para fusionarse con su cerebro, es demasiado riesgoso intentar quitárselo.

Duero:-Parece un cáncer.

Gohan:-Ojala, podemos curar eso, esto no (observando las imágenes que el escáner le mostraba).

Trunks era rápido en su trabajo, mientras los otros hablaban él ya había preparado a Michiru, colocándola en una camilla y escaneando su cuerpo para obtener imágenes mas detalladas de su estado actual. Utilizando el programa especial, todos podían ver como había evolucionado el DCE. Las imágenes eran traumáticas, tal cual como lo había dicho Sarafina, ya se había fusionado con su cerebro y no solo eso, también estaba comenzando a invadir todo su sistema nervioso. Tenían que pararlo pero ya, de no, Michiru se convertiría en una muñeca sin emociones, al servicio de quien la controle.

Trunks:-Todo esta listo, ¿lo harás tu?

Gohan:-Si, pero necesito que me apoyes, debes verificar que sus signos vitales no decaigan durante el procedimiento.

En ese momento el L9 de Sarafina vibró y ella lo cogió antes de que emitiera el sonido de llamada.

Sarafina:-Hola Ahsla, que...

Ahsla:-¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!!

Sarafina:-Dulcifícame tu voz (en tono juguetón).

Ahsla:-¡Deja de jugar y respóndeme!

Sarafina:-No se de que me hablas.

Ahsla:-¿No sabes? Que me dices de las mujeres que se tiraron en caída libre desde un edificio, desapareciendo minutos antes de impactarse contra el suelo (cada una de las palabras fue pronunciada con mucha rapidez).

Sarafina:-¿T... tu... tu viste eso?

Ahsla:-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién no lo vio? ¡Santo cielo, Sarafina! ¡¿En que pensabas?! No te imaginas la escenita que tuve que armar para que las chicas no te vieran.

"RETROCESO"

Ahsla se moría del aburrimiento mientras escuchaba como las chicas estaban enfrascadas en una discusión sobre que postre era el mejor, como de costumbre Rei y Serena se lo tomaron demasiado en serio y comenzaron a levantar la voz, de vez en cuando la vista de Ahsla se trasladaba del bullicio a la esquina silenciosa del grupo, donde Setsuna y Hotaru parecían ser totalmente ajenas a lo que sucedía. Tenía cierta envidia, aun tratando no podía apartarse en su propio mundo para descansar del bochinche, tomó un sorbo de su café y por accidente observó de reojo la ventana a su lado. La impresión fue tal que no pudo evitar atragantarse y escupir su café.

Serena:-¿Te encuentras bien? (ella que estaba a su lado fue la primera en notar su casi muerte por asfixia).

Ahsla:-S... si (entre jadeos, para su desgracia había llamado la atención de todas).

Setsuna:-¿Qué esta pasando? (mirando a través de la ventana, una pequeña multitud se había reunido).

Ahsla notó la dirección que estaba tomando las cosas, así que pensó rápido una forma de llamar la atención de todas (otra vez). Se acercó a Serena (que estaba sentada a su lado) y le susurró algo en el oído. El acercamiento era demasiado íntimo, tanto que Serena no dudo en separarse lo más rápido posible, pero fue inútil porque su cara ya había pasado de rosado crema a rojo escarlata, y obvio, no pasó desapercibido por nadie, incluso Setsuna perdió el interés en la multitud.

Rei:-¿Y eso? (enangostando los ojos y frunciendo, levemente, el ceño).

Ahsla:-Me disculpan señoritas, necesito ir al tocador (poniéndose de pié y alejándose).

Antes de pasar por completo por al lado de Serena, Ahsla le guiño un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, en respuesta la pobre se puso aun mas roja (si es que eso era posible) y trató de mirar a otro lado.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Ahsla:-Después de eso, Setsuna me querrá medio matar por coquetear con su princesa.

Sarafina:-Neptuno esta bien.

Ahsla:-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Sarafina:-Si, solo te pongo al tanto de la situación, ¿ok?

Ahsla:-¿Qué situación?

Sarafina: (suspirando, ya se estaba aburriendo de dar explicaciones)-No es algo que se pueda decir si la línea no es segura, solo asegúrate de mantenerlas ocupadas los próximos (girando en dirección a Gohan) ¿Cuánto tiempo? (con señales de mano).

Ahsla:-¿Y bien?

Sarafina:-Quince minutos, no es mucho.

Ahsla:-Eso lo dices solo porque tu no tienes que estar cerca de Setsuna.

Sarafina:-Si, me imagino (gota de sudor).

Ambas sabían lo seria que era esa mujer cuando se trataba de sus príncipes, y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mantener su futuro intacto, incluso asesinar a Ahsla si ésta representaba un peligro. O al menos esa era la imagen que tenían de la Guardiana del Tiempo.

Ahsla:-Quince minutos, no mas, no menos, ¿ok?

Sarafina:-Se hará lo que se pueda (su gota se agrando). Y por cierto...

Ahsla:-¿Mmm?

Sarafina:-Ella estará bien (su expresión se dulcificó).

Ahsla:-No tenias que decirlo (cortando de golpe).

Sarafina:-Si como no (guardando el L9 en su bolsillo)-"No fui yo quien casi murió por salvarla"

&&&&&&&&

Mina:-¿Y bien Serena? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Setsuna:-Sea precisa, princesa.

Serena:-Chicas, se lo están tomando demasiado en serio. No tiene importancia.

Lita:-Si no es importante, entonces dilo.

Rei:-Vamos Serena ¿o quieres que te lo saquemos a la fuerza?

Serena:-Por favor (una catarata de sudor se podía ver en su nuca), la verdad ya lo he olvidado (risa nerviosa).

"RETROCESO"

Serena estaba observando en la dirección de Ahsla, pero su atención estaba en la ventana no en ella.

Cuando menos lo esperaba y por "x" razón, sintió que la mejilla de Ahsla se rozaba contra la suya, provocándole un choque eléctrico en toda su columna impidiéndole moverse, por un momento. Podía sentir la respiración de Ahsla en su cuello, literalmente se quería morir, y entonces escuchó su voz.

-Luces tan hermosa, ¿Qué me impide volver a poner a prueba tu lealtad?

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Serena:-"Por favor que algo pase, no se si podré seguir mintiendo, no es mi fuerte"

Ahsla: (apareciendo en el momento justo)-Damas, ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos el postre? Yo invito claro (pasando una mano por su cabello, en ese momento era como si las rosas volaran a su alrededor, remarcando su atractivo).

Lita:-"Se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón (leve rubor en las mejillas)"

Mina:-"¿Acaso puede ser mas lindo? (con estrellitas en los ojos)."

Rei:-"Serena tonta, tu ya tienes a Darien. Pero Ahsla (suspiró) no tiene comparación."

Ami:-"Que suertuda es Serena, todos lo chicos lindos la persiguen (apartando la mirada para que no noten el rojo de su rostro)."

Hotaru:-"Si, lo sabia, es perfecto, no podrá resistírsele (sonrisa confidente que solo Setsuna notó)."

Setsuna:-"¿Que estás tramando (con una ceja levantada y observándola detenidamente), sabes algo que yo no?"

Rini:-"No puedo creer que en este tiempo exista un caballero más lindo que mi papá ¡Esperen un segundo, rebobina! ¡¿Qué dije?! ¿Mas lindo que mi papá? No, no, no... ¡No quiero desaparecer!

Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que Ahsla se aleje de Serena, o si no (un flash de su propia muerte atravesó su mente), no, no, no... no pienses en eso (sacudiendo su cabeza)."

Serena:-¡¡Yo quiero helado!! (sacando de sus ensoñaciones a todas).

Ni siquiera notó la razón por la que ninguna había contestado antes. Desde el principió Ahsla fue un chico lindo para Serena, no coqueteaba pero era muy simpático y divertido, no fue sino hasta que conoció al resto del grupo que comenzó con ese juego pícaro.

Luego de pensarlo bien todas ordenaron y fue Ahsla en persona quien tomo las ordenes y fue a la barra para verificar sus pedidos. La felicidad por un delicioso postre gratis, no se izo esperar y de momentos era como si todas hubieran olvidado el incidente anterior. Serena estaba aliviada.

Serena:-"Gracias, mi caballero de resplandeciente armadura (mirando discretamente en su dirección)."

Y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Ahsla se voltea y le contesta con una sonrisa, no una sonrisa seductora, si no una dulce y reconfortante.

Ahsla:-"De nada, Cabeza de Bombón"

&&&&&&&&

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Broly:-Haaaaa, que bien se siente ser nuevamente yo (caminando al frente).

Goten:-Me siento renovado (siguiéndolo de cerca).

Vegeta:-Claro como ustedes no tuvieron que pagar (se quejaba mientras revisaba su billetera).

Goten:-Pudiste habernos contratado buena compañía, te habría salido mas barato (caminando de espaldas con los brazos en la nuca).

Vegeta:-¿Pretendes que arruine toda mi reputación en un solo día y solo por que me lo piden?

Broly:-Lo dices como si fuera un pecado (sonriendo y dejándose alcanzar), pero no importa, estoy satisfecho. Auque por un momento pensé que no podrían servirme hasta satisfacer mi apetito.

Vegeta:-¡¡Se tragaron toda la comida de un año!! La única razón por la que los dueños de ese restaurante no cerraron fue por la millonada que me cobraron.

Goten:-Ay por favor, no te quedaste atrás. Te recuerdo que los tres estábamos comiendo y creo que el que comió más fuiste tú.

Vegeta:-Ay diferencia.

Goten:-¿A si, cual?

Vegeta:-Era, "MI" dinero.

Broly:-¿Sienten eso? (deteniendo el paso).

Vegeta:-Es una presencia maligna (adquiriendo su típica mirada y actitud seria).

En eso se escucho una explosión y el suelo se estremeció. Las personas comenzaron a correr asustadas de algo. Lo que fuera, aún no aparecía pero los tres saiyan ya tenían la mirada fija en la esquina por donde se daría a conocer.

Vegeta:-Guerreros, transfórmense (notando que ya no había ni un alma cerca). No podemos permitir que alguien, mucho menos el enemigo, nos reconozca.

Vegeta estaba al frente ahora, los otros dos un poco mas atrás, uno a cada lado. Los tres al mismo tiempo se transformaron y esperaron el ataque, si iba a derramarse sangre no lo iniciarían ellos. Pero nada pasó.

Goten:-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde está?

Broly:-Deberíamos poder verlo ya ¿o a caso es invisible?

Vegeta:-No (mirando al suelo) ¡¡Salten!!

Una enorme garra emergió de la tierra, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Fue demasiado rápido, Broly y Goten no lo pudieron esquivar y fueron lanzados cientos de metros hacia a tras, impactándose en el camino contra un edificio, que al recibir semejante golpe, se desplomó sin remedio.

Vegeta vio todo desde las alturas, sus ojos crecieron de par en par cuando divisó a una pequeña niñita que iba a ser aplastada por una losa de concreto. Sin pensarlo se precipitó para salvarla. La niña por su parte estaba aterrada y no podía moverse, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba en brazos de Vegeta mientras éste se la llevaba volando. Detuvo el vuelo cuando notó a una mujer histérica que le pedía a gritos que le devolviera su bebé. Cuando la niña ya estaba a salvo con su madre, Vegeta volvió a donde se encontraba la presencia del monstruo.

De entre lo escombros salieron disparados dos guerreros, estos se unieron a Vegeta en el cielo, y observaron con mucha atención el área donde se podía sentir el ki de la cosa (aun no sabían que era).

Broly:-Esta bajo tierra ¿Cómo lo sacamos? (limpiándose con la mano un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de su boca).

Goten:-Podríamos hacer volar todo este sector (tenía un corte profundo en la pierna izquierda, recibió la peor parte del ataque).

Vegeta:-No.

Goten:-Sería lo mas fácil ¿Por qué no?

Broly:-Eres imprudente, date cuenta de lo que hay a tu alrededor.

Vegeta:-Es por eso que no me gusta trabajar con novatos (sin voltear a verlo).

Goten se molestó por los comentarios, en la academia de Venus el era considerado el mejor de entre los mejores y aquí, estos sujetos se atrevían a decirle ¿imprudente y novato? Más aún así, no perdió la cordura y tomó como una orden el consejo de Broly. Observó a su alrededor y para su horror había demasiados inocentes ocultos entre los escombros y también en los edificios, tenían demasiado miedo para salir y correr por sus vidas.

Goten:-¿Qué, entonces? (su vos denotaba un poco de su enfado).

Vegeta:-Carnada (observando de reojo en su dirección).

Goten:-Bien... Oyeee (comprendiendo tarde a lo que iba).

Broly:-Por favor Goten, tenemos que sacarlo de alguna forma.

Goten:-Pero YO estoy herido (señalando su pierna lastimada).

Vegeta:-¡¡Entonces ve a ocultarte!! (gritó enfadado por el poco respeto que Goten mostraba hacia su posición) ¡Broly, vamos! (descendiendo a tierra).

Broly:-Mientras estés con nosotros, él es nuestro líder ¡PUNTO! (siguiendo a Vegeta).

Los saiyan eran entrenados para guiarse por sus instintos en el campo de batalla, pero cuando el combate era en equipo, los soldados subordinados solo podían obedecer sin quejarse. Ese concepto era el que Goten no podía o no queria entender.

Goten.-¡¡No lo haré!! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Voy a pelear no importa si por ello muero hoy! (aterrizando mucho antes que Vegeta y Broly, estos se quedaron a medio camino).

Goten solo esperó lo inevitable, era obvio que la creatura ya tendría que haberlo detectado. En respuesta, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, era el momento, ya estaba ascendiendo. Goten quiso alejarse para evitar otro golpe directo pero se vio imposibilitado de moverse, una fuerza invisible le estaba frenando.

Goten:-¡¿Qué demonios?! (estaba asustado, al parecer, si iba a morir).


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 18: Retroceso (parte 1)**

Un año atrás.

-¡Entiéndelo por favor, ya estoy cansada de estas discusiones sin sentido! (observando a través de una ventana, tratando de que el paisaje marino aliviara su enojo).

-¡¿Sin sentido?! ¡Haruka, es de tu vida de lo que hablamos! (tratando de tomar su mano, pero siendo rechazada al instante).

-¡¡Exacto!! ¡Mi vida, no la tuya Michiru! (tomando distancia de su compañera). Este es mi sueño (con más calma) ¿Por qué insistes en que lo olvide? Jamás te haría algo como eso (mirando hacia abajo).

-Haruka (llevándose la mano al pecho), yo... solo me preocupo por ti. No se lo que haría si (al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lo haría, no lloraría)... te perdiera (sus últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, pero Haruka la escuchó claramente).

Estaba claro que la ninfa marina solo se preocupaba de su compañera, no deseaba controlar su vida ni mucho menos obligarla a abandonar sus sueños. Haruka lo entendía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ni siquiera ella sabia porque estaban peleando, todo era muy confuso. Se sentía tan estúpida por estar provocando esa tristeza a su compañera, y por algo tan estúpido como una carrera.

Desde el día que Haruka conoció a Michiru el sueño de convertirse en la mejor corredora de F1 desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que, hasta la actualidad, era lo más importante en su vida. Si, su sueño era estar siempre al lado de Michiru, aún si solo se trataran de amigas, ya que al principio Haruka temía que su compañera hubiera olvidado aquel amor que compartieron durante el milenio de plata. A pesar de recordar todo, Haruka jamás habló del tema, ella no quería que Michiru se sintiera forzada a estar a su lado y menos conociendo sus gustos. Si, su adorada princesa era recta, o en otras palabras, tenia gusto de los chicos. Eso era lo que mas le mortificaba, el tener que asumir que algún día un chico lindo se la llevaría, y el hecho de tener que perder ante un hombre. Nunca perdía y mucho menos sin pelear, pero cuando se trataba de la felicidad de su princesa, todo, incluso su orgullo, pasaba a segundo plano.

Y ela aquí, lastimando a la persona que mas amaba y por la que juró morir si fuera necesario. No podía sentirse mas sucia que ahora, era asfixiante, queria saltar por la ventana y dejarse morir, pero eso era demasiado cobarde, sin mencionar que estaría provocando mas daño del que ya había hecho.

Le debía tanto. Gracias a ella, su mundo dejó de ser gris, para convertirse en un hermoso jardín lleno de color. Y todo comenzó, el día que de sus labios salieron esas palabras con las que tanto había soñado y que ya no tenia esperanzas de escuchar, "Te amo".

-"Perdóname Michiru, yo no queria..."

Estaba a punto de pronunciar esas palabras en vos alta pero no pudo, su juicio se nubló por una oleada de ira incontenible ¿De donde había salido? No lo sabia, tampoco se lo preguntaba, estaba ciega y de su boca solo salió...

-¡¿Te preocupas de mi?! ¡¡¿TE PREOCUPAS DE MI?!! (su mirada estaba muerta, ya no había luz en ella).

-Ha... Haruka... (quedó estupefacta, no podía reconocer a su compañera).

-¡¿Acaso no me crees capas de derrotar a esos sujetos?! ¡¿Crees que necesito de ti para protegerme?! (no le permitió contestar) ¡Pues estas muy equivocada, jamás necesite de nadie! Ni de niña a mis padres, ni de ti ahora (su última frase fue pronunciada con un tono amenazante).

-Haruka, por favor (intentando tomarla de la cintura para abrazarla, pero...)

-¡¡NO!! (lanzándola contra la pared. El impacto izo que Michiru perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara en el suelo).

Sin mirar a tras ni sentir ni un poco de remordimiento, se alejó.

-¡¡HARUKA!! (apoyándose contra la pared para ponerse de pie).

La puerta se cerró y Haruka desapareció.

En su interior, Michiru maldecía el día en que a Haruka le llegó la invitación para esa competencia. Al principio todo estaba bien, no era diferente a otras carreras, como siempre Haruka ganaba una tras otra, calificando sin dificultad para las finales. Lo que en verdad le preocupó fue el equipo contra el que tenia que competir para ganar. No los recordaba bien, solo sabía que venían de los EE. UU. y que tenían una muy mala reputación, decían que eran sumamente agresivos para con los otros competidores y que mientras competían siempre se las arreglaban para provocar choques sin levantar sospechas de los jueces. Para cuando los rumores se convirtieron en hechos, la relación entre ambas iba de mal en peor. Sus disputas siempre eran por las mismas razones, en un principio porque Haruka no queria creer en simples rumores y después solo por orgullo. Si, así es, a pesar de haber confirmado la gravedad del asunto, Haruka no estaba dispuesta a desertar tan cerca de la victoria.

-¿Por qué, por que? (apoyándose contra el marco de la ventana, buscando respuestas en el mar, su ahora único amigo).

&&&&&&&&

-Está confirmado. Urano se alejó de Neptuno.

-Prosigan con la face dos del plan.

-Si señor.

&&&&&&&&

En la carretera un convertible amarillo corría a toda velocidad, evadiendo por escasos segundos a los vehículos y peatones que se le atravesaban en el camino.

-"¿Por que Michiru? ¡¿Por qué?! (mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad) ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que soy una inútil incapaz de cuidar de mi misma?"

Mientras se hacia esas preguntas tontas, el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, poco a poco una extraña neblina recubrió la carretera, aun así no disminuyó la velocidad.

-"¿Qué me pasa? Michiru me quiere, ella solo se preocupa por mi (un flash de la cara de Michiru atravesó su mente) ¿Qué hice? (recordando como la había lastimado contra la pared) No, no, ¡esto no puede ser!

La visibilidad era cero pero eso no le importó, debía corregir lo que izo.

Sin frenar, derrapó ciento ochenta grados en el lugar. O esa era la idea porque antes de lograr la vuelta completa fue envestida por una camioneta, cuyo conductor (a pesar de no ir demasiado rápido) no pudo frenar ni mucho menos evitar el auto que se encontraba (para ese momento) horizontalmente atravesado.

El auto de Haruka fue lanzado a un lado de la carretera, el lado del pasajero estaba completamente destrozado, Haruka dio gracias al cielo por haber virado a la izquierda, de lo contrario habría recibido el impacto directamente, causándole la muerte inmediata. Estaba herida pero sabía que si no ayudaba al conductor de la camioneta éste moriría, ya que el tanque de combustible estaba perdiendo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguna chispa hiciera estallar todo el vehículo.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, Haruka tenía un fragmento de metal incrustado en su pierna por sobre la rodilla, sin mencionar que todo su cuerpo estaba herido de gravedad con cortes y golpes, aun como Sailor tenia pocas oportunidades de sacar al hombre de la camioneta y vivir para contarlo. A pesar de ello Haruka no dudó, ella era una guerrera del sistema solar externo y jamás se acobardaría aun sabiendo que podría morir.

Tomó su pluma de transformación y gritó las palabras que hacia tiempo no pronunciaba.

-¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano! ¡Transformación!

Ya transformada, Sailor Urano tomó el tubo incrustado en su pierna y se lo arrancó para que no le estorbara, la herida era grande pero su capacidad como Sailor le permitía aguantar el dolor, ignorando la hemorragia. Con dificultad corrió hasta donde estaba la camioneta, ésta se había volcado luego de impactarse contra su auto. Ella no vio mucho después del choque pero estaba segura de que habría girado varias veces antes de detenerse pues se encontraba bastante lejos de la colisión. Se detuvo para examinar la situación y para su alegría el conductor estaba vivo y conciente.

-¡¡Por favor, ayúdame!! ¡¡No puedo salir!! (gritaba histérico).

-Mantenga la calma, enseguida lo sacaré -"Solo quisiera saber como".

El lado intelectual del equipo siempre había sido Michiru, Sailor Urano tenia dificultades para pensar en un plan rápido. No podía ver otra alternativa más que enderezar la camioneta a riesgo de que todo explotara si generaba alguna chispa. Empujó una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que no contaba ni con la mitad de su fuerza. Observó su pierna y notó que ésta estaba bañada en sangre, la hemorragia estaba haciendo lo suyo, estaba perdiendo fuerza y lucidez.

-¡¡Por favor has algo!!

Los gritos desesperados del hombre le devolvieron la conciencia.

-¡Aguante un poco mas!

Urano estaba débil, por ello decidió enfocar todo el poder que le quedaba en un solo empujón, al hacerlo quedaría indefensa, incapaz de moverse por un tiempo, pero no tenia otra opción. Volteo la camioneta e inmediatamente después se desplomó en el suelo, para su alivio la camioneta no explotó.

El conductor se asusto cuando el vehículo se movió, miro a su alrededor y vio que la Sailor que le ayudo estaba exhausta en el suelo. No pensó mucho en ella solo queria salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, comenzó a pelear con el cinturón de seguridad solo para comprender que éste estaba atorado y que no se soltaría a menos de que lo arrancaran. Miro nuevamente en dirección a la Sailor para pedirle ayuda, pero todo lo que salio de su boca fue un grito casi inhumano de terror.

Urano levanto la mirada al escuchar ese grito, se puso de pie como pudo y giro en la dirección que le marcaba la mirada del hombre que ahora estaba gritando. Quedo petrificada, ya no tenia fuerzas para hacer algo, solo podía ver como su inevitable destino concluía allí mismo.

La neblina se abrió y dio paso a un enorme camión transportador de combustible. Al ver la camioneta atravesada el conductor frenó con tiempo, pero el camión no se detuvo, éste en cambió se resbalaba sobre el pavimento húmedo por la neblina. No viendo otra opción el conductor trato de realizar una maniobra desesperada con el volante, intentando no matar a las personas que estaban en su camino. Por desgracia, la velocidad a la que iba, el pavimento húmedo y la falta de visibilidad no ayudaron. Lo único que logró fue volcarse y al hacerlo el tanque se quebró, las chispas incendiaron el combustible y esto provocó una gran explosión.

Todo era lento para Sailor Urano, podía ver impotente como el fuego de la explosión se acercaba para consumir su cuerpo hasta terminar con su vida, y a pesar de eso solo una frase salió de su boca.

-Te amo, Michiru. Perdóname...

Y entonces todo acabo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Retroceso (parte 2)**

Estaba sola y no sabia en donde rayos se encontraba, lo último en su mente era el accidente y... su muerte.

-Estoy... ¿muerta?

-No aun (la vos venia de todas direcciones).

-¡¿Quién eres¡¿Dónde estoy?! (a la defensiva).

El lugar estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, era lo único que se podía ver, lo demás era oscuridad.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué harás?

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

-Solo observa.

El suelo bajo sus pies se volvió transparente y a través de él pudo ver el lugar del accidente, o lo que quedaba de el.

&&&&&&&&

Atravesando los escombros, el fuego y el humo, un equipo bien coordinado se movía a increíble velocidad sin emitir ni un ruido. En un determinado lugar todos se reunieron.

Sol.1:-Aquí fue, sepárense y búsquenla.

Sol.2:-¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos de los otros implicados?

Sol.1:-No nos sirven. Déjenlos, solo busquen a Urano.

-¡Si! (todos menos Sol1).

Trabajan rápido tenían poco tiempo antes de que las autoridades locales llegaran. Los cinco sujetos llevaban trajes ajustados, armaduras y cascos, todo de negro.

Sol.3¡La encontré! (lanzando lejos una enorme roca que le estorbaba).

&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que queda de ti.

-Pensé que no estaba muerta.

-No lo estás, eso es lo que te mantiene viva aun.

-¿Y mi cuerpo¿Dónde esta mi cuerpo?

-Lo tengo yo.

-¡¿Que, qué?!

-Sigue observando.

&&&&&&&&

Sol.4:-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

Sol.5:-Que importa, ya tenemos lo que buscamos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una gema con forma de flor de color dorado claro, su brillo estaba medio opacado por la pérdida de su cuerpo, pero aun tenía mucho poder.

Uno de los sujetos intentó tomarla con las manos, pero lo detuvo la voz de su líder.

Sol.1:-¡Detente!

Todos giraron en su dirección.

Sol.1:-No saben que les pueda pasar si lo tocan. Usen la cápsula.

Obedeciendo la orden, uno de los saiyan sacó una cápsula pequeña de su mochila y con sumo cuidado encerró el cristal de Urano, privándole de toda luz para que no pudiera hacer nada. Luego de asegurar su carga el equipo se dispersó para dirigirse por caminos diferentes a un punto de reunión común.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Quiénes son ellos? (mirando a todas partes, pues no sabia quién le hablaba ni dónde estaba).

-Saiyans.

-¿Saiyans?

-Son los que te mantienen en esta oscuridad.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo viste?

-Las escenas que vi, son...

-Pasadas. Tú ahora estás dentro de esa cápsula.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Yo pregunté eso primero.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? Un amigo, claro.

-Déjate ver entonces.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Tú debes venir a mí, no me gusta el lugar en donde estás.

-¡¿Y cómo rayos hago eso?! (irritada porque no estaba avanzando nada con la conversación).

-Tú tienes el poder Sailor Urano. Solo libéralo y verás la luz. Mi luz.

La neblina comenzó a desaparecer y la oscuridad avanzaba conforme ésta se desvanecía. De seguir así, ella también sería cubierta por la oscuridad.

-¿Qué poder¿Cómo lo saco?

No hubo respuesta, se había ido.

-¡Responde¡¿Cómo lo saco?!

Nada.

-¡Demonios! (golpeando el suelo bajo sus pies). No puedo, no se como (el rostro de Michiru le vino a la mente). Michiru (casi inaudible, incluso para ella). No puedo creer que lo último que le dije... no, no, yo... no puedo morir ahora. No sin antes (cerró los ojos para visualizar a su princesa)... decirle... lo siento.

Las sombras que ya estaban consumiendo a Haruka, se alejaron asustadas cuando ésta comenzó a liberar un intenso brillo dorado, enseguesedor.

&&&&&&&&

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (uno de los soldados parecía estar siendo atacado).

Sol.1:-¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?! (mientras observaba sorprendido lo que pasaba).

Ante los ojos de todo el equipo, el soldado que transportaba la cápsula comenzó a quemarse pero no por fuego. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura dorada que se movía como si fuera fuego, y que al igual que éste lo estaba consumiendo.

Los saiyans no podían hacer nada, si se acercaban correrían la misma suerte. Solo observaron hasta que los gritos dejaron de escucharse y el cuerpo totalmente carbonizado de su compañero cayó al piso para desintegrarse en cenizas, que no tardaron en ser arrastradas por el viento.

Allí estaba el causante de todo, frente a ellos flotando como si nada y brillando intensamente.

Sol.3:-E... es...

Sol.1:-¡Urano! (se colocó en posición de combate).

La pequeña cápsula fue destruida cuando el cristal de Urano desplegó su poder, al hacerlo el más cercano a él fue consumido por esa fuerza. Los soldados subordinados estaban muy asustados, uno de los suyos, un guerrero saiyan había sido destruido en cuestión de segundos. Quien sabía lo que podría pasar después.

El más fuerte avanzó para enfrentar la amenaza, esperaba el apoyo de su tropa pero eso nunca pasó, estaba solo, sus soldados ya habían escapado.

-¡Maldición! Eso me pasa por traer a los primeros idiotas del camino. Ni hablar, enfrentaré esto solo, no puedo volver sin ese cristal.

El ki de sol.1 se incrementó y se superpuso con la energía del cristal, por un momento fue un combate de "haber quien es mas fuerte". Hasta que la diferencia de poderes era demasiado obvia. El Sol.1 terminó por ser lanzado, para su mala suerte cayó sobre una roca y la partió en dos con la cabeza, veía doble pero hubo algo que vio perfectamente. Alrededor del cristal ahora había una figura.

-¡Sailor Urano!

Estaba asustado, el no era uno de los mejores y eso se había notado desde el principio, le ordenaron transportar un cristal, no enfrentarse con la sailor scout en cuestión. La onda que lo lanzó lejos golpeó todo su cuerpo y apenas y podía moverse, estaba indefenso ante esta guerrera, que supuestamente no debería tener tanto poder.

Sailor Urano era transparente pero claramente se podía notar su expresión. Ella solo lo observaba, su mirada era amenazante, pero por alguna razón Sol.1 no podía ver odio ni rencor en sus ojos, por el contrario era evidente una profunda tristeza.

Los minutos pasaron y Urano decidió que no valía la pena continuar, tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como encontrar al sujeto que le ayudó, pero... ¿Cómo?

"RETROCEO"

-Tú tienes el poder Sailor Urano. Solo libéralo y verás la luz. Mi luz.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Recordando esas palabras, Urano fijó su vista en el cielo y allí lo encontró, la luz que buscaba y que solo ella podía ver. Dio un salto y se convirtió en un as dorado que se desvaneció en el cielo azul.

-¿Q... qué demonios... fue eso?

Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, Sailor Urano le había dejado vivir¿Por qué? Y lo que es más ¡¿Cómo rayos le había hecho eso?! Hasta los niños saiyan nacen con más poder que una sailor scout, y él, un saiyan adulto había sido apaleado por... por... ¿Sailor Urano?

-Esto está mal, muy mal. Vejita no estará contento (temblando de ante mano por lo que su amo le podría hacer).

&&&&&&&&

En su vida jamás imaginó que esto estaría pasando, estaba volando, sin nada que la sujetara. Libre como el viento, ahora podía serlo. Atravesaba las nubes, disfrutaba de no toparse con los límites y fronteras del mundo real, solo ella y el viento.

-Haruka (su nombre fue pronunciado con mucha dificultad).

Haruka estaba como Sailor Urano. Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo para buscar la fuente de la vos. Descendió un poco hasta que comprendió que podía usar de soporte las nubes.

-Haruka, te necesito... Vuelve.

Esa vos era de Michiru, la estaba llamando. Se comenzó a impacientar, podía percibir que su princesa estaba sufriendo, quería hacer algo.

-Hasta que llegaste (nuevamente la voz).

-Otra ves tú (buscándolo).

-¿Y quién más? (apareciendo a su espalda y escondiéndose detrás de ella cada vez que giraba en su dirección).

-¡¿Crees que quiero jugar¡No tengo tiempo para esto¡Muéstrate!

-Ok, aquí estoy (dándole un golpecito en su hombro).

-¡Maldición! (alejándose de un salto y poniéndose en guardia).

Frente a frente ambos guerreros se observaban. Urano examinaba a su oponente, no sabia nada de el, nunca lo había visto antes. Por su parte el otro no tenia nada que examinar, conocía a la perfección a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, solo le sonreía ampliamente, acción que Urano no correspondió.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva¿Crees que soy una amenaza?

-No se quien eres ¿Tu qué crees?

-Creo, que soy el que te salvó la vida (con los puños en sus caderas en señal de reproche).

-¿Quién eres? (relajándose un poco pero sin bajar por completo la guardia).

-Cierto, jajaja. Yo soy...

-¡¡¡GOKUUUUUUUUU!!!

La voz de un tercer individuo interrumpió a ambos.

Goku ya sabía quien era y no estaba feliz de que los haya encontrado tan rápido, Urano por su parte observaba por todos lados tratando de ubicar la fuente del sonido, sin éxito.

-Debemos irnos antes de que nos ubique (avanzando hacia Urano).

-¿Quién es¿Por qué debemos huir¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Goku ignoró las dos primeras preguntas y sujetó a Urano por la cintura acercándola demasiado a él. Esta era la primera vez que un hombre la trataba y le hacía sentir como una mujer. Este sujeto era verdaderamente fuerte, alguien del cual posiblemente se habría enamorado, más su corazón ya tenia dueño o mejor dicho dueña. No podía zafarse de su agarre, era más fuerte que ella y ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo fuerza, al mismo tiempo tampoco la lastimaba, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para mantener un agarre fuerte y suave para su comodidad. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y el cruce de sus miradas fue inevitable... Y desaparecieron.

-¡¡¿Dónde están¡¡¿Dónde están?!!

-Señor Enma, lo siento, pero no llegamos a tiempo.

-¡¡Demonios Goku¡¿En que estás pensando?!

&&&&&&&&

Muy lejos, Goku y Urano reaparecieron. Sus miradas aun estaban entrelazadas. Goku le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Llegamos.

Urano reaccionó al escucharlo y se alejó rápidamente de él. Que situación más embarazosa, jamás se imaginó tener que atravesar por algo así y menos por un hombre. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y para su desgracia goku lo notó.

-¿Te pasa algo¿Tienes fiebre? (se acercó para tomarle la temperatura pero Urano no le dejó).

-Estoy bien (recuperando la compostura).

-Que bien (felicidad genuina), sígueme por favor (señalando las escaleras).

El lugar era hermoso, parecía el mismo paraíso, no había un suelo que pisar, solo nubes y a pesar de eso las plantas crecían por todos lados, flores de muchos colores y formas, incluso rosas, hermosas rosas de color... rosa. Urano se acercó al rosal.

-Michiru (tomando una rosa pero sin cortarla).

-Es muy hermosa y es solo tuya (apareciendo de sorpresa).

Urano se asustó un poco al no haberlo escuchado acercarse y se hizo la enfadada al sentirlo prácticamente enzima suyo, otra vez, era obvio que él no conocía el espacio personal.

Realmente no estaba enojada, pero no quería bajar la guardia aún. Se puso de pié y se dirigió a las escaleras que antes le señaló.

-Hey¿No la deseas? (alcanzándola).

-No.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No hay necesidad de matarla-"Las flores solo vivían en las manos de Michiru".

-Sin ti... morirá de todas formas.

-¿Estamos hablando de la rosa?

-Estamos hablando de lo que deseas.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mis deseos? No tienes nada que me interese.

-Al contrario Sailor Urano, yo... lo tengo todo.

-¡Escucha¡Ya me tienes harta con tus frases incompletas¡No voy a dar un solo paso más hasta que me digas todo¡¿Me escuchaste¡¡TODO!!

-Por supuesto, por eso estas aquí (adelantándose).

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? No me moveré.

-Si, te escuche y te lo diré todo, pero es una historia larga, así que mejor pongámonos cómodos (continuando su camino sin esperar a Urano).

Ya estaba decidida a no seguirle el juego a Goku, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su orgullo y tuvo que ceder. Lo perdió de vista después de un rato pero eso no importaba, solo había un camino que seguir y auque este parecía infinito no sentía cansancio ni temor.

Al estar llegando a la cima divisó un imponente santuario dorado, cuando por fin alcanzó el final de las escaleras encontró a Goku sentado en el suelo y con cara de niño enojado.

-Esta bien que sea eterno, pero... ¿Tenías que tardarte tanto? Empecé a dudar de que llegaras.

-Debiste instalar un ascensor si te molesta la espera. No es que digamos un camino corto.

-Tal ves, pero estoy seguro de que podías subir mas rápido.

-Si, podía, pero fui lento para admirar el paisaje.

Goku izo una mueca de dolor y se puso de pié de un solo salto.

-Hacer esperar a alguien tan importante como yo es una falta de respeto.

-Le recuerdo señor "no se quien" que aun no me a dicho quien es.

-jajaja es cierto que despistado, bueno por lo menos sabes mi nombre ¿no?

-Si Goku.

-Es un comienzo. Entremos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Las puertas se abrieron como por arte de magia, al entrar lo primero que se podía admirar era el increíble espacio de la sala, había dos escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, una en cada extremo. Goku guió a Urano a una puerta situada en medio de las escaleras, para llegar atravesaron trotando ahorrando tiempo, el otro cuarto era mas pequeño pero igualmente grande, carecía de muebles y cualquier tipo de tecnología, la luz venia de dos grandes ventanales ubicados a los costados del cuarto, dándole a Urano una pista de lo alto que se encontraban, no obstante la vista era inigualable, y ella como guerrera del viento se sentía como en casa.

-Sabia que te gustaría, construí este lugar solo para ti, para darte la bienvenida y para que te sintieras lo más cómoda posible.

Urano ignoró su comentario, no iba a hacer ni una solo pregunta mas, si lo hacia la respuesta de Goku sería cortante e incompleta. Caminó hasta él y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de una mesa de roca. Observó en silencio sus ojos en busca de alguna respuesta, pero lo único que podía ver era esa sonrisa estúpida que le estaba sacando de quicio ya, tampoco podía leer o anticipar sus pensamientos. Todo eso le molestaba, no tenia ni una pista de lo que iba a suceder o de qué era capaz.

-Puedo ver que aun no confías en mí... Esta bien, ya sabia que no sería fácil convencerte.

-¿Lees mis pensamientos?

-Puedo pero no lo estoy haciendo, es de muy mal gusto leer los pensamientos de otros si no hay necesidad.

-¿Entonces como sabes que aun desconfió?

-¡Por favor, se ve en todo tu cuerpo! Además puedo sentir variaciones en tu presencia, eso pasa cuando el miedo a lo desconocido te invade.

-¡No te temo!

-Lo se, lo se, tranquila-"nunca lo admitirás pero es cierto" (una gotita se formo en su nuca).

Bien cambiando de tema, no estamos aquí por esto...

-Pensaba que nunca llegaría el momento...

-¡Hora de comer¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! (casi saltando de alegría).

Urano literalmente se cayó al suelo por la exclamación.

-¡Estás loco, eso no es para lo que te he seguido! (poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo que se cayó).

-Si, si, si ya se, pero en serio me estoy muriendo de hambre¿te importa si hablamos después de comer?

-¡Si, si me importa!

-Está bien (resignado), mejor siéntate o te cansarás de estar parada. Será mejor que empiece desde el comienzo, y eso es hace mas de seis mil años atrás, tomando en cuenta tu tiempo, claro, cuando el Milenio de Plata aún era muy joven y prospero... Felicidad, paz y armonía reinaban en tu sistema solar, pero no todo el universo era así. Muy, muy lejos, miles de años luz lejos, existió un planeta llamado Vejita, en él habitaban lo guerreros más poderosos y temidos del universo entero, los saiyajin. Eran crueles y despiadados, mataban a sangre fría sin ninguna compasión, esa era su forma de vivir... Su reino de terror abría continuado de no ser por la Reina Serenidad, utilizando el cristal de plata detuvo la matanza y expulsó lejos a los saiyajin que fueron enviados para conquistar su sistema solar. El soberano de Vejita, el Rey Vejita no se rindió ante eso, en ese momento los saiyajin eran demasiado débiles para enfrentar la energía del cristal de plata, así que el Rey optó por una estrategia diferente, le propuso a la Reina Serenidad un tratado de paz, y para sellar dicho tratado le obsequió cuatro de sus mejores guerreros para que se convirtieran en sus custodios personales. La Reina aceptó complacida el tratado y por supuesto los obsequios, pero no era una ingenua, ella sabia el riesgo que corría al reemplazar su guardia por cuatro soldados extraños, mas seria un insulto rechazar una ofrenda de paz, entonces decidió que la solución mas diplomática seria bendecir a los saiyajin con un poder especial, ese sería su contra ofrenda. Así fue como obtuvieron una vida mas larga para seguir peleando por más tiempo y la capacidad de fortalecerse diez veces mas con tan solo ver la luna llena. A sus guardianes no solo le otorgó ese poder sino también una magia especial que les haría ver las cosas de manera distinta, les otorgó la vida eterna de una sailor scout, su capacidad para sanar y por supuesto la capacidad de amar, no perdieron sus poderes saiyajin pero a partir de ese momento el odio dejó de ser el motor de su fuerza, lo remplazaron por el amor. Así fue como nacieron las primeras y hasta la actualidad, las últimas Sailors Saiyans...


	22. Chapter 22

**Retroceso (parte 3)**

-¿Por que no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso?

-Porque no existías, ni tu, ni ningunas de las otras sailors.

-¿Quiénes protegían el sistema solar, entonces?

-Solo la Serenidad y a partir de ese momento los Sailors Saiyan y así lo hicieron por muchos años... Como ya dije, los guardianes eran cuatro. Encabezando el grupo estaba Sky el saiyajin del viento, con un solo movimiento de su mano podía crear los tornados más devastadores y así como el viento era incontenible, fue nombrada líder porque utilizaba su propio elemento para controlar los otros; Blood controlaba el fuego, era capaz de incendiar un cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo, bastaba un chasquido de sus dedos para provocar una explosión, ni siquiera el océano mas profundo era suficiente para apagar el fuego abrasador del que estaba forjada; la mas joven Navy, manipulaba el agua, si el combate se llevaba a cabo en el océano, esta se fusionaba con su elemento convirtiendo el campo de batalla en una trampa mortal, en tierra acumulaba la humedad del ambiente para formar sus ataques; el último y único varón de los cuatro, Valiant, era el mas viejo y el mas experimentado, dominaba a su antojo todo lo relacionado con la tierra, y al igual que su elemento el era el mas fuerte y resistente. Dado que una sailor no puede ser hombre, Valiant se convirtió en el guardián de las Puertas del Tiempo, su experiencia y sabiduría le permitieron adaptarse rápidamente a ese lugar y allí permaneció hasta el final.

-Sailor Saiyan ¿He¿Dónde estaban cuando enfrentamos a los Cazadores de la Muerte y a Galaxia?

-¿Muertos? (poniendo cara de "¿no es obvio?").

-Todos perdimos la vida en el último combate del Milenio de Plata, pero volvimos a reencarnar.

-Ellos no.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-La Reina Serenidad nunca supo que ellos pelearon en ese combate, por eso no les dio la posibilidad de reencarnar con ustedes (entristeciendo su mirada).

Goku lo hizo otra vez, salteó toda la historia. Sailor Urano estaba a punto de gritarle algunas cosas cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

-'Haruka... Haruka por favor...' (parecía un sollozo).

Sailor Urano había olvidado eso por completo, pensando que solo fue su imaginación, pero ahora, viendo la cara de Goku, entendió que no era así.

-¿Puedes escucharla también?

-Si.

-Ella es... es...

-Michiru...

-¡¿Dónde está¡Quiero verla! (sujetando el cuello del dogi celeste de Goku).

-No esta aquí, pero tranquila te llevaré para que puedas verla (tomando sus manos y deshaciendo su agarre).

Goku no soltó a Urano, en cambio comenzó a frotar el reverso de sus manos para tranquilizarla, pero ella no aceptó ser consolada por él.

-No necesito de tu compasión, solo... llévame con ella (alejándose).

-Solo te quiero ayudar.

-Entonces... ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

Goku entendió a lo que se refería y acto seguido estaban en otro lugar, la casa de la playa en donde Haruka vio por última vez a Michiru. La casa era enorme y estaba en completa oscuridad, tanto así que Urano tenía dificultad para encontrar el camino, Goku la tomó del brazo y la guió hacia donde estaba lo que buscaban. Era la sala mas amplia de la casa y era la única con luz, allí la encontraron, Michiru estaba de rodillas frente a un altar, en el centro del mismo estaba una foto ¡¡SU FOTO!!

-¡¡Que demo...!! (corrió en dirección a Michiru).

No podía creer que la hubieran tomado por muerta, ella no estaba muerta, estaba allí. No lo soportaba mas queria abrazarla y gritarle que todo estaba bien, que ELLA estaba bien y... lo mucho que lo sentía, pero al hacer contacto sus brazos atravesaron el cuerpo de Michiru como si no estuviera allí. La acción de Urano provocó un escalofrió en la espalda de Michiru, a pesar de que no podía verla la sentía, volteó para buscarla y como lo supuso no había nada ¿era solo su imaginación? Michiru pensó que si. Urano se queria medio morir, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, tanto que solo se necesitaba un insignificante movimiento para cerrar la minúscula brecha que la separaba de esos labios, Labios por los cuales seria capaz de matar, pero Michiru no la veía ni la escuchaba ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Goku se mantenía callado en una esquina, al igual que Urano él era invisible e imperceptible para los presentes, le dolía verla en esas condiciones pero lo mejor era dejar que ella sola lo superara. Urano era orgullosa, jamás aceptaría el consuelo de otro que no fuera Michiru, La Princesa Neptuniana, la única que logró atravesar la barrera que protegía su corazón, aquella que le daba vida y que también le daría la muerte si se mantenía mucho tiempo cerca. Goku mejor que nadie sabía que si una entidad no terrenal se mantenía demasiado tiempo junto a los mortales, perdería sus fuerzas hasta desvanecerse.

Michiru sentía que poco a poco cada gramo de su lógica estaba desapareciendo, ella podía jurar que sentía la respiración, el tacto y el olor de Haruka. Cerró sus ojos en señal de resignación, se puso de pie y marchó hacia un sofá cercano, fue entonces que Urano noto a los demás. Las internas e incluso Setsuna y Hotaru estaban allí, algunos amigos de las competencias, sus patrocinadores, y también... los padres de Michiru, esto último le sorprendió más, ellos a duras penas aprobaron su relación, era obvio que no vinieron para llorar su muerte, solo querían apoyar a su hija en ese momento de dolor.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo saltar en su lugar a todos los presentes a excepción de Setsuna, quien se acercó a Michiru y le susurró algo en el oído. Minutos después, entró frenética una mujer de cabellos rubios, le seguía con más calma un hombre de la misma altura que Urano, este hombre observaba a cada una de los presentes y en especial a Michiru, SU MICHIRU, con una mirada despreciable, mientras su mujer sollozaba frente al altar. Urano los reconoció al instante, no podía creer lo que veía, nunca se preocuparon por ella después de formalizar su relación con Michiru y ahora después de quien sabe cuantos años, aparecen.

Goku observó con temor la situación, el hombre que acababa de entrar emitía una fuerte presencia maligna, no era poderoso pero era una persona mala, algo tenía que hacer. Buscó en el cuarto un cuerpo compatible con él y lo encontró en un chico de mas o menos la misma edad de Urano, su nombre era Gon un piloto de carreras y amigo de Haruka. Goku se concentró de manera que su ki tomara posesión del ki mas pequeño, cuando lo logró comenzó a manipular a Gon como si fuera un títere y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Michiru.

Las cosas no estaban pintando nada bien para Michiru, Setsuna ya le había advertido de lo que era capaz el padre de Haruka y sinceramente no le importaba.

-"_Hay cosas peores"_ (se decía).

El cuarto estaba casi vacío, los únicos que quedaban eran algunos compañeros de Haruka y ella, sus padres ya se habían ido por petición suya, no había necesidad de que se quedaran mas de lo necesario; las chicas fueron sacadas por Setsuna, también por su petición, no queria que se involucraran en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Imagino que ya debes estar feliz (fue el padre de Haruka quien habló). De no haber aparecido en nuestras vidas Haruka aun seguiría vivo.

-_"¿Vivo? Ja, no se porque me sorprende."_

-A estas alturas mi hijo ya se habría convertido en campeón mundial, de no ser por ti.

Michiru solo escuchaba, no había nada que le dijera que no le haya dicho antes, y si antes no le había importado mucho menos ahora. Su cara era inmutable, no hacia ningún gesto y eso irritaba aun más al Sr. Tenoh.

-¡¿Qué te pasa¡¿No tienes nada que decir¡Mi hijo esta muerto y por tu culpa¡¿Ni siquiera piensas disculparte?! (levantó la vos y los presentes voltearon a verle).

Michiru se puso de pie para enfrentar al Sr. Tenoh, su rostro era la imagen de la serenidad, no demostraba emociones y sus ojos... sus ojos eran tan oscuros como las profundidades del océano, no había nada en ellos, solo tinieblas. Urano la observaba pensando que siempre creyó conocer a su compañera, pero esa mirada... esa mirada le era desconocida y le asustaba lo que pudiera pasar.

-No tengo nada de que disculparme ¿Qué me dice usted?

La verdad era que cuando Haruka conoció a Michiru ella tuvo que dejar de lado su carrera profesional en el circuito por la misión. Sus padres siempre culparon a Michiru por eso y cuando Haruka la presentó como su pareja no fue mejor, ellos se opusieron rotundamente, no querían saber nada con que su única hija estuviera enamorada de otra mujer y en especial de ESA mujer. Le quitaron todo, la herencia, su casa, sus autos, sus motos y si hubieran podido borrar su existencia, también lo habrían hecho. Haruka podía recuperarlo todo, si y solo si abandonaba a Michiru y se casaba con un respetable caballero amigo de la familia y que por asares del destino, había pedido su mano; no hace falta decir que eso jamás pasó. A partir de ese momento fue que sus padres comenzaron a hablar de Haruka como su hijo para enmascarar le realidad y mantener la reputación de la familia, jamás lo admitirían pero la relación de su "hijo" con la famosa violinista les benefició mucho y por esa misma razón se encontraban allí, no se vería bien que los padres no asistieran al funeral de su único "hijo".

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Sailor Urano lo veía todo en cámara lenta, su padre perdió la paciencia y levanto su puño para golpear a Michiru. Los presentes solo observaban con impotencia, estaban demasiado lejos para impedir el golpe y todo fue demasiado repentino.

-¡¿Qué?! (fue detenido justo a tiempo).

Gon detuvo el golpe en el aire, centímetros antes de tocar el rostro de Michiru. Ésta estaba sorprendida por la velocidad con la que reaccionó el chico.

-¡Bastardo! (grito con fuerza Gon) ¡Como se atreve a levantarle la mano a una mujer!

-¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! (levantó su puño, esta vez para golpear a Gon)... ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

El Sr. Tenoh estaba sujeto por la espalda por Leorio (otro corredor), el brazo con el que estaba por atacar a Gon fue apresado por Rico (un mecánico) y el otro brazo lo sujetaba TK (representante del equipo). Los tres junto a Gon eran buenos amigos de Haruka y respetaban con toda el alma a Michiru, auque ésta nunca fue muy abierta con ellos.

Goku se acercó a Urano desde atrás.

-Si quieres decir algo, puedes hacerlo a través de Gon. El ahora esta bajo mi control.

-¿Cómo?

-Coloca tu mano sobre su hombro y habla, el repetirá todo lo que digas, solo ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, no querrás hacer quedar mal a tu amigo.

-Entiendo (acercándose a Gon, que se encontraba entre Michiru y su padre).

Sailor Urano comenzó a hablar y Gon repetía cada palabra como si fuera suya, en realidad él pensaba que eran suyas.

Gon:-Tu "hija" (enfatizando hija) amaba con todo su ser a esta mujer... ¡¿Y tu te atreves a reclamarle algo que bien sabes fue tu culpa?!

A cada palabra Gon se enfadaba más, pero no era su furia sino la de Urano.

Sr. Tenoh:-¡¿Qué dices?! (estaba histérico al verse superado en número e inmovilizado).

Gon:-Lo que acabas de escuchar. Si perdiste a tu hija, no fue por Michiru, sino por tu estúpido egoísmo... ¿Quién fue el que le quitó todo? Fuiste tú¿Quién se alejó de ella cuando más le necesitaba? Fuiste tú¿Quién insultó y pisoteó a la persona mas amada por ella? Fuiste tú... ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, ni siquiera tienes derecho a estar aquí!

El Sr. Tenoh no sabía que decir o que hacer, estaba asustado de lo que le podrían hacer si se defendía, así que calló y aceptó todo lo que le decían; era verdad pero jamás lo admitiría. Michiru por su parte estaba impresionada por todo lo que escuchó, mucho de lo que Gon dijo solo lo sabían ellas ¿Cómo era posible?

Gon:-Suéltenlo, para que de una buena vez, se largue de aquí (su vos era amenazante).

Los hombres soltaron al tipo de mala manera, tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio, después de recuperar la frescura se acomodó el saco y llamó a su esposa, quien no había dicho ni hecho nada desde que llegaron.

Antes de seguir a su esposo la Sra. Tenoh se detuvo frente a Michiru, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza mientras que la de ella no reflejaba nada. La Sra. tomo el rostro de Michiru entre sus manos y frotó ligeramente bajo sus ojos, como si limpiara sus lágrimas. Ella sabía que aunque se mostraba fuerte para todos, no era así, Michiru estaba llorando por dentro y para la Sra. esto era evidente, le abrazó con fuerza y a pesar de que Michiru estaba sorprendida, le correspondió sin dudarlo.

-Perdóname, lamento haber sido tan ciega (murmuraba a su oído entre sollozos).

-No, perdóneme usted, por haberla llevado tan lejos (era inevitable, perdió la batalla y una lágrima logró salir).

-Nunca te disculpes (soltando el abrazo), tú le diste vida. Gracias por todo... mi hija (limpiando el camino de su única lágrima).

Después de eso la Sra. Tenoh desapareció por el mismo camino que su marido. Sailor Urano soltó el contacto con Gon y Goku lo liberó, al hacerlo éste se cayó inconciente, Leorio y Rico acudieron rápido a su auxilio mientras TK se disculpaba con Michiru ya que debían llevar a Gon a su casa, antes que alguien mas terminara afectado por la situación (eso pensaban). Las chicas aparecieron poco después, la verdad era que presenciaron todo, pues los gritos del Sr. Tenoh estaban lejos de no ser notados, Serena fue la primera en hablar.

-Michiru, yo (rompió en llanto)...

-No, no por favor (abrazando con fuerza a su princesa). Por favor, no.

Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y comenzó a consolarla, entendía que Michiru no queria mostrarse débil frente a ellos y que lo mejor seria dejarla sola para que pudiera llorar. Setsuna también lo entendió pero le fue muy difícil hacerle entender a Hotaru, que ahora había perdido todo rastro de madures y se aferraba al cuello de su Michiru-mamá, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

Al final todos se fueron y la casa quedó en oscuridad, Michiru estaba sentada en el sofá, ahora estaba sola o eso pensaba; ya que a sus pies, de rodillas y con la cabeza en su regazo, Urano aun la acompañaba.


	23. Chapter 23

**Retroceso (parte 4)**

Habían pasado varios días ya, Goku no se apartaba de la pareja, debía ser paciente. Lo que ellas sentían era muy profundo y para desgracia suya verdadero.

-¿Por qué, Haruka¿Por qué?

Michiru estaba de frente al ventanal de su cuarto, tenia una hermosa vista del mar, pero ni siquiera eso le daba consuelo. Estaba sola, ahora las lágrimas corrían libremente sin restricciones.

Urano estaba con ella, la estaba abrazando por detrás, susurrándole palabras que Michiru percibía como la brisa del mar.

-Ya, ya, mi dulce princesa. Estoy aquí, date cuenta por favor (casi un sollozo).

Era demasiado, percibía su olor, creía escuchar su voz e incluso sentía su tacto y calor, pero todo era un sueño porque ella estaba muerta, se había ido, le había dejado sola. Cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara en un intento inútil de parar las dolorosas lágrimas.

-No, no estas aquí ¿Por qué entonces puedo sentirte a cada instante¡¿Por qué?!

Ya era suficiente, se estaba saliendo de control y Goku no iba ignorarlo más.

-Michi, por favor...

-Sailor Urano (su voz era severa) déjala ya.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos irnos.

-No, no la abandonaré.

-Si en verdad te importa me acompañaras (extendiendo su mano para que Urano la tome).

-¡¡NO!! (golpeando la mano que le ofrecía Goku). Jamás lo entenderás, hice una promesa, siempre juntas, siempre juntas hasta el final. No me iré (ahora era Urano la que parecía amenazante).

-Ya veo ¿Piensas cumplir tu promesa a toda costa?

-Si (sin vacilación).

-¿Aún si en el camino mueres? En el mundo de los mortales el tiempo existe, mientras más te quedes mas te debilitaras hasta desaparecer.

-Mi vida no me importa.

-Y tampoco la de tu compañera como puedo ver.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa?!

-Le haces daño Urano, ella te siente y sufre porque sabe que no puede estar contigo. Para ella así como para todo el mundo, estas muerta ¡Acéptalo!

-¡Cállate¡Cállate! (sujetando con fuerza el cuello de su dogi) ¡No lo entiendes! Nadie entien...de (apoyó su frente en el pecho de Goku y allí se quebró).

Era fuerte, siempre lo fue pero ahora era tan indefensa como un gatito, no podía controlarse, porque sabia muy en su interior que era cierto, ella le hacia daño. Goku le abrazó con fuerza para que su orgullo no le alejara y le brindó consuelo, Urano no se alejó, correspondió el abrazo y se desahogó hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas que derramar. Era duro pero tenia que irse, para brindarle paz.

-Ella es tu alma gemela (aun mantenía el abraso).

-¿Qué? (su cara estaba oculta en el pecho de Goku, tenia los ojos hinchados y no queria mostrarse hasta recuperarse un poco).

-Lo que escuchaste, ella es tu alma gemela, por eso te siente y por eso a pesar de la muerte su amor perduró a través de los siglos. Y ahora no será la excepción, la volverás a ver Urano, te lo prometo (aflojando su abrazo pero sin empujarla).

Eventualmente Urano se separó de Goku, era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de un hombre y también era la primera vez que se mostraba débil y sensible (femenina) frente a alguien que no fuera Michiru. Se sentía rara, tal vez avergonzada, pero todo paso a segundo plano, queria saber más de lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿La veré pronto¿Me devolverás mi cuerpo?

-No es tan fácil, debemos irnos, te explicaré todo en el santuario.

Nuevamente le extendió la mano, esta vez Urano la tomó sin dudarlo y ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer de nuevo en el santuario pero en un lugar distinto.

El cuarto estaba lejos de parecer un cuartito por su grandor, en (lo que parecía) el centro se encontraba una fuente pequeña, en la punta superior de la misma estaba un frasco transparente, contenía una especie de polvo plateado brillante en constante movimiento. El resto de la habitación era celeste, el techo inalcanzable, había una fuente de luz muy similar al sol, detrás de la fuente solo nubes y espacio infinito.

-Esto (señalando el frasco) es lo que queda de ti. Cuando la explosión acabo con tigo, tu cuerpo al igual que el de toda Sailor Scout, se disolvió en polvo estelar, normalmente es EnmaDaiosama, el guardián de las puertas del otro mundo, quien se encarga de cuidar de él, hasta que el momento de reencarnar llegue, bueno es una forma de decir porque ustedes no cambian de cuerpo solo son devueltas al mundo mortal con nuevas familias e identidades, eventualmente recuperan sus poderes y memorias. Son las únicas criaturas que conozco que pelean sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo (llevando la mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo).

-¿Yyyyyy¿Me devolverás o no?

-Solo si...

-Sabia que no podía ser tan bueno ¬¬

-Oye, te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad y todavía te quejas, además no solo volverás a ser la misma de antes, tendrás mas poder del que jamás te hubieras imaginado.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?

-Lo necesitaras y yo necesito que sea así para que cumplas la misión que te encomendaré.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Tienes una presencia poderosa. Fue lo que me izo desconfiar de ti en un principio.

-Soy un dios-_"Por desgracia T.T"_-mi único deber es proteger las sagradas Esferas del Dragon, los problemas de los mortales deben ser resueltos por ellos. No pueden depender siempre de nosotros, ya bastante estoy haciendo con devolverte a la Tierra. No te imaginas todas las reglas que he roto, ni siquiera yo lo se, está claro que son muchas y que estoy hasta el cuello de problemas (tomándose de los cabellos).

-Lamento interrumpir tu autocompasión_-"La verdad no"-_pero ¿Por qué yo? Si buscas a la sailor mas fuerte es Sailor Saturno o en todo caso Sailor Moon.

-El poder de destrucción de Saturno solo puede ser utilizado una vez, necesito un guerrero experimentado y fuerte, que no muera al desplegar un único ataque, y en cuanto a Sailor Moon (se detuvo un momento para pensar)... necesito decir porque (Urano negó, sabiendo de ante mano que su princesa no se destacaba en combate físico)... además tu fuiste la primera en morir, así que...

-Detente allí mismo ¿Primera¿Cómo que primera?

-¿Pensaste que serias la única? La siguiente es, muy probablemente, tu compañera, Sailor Neptuno.

-¡¡¿Qué¡¡¿Qué esperas para devolverme a la Tierra, tengo que evitar que algo malo le pase?!! Un momento...

-Exacto (leyendo su mente) fuiste asesinada.

-Eso no es cierto, fue un accidente...

-Un accidente perfectamente calculado.

-No puede ser (estaba en shock).

-Te enfurecías sin ninguna explicación ¿No es cierto? (ella cabecea, afirmando) Una ves que comenzaba no había nada ni nadie que te calmara ¿No es cierto? (volvió a cabecear) ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque pasaba eso? (no hubo respuesta, en realidad fue muy ciega al no sospechar) Y todo por un aparatito tan pequeño como éste (mostrando el pequeño chip que llevaba en la mano).

-¿Qué... que es eso?

-El responsable de tu caída (cerrando el puño con fuerza) es por eso que lo destruiré (el chip se desintegró por la presión).

-Entonces, Michiru...

-Y todas las demás también...

-¿Que debo hacer? (ya estaba decidida a obedecer en todo a Goku).

-Observa y escucha.

Goku señaló en el agua de la fuente, y en ellas se comenzó a reflejar el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-Esto es lo que esperan, tu y tus amigas (Urano cabeceó). Y esto es lo que les espera ahora que los eventos fueron cambiados, me refiero a tu muerte.

Las aguas se tornaron turbulentas mostrando una escena caótica, los ojos de Urano se ensancharon, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese no podía ser el futuro. En el centro de todo ese caos un único soberano, cubierto por las sombras, en su mano un cristal con forma de rosa en flor, brillaba con todos los colores del arcoiris y después de unos instantes esa luz se desvanecía y el cristal se volvía oscuro.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es esto?

-Tokio de Cristal dejó de existir con tu derrota.

-No puede ser que solo por mi, ese sea el nuevo destino. Las chicas no permitirán que eso pase.

-No depende de ellas, tu derrota desencadenó lo inevitable. Ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo. A estas alturas todas tus compañeras estarán atravesando por una crisis emocional que las dejara vulnerables a tu mismo destino. Y cuando ellas no estén, esto es lo que quedará.

-Mi misión es evitarlo ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, pero para lograrlo debes devolverle la fe a tus compañeras y... debes convertirte en un líder para la nueva generación saiyan que te espera.

-¡¿Qué¡¿No fueron ellos responsables...

-No puedes juzgar a todos por las acciones de unos pocos. El enemigo no es como los otros, no hay magia involucrada, solo poder, algo de lo que ustedes carecen. Y no me lo quieras negar, Urano.

-¿Cómo encuentro a estos saiyan y como los convenzo?

-Oooh, tú los encontrarás y no tendrás que buscarlos.

-¿Los conozco?

-Los conocerás. Veras Urano, no hay forma de que entiendas lo que es un saiyan y su valor hasta que seas uno (tomando el frasco y posándolo en un extremo de la fuente). Es por eso que te convertiré en uno.

-¡¡Que¡¡No!!

La queja de Urano cayo en oídos sordos. Goku destapó el frasco y se cortó la muñeca con un movimiento rápido de su otra mano, la sangre de la herida se mezcló con el polvo estelar y lo tornó dorado brillante con toques azules. Luego de unos segundos la herida autoinflingida cicatrizó al instante.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Te doy el poder para cambiar el destino del mundo.

-Eres un saiyan también (estaba enojada).

-No, yo soy un saiyajin. Y tu un saiyan, porque seguirás siendo una Sailor Scout. O mejor dicho Sailor Saiyan.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ni siquiera se te ocurrió consultármelo.

-No había necesidad, tú no tienes opción.

-No eres mejor que los que me hicieron esto.

-Al igual que tú, tengo prioridades. En mi caso, el mundo es primero antes que tus deseos. Además, a parte de un gran poder, no serás diferente, bueno no demasiado (el frasco desapareció).

-¿Dónde está?

-Lo envié a la Tierra, ahora es un feto. La mujer que te concebirá es muy amable y cariñosa, tendrás todo lo que tu anterior familia te negó.

-¿Me harás renacer? Eso significa que las diferencias de edades de Michiru y yo serán de...

-Un año.

-¿Qué?

-Un año. Te dije que te devolví a la Tierra pero no cuando. Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes, ahora solo falta sellar el trato (extendiendo su mano como un saludo).

-Pensé que no tenía otra opción.

-Bueno, estas son las opciones, sellamos el trato o ese feto jamás nacerá y tu derecho con Enma. Valla elección ¿Verdad? Pero la política de los dioses dice que todos los tratos deben ser sellados antes de ponerse en ejecución.

-¿Acaso ya no has ejecutado tu plan?

-¿Estás aquí o no? Vamos que no tengo toda la eternidad, bueno si la tengo, pero el punto es que no quiero esperar.

Renuente Sailor Urano tomó la mano de Goku, en cuanto lo izo una oleada de poder y conocimiento se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo, se sentía como choques eléctricos. Cuando el contacto terminó Urano cayó de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón de tres días.

-Bienvenida a la familia Saiyan Urano.

&&&&&&&&

En la parte mas oscura de la selva Amazónica, donde ningún humano a alcanzado a llegar, donde la tecnología es inútil. Allí se levantaba un castillo esculpido en la roca dura de una montaña, en la parte baja del mismo habitaban saijitas de la clase mas baja (civiles), en los siguientes niveles los rangos iban subiendo hasta llegar al último y mas importante nivel, las alcobas reales. En este nivel vivía el actual soberano de la raza saiyan, el Rey León.

Ese era un día memorable para los saiyan, el Rey León tuvo su primer hijo. Todos los saiyan de todos los planetas asistieron a la presentación del nuevo príncipe, todos menos...

-Lo has oído, resulta que ahora tenemos príncipe ¿Desde cuando nuestros reyes son elegidos por la sangre y no por el poder?

-Tranquilízate Balmung de todas formas el poder no es lo tuyo.

-Es por eso que te he traído, Vejita.

&&&&&&&&

En el palacio, luego de la ceremonia de presentación.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Uno de tus consejeros mas leal no asistió a la ceremonia (mientras acunaba a su bebe).

-Lo noté, pero no te preocupes seguro fue por una buena razón (acariciando el rostro de su bebe). Es hermosa...

-Lastima que solo nosotros lo sabremos.

-Si, pero solo hasta que se convierta en rey, cuando eso pase, ya nadie se opondrá a su mandato, pues a esas alturas ya será conocido como el príncipe más poderoso del universo (reventando de un orgullo que aun no debía sentir).

-jajaja (una risa suave para no despertar a su hija) ¿Ya elegiste un nombre? Yo estaba pensando en tal vez... ¿León Hijo?

-No, no lo creo, es demasiado hermosa para llevar un nombre tan feo como el mío (mirando significativamente a su esposa).

-Oh no, no mi nombre. Es tu príncipe, todos esperan que se llame como tu.

-Menos yo. Debe llevar el nombre de la mujer mas hermosa, o sea tu. Ashla.

En ese momento su bebita comenzó a molestarse, ambos padres se acercaron a ella y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. Un símbolo brillaba intensamente en su frente, ambos conocían perfectamente lo que significaba.

-Ahora mas que nunca debe llevar tu nombre (tomando en brazos a su nena, su expresión era triste).

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, debe estar protegida de todo... No puedo creer que ella sea...

-Nuestra hija León, es todo lo que es y siempre será.

-Lo sé, no debí decir nada (besando la frente de su esposa). De ahora en mas eres mi hijo (dirigiéndose a su bebe, éste le observaba como si en realidad escuchara), el Príncipe León, nuestro futuro rey.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 19: No todo es bueno**

Duero estaba tranquilamente reclinado en su cómodo sillón, era la primera vez desde que comenzó el día y toda esa calma se debía a que el problema con Neptuno se había solucionado y ya estaba en camino a su cuarto con Sarafina.

Gohan:-Duero nosotros nos vamos. Nuestra investigación no puede avanzar más si no estamos todos juntos.

Trunks:-Si, además tenemos que ubicar nuestro equipo en la nueva base, si es que nos lo enviaron.

Duero:-Está bien chicos, hicieron más de lo que les pedí.

Gohan y Trunks salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia la salida, en el camino se encontraron con tres de sus compañeros, al ver su aspecto decidieron que lo mejor seria no decir nada pues se notaba que ninguno estaba de ánimo como para aguantar ni un solo comentario.

Vegeta fue el primero en entrar a la oficina principal, seguidamente entró Broly, Duero se les quedó viendo muy asombrado. Ambos estaban gravemente heridos y sus ropas estaban desgarradas, ninguno de los dos llevaba la parte superior y sus pantalones estaban rasgados, en el caso de Broly solo tenia roturas pero Vegeta había perdido una pierna completa de su pantalón. Los dos guerreros tenían una cara de "no me mires ni me toques", Duero ni se molestó en preguntar que pasó, solo abrió las puertas del laboratorio y les dio paso a los dos para que utilizaran las cápsulas. Tenía la opción de curarlos el mismo pero valoraba su vida, así que optó por que se relajaran primero.

Después de que Broly y Vegeta desaparecieron dentro del laboratorio, un tímido Goten entró a la oficina, Duero lo observó y le extrañó que él solo tuviera un corte en la pierna izquierda.

Duero:-¿Me dirás que paso?

Goten:-Tuvimos un enfrentamiento.

Duero:-No me digas (sarcasmo).

Goten:-Solo respondo a tu pregunta (desviando la mirada).

Goten ya sabía a lo que Duero iba, pero se hacia el desentendido porque no queria hablar de lo ocurrido, cometió un error y casi cuesta la vida de sus compañeros.

Duero:-Siéntate aquí (señalando una camilla), vamos a ver esa herida.

Goten:-¿No me pondrás en una capsula? (obedeciendo a Duero).

Duero:-No, no hay necesidad, es una herida simple, puedo curarla yo mismo.

Duero comenzó su trabajo en silencio y Goten solo se dedicaba a aguantar el dolor ya que no le colocó ningún sedante. El dolor que Goten sentía se debía al procedimiento que Duero llevaba a cabo para desinfectar la herida, después de eso poso su mano sobre el corte y al retirarlo éste había desaparecido sin dejar marcas.

Goten:-¿Qué hiciste? (asombrado).

Duero:(limpiándose las manos)-El ki también puede ser usado de ésta forma.

Goten:-Haaa si, ya lo entiendo.

Duero:-¿Y bien¿Me vas a decir?

Goten bajó la mirada, estaba avergonzado por lo que pasó, pero tarde o temprano todos se enterarían y Duero no le dejaría ir sin que antes le diga.

Goten:-Está bien (suspiró), lo que paso fue...

"RETROCESO"

""_Goten solo esperó lo inevitable, era obvio que la creatura ya tendría que haberlo detectado. En respuesta, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, era el momento, ya estaba ascendiendo. Goten quiso alejarse para evitar otro golpe directo pero se vio imposibilitado de moverse, una fuerza invisible le estaba frenando._

_Goten:-¡¿Qué demonios?! (estaba asustado, al parecer, si iba a morir).""_

Goten era presa fácil, y la creatura no dudo en engullirlo, una vez fuera de la tierra. Estaba en sus fauces y no podía moverse, entonces sintió como lo jalaron al exterior antes de ser masticado, así fue como Goten descubrió que todo su cuerpo estaba atado con una cuerda invisible muy resistente.

Goten:-_"Lazos de ki"_

El lazo de ki, era una técnica muy común para el servicio secreto, con ella podían controlar o detener los movimientos de cualquier cosa viva, también absorbía la energía de sus presas una vez bien sujetas, esto último era muy importante ya que si el oponente resultaba ser muy poderoso no podría ser controlado por esta técnica.

Broly jaló con fuerza justo antes de que Goten se convirtiera en botana. De ante mano supo que el chico aun no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para saber el momento justo de escapar. Era necesario permanecer lo suficiente como para darle a entender que tenía la comida asegurada, fue por eso que intervino aun arriesgando la vida de su compañero.

Ya fuera de la tierra, dio a conocer su aspecto. Se trataba de una especie de topo mutante, demasiado grande para el gusto de cualquiera, sin mencionar que este amiguito estaba lejos de ser insectívoro, y lo podían saber por los colmillos afilados y la baba corrosiva que comenzaba a disolver el asfalto por debajo suyo.

Estaba a punto de volver bajo tierra cuando Vegeta le dio a entender de que eso no sucedería. Lo embistió con fuerza y lo lanzó muy lejos contra un edificio, el siguiente ataque fue cortesía de Broly, lanzó una esfera de energía verde sobre el topo y al hacer contacto con el, explotó. Ambos guerreros bajaron a tierra, había mucho polvo y no se alcanzaba a ver nada.

Broly:-¿Se acabo?

Vegeta:-No lo... ¡¡Cuidado!!

Demasiado tarde, ambos fueron golpeados por las zarpas del topo. Aterrizaron directamente sobre el concreto abriendo surcos a su paso, hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Vegeta tenia tres cortes en su musculosa, mas el daño a su cuerpo era mínimo, Broly por otro lado le dijo adiós a su camisa de seda blanca pero fuera de eso estaba muy bien.

El topo estaba en un estado rabioso, le quitaron la comida y lo atacaron ¿Cómo no estarlo? Divisó a sus atacantes y escupió con gran precisión sobre ellos. La baba cayó como lluvia pero lograron esquivar la mayor parte de ella.

En el cielo Vegeta a penas noto que su chaqueta se estaba disolviendo y con ella, gran parte de su musculosa. De no quitarse la ropa, su piel, carne y hasta sus huesos terminarían igual. Con asombro Vegeta observó como sus ropas de tela reforzadas desaparecían mucho antes de tocar el suelo.

Broly:-Es muy corrosivo.

Vegeta:(ya enfadado)-Acabemos con el (descendiendo a tierra).

Vegeta y Broly comenzaron a avanzar con lentitud hacia el topo, en el camino ambos elevaron su ki, haciendo visible sus auras doradas. El cabello de Vegeta paso de un rubio ceniza a un dorado mas intenso, Broly por su parte tenia un aura dorada medio verdosa así que su cabello tomó esa misma tonalidad.

Ya a una distancia considerablemente corta, ambos guerreros se pusieron en posición de combate, listos para atacar y acabar, de un solo golpe.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Goten apenas se recuperaba después de ser lanzado con semejante brutalidad a quien sabe donde. Él sabia que fue Vegeta o Broly, el responsable de que su cabeza palpitara como si quisiera estallar. Se puso de pie como pudo mientras maldecía mentalmente a los dos por hacerle semejante cosa.

Goten:-Y se supone que somos un equipo ¿Cómo será si no lo fuéramos? (mientras se frotaba la frente).

Minutos después la tierra se estremeció y una gran explosión se escuchó. Goten giró en dirección del alboroto y pudo divisar una luz verde, ese era uno de los ataques de Broly. Emprendió el vuelo y llegó justo por detrás del topo, esa era la primera vez que lo veía, se quedó sorprendido por un momento pero luego recordó cual era su misión. Reunió toda la fuerza del súper saiyan en sus manos y lanzó un súper kame-hame-ha, el topo sucumbió ante el despliegue de esa energía, lo que Goten no sabia era que otros dos personajes también sucumbieron ante su ataque.

La luz se desvaneció y del topo no quedo nada, solo la destrucción de una parte de la ciudad fue el pago por esa hazaña, pero no vidas humanas, eso era lo importante. Goten caminaba entre los escombros, todo estaba muy tranquilo y eso le molestaba, de alguna forma sentía que su vida estaba en riesgo. Se detuvo por un momento y justo cuando iba a seguir, una mano emerge del suelo y le sujeta la pierna, Goten trató de soltarse pero le fue inútil cuando una segunda mano lo sujetó de la otra pierna. Fue jalado hacia abajo y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la explosión de una energía liberada. El sector en cuestión fue barrido, los escombros se desintegraron, dejando al descubierto a los responsables de que Goten casi haya muero de un infarto.

Goten:-Ve...Vegeta, Broly... ¿Q... qué hacen? (estaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia arriba a los dos guerreros que lo observaban con odio).

Ahora la vida de Goten peligraba, los dos guerreros desprendían pequeñas chispas producto de la rabia que sentían.

-Señor, señor (alguien le jalaba el pantalón a Vegeta).

-Q... (Vegeta no pudo acabar).

Era la nenita que había salvado anteriormente. Ella extendió sus brazos en una petición silenciosa para que Vegeta la levantara y lo izo.

-Muchas gracias señor (le susurró al oído y le entregó una rosa roja).

Vegeta tomó la rosa y bajó a la nenita, ya no estaba enojado y Broly estaba muy impresionado como para recordar que debía golpear a Goten. Luego de unos momentos se escucharon aplausos, fue entonces que los guerreros notaron que las personas ya habían salido de sus escondites y ahora les aplaudían. Los tres se miraron entre si y cabecearon, debían irse, era demasiada atención y eso no estaba en sus planes. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos como para que el ojo humano distinguiera, así que para los presentes fue como si se desvanecieran en el aire sin dejar rastro.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-jajaja, así que eres el responsable de que Vegeta y Broly estén así jajaja.

-¡¡Cállate!! No es gracioso. Hice del idiota allá.

-Exactamente por eso es gracioso jajaja.

-Maldición (para si).

-Tranquilo Goten, no puedes esperar que todo te salga bien en tus primeras misiones. Errar es de humanos.

-Espero Vegeta piense de la misma forma.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina atravesaba los pasillos con mucha prisa, los enfermeros y empleados se hacían a un lado para no salir lastimados. Mientras corría recordaba lo que Gohan le dijo.

"RETROCESO"

-Será mejor que te apresures a dejarla en su cuarto, la anestesia que usamos es muy suave, pronto despertará.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

_-"Malditos cobardes ¿Por qué debería hacer yo este trabajo?"_

"RETROCESO"

Duero:-Debes ser tu Sarafina.

Sarafina:-¿Y porque yo?

Gohan:-Porque eres la única chica y tienes mas probabilidades de agradarle, si en el remoto caso despierta antes de que llegues a su cuarto.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Al final llegó antes de que Michiru despertara, Sarafina dejo salir un suspiro de alivio para después entrar con cuidado y acomodarla en su cama. La intervención fue sencilla, una simple onda de choque electromagnético inhabilitó el chip, lo demás dependería de ella. Por desgracia las acciones influenciadas por el chip eran como pensamientos propios de ella, lo que significaba que había una alta probabilidad de que Michiru recordara todo como desiciones que ella misma había tomado... Sarafina le dio una última mirada y se enderezó para retirarse o esa era su intención.

-¿Do... dónde estoy?

Al abrir sus ojos, Michiru se encontró con una chica pelirroja a la cual confundió con una enfermera pues llevaba puesto una bata de hospital. La sujetó de la mano para que la notara.

Sarafina no sabía como maldecir su suerte, ese contacto casi le había hecho gritar.

-_"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Unos segundos mas, unos segundos, y ya seria problema de otro"_-Hola ¿Cómo se siente? (dándole su mejor sonrisa).

-Yo (llevándose la mano a la frente), no muy bien, la cabeza me da vueltas-"_Me quiero morir"_.

-Es normal si ha estado inconciente durante tres días (mientras sacaba una linternita para observar sus pupilas).

-¡¿Tres días?! (sentándose con mucho esfuerzo en la cama).

-Si, pensamos que había caído en coma. Sus familiares estuvieron aquí hace unos momentos, seguro que vuelven dentro de poco ¿Necesita algo?

-Un calmante por favor, la cabeza me mata.

-Por supuesto ¿Algo más?

-No gracias.

-Bien me retiro.

Una vez que Sarafina salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras suyo, liberó un gran suspiro.

-_"Creo que exageran cuando dicen que las externas son diferentes a las otras, para mi Neptuno es igual de despistada que las demás"._

Dentro del cuarto, Michiru observaba su mano, pensativa.

_-"Estoy segura de que sentí una poderosa energía cuando la toque ¿Qué será?"_

&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el exterior, las chicas y Ahsla ya iban de regreso al hospital. Ahsla iba de la mano de las dos niñas, Rini porque no queria ver a Serena colgada de su brazo y Hotaru porque deseaba asegurarse de que conociera a su Michiru-mamá, eso si despertaba. Setsuna caminaba muy cerca de Hotaru y por ello también de Ahsla.

-Y bien joven Ahsla ¿Qué intenciones tiene respecto a Serena?

-¿Perdón? (levantando una ceja)-_"Directo al grano ¿he? me gusta"_-Si se refiere a si somos amigos, la respuesta es si.

-Vaya amigo que es usted, personalmente prefiero rechazar ese tipo de amistades.

-¿Ese tipo de amistades¿A que se refiere?

-A que por su trabajo, Setsuna-Mamá prefiere no hacer muchas amistades porque al final siempre termina perdiéndolas (intervino Hotaru).

La obvia verdad era que Setsuna no estaba a gusto con la faceta conquistadora de Ahsla y menos cuando la usaba con su princesa, pero de igual forma no corrigió a su hija, después de todo no era mentira.

-Ya veo, un trabajo de tiempo completo ¿verdad?

-No te lo imaginas-_"No puedes"._

-_"Si, si que puedo"_-Una razón más para que prefiera mi computadora.

El grupo de Serena tenía su propia conversación e ignoraba por completo el silencio sepulcral del resto del grupo. En eso, el sonido del celular de Setsuna llamó la atención de todos, ésta lo tomó y posteriormente una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

-Ha despertado.

&&&&&&&&

Tres sombras observaban tras los árboles como el grupo de las sailors corría hacia las puertas del hospital.

-¿Lo sintieron? El sujeto albino...

-No es humano (completó otro sujeto a su lado).

-Serena y las chicas están en peligro, el brillo de esa estrella (enangostó los ojos) es cegante (agregó el ultimo de ellos).


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 20: Un piso lustroso es un piso feliz**

Las chicas llegaron al cuarto de Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru fueron las primeras en entrar, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una Michiru completamente despierta parada frente a su ventana, y que al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volteó y sonrió reconociendo a sus visitantes.

-¡¡Michiru-mamá, Michiru-mamá!! (corriendo a su encuentro).

-Hotaru, me alegra tanto volver a verte (abrazando a su hija).

Hotaru se puso muy emocional al ver a su madre despierta otra vez, nuevamente perdió todo rastro de madurez y volvió a ser una nenita. Su llanto conmovió profundamente a las presentes, algunas de las chicas e incluso la misma Setsuna se debilitaron ante la escena, pero Michiru no derramó ninguna lágrima, mas eso no impidió que le brindara cariño y consuelo a su hija.

Serena:-Michiru, nos da mucha felicidad tenerte despierta (se quebró), que... que... no se ni porque estoy llorando.

Michiru:-Princesa (viéndola con ternura)...

Michiru estaba sentada en la cama con Hotaru en brazos. Serena estaba parada frente a ella con la mirada fija en el suelo, sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos pero las gotas de lágrimas se veían perfectamente cuando estas caían al suelo. Michiru extendió un brazo y Serena se arrodilló para ser alcanzada.

Michiru:-Ya, ya, princesa (mientras le acariciaba el rostro limpiando las lagrimas que salían, una por una)... Nunca nos gustó verla llorar.

Nadie dijo nada, todas entendieron lo que "nos" significaba, ella se estaba refiriendo a Haruka por supuesto, hasta Serena con su usualmente excesiva ignorancia, entendió lo que quiso decir y se limpió el resto de las lagrimas para después ponerse de pié, deseaba abrazarla pero ella aun tenía a Hotaru en brazos y esta parecía no tener intenciones de abandonar esa posición en ningún momento. Serena dio lugar para que el resto de las chicas tuvieran su oportunidad de saludar a Michiru, todas y cada una tenía un presente para ella y fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo muy importante.

Serena:-He, chicas, las dejo un momento, tengo que ir... al baño (saliendo lentamente por la puerta).

Rei:-¿Ahora? ¿A caso no puedes esperar a que terminemos de dar los obsequios?

Serena:(con un gota de sudor en la nuca)-Heeee ¡¡No!! (moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro) ¡¡Es muy urgente!! (se largo a correr a toda velocidad, dejando solo una estela de humo por detrás).

Las internas se quedaron observando la puerta con pequeñas gotitas en sus cabezas, mientras las tres externas y Rini no entendían nada.

Mina:-A caso ella (con cara de pocos amigos)...

Amy:-No puede ser tan despistada ¿O si?

Rei:-Se le ha olvidado (la vena en su frente estaba a punto de estallar)...

Lita:-Lo mas importante (terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa).

&&&&&&&&

Serena corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital, mientras pensaba en como rayos conseguiría un obsequio para Michiru. No tenia excusas, deambulo prácticamente todo el día por el centro y no se acordó de porque había ido en primer lugar. En eso Serena recuerda el porqué de su olvido.

-_"Ahsla"_ (y le metió freno).

Frenar era una cosa, lograrlo era otra. El piso del pasillo, así como el de todo el edificio, estaba perfectamente encerado y lustrado, por lo que Serena resbalo e incluso avanzó aun más rápido que antes, por suerte o mejor dicho por desgracia, se detuvo al estrellarse con unas personas que pasaban por ahí.

-Discúlpeme, lo siento de verdad, no podía detenerme (sin siquiera mirar a quien golpeó).

-¡Rayos, Bombón! Savia que me querías, pero no tanto (fue el primero en reaccionar).

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿No sabes que en los hospitales no se debe correr?! (esta vez fue un chico de cabellos plateados el que hablo) ¡¡Y quítate de mi espalda!!

-¡¿Podrían hacer el favor de quitarse todos de la mía?! (hablo el ultimo de los tres).

&&&&&&&&

En la oficina principal, Duero observaba con atención los movimientos de sus invitados, de repente saca una grabadora de quien sabe donde y la enciende.

-Memorandun para mi, agregar mas cera a los pisos (mientras trataba de no reír demasiado fuerte).

&&&&&&&&

No muy lejos del incidente de Serena, en la cafetería del hospital.

-Lo bueno de nuestros hospitales, es que al entrar ya te sientes mejor, ni siquiera el enfado dura mucho aquí (hablo una chica de cabellos rojizos).

-Las esencias curativas de Saturno hacen un buen trabajo con nosotros, y también con los humanos por más que éstos no lo puedan sentir (le contestó su hermana).

Ambas mujeres inhalaron profundamente y luego exhalaron ruidosamente, para luego continuar con su comida que consistía en unas tasas de café acompañadas de un pudín de vainilla cada una (a mi me gusta nn).

-A todo esto ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Sarafina? Tu trabajo acabo después de asegurar a Neptuno.

-Lo dices como si me echaras (con cara de borreguito a medio morir).

-Exagerada.

-Mira quien habla... Bueno lo que pasa es que hoy tengo el día libre a partir de ahora. Toy aburridita por eso me quedo haber si "alguien", o sea tu, me da bolas (con la faceta mas infantil que conocía y que solo mostraba a su familia).

-jajaja ¿Aburridita? Tengo que agregar esa palabra a mi diccionario jajaja.

-Y cambiando de tema... ¿Eso que es? (señalando una caja rectangular).

-Es un regalo.

-No se nota, en serio (sarcasmo por todos lados)... ¿Qué es? O mejor aun ¿Para quién es?

-Para alguien (muy desinteresada).

-¡¡Lo sabia!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te gusta.

-No se de que o quien estas hablando.

-Y no te culpo, es muy hermosa.

-¡¿Podrías callarte?! No es lo que piensas, malinterpretas las cosas.

-Oh vamos Ahsla, lo compraste para ella... Di que si...

-¡¡NO!!.

-Decir la verdad es mas conveniente hermano, bien sabes que eres un pésimo mentiroso. Solo mira eso (tomando el regalo), cuidadosamente envuelto y hasta moñito tiene... Nunca me diste un regalo tan bien presentado, yo también quiero un moñito.

(suspiro de resignación)-Bien... Tú ganas... Si, es para ella (continuó antes de que su hermana dijera algo). Pero no se lo voy a entregar yo.

-¡¿Queee?!

-Es para que Serena se lo de.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tímido?

-¡Desde nunca! Lo que pasa es que estoy casi seguro de que a Serena se le olvidó lo más importante, mientras se distraía comprando cualquier cosa.

-Y seguro VOS no tuviste nada que ver con su olvido.

-Noooo... no intencionalmente.

-Lo sabía.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Bombón, segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?

-Estoy bien Seiya. Ya vayan y saluden a las chicas, yo los alcanzo después.

-Vamos Seiya se nos va la luz.

-Yaten no exageres.

-Taiki tú siempre le das por su lado (girando la cabeza en signo de molestia).

-Seiya, sabes que me he dado peores golpes que estos, además mi caída la amortiguó Yaten jajaja (llevándose la mano a la nuca).

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta del peli-plateado, quien ni siquiera volteó a verla.

-¿Segura, Bombon?

-Sip.

-¿Segura, segura? (la tenia sujeta de las manos).

-Sip.

-¿Segura, segura, segura?

-¡¡Por el amor del cielo!! ¡¡Vamonos ya, Seiya!! (jalando su oreja para llevárselo).

-¡¡Ayyyyyy, Yaten, eres un bruto insensible!! ¡¡Te veo después, Bombooooon!! (ya a lo lejos).

-Cielos (mientras se limpiaba las gotitas con un pañuelo)...

Gracias a Seiya perdió mas tiempo del necesario, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía donde podía encontrar a Ahsla, al menos si la encontraba podría pedirle que le diera otro paseo al centro.

Pasó por la cafetería y luego volvió.

-¡Miren esto! (con mucho entusiasmo, hasta sus ojitos brillaban). Pastel de chocolate, de vainilla, de durazno, de fresas y...y... yo no me puedo quedar aquí (dándose golpecitos en la cabeza). Será mejor que me vaya.

Lentamente y con la cabeza agachada se fue acercando a la puerta de salida, hasta que unas risas le hicieron detener. Allí estaba a quien buscaba, comiendo y riendo de lo lindo con una chica, que a primera vista, no reconocía. Lo peor de todo era que Ahsla estaba peor que desfachatada, se quitó la chaqueta, remangó su camisa y la dejó caer fuera del pantalón. No le prestó mucha atención a la otra chica, estaba más concentrada en clavarle cuchillas con la mirada a Ahsla.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a las dos chicas que comían, llegó a un cierto punto en el que podía escuchar claramente la conversación ajena.

&&&&&&&&

-Oh, vamos ¿Qué es?

-Lo sabrás después.

-Ni que fuera "El Corazón del Mar" jajaja.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ahsla recordó su pasado manteniéndose seria y con los ojos cerrados durante ese tiempo.

"RETROCESO"

-El Corazón del Mar, desde que llegué, he escuchado hablar mucho de él, en especial las chicas.

-jajaja. Eso se debe a que es algo muy importante.

-¿A si? No me digas ¿Y por qué es tan importante?

-Porque no se puede comprar ni vender, es una gema invaluable que solo se puede obtener sumergiéndose en las profundidades del océano. Al habitad de una ostra marina muy especial… En la Tierra, estos moluscos son capaces de crear perlas, bueno, aquí las ostras crean una gema azul marina con forma de corazón, ellos crean al "Corazón del Mar"... Aquellos que bajan lo hacen por una razón muy importante, ya que no solo se deben enfrentar a las terribles corrientes oceánicas sino también a bestias marinas muy poderosas. Los que logran conseguirlo se dice que fueron impulsados por amor verdadero, porque solo por amor uno encuentra el poder y el valor suficiente para llegar hasta las ostras, y solo por amor es válido arriesgarse a bajar.

-Ahora entiendo...

-Ni lo pienses.

-¿Perdón?

-Conozco esa mirada, se lo que estás pensando Ahsla.

-¿En serio crees poder leer mis pensamientos? (acercándosele peligrosamente).

-No hay necesidad, eres muy predecible (correspondiendo el juego sensual)...Ahsla...

-¿mmm?

-Prométeme... prométeme que no bajarás.

-Yo...

-Por favor (su mirada demostraba lo muy preocupada que estaba).

-Prometo (comenzó)... que jamás haré algo que te lastime (la envolvió en un abrazo cálido).

-Gracias (susurró).

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-_"Pero yo nunca dije que no bajaría"._

Sarafina notó el cambio en su hermana, y luego recordó porqué.

-_"¡Rayos! No debí mencionarlo"._

Ahsla se bebió de un solo sorbo su café y luego comenzó a comer, de forma apresurada, su pudín. Sarafina largó un largo suspiro y fue entonces cuando notó algo a espaldas de su hermana. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios antes de cambiar la conversación.

-¿No deberías estar con Serena y el resto de las chicas?

Sarafina logró su cometido, Ahsla olvidó su pasado para centrarse en su presente.

-¡¿Estas loca?! He estado con ellas todo el día. Dame un respiro ¿Quieres?

-jajaja ni que fuera una tortura.

-¿Quién dijo que no?

Sarafina estaba perfectamente conciente de que la distancia entre su invitada y ellas era relativamente corta y se acortaba más conforme esta se acercaba, era obvio que podría escuchar su conversación.

-Ay, no seas así ¿A caso no estabas acompañando a Serena?

-Acompañando, acompañando (remarcando las palabras), no es lo mismo que estar todo el tiempo sobre ella. No soy su niñero, que yo sepa esa niña ya tiene edad para cuidarse sola.

-Pero ¿a caso no tienes algo para ella?

-Tampoco soy su sirviente, ella puede venir a buscarlo si en verdad le urge.

Serena estaba escuchando todo, estaba a escasos centímetros de Ahsla, a cada comentario sus cachetes se inflaban más y más como un globo a punto de reventar. Sarafina estaba al tanto de eso, así que decidió dar el golpe de gracia.

-Al menos es linda y delgada ¿no?

-¡¿A caso te volviste ciega?! ¿Linda? He visto mejores y en cuanto a delgada ¿Necesito responder?

-jajajajaja.

Sarafina ya había formado tapones con las servilletas de papel para colocárselos en los oídos. Ahsla vio eso y le extrañó.

-¿Por qué te pones eso en los oídos?

Sarafina no la escuchaba pero leía sus labios así que solo le sonrió y señaló a su espalda y a la derecha. Ahsla volteó en la dirección señalada y...

Un terremoto nivel cuatro azotó al establecimiento entero, seguido de un estruendoso...

-¡¡¡¡AHSLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&

En la oficina, Duero y Goten observaban todo por las cámaras de vigilancia, y al igual que Sarafina, tomaron precauciones para no quedar aturdidos. Ambos llevaban puesto auriculares de seguridad, de esos que usan los navegantes que trabajan en los motores de los buques.

-Que pulmones (Goten habla primero).

-Debería etiquetar eso como un ataque mortal.

-jajaja ¿Me pregunto si Ahsla sobrevivirá a semejante oleada sónica?

-No tenemos tanta suerte.

Se miraron y luego se largaron a reír.

&&&&&&&&

En los pasillos cerca del cuarto de Michiru, los Thee Lights fueron sorprendidos por un temblor.

-¡Cuerpo a tierra! (gritó Yaten mientras se tiraba al suelo).

Seiya se aferró a una columna mientras Taiki se apoyaba contra la pared tratando de estabilizarse. Lo siguiente fue la onda sonora, los que estaban de pie se cayeron al suelo con las manos en los oídos.

En el cuarto no era muy diferente, las chicas hacían lo posible por cubrirse los oídos, pero era en vano, el ruido era muy fuerte y el temblor no les permitía mantenerse en pie, todas estaban tiradas en el suelo a excepción de las externas que estaban apoyadas contra la cama.

-¡¡Cállate Serenaaaaaaa!! (gritó Rei inconcientemente sin saber porqué).

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡jajajajajajajaja!! Goten... des... jajajajaja... desconecta los altavoces. Creo que si seguimos, todos en el edificio morirán aturdidos (mientras se limpiaba las gotas de lágrimas que le causó la risa).

La voz de Serena fue amplificada por un equipo especial y experimental. Resultado del proyecto, fallido. Casi mataron a todos los presentes que carecían de protección.

-jajaja, ya lo hice jajaja ¿Ya viste la cara de Ahsla? Jajaja.

&&&&&&&&

En la cafetería, Ahsla estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo con circulitos en los ojos, pues había recibido el impacto directamente sin previo aviso. Sarafina estaba sentada en el suelo a una considerable distancia de su silla mirando con curiosidad a la que se supone izo todo eso. Serena miraba en todas direcciones, había signos de preguntas dibujados en toda su cara y tenia una mirada de "¿Yo hice eso?".

&&&&&&&&

En los laboratorios, Vegeta y Broly acababan de salir de las cápsulas.

-Metió la pata ¿Verdad? (preguntó Broly mientras sacudía unos de sus oídos para recuperar la audición).

-Hasta el fondo (medio gritando porque tampoco escuchaba bien).

&&&&&&&&

Los Thee Lights se incorporaron ni bien todo se calmó, se pusieron uno al lado de otro como siempre y reanudaron su camino, disimulando muy bien el hecho de que casi murieron de un infarto.

Cuando Yaten trató de abrir la puerta ésta voló de par en par y un grupo de chicas avanzó sin notar la presencia obvia de los muchachos. Resultado... una tragedia múltiple.

Las externas salieron después, y observaron desde el marco de la puerta como chicas y chicos se habían enredado de tal forma que ni podían moverse.

-Jóvenes (esbozando una sonrisa que hace tiempo nadie veía)... En mis tiempos por lo menos disimulábamos (le guiño a los chicos).

Un rojo escarlata se arrastró por las caras de todos los involucrados en el nudo humano.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No es eso!! (dijeron al unísono).

Setsuna estaba muy feliz de que Michiru hubiera recuperado el humor así como su salud, aunque muy probablemente se deba a que es imposible mantenerse seria con esas chicas a su alrededor.

-Permiso por favor (era Rini).

Rini salió por detrás de Setsuna y comenzó a correr en la dirección que tomó Serena, no sin antes pisar las cabezas de algunos para poder pasar.

-Es cierto (Hotaru izo recordar porqué estaban saliendo).

Las externas siguieran a Rini y lamentablemente tuvieron que pisar mas cabezas.

Seiya:-Vaya, y se supone que estaba hospitalizada ¡Que agilidad! (mientras miraba como Michiru se perdía).

Mina:-Y tu (comenzó tranquila) ¡¿Podrías ágilmente quitar tu codo de mi ojo?!

Yaten:-¡Alguien se me está clavando... haaaaa... en mi espalda! (gritó).

Rei:-Mas vale que el que tenga su mano, codo, pierna o lo que sea, en mi trasero, lo vaya quitando (muy enfurecida).

En ese momento todos hicieron una mueca de "agggg" y empezaron a moverse y forcejear para soltarse, pero no había caso, se resbalaban en el piso y se enredaban peor.

Yaten:-¡¡Agggg!! ¡¿Quién fue el mendigo que me pateó?!

Seiya:-Enano ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? (alguien le pisó la cabeza) ¡¡Mierda!!

Amy:-Esto no está funcionando.

Taiki:-Si, tenemos que... Ouffff (recibió un codazo).

Amy:-Perdón.

Mina:-Esperen, encontré algo de que sujetarme.

Seguidamente Mina se aferró, a lo que parecía un tubo, y empezó a jalar para salir.

Seiya:-¡¡Mina, Mina, Mina!! ¡¡No me jales el orgullo!!

¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (todos gritaron al mismo tiempo).

Lita:-¡¡Vasta!! (ya bastante encabronada).

El montón se dispersó abruptamente, ya que Lita mandó a volar a todos de un solo movimiento brusco.

Yaten arrastró la cara hasta que su cuerpo cayó, Taiki fue lanzado contra una de las paredes junto con Amy, Seiya y Mina volaron lejos, Seiya se estrelló contra una columna y Mina siguió su camino hasta caer un poco mas lejos, Rei tuvo la peor suerte, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y habilidades logró sujetarse de los bordes de la ventana para no caer.

Lita:-¡Listo! ¡Vamos! (corriendo en la dirección de las externas).

Una a una las chicas la siguieron, los Three Lights también, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina:-¡Ahsla, reacciona, reacciona! (mirando a su costado) ¡¿Serena como rayos te salió un grito tan fuerte?!

Serena:-Te juro que no se… Ahsla, por favor reacciona.

En eso llegó Rini.

Rini:-¡Serena! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Serena:-Heee, bueno.

Las externas llegaron en ese momento.

Setsuna:-¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?

Serena:-Yo si, pero (mirando en la dirección de Ahsla)...

Para Michiru, era la primera vez que veía a Ahsla, se le quedó viendo por unos momentos hasta que algo la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, demasiado rápido diría yo.

Lita quiso detenerse pero el piso encerado no le dejó, se llevó por delante a Michiru quien en un intento por no caer, se quiso sujetar de algo y ese algo resultó ser Setsuna la cual fue tomada por sorpresa por lo que no pudo hacer nada más que caerse sobre su princesa y futura princesa.

Después de un rato, en el que se escucho todo tipo de quejas y lamentos, ninguna de las presente se molestó en ponerse de pié otra vez, era menos riesgoso.

-jajajaja (Ahsla comenzó a reírse sin razón ¿o no?).

-Está vivo (Sarafina le ayudó a sentarse y la abrasó muy fuerte), está vivo (se dirige a Serena), está (asimilando que su hermana se estaba riendo o burlando, posiblemente la segunda opción)... Idiota, por poco me da un ataque ¿Estas feliz?

-Pues a decir verdad, siiiiiii. Jajajaja

-¿Y que es tan gracioso? (preguntó Serena muy intrigada).

-¿A caso fui el único que vio esa súper sincronizada caída de hace unos instantes? Jajaja

La primera en soltar la risa fue Sarafina, le siguió Serena y en cuestión de segundos todas los presentes estaban riendo. Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de chicos que pasó de largo las puertas principales por no poder detenerse a tiempo. Se escuchó un ruido de choque, varias quejas y uno que otro objeto rompiéndose, probablemente una silla o uno de los cestos de basura.

Pasó un rato y en las puertas apareció Seiya que entraba muy lentamente, cojeando de una pierna mientras se sujetaba la espalda pues parece que se la rompió, era la imagen de un viejito (menos mal que están en un hospital ¿he?), por detrás le seguían sus hermanos y el resto de las chicas que estaban o iguales o peores que él.

Serena:-¿Cómo están chicas?

-No preguntes (dijeron a coro, los hermanos Kou se les unieron).

Ahsla se aferraba a la cintura de su hermana para esconder su cara entre sus cabellos mientras trataba de que su risa no fuera demasiado fuerte. Sarafina era más disimulada y se aguantaba pero de ves en cuando le daba codazos en el estómago a Ahsla porque su risa le estaba provocando demasiado.

Después de un rato todos ya estaban acomodados en las sillas alrededor de una mesa pequeña, que coincidentemente era la que Sarafina y Ahsla estaban usando. Las esencias saturninas hacían su efecto sobre todos, Ahsla se recuperó de inmediato (ya escuchaba), los hermanos Kou olvidaron momentáneamente por lo que estaban allí y sus preocupaciones, y las chicas, bueno... ellas nunca permanecen de mal humor demasiado tiempo.

Seiya:-Hoy si que fue un día jodido, caímos tres veces consecutivas.

Yaten:-Cuatro, también cuando pasó lo del terremoto ¿Recuerdas?

Seiya:-Haaaa, si, me acuerdo que no queria tirarme pero al final tuve que. Lo mas gracioso fue cuando Yaten gritó "¡Cuerpo a tierra!" jajaja

Yaten:-¡Cállate! Es la mejor opción en momentos como ese (se defendió, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada).

Las chicas estaban divertidas por la pequeña conversación de los hermanos, hasta que una de ellas recordó algo muy importante.

Rei:-Serena, solo faltas tú.

Serena:-¿Qué?

Lita:-Ya hemos entregado nuestros obsequios. Solo faltas tú (repitiendo la última frase de Rei).

Serena:-A si, bueno...

Ahsla:-Aquí esta (pasándole el obsequio)... Lo olvidaste en el auto.

Serena tomó el paquete y sonrió agradecida, Ahsla le devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo y esto no pasó desapercibido por Michiru y Setsuna, ambas se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

Serena:-Para ti, Michiru.

Michiru:(saliendo de sus pensamientos)-Prin... Serena ¿Qué es?

Serena:-Bueno...

Ahsla:-Si lo abre, sabrá.

Serena:-Sip, ábrelo Michiru.

Todas tenían curiosidad y Michiru comenzó a tenerla también. Así que dejó el suspenso para otro día y abrió rápidamente el paquete.

Yaten:-¡Más rápido! ¿Quieres?

Casi al mismo tiempo recibió un sape en la cabeza, cortesía de Seiya.

Al final lo terminó de abrir y salió a relucir una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes blancos, y en el centro una gema con forma de corazón, un zafiro de un azul marino tan profundo como el mar, estaba dentro de su estuche pero igualmente su belleza relucía a los ojos de todos. Sarafina se queria medio morir, por lo que estaba viendo, eso, eso era...

Michiru:-El Corazón del Mar (susurró pero todos lo escucharon).

Serena:-No sabía que tenia un nombre ¿O se lo has puesto tú?

Michiru:-Yo... no se, solo se me ocurrió.

Seiya:- Le viene como anillo al dedo, es exactamente lo que es.

Sarafina se levantó bruscamente y se retiró sin decir nada, Ahsla se levantó tras ella con la diferencia de que se quedó para despedirse.

Ahsla:-Lamento la repentina huida de mi hermana, pero ya debemos irnos. Serena dejaré tus paquetes en tu casa, necesito hablar a solas con Sarafina.

Los presentes asintieron y se comenzaron a despedir, era cierto ya se había hecho tarde.

Ahsla:-Fue un placer conocerla Srta. Kaiou.

Michiru:-Michiru esta bien, y el placer fue todo mió.

Ambas mujeres se tomaron las manos como un saludo, pero al hacerlo se separaron casi de inmediato. Ahsla sonrió y se fue sin decir o hacer nada.

Setsuna se acercó a Michiru.

Michiru:-Ay algo...

Setsuna:-Ahora que me lo confirmas, no lo perderé de vista.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 21: "El Corazón del Mar"**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, Sarafina había aceptado volver con su hermana solo porque ella la alcanzó en la salida y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla volver sola, no así. Ahsla conocía perfectamente el valor de la gargantilla y sabía que Sarafina también, su comportamiento podría ser considerado lógico, mas no para Ahsla, el silencio le estaba comenzando a irritar y mas sabiendo que sus razones justificaban perfectamente sus acciones, pero no le daría excusas a su hermana ni a nadie, eso jamás... Llegaron, Sarafina entró primero, Ahsla le siguió, la puerta se cerró y...

-¡¡¿Te volviste loco?!!

Sarafina estaba bastante histérica y no se detuvo a pensar que pudo haber una razón importante detrás de las acciones de su hermana. Ahsla por su parte hizo lo posible por mantener la calma y no responderle de la misma forma.

-No te pongas así, ni que fuera tan importante (desviando la mirada en signo de molestia).

-¡Es importante! Mas de lo que pareces entender ¡Rayos, Ahsla! Te arriesgaste por él, deberías saber lo invaluable que es. No puedes dárselo a cualquier fulano de tal.

-No era cualquier fulano...

-Sailor Neptuno ES cualquiera, y aquí entre nos ¿Por qué a ella?

-Créeme, no hay nadie que tenga mas derecho sobre esa gema.

-¿Qué tal la razón por la que te arriesgaste? Ella...

-¡Ella! Es la razón por la que se lo entregué a Neptuno ¡Punto! (se fue).

Ahsla volvió a salir pero en esta ocasión no se llevó el auto, sino que se fue volando. Sarafina se quedó en la sala sin decir nada, ella solo estaba preocupada por el valor monetario de la gargantilla, había olvidado que en realidad esa joya, por más invaluable que fuese, no tenia ningún valor, ninguno por el que realmente valía la pena arriesgarse, como lo había hecho Ahsla en el pasado.

-Incluso el más fuerte de los guerreros se vuelve débil cuando se enfrenta al amor.

-Ma... madre (ni siquiera la escuchó llegar).

-Atacaste a tu hermano ¿Por qué Sarafina?

-Lo siento en verdad, es solo que... yo... no puedo creer que lo haya regalado (se tiró en el sofá). Es... tan ilógico.

-¿Lógico? El amor no es lógico. Al contrario, por él hacemos locuras.

-¿Qué locuras¿Saltar al océano más peligroso en busca de un objeto preciado, o regalar dicho objeto a una perfecta desconocida, que seguro no vale la pena el esfuerzo?

-Sarafina... ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas? Sabes tan bien como yo que "El Corazón del Mar" solo se entrega a la persona amada y si ésta no te corresponde, simplemente pierde todo valor.

-Ya se, ya se... Lo que pasa es... es que yo pensé que se lo daría a alguien especial, alguien importante para él.

-Tal vez Neptuno...

-No madre, eso, es mas que imposible.

A Sarafina le gustaba bromear con Ahsla sobre Neptuno, pero solo era eso, simples bromas.

-Bueno, eso lo sabré cuando los vea juntos, por el momento, solo me queda aceptar tus palabras (se retiró).

Milian dejó sola a Sarafina, para retirarse al salón de música. Al igual que Viky, Milian fue destinada a Tritón en Neptuno, allí aprendió a tocar con maestría el violín, pero a pesar de su talento le era difícil enseñar, por lo que Sarafina tenía muchos problemas para aprender.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Michiru¿Sucede algo?

-Setsuna, no te oí entrar ¿Y Hotaru? (ignorando la pregunta).

-Ella se quedará con la princesa y la Pequeña Dama, pero solo por hoy ya que mañana temprano te dan el alta (le sonrió).

-Si... supongo que te quedarás conmigo esta noche ¿Verdad?

-Si, el jefe del equipo médico me dijo que no había problema ya que era solo por hoy.

-Ya veo (se recostó en su almohada).

-¿Michiru? (mientras arreglaba la cama que utilizaría).

-¿mmm? (ya tenía los ojos cerrados).

-No me respondiste ¿Qué ocurre?

-Setsuna... sobre lo que pasó... ese día en la playa...

-Fue un accidente.

-Setsuna...

-Fue un accidente y a nadie le cabe la menor duda.

Las camas estaban una al lado de la otra, Setsuna se acomodó en dirección a Michiru para poder verla directamente a los ojos, esta la observaba en silencio.

-El pasado puede ser doloroso, lo se mejor que nadie. Huir no es una opción, tarde o temprano te alcanza, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprender de él para que eso te haga más fuerte después.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Setsuna, se volteó y se acomodó para dormir. Michiru sonrió, todos sus supuestos pecados fueron perdonados sin siquiera disculparse... Otra cosa llamó su atención, un brillo.

-Pero, que...

La gema que colgaba de la gargantilla estaba emitiendo una luz, después de un rato se apagó. Michiru tomó el estuche y lo abrió para verificar si tenia baterías o algo por el estilo pero al tomarlo entre las manos se dio cuenta que había algo mas que no podía ser visto solo observando. Cerró sus ojos y se llevó la gema al pecho. Su mundo desapareció y fue sustituido por otro completamente desconocido pero a la vez familiar. Estaba parada sobre un océano infinito, solía tener esas visiones pero ahora era diferente, no era la Tierra, era su hogar... Abrió sus ojos y miró la gargantilla.

-En verdad eres el corazón del mar (susurró).

-¿Y eso que significa?

Michiru se asustó al escuchar su vos, pensaba que estaba dormida.

-No lo se, pero lo pienso averiguar.

&&&&&&&&

Base Saiyan:

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche, Broly y Goten acababan de llegar de su patrulla, Vegeta observaba atentamente el simulador del Sistema Solar en busca de alguna anomalía, si algo les pasaba a ellas tenia que reflejarse en sus respectivos planetas. Gohan y Trunks, como de costumbre, estaban centrados en la información textual que obtenían de las bases de datos de otras formas de vida fuera del planeta y del Sistema Solar. Los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos días dieron a entender que la enfermedad que estaba afectando a humanos y animales por igual, posiblemente sea algún virus de origen alienígena. No tenían mucha información, mas que la publicada por las noticias, eso dificultaba el trabajo

-Como buscar una aguja en un pajar (dijo Trunks mientras bostezaba).

También se tenía en cuenta que actualmente había más de quinientos planetas aliados, de los cuales podría proceder el virus y, en el peor de los casos, también existía la posibilidad de que viniera de un planeta ajeno a la alianza. Mientras el virus no fuera considerado amenaza publica, no podrían obtener una orden para revisar la base de datos policial, y extraer los informes de las autopsias hechas a los cuerpos infectados. Eso era utilizado solo como último recurso, ya que se ponía en riesgo el anonimato de la organización... El teléfono sonó y Vegeta lo contestó.

"COMBERSACION TELEFÓNICA"

-Si.

-Vegeta, soy yo, Milian.

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿Ahsla está allí?

-No, te habría informado de ser así.

-Tuvimos un problema...

-Si se fue, eso no debería sorprenderte, después de todo acostumbra hacer eso, valora su soledad e independencia. Volverá en unos días.

-Por fin entregó El Corazón del Mar.

Desde el comienzo Vegeta había mantenido su rostro libre de cualquier expresión, pero al escuchar lo último que dijo Milian no pudo evitar sorprenderse, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su equipo. Él nunca imaginó que Ahsla entregaría eso a alguien más.

-¿A... a quién se lo dio? (por primera vez demostrando emoción en su voz).

Hubo un minuto de silencio del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó un suspiro y seguidamente la respuesta.

-A Neptuno.

El rostro de Vegeta volvió a su estado inmutable, con solo saber a quien se lo había dado podía entender que la intención de Ahsla era puramente deshacerse de la gargantilla.

-Ya entiendo, lo buscaremos. No te preocupes.

-Gracias hermano.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Vegeta se volteó a su equipo, todos ya tenían su mirada fija en él.

Vegeta:-El único ejemplar de El Corazón del Mar, ha sido regalado.

-¡¡Queeeee!! (todos menos Broly).

Trunks:-¿Regalado¿Cómo que regalado?

Gohan:-No lo entiendo...

Broly:-Significa que fue dado como simple baratija y no como lo que en realidad es.

Goten:-¡¡Quee¡¡¿Quién fue el cerebro de moco que izo semejante idiotez?!!

Broly:-Si no conoces sus razones, no te atrevas a insultarle (amenazó).

Goten:-¿Y por qué no?

Un duelo de miradas asesinas se armó, hasta que Vegeta intervino.

Vegeta:-Porque el cerebro de moco, es mi sobrino (visiblemente enojado).

Goten:-Tu sobri... ¡¡¿Ahsla?!!

Goten era el mas nuevo, todavía no conocía bien al equipo a excepción de Trunks, por eso era el mas sorprendido por el asunto.

Gohan:-¿A caso es posible entregar el objeto mas valioso de todo Neptuno solo porque si?

Broly:-Es valioso si tienes a quien dárselo, si no, solo es una baratija inservible.

Trunks:-¿Baratija¿Estás loco? Hay formas de vida en todo el universo que ofrecen fortunas por él.

Vegeta:-Y a pesar de su riqueza, nadie puede pagarlo. Si lo desean deben buscarlo por si mismos.

Broly:-Eso es porque no tiene un valor monetario, solo con amor puedes comprarlo.

Goten:-Aun así, sigo creyendo que fue una estupidez. Si no lo queria al menos lo hubiera vendido, pero ¿Regalarlo?

Broly:(arto de que Goten no entendiera)-¿Qué no te das cuenta...

Vegeta:-Ya no importa, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que discutir sobre las acciones de Ahsla.

Goten:-¿Cómo que? Broly y yo ya terminamos con nuestras obligaciones por hoy.

Vegeta:-Yo soy el que decide si terminaron o no.

Trunks:-¿Cuáles son tus ordenes, padre?

Vegeta:-Búsquenlo.

Trunks:-¿Ahsla volvió a huir?

Vegeta:-Si.

Gohan:-Eso es normal, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Vegeta:-Dada la presente situación lo mas conveniente es encontrarlo, o podría tardarse semanas en volver.

Goten:-Vaya que es delicadito el niño.

Broly:-No es para menos, seguro su hermana no se lo tomó mejor que tu.

Vegeta:-Es suficiente Broly.

Broly.-Si Vegeta.

Gohan:-Tu también, ya cállate Goten.

Goten:-Pero...

Gohan:-Solo... obedece.

Goten:(Suspiro fastidiado)-Esta bien hermano.

Vegeta:-Trunks, trata de localizar su señal.

Trunks:-A la orden.

Todos los equipos electrónicos como autos, motos, celulares, etc, de la alianza, tienen integrado un chip rastreador por regla, lo único que tenían que hacer era buscan la frecuencia de algún elemento del equipo de Ahsla y tendrían su localización en cuestión de segundos.

Trunks:-Hay problemas.

Gohan:-Trata con el satélite.

Trunks:-Eso, hago.

Vegeta:-¿Qué pasa?

Gohan y Trunks se miraron y luego voltearon a los demás, mientras apagaban los monitores inservibles.

Gohan:-Todo el equipo rastreable se encuentra en su casa, al parecer solo podemos buscarlo a la antigua.

Broly:-Perfecto, yo iré.

Gohan:-También nosotros.

Broly:-No, iré solo.

Trunks:-Tenemos mayor posibilidad de encontrarlo si buscamos juntos.

Broly:-Se donde está.

Vegeta:-¿Estas seguro?

Broly:-Si, totalmente.

Vegeta:-Ve entonces y no regreses sin él.

Broly atravesó la ventana más cercana y desapareció en el cielo.

Trunks:-¿Por qué solo él? Puede necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Vegeta:-Ahsla necesita un amigo, lo último que quiere es ser compadecido.

Los saiyan volvieron a sus quehaceres, Vegeta ordenó a Goten verificar la posición de Broly en el radar, solo por si acaso.

&&&&&&&&

No estaba conciente del tiempo sino hasta que empezó a sentir frió, abrió sus ojos y miró su reloj, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Se incorporó, pues estaba recostada en la arena, y cruzó las piernas como los indios. Liberó un suspiro fastidiado y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar allí parado sin decir nada?

-jajaja, y yo que creí que no me descubrirías.

-Broly, puedes ser muy fuerte pero el sigilo no es lo tuyo.

-Sip, es difícil disimular una presencia tan poderosa como la mía.

-Y ni siquiera te he alagado ¿Cómo será si lo hago?

-Nunca lo haces así que descuida (se sentó a su lado)... Me dijeron por ahí que por fin te deshiciste de esa cosa.

-Podría decirse que si.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que lo devolverías al fondo del mar, a donde pertenece.

-¿Para que se pierda junto a todos mis esfuerzos?

-No, para que se hunda junto al amor que lo sacó.

-Es solo un objeto... nada más.

-No lo fue... y no lo es ¿O me equivoco? Por eso no lo tiraste, tenias esperanza.

-jajaja (risa dolida). Que patético ¿Verdad?

-No, el amor no es patético.

-Es patético creer que existe, soy peor que las sailors.

-Ellas no están equivocadas (Ahsla le mira feo)... solo exageran (corrigió tan rápido como pudo).

-No importa ya, El Corazón del Mar tiene dueña ahora, y quien mejor que su majestad en persona para llevarlo.

-A Neptuno ¿he? Porque dudo que se lo hayas dado a la Neo Reina futura.

-¿Soy tan transparente?

-No, pero yo habría hecho lo mismo. Es lo mas lógico, ella es su dueña de todas formas... Bueno ¿Nos vamos? (se puso de pié).

-¿A dónde?

-A casa, claro.

-No, este lugar me tranquiliza. Quiero quedarme un poco más.

-Hace mucho no te escucho hablar así del mar ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Me di cuenta que no puedo culpar a otros por mis errores. Alejarme del mar no disminuyó mis dolores... y nunca lo hará.

Ahsla se puso de pie y avanzó hasta que el agua le llegó a las rodillas. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un resplandor dorado, el viento se remolineó a su alrededor y luego se dispersó abruptamente haciendo que las aguas se alejaran por unos segundos. El brillo se fue y Ahsla sonrió genuinamente antes de volver a la playa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Solo me disculpaba con un viejo amigo.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-¿No lo entendiste?

-No, me dejaron fuera de la conversación (fingiendo enojo).

-Me disculpe con el mar, y el viento me tradujo su respuesta...

-¿Yyyyy? (parecía criatura)

-Me dijo que como compensación debo ser bueno con su señora.

-jajaja, chantaje, jajaja.

Ambos comenzaron su camino de regreso, a medio camino Ahsla se quedó y volteó para tener una última vista del mar. No pudo evitar recordar.

"RETROCESO"

_-"¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! "_

Una Ahsla de dieciséis años, atravesaba a toda velocidad los incontables pasillos de Tritón, sus ropas estaban mojadas y rotas en algunas partes, también se podían ver manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, y su normalmente hermoso rostro estaba marcado por los golpes y cortes, todo cortesía de su anterior travesía.

-"_¡Al fin pude conseguir El Corazón del Mar¡Marina es para ti!"_

Buscó por todos lados pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, Marina no estaba. Por suerte una de sus amigas (de Marina) le dijo que la habían visto caminar por lo playa en dirección a la cueva de coral.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran decirle todo o preguntar por su aspecto, Ahsla ya había desaparecido. Lo único en su mente era encontrarla, queria que supiera que la amaba de verdad y tenia con que probarlo.

Llegó a la entrada de la cueva, era temprano la marea no la cubriría todavía, se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó voces, una era de un hombre y la otra de...

_-"¿Marina?"_

Ahsla no entró, se quedó oculta para escuchar. Sabia que estaba mal, pero el solo hecho de que Marina estuviera con un hombre a solas, le hacía sentir muy celosa y eso nublaba su juicio.

-¿Convenciste al tonto de Ahsla? (la vos masculina).

-No lo se, pero hoy no estaba en su puesto, así que tal vez...

-No sabes lo celoso que me pongo cuando te veo con él.

-Pero si fue tu idea (mientras le acariciaba el rostro).

-Si, pero no opusiste mucha resistencia que digamos (la sujetó de la cintura).

-Es un chico muy lindo, aunque lento. Cualquiera en su lugar ya me habría llevado a la cama hace mucho.

-Tal vez no puede (se burló).

-O tal vez es un caballero.

Marina dijo eso con un poco de enojo, ya que desde que comenzaron con el plan, su novio no había sido muy atento con ella. Auque no le importaba mucho, ya que Ahsla siempre estaba con ella, haciéndole compañía, ayudándole con sus quehaceres y demostrándole que no se necesitan palabras para decir "te amo"... Frunció el entrecejo pensando en eso ¿A caso se estaba enamorando de verdad? Y como no, era el chico más lindo de la academia y el más deseado por sus compañeras, sin mencionar que era un guerrero enviado de Umbriel (sede en Urano), para proteger a las estudiantes y residentes de Tritón... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una estupidez de seguro.

-Soy un caballero y lo he sido siempre, pero no puedo demostrártelo porque si nos ven juntos podrían sospechar. Ahsla tal ves cayó en tus encantos, pero no es estúpido. Necesita estar muy enamorado para arriesgarse por ti, y cuando tengas El Corazón del Mar en tus manos (Marina parecía no escucharlo) ¿Pasa algo?

-¿He? No, no... pasa nada (desvió la mirada hacia la salida y entonces lo vio).

Ahsla tenía la espalda contra la pared de roca, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus dientes y ojos. Abrió su puño derecho y observó la gema por la que casi murió y que ahora no valía nada. Llevaba puesto uno de los uniformes de Umbriel, pantalones negros sueltos, remera blanca con cuello y sin mangas, muñequeras celestes y por supuesto el símbolo de Urano estaba grabado en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, de tal forma que parecía un collar dorado. A pesar de que su equipo estaba fabricado con tela reforzada, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y terminó desgarrado al igual que parte de ella, ahora era ni la sombra de lo que fue. Su cola estaba desplegada y se movía de un lado a otro, demostrando inconcientemente su enojo y frustración.

Marina vio con horror como una cola blanca se asomaba de ves en cuando por la entrada, ella sabia mejor que nadie a quien pertenecía. Empujó con fuerza a su novio y corrió a la entrada pero ya era tarde, Ahsla ya se había ido. Encontró en el piso sangre fresca y también por la pared, era obvio suponer que Ahsla estaba herida y de gravedad, por la cantidad de sangre derramada... Ese día Marina no vio a Ahsla, tiempo después se enteró que pidió su traslado y ahora estaba en Plutón, nunca más se volvieron a ver.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

_-"Esa fue la ultima ves que pise tierra neptuniana, también deje de lado todo lo relacionado con ella. Pero no dejaré que me afecte, ya no más"_

De su chaqueta sacó una rosa dorada, ésta se marchitó al instante porque el sentimiento que la mantenía con vida se desvaneció.

-Ya no mas...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 22: Un día lluvioso**

Esa noche no había luces, todo estaba muy calmado, el corto tuvo lugar muy en la madrugada, las personas que dormían ni lo notaron y las que trabajaban en ese horario lo tomaron como un receso de sus labores. El corte duró toda la noche, y a pesar de ello había personas que no dormían aun sin tener responsabilidades a esas horas. Una de ellas, observaba la luna llena, apoyada sobre el barandal de su balcón.

-Luna llena, esta no es una noche para dormir (lo susurró).

-No tienes que decirlo.

Entró a su habitación sin siquiera tocar, pero no le molestó porque ya sabía que vendría, siempre lo hace en las noches de luna llena.

-Sarafina (girando en su dirección, ella estaba sentada en su cama) ¿Cómo te sientes? (ya sabía pero le gustaba preguntar).

-Me siento morir, deseo salir y expulsar todo mi poder, destruirlo todo. Pero no, estoy aquí aguantando el dolor de tener el ki acumulado (suspiró). Odio la luna llena.

La Luna llena emite unas ondas llamadas Blutz (producto del reflejo de la luz del Sol) de más de 17.000.000 Zenoes, y si estas ondas entran por los ojos de un saiyan, producen una reacción en la cola y comienza el cambio... Ahsla, Sarafina y Viky tenían cola, la luz de la luna llena les daba mucho mas poder y a la vez también liberaba sus instintos salvajes, suprimiendo sus pensamientos racionales. En la actualidad, los pocos saiyans que conservaban su cola, podían mantener el control de la transformación después de un duro entrenamiento físico y mental, herencia del príncipe Vegeta. Aun manteniendo la metamórficas bajo control, el instinto salvaje del Gran Ozahru siempre está presente, por lo que poco a poco van desapareciendo los saiyans con cola, cada vez se vuelven mas humanos.

-¿Por qué odiarla? Nos hace más fuerte.

-Si, lo se. Pero sufrimos cuando ese poder no tiene uso.

-La Reina Serenidad tuvo sus razones, no la odies.

-No puedo, su hija es muy simpática... ¿Ahsla?

-¿mmm?

-Perdón...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tenias razón, fue una locura, es solo... que yo ya no lo podía conservar por mas tiempo (captando que se refería a El Corazón del Mar).

-Entiendo, dejémoslo así.

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, Ahsla volvió su mirada a la luna y Sarafina solo se quedó sentada sin decir o hacer nada.

-¿No pueden dormir? (mientras se fregaba los ojos).

Viky era muy pequeña y no tenia la resistencia suficiente para controlar su lado malo, por ello siempre llevaba puesto unos lentes azules que bloqueaban la luz de luna, incluso las ventanas de su cuarto estaban polarizadas con el mismo cristal de sus lentes.

Ahsla:-¿Qué sucede gatita¿No puedes dormir?

Viky:(negó con la cabeza)-Tuve una pesadilla.

Sarafina:-Entonces creo que por esta noche debería dormir aquí, con nosotras ¿Verdad que si? (mirando a Ahsla).

Viky:-¿Puedo? (con los ojitos mas tiernos).

Ahsla:-Claro, mi cama es vuestra cama.

Esa noche durmieron las tres juntas, Ahsla cerró las persianas y corrió las cortinas para bloquear la luz de luna y permitirle a Viky dormir tranquila, entre ellas dos.

&&&&&&&&

Amaneció un nuevo día en la residencia Son, era una mañana nublada a pesar de que la noche anterior no hubo señales de tormenta.

Milian:-Vaya clima (sirviendo el café a su esposo y hermano).

Vegeta:-En cuanto llegue a la base lo verificaré.

Derek:-Solo por un cambio de clima.

Vegeta:-Solo es rutina, seguro no es nada.

Las chicas bajaron todas jutas y eso extrañó a los más viejos pero no dijeron nada, se veían muy felices.

Vegeta:-Me voy (tomando de un sorbo su café).

Milian:-Apenas son las siete treinta ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Vegeta:-Trabajo.

Derek:-Hablando de eso, no he visto que ni tu ni los otros chicos tengan un trabajo alternativo, de alguna manera tienen que disimular sus ingresos.

Vegeta:(se le quedó viendo)-Lo se (y se fue).

Vegeta fue a la cochera por una puerta de acceso interna para no tener que salir a la llovizna. El cuarto era extenso debido a que se lo utilizaba también como taller, eso era necesario para mantener funcionando los cuatro vehículos de allí. Vegeta se dirigió a su auto, un Honda Civic Type S negro, y salió de la casa con rumbo no a la base, si no al circuito de carreras más cercano, o sea cualquiera porque vivían en las afueras de la ciudad y todo le quedaba lejos.

En el comedor cercano a la cocina, todos comían su desayuno con mucha tranquilidad, no tenían ninguna prisa. Ahsla llevaba puesto pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa azul mangas largas, en esta ocasión de milagro se arreglo la camisa dentro del pantalón y todavía peor, tenia corbata, de color blanco por cierto (con razón estaba lloviendo ¬¬).

Milian:-¿Por qué tan lindo?

Ahsla no reaccionó al principio hasta que recordó que su madre no se referiría a su padre de esa forma, no en frente de ellas.

Derek:-Demasiado formal para ser tu ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

Ahsla:-jaja (risa sarcástica) muy graciosos los dos.

Sarafina:-Nosotras ya le gastamos de toda las formas posibles desde que salió del guardarropas así jeje.

Viky:-Tal ves el Actimel que toma todas las mañanas estaba vencido hoy jajaja.

Ahsla:-¿Y se supone que son mi familia?

Derek:-Tienes que reconocer que es raro... en ti.

Ahsla:-Me dijiste que debo ser formal cuando te acompañe.

Derek casi estranguló el periódico que estaba leyendo. No esperaba que Ahsla le acompañara, no esperaba que le volviera a hablar, pero no dijo nada ¿Por qué arruinarlo? Se aclaró la voz y volvió a hablar.

Derek:-Creo... que es mejor que pases el tiempo que queda con tus hermanas.

Milian:-Está lloviendo.

Ahsla:-Es cierto... no podría estar mejor (sonriendo a sus hermanas).

Viky:-Voy por mi ropa impermeable (se olvidó de su desayuno y subió a su cuarto).

Sarafina:-Asumo, que también yo ¿Verdad?

Ahsla:-Las sigo en un momento.

Sarafina y Viky corrieron a sus cuartos, Milian volvió a la cocina mientras Derek y Ahsla se quedaron solos y en silencio... por un tiempo.

Ahsla:-No te preocupes padre, ni siquiera recuero porque estaba enojada... egrrr... enojado, jeje.

Derek:-Ya es hora de que me vaya, cuida a tus hermanas (se retiró).

Derek, como todo saiyan no expresaba mas emociones de las necesarias, no parecía pero estaba aliviado. Al retirarse izo el mismo viaje que Vegeta, con la diferencia de que su auto era un Ford Falcon Calais V negro y su destino era siempre el mismo, la compañía.

&&&&&&&&

Una mujer caminaba por el parque. El hecho de que estaba lloviendo no parecía importarle, estaba completamente mojada pero su rostro no se inmutaba, ni por el frío que estaba sintiendo. Solo... pensaba.

"RETROCESO"

Serena iba bajando a la planta baja, su padre ya se había ido a trabajar y su hermano se estaba yendo a la escuela.

Serena:-Esta lloviendo Sami.

Sami:-Ya se, pero igual tengo que ir, tengo una clase importante.

Ikuko:-Yo me lo llevo, y vendré por el mercado para comprar lo necesario para la cena, así que te quedaras sola. No le abras la puerta a los extraños.

Serena:-Hay mamá, ni que tuviera tres años.

Sami:-Cierto mamá... tiene dos, recuerda usar las marionetas para llamar su atención jeje.

Serena:-No te pases bacteria.

Sami le saca la lengua y Serena le responde de la misma forma.

Ikuko:-Con ese tipo de comportamiento jamás lograrás que tu hermano te respete. Bueno nos vamos. Sami sube al auto y arregla esa cara o te quedarás así.

Serena se quedó solo en la casa, bueno al principio. Minutos después de que su madre y hermano salieran, alguien tocó la puerta. A Serena le extrañó porque estaba lloviendo y además no le habían avisado que recibiría visitas. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las dos ultimas personas que esperaría le visitaran, no es que no lo hagan, pero bajo las presentes circunstancias, uno pensaría que no tendrían mucho tiempo para malgastar.

Serena:-Michiru, Setsuna. Que alegría verlas, pasen.

Setsuna:-No le quitaremos mucho tiempo princesa, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

Serena:-¿Preguntas?... Bueno, adelante.

Michiru:-Princesa, no quiero ser descortés pero... ¿Podría decirme de donde consiguió la gargantilla?

Serena:-Pero eso es (se puso nerviosa)...

Michiru:-Se que es un regalo, y lo apreció en verdad, pero...

Setsuna:-Es extraño.

Serena:-¿Perdón?

Michiru:-Setsuna (había asombro y enojo mezclados en su voz)-_"se discreta por favor"._

Setsuna:-Es una pieza demasiado costosa... ¿Cómo la consiguió?

Serena:-Ha bueno, yo...

Miraba para todos lados en busca de una respuesta, pero pensar rápido no era su fuerte, su silencio la delataba y hacia que sus guerreras sospecharan. Al final decidió decir la verdad, tarde o temprano seguro tendría que hacerlo, pero no se imaginó que seria tan temprano. Suspiró para luego comenzar a hablar.

Serena:-No lo se.

Setsuna y Michiru:-¿Qué?

Serena:-El regalo no es mió, yo (avergonzada)... lo olvidé. De no ser por Ahsla...

Setsuna:-Ahsla ¿El regalo lo compró él?

Serena:-No lo se, supongo que si. Pero no tengo idea de donde o cuando lo compró. Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y nunca vi algo como esa gargantilla, hasta que abriste el paquete Michiru.

Michiru:-Así que Ahsla ¿He?

Serena:-Si... Lo siento Michiru, no se como se me olvidó algo tan importante. Es solo que... cuando estoy con él, me siento muy a gusto y feliz, lo demás se me olvida. Aunque eso no es excusa, lo lamento en verdad (haciendo una reverencia).

Michiru:-No princesa, no debe...

Setsuna:-Acercarse a él, nunca mas.

Serena:-¿Qué?

Setsuna:-No es de este mundo, tiene una presencia extraña, por su seguridad...

Serena:-¡No!

Michiru:-Princesa (su voz sonaba compasiva).

Serena:-¿Por qué hacen eso? Ahsla no es un chico malo.

Setsuna:-Entienda que es lo mejor, por su...

Serena:-¿Seguridad?... Siempre dicen lo mismo ¿No se pusieron a pensar que tal vez sea como Seiya y los otros¿Y si es así?

Michiru:-No es una sailor, no es como nosotras...

Serena:-Porque jamás le darán la oportunidad.

Normalmente Serena nunca se enfadaba, pero en esta ocasión estaba demostrando que ya no era la niña llorona del pasado, ahora era más adulta y experimentada, y aunque amaba a sus amigas, no les podía permitir ser crueles solo por desconfianza.

Serena:-Ahsla, es bueno. Tómense su tiempo y véanlo por si mismas.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

_-"Tómense su tiempo y véanlo por si mismas"._

Llegó a un banco y se sentó en él, mientras recordaba las palabras de su princesa.

-¿Pero y si es maligno y si quiere destruirnos¿Cómo aceptarlo? (susurró) ¿Qué harías tu Haruka? (en el mismo tono).

El viento sopló como respuesta a su pregunta, pero Michiru no le prestó atención, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por él, eso era todo lo que le quedaba, la sensación del viento, como si fueran las caricias de aquella que no podía dejar de extrañar.

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡Cuidado con el charcooooooo!!

¡¡¡SPLASHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mojó completamente a la que estaba a su lado).

-¡¡¡VIKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! (la empezó a corretear).

Ya eran las diez AM, Ahsla y sus hermanas salieron temprano esa mañana, pero como dice el dicho, el tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes... Sarafina y Viky llevaban pantalones negros impermeables, camperas del mismo material de color violeta claro (Sarafina) y Agua marina (Viky), finalmente zapatillas también del mismo material en negro para las dos... Mientras Viky corría por su vida ya que Sarafina le queria arrancar el cuello, Ahsla estaba apartada, sobre su cabeza un paraguas y sus ojos estaban cerrados, había algo...

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡¡Haaaa¡Viky¿Por qué te apareces así?

-¿Por qué no¿En que pensabas?

-En nada ¿Sarafina no te estaba persiguiendo?

-¿Te refieres a ella?

Ahsla miró en la dirección que Viky le apuntaba y se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con la cabeza encarnada en un charco de lodo, parecía inconciente. Ante esa visión Ahsla solo negó con la cabeza, simplemente le costaba creer que Sarafina se prestara para ese tipo de humillaciones.

-¿Ves? Soy más fuerte.

-¿A siiiiiiiii?

Sarafina apareció a sus espaldas con la cara toda llena de lodo y dispuesta a cobrar venganza.

-¡Noooo! Ahsla salv... ¡¡¿Dónde esta?!!

-Has quedado completamente a mi merced ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

-¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!!

&&&&&&&&

El viento cambió de dirección, jugaba con su cabello, queria mostrarle algo o alguien pero Michiru no izo caso solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hacía mucho que dejó de importarle lo que el viento o el mar le pudieran decir, solo la llenaban de esperanzas, y ella muy bien sabia que no había esperanzas.

-No para mi (fue un susurro, casi imperceptible).

El viento volvió a insistir, pero la señora de los mares lo volvió a ignorar. Michiru se sumergió en sus pensamientos, la lluvia se intensificó un poco más, sentía frío y no le importaba, desde que la perdió siempre sentía frío, le hacia falta su calor, ese que ahora estaba sintiendo, momento ¿Estaba sintiendo calor? Abrió sus ojos para volver a la realidad y se encontró con una mirada preocupada muy conocida.

-¿Haruka? (apenas y le salió la vos).

Ella solo negó y le respondió con dulzura como temiendo lastimarla.

-No, Ahsla.

Michiru pasó una mano por la cara para que el agua no bloqueara su visión y entonces la distinguió. El rostro delicado de una mujer y la mirada verde mar llena de preocupación que casi le hacen besar a la dueña de dichos ojos. Llevaba una camisa azul claro mangas larga con los dos primeros botones desabrochados al igual que los botones de los puños, pantalón vaquero negro o eso parecía, el material era extraño, y zapatos negros. Ahsla estaba levemente inclinada en su dirección, fue en ese momento que notó que ella se estaba mojando, podía ver como las gotas de lluvia se escurrían de su pelo blanco y acariciaban su rostro, pero lo extraño era que ella había dejado de sentir la lluvia desde hacia rato ya, miró hacia arriba y notó el paraguas.

-¿Ahsla?

-Amigo de Serena, te conocí en el hospital.

-Si, lo se.

Instintivamente Michiru se cerró más el polar negro y azul que llevaba ¿Polar? Ella no tenía un polar y menos tan grande.

-Esto es...

-Mi polar. Hace frío ¿Sabe?

-Si, me pareció haberlo notado (había sarcasmo visible en su vos).

-Bueno (ignorando el mal humor de Michiru), como vi que se estaba mojando deliberadamente, supuse que no había notado que hacía frío y que podría enfermarse si continua así.

-Muchas gracias por la preocupación, pero ya soy grande y se cuidarme sola, además estoy acostumbrada.

-Haaa, no lo sabia (cerró el paraguas y se sentó a su lado).

Michiru estaba muy asombrada por las acciones de Ahsla, ella esperaba que peleara mas, no que le siguiera el juego y además ignorando su mal humor. Ahora las dos se mojaban, pero no importaba ya que sus presencias mutuas eran muy reconfortantes.

-Al menos usted debería cubrirse.

-¿Por qué?

-Para no enfermarse.

-Estoy acostumbrado (repitiendo sus palabras).

Por un momento hubo silencio, ambas podían entender el significado de cada gota y simplemente cerraban los ojos para poder escucharlo.

-Asumo que le hace sentir mejor.

-¿Heee?

-La próxima traiga ropa mas abrigada para poder aguantar mas tiempo la lucha contra el fío jajaja.

Lo decía mas por ella que por Michiru, después de todo le entregó su polar y ahora se estaba muriendo de frío, pero lo ignoró para no incomodar a su acompañante, no queria empezar a pelear por quién debería utilizar el polar, porque eso pasaría si Michiru se enteraba que ella se estaba muriendo, literalmente, de frío.

-La próxima traiga un piloto.

-jajaja, si creo que tiene razón.

-Señor Ahsla...

-Señor, me hace sentir viejo y joven, simplemente me incomoda. Ahsla esta bien.

-Bien, Ahsla...

-¿mmm?

-Serena me dijo algo curioso (Ahsla escuchaba atenta)... que El Corazón del Mar fue un presente suyo.

Ahsla se quedó tiesa¿Qué le diría¿La verdad?

_-"Serena ¿Por que?"_-Yo... he... ¿Y¿Le gustó?_-"perfecto idiota, se lo confirmaste"._

-Es hermoso, pero me pregunto ¿Dónde consiguió una pieza de joyería tan hermosa?_-"y costosa"._

-A caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo señorita. No puedo decírcelo.

Ahsla fue un poco brusca al decirlo pero fue inevitable, sus modales y sensibilidad fueron tapados por el nerviosismo. Michiru por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Ahsla tenía razón y a ella no se le pudo ocurrir una manera más discreta de preguntárselo.

-Ha... bueno... yo no...

-Del mar.

-¿Qué?

-Lo conseguí del mar.

-¿Cómo?

-Solía bucear y en unas de mis inmersiones, lo encontré-_"es la verdad, solo que no le di toda la información"._

-Un hallazgo afortunado.

-Podría decirse que si.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me lo dio?

-Esa joya es valiosa, si. Pero su valor no es monetario sino sentimental. Años atrás significaría mucho para mí pero ahora, no es nada, no ante mis ojos.

-¿Y cree que desechándolo la podrá olvidar?

Ahsla se quedó sin palabras, a pesar de no haber dado detalles, Michiru dedujo todo y mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus amigos, ni siquiera su madre entendía, ella se lo explicó ¿Cómo podía¿Cómo ella podía?

-¿Cómo?

-Para que una persona no pueda ver mas halla que el valor sentimental, primero tuvo que haber amado y (dudó en continuar)...

-Tuve que haber perdido ese amor (le completó). Esta bien, ya no me afecta, lo he superado.

-Pero...

-No puedo hacer nada por el pasado, pero se que puedo hacer algo por esto (señaló hacia atrás donde Sarafina y Viky jugaban)... A la mayor ya la conoce y la menor, ella es Victoria, todos le decimos Viky.

-Tus hermanas ¿Verdad?

-Si...

Nuevamente vino el silencio, al igual que Michiru, Ahsla entendió, sin la necesidad de palabras, los pesares que la sailor de los mares estaba sintiendo, y que a diferencia suya, no los había superado.

-A veces (comenzó), todo parece acabar, pero no es así... cosas como ellas hacen que valga la pena seguir adelante hasta el final.

-Tal vez... pero no todos tenemos una linda familia que nos quiera (recordando que su familia estaba lejos de ser la ideal).

-Defina, familia.

-¿Perdón?

-Adelante, defínalo.

-Personas que comparten una misma genética.

-Para mi, son personas que se unen y se apoyan las unas a las otras, sin importar qué. Si existe alguien que lo daría todo por mí, ya se trata de un familiar y lo último que yo desearía es lastimarlo, por lo tanto se convierte en una razón de seguir adelante y por el cual vivir, se convierte en mi familia.

Ahsla se estaba refiriendo a las amigas de Michiru y en especial a las que la consideraban un familiar. Hotaru y Setsuna. Al entender eso, Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa genuina después de tanto.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí? Su familia esta allá.

-Porque creo que le traigo suerte (miró el cielo, ya no llovía) jeje aunque un poco tarde, ya estamos totalmente mojados.

Ambas se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, Ahsla se sacudió un poco el cabello como normalmente lo hace y obviamente se le olvidó que ese día no era que digamos normal.

-¿Se siente mejor, Ahsla? (limpiándose toda el agua que le salpicó).

-jeje, lo siento. Normalmente lo hago apropósito para molestar a mis hermanas.

-Lo puedo imaginar (mientras escurría delicadamente el agua de sus cabellos).

-¿No tiene compromisos¿Me permite llevarla a su casa?

-¿Quiere saber donde vivo? Todavía es demasiado pronto ¿No cree? (sonrisa coqueta, ya saben).

-Aunque no me diga, yo solo llegaré (correspondiendo la sonrisa).

-¿A siiii?

Michiru empezó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de Ahsla y esta se dejaba, correspondiendo el juego como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

-Busquen un hotel ¿Quieren?

Ya eran pasadas las doce, el hambre se empezaba a sentir y eso izo que el juego de hermanas llegara a su fin. Ahora tenían una nueva misión, molestar a Ahsla, pero primero recargar baterías.

Ahsla:-¡Sarafina¡¿Qué quieres?!

Sarafina:-¿Qué pasa¿Interrumpimos algo¿Por qué te pones tan molesto? (tenia una cara chistosa).

Ahsla:-Que... no... ¡¿Cómo no me voy a enojar si dices tonterías?! (desvió la mirada ofendida).

Sarafina:-¡¿Y como no voy a decir tonterías si estoy delirando de hambre?!

Ahsla:-¿Hambre?

Viky:(con Michiru pero su conversación se escuchaba bien)-¿Eres la nueva novia de mi hermano¿Verdad que si? (con ojitos grandes de cachorrito).

Ahsla:-¡Viky!

Michiru:-Tal vez...

Ahsla:-¡Michiru no le sigas el juego!

Viky:-¡Tengo otra hermana!

Ahsla:-¡No, no la tienes!

Sarafina:-Pero se veían tan lindos juntos.

Michiru:-¿Verdad que si?

Ahsla:-¡Basta por favor, me van a matar! (no era posible superar el rojo, Ahsla demostró que eso no es cierto jeje).

&&&&&&&&

Observando la escena, no muy lejos de allí.

-Michiru, tu también (suspiro resignado).

-¿Encontraste algo interesante Setsuna?

-No princesa. Nada.

-No es nada lo que veo allí... Setsuna yo puedo verlos tanto como tu, entérate antes de juzgar.

Setsuna siguió observando como Michiru había recuperado el humor, y no gracias a ella, ni a su princesa, ni a ninguna de sus amigas, sino por un completo extraño que bien podría ser su enemigo.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga razón princesa (se fueron).

&&&&&&&&

Sobre la copa de un árbol, invisible para cualquiera. Una sombra misteriosa había estado observando todo desde el principio.

-Falta poco Michiru, pronto estaré a tu lado otra vez (se desvaneció).


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 23¿Qué puede ser peor? (parte 1)**

-Basta... no allí... tengo cosquillas (mientras acariciaba el cabello de la persona que estaba jugando con ella).

-Si... y también se (entre besos)... que te enloquece (subió hasta su rostro para ver esos hermosos ojos azules, cargados de deseo).

-Te encanta (una mano se deslizó por su pierna hasta su cintura)... torturarme.

-¿Eso me hace una mala persona? (inocente).

-Si... eres mala... muy mala (con tantas sensaciones recorriéndole, era difícil hablar).

-Oh ¿Pero por qué? (besó sus labios, retrasando la respuesta).

-Porque... haaaa... estoy desnuda... y tu... no... mmm (entre besos cada vez mas apasionados)...

(soltando el beso)-Es que soy el hombre.

-¿A si? (eso le divirtió).

-Además... solo a ti se te puede ocurrir (las manos de su amante se metieron en sus pantalones)... seducirme... minutos antes de una carrera (liberó un suspiro).

Cedió ante el lujurioso deseo de su compañera, poco a poco sus ropas fueron cayendo hasta...

Michiru cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz, por un momento le dio gracia, era una risa medio cínica, pero era lo único que le salía. Otra vez... otra vez evocando recuerdos del pasado, ella misma se torturaba, y así seria siempre, porque no pensaba volver a amar.

-Nos volveremos a ver, pero no aun... mi familia me necesita.

Como siempre el viento respondió casi de inmediato y las olas lo acompañaron. Había algo diferente en esta ocasión, los elementos le susurraron algo nuevo y por ello decidió escuchar. Al captar el mensaje que su adorado mar traducía para ella, sonrió, pero fue una risa burlesca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por un momento pensó que seria diferente.

-No volverá... debo ser yo quien vaya con ella... pero no aun.

La negativa de la señora del mar enfureció al viento y éste se lo hizo saber. Con fuerza se remolineó a su alrededor pero ella no temió, sabía que por más poderoso que fuera ese elemento, jamás le haría daño, pues su señora no se lo permitiría.

&&&&&&&&

¿????1:-No se ve bien... bueno, para ustedes claro.

¿????2:-Todavía no acaba.

¿????1:-Lo se, pero a este paso, Urano no regresará y tu serás castigado... Goku.

Goku:-¡Ya lo se Enma¡Por favor deja de repetirlo! (muy angustiado).

Goku estaba sobre el escritorio gigante de EnmaDaiosama, ambos observaban detenidamente como iba evolucionando todo en la Tierra y no estaban solos.

¿????:-No se preocupe Goku, Michiru lo descubrirá. No hay duda de ello.

Goku:-Si, por supuesto ¡¿Escuchaste eso Enma?!

Enma:-¿Qué te hace pensar que será así? (no se dirigía a Goku).

¿????:-Yo lo haría.

Enma:-Yo lo dudo... Veras Urano, puede que su amor sea genuino, pero para serte franco no creo que sea suficiente. Goku es un gran amigo mío y lo último que deseo es que lo castiguen por ayudarte...

Goku:-No fue solo por eso...

Enma:-Ya seeee (continuó). Por eso estamos aquí, esperando algo que nunca pasará.

Urano:-Esta equivocado... pero no hay necesidad de creerme, lo veremos (centrando su atención nuevamente en el monitor).

&&&&&&&&

Setsuna estaba en la cocina preparando una merienda liviana, eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Michiru volvió.

-¿Michiru?

-¿Si? (entrando a la cocina).

-Nos llegó una invitación. Bien, te llegó una invitación.

-No tengo ánimos para nada (retirándose).

-Es una carrera en homenaje al fallecimiento de Haruka, sus patrocinadores (de Haruka) te enviaron entradas para todos.

(en el umbral de la puerta)-En realidad yo no...

-Deberíamos ir, a Haruka le hubiera gustado.

Michiru liberó un suspiro resignado, no queria ir pero no se trataba de cualquier evento, era un homenaje, una dedicatoria para Haruka, por ella debía ir.

-Ok ¿Ya invitaste a las chicas? (no de buena gana).

-Si, solo faltas tu. Hotaru nos está esperando en la sala y yo ya termine con nuestra merienda (mientras volteaba, mostrando la canasta).

-Si, ya veo. Voy a cambiarme (encaminándose a las escaleras)_-"¿Qué puede ser peor?"_

&&&&&&&&

En la pista más grande de Tokio, se estaba llevando a cabo, lo que sería la carrera más grande en la historia de Japón. Equipos de todos lo países estaban participando, algunos que jamás habían corrido, otro que ya eran experimentados y por supuesto, el equipo de Haruka también participaba, sus pilotos grabaron su nombre en los costados de los nuevos autos.

_-"¿Qué puede ser peor¿Qué, qué puede ser peor¡Nada! Solo... recuerda eso."_

Esos eran los pensamientos de una joven novata, mientras se arreglaba con dificultad el equipo para la carrera. Hacía un calor infernal, a pesar de ser invierno, el traje lo empeoraba todo, debía usar la protección reglamentaria y encima el uniforme del equipo.

_-"Me siento como en un sauna, no me sorprenderé si bajo de peso durante la carrera (suspiró), las cosas se pondrán peor dentro del auto ¡Rayos!"_

El sonido de la puerta a punto de ser tirada a bajo, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya te tardaste mucho, sal de una buena vez! (mientras golpeaba la puerta).

-¡Aguarda un segundo¡¿Quieres?!

-¡Llevas allí diez minutos! Si Vegeta se entera, entrará y te sacará aunque estés desnudo Ahsla.

-¡Ya estoy, ya estoy! (saliendo) Cásate de una buena vez Broly.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta después, ahora tenemos una carrera que ganar (entrando al cuarto donde estaban los otros).

-Si, si, si, que felicidad (súper mega falso).

Gohan y Trunks entraron como mecánicos; Broly, Goten y Ahsla como corredores. De todos la única infeliz era Ahsla, Broly y Goten no eran ajenos a las carreras de autos y se sentían muy cómodos mientras corrían. Gohan y Trunks también deseaban correr pero el equipo ya tenía demasiados corredores y además eran necesarios más mecánicos. Ellos eran los mejores en ese ámbito, pues tenían un gran conocimiento tecnológico, así que no se opusieron mucho cuando Vegeta les dijo que podrían disponer de la tecnología que desearan para los autos, siempre y cuando fueran muy discretos.

Goten:-Que ánimos ¿Por qué estás aquí si no quieres correr?

Gohan:-Si, no es obligatorio para nadie, además tu ya tienes un buen empleo en la compañía.

Ahsla:-Ya se (suspiró), lo que pasa es...

"RETROCESO"

-No, no, no, de carreras no se nada Vegeta. Me gusta la velocidad pero no la que consigues con una máquina, son muy lentas.

-Necesito otro corredor, además si aceptas estarán todos juntos, eso es bueno.

-No para mi ¡¡Voy a chocar!!

-No es difícil, los autos nunca irán tan rápido como para que pierdas la concentración.

-No se trata de solo saber conducir, sin talento simplemente no ganaré.

-Hagamos un trato. Tú corres para mí y yo tomo tu lugar aquí.

Desde que sus padres y Viky viajaron a Neptuno, Ahsla tuvo que hacerse cargo de la compañía. No solo le molestaba el hecho de tener que vestirse formalmente siempre, también estaba el inconveniente del tiempo que permanecía allí, prácticamente no veía a Sarafina. Llegaba en la tarde, hora que su hermana ocupaba para sus estudios, solo se veían el tiempo que duraba su cena y después las dos a dormir ya que ambas tenían compromisos en las mañanas, Sarafina no siempre pero Ahsla si.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-¡Por favor¡¿A caso te gusta la idea de estar aplastando tu trasero todo el día aquí?!

-Le prometí a mi padre que me haría cargo.

-Y seguirás a cargo, solo que no estarás aquí, yo te remplazaré y te llamaré si surgen temas verdaderamente importantes.

-No lo se Vegeta, no soy un corredor.

-Tranquilo, que para un saiyan saber conducir es más que suficiente.

No estaba convencida, pero aceptar significaba trabajar una vez cada tanto y solo tenia que cumplir con el horario de entrenamiento que era insignificante a comparación del que tenía en esos momentos. No lo pensó mucho y aceptó.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Broly:-Entonces al menos disimula que estas emocionado.

Trunks:-Si primo, verás que te va a gustar, solo tienes que poner en práctica todo lo que te enseñé sobre autos.

Ahsla:-jeje trataré (con una gotita en el costado de la cara).

En eso entran cuatro sujetos. Dos eran corredores, uno mecánico y el último su representante y nuevo socio de Vegeta.

-Me presentaré, soy TK, el representante. Ellos dos (señalando a los corredores) son Gon y Leorio, pilotos experimentados. Y por último Rico, nuestro mecánico.

Los saiyan saludaron con una reverencia como era costumbre en ese país y los otros sujetos también les imitaron.

Tk:-Se que todos son novatos (dirigiéndose a los saiyan) y que puede que estén muy nerviosos, eso es normal, solo relájense. Nadie espera que en sus primeras apariciones ganen, eso es algo que se logra solo con la experiencia. Lo único que les pido, es que corran con el corazón (los saiyan alzaron una ceja en curiosidad) porque estamos aquí para honrar a la mejor corredora de todos los tiempos, posiblemente no la conozcan porque vienen de los EE. UU., pero aquí en Japón era una leyenda, su nombre era Haruka Tenoh que en paz descanse, nuestra amiga, compañera y la mejor, siempre la mejor.

Todos los presentes hicieron un minuto de silencio antes de retirarse cada quien a los vehículos y quehaceres que les correspondían, pues la carrera estaba por comenzar.

&&&&&&&&

Equipo Estrella Negra.

-Haruka Tenoh está muerta, desde hace un año ya, no a habido una competencia que no hemos podido ganar desde ese día, y hoy no será la diferencia. Auque los idiotas del Relámpago Azul (nombre del equipo de Haruka) tengan novatos prometedores, no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros. Quiero que les muestren a esos niños lo que son las carreras profesionales, tengan, lo que tengan que hacer.

&&&&&&&&

Las externas llegaron primero, tenían los mejores lugares por ser familiares directos de Haruka. Era un cuarto muy espacioso ubicado en la parte más alta del podio, las ventanas eran enormes, desde arriba hasta abajo, ubicadas estratégicamente para ver la pista completa. A los costados del cuarto, un mini bar y por sobre éste una pantalla de cine para ver los detalles sin problemas, los parlantes estaban ubicados estratégicamente para brindar el mejor sistema de sonido. Los sillones eran de cuero negro, reclinables y con masajeador, eran individuales y se podían orientar en la dirección deseada.

Hotaru:-Wau, desde aquí se puede ver toda la pista.

Setsuna:-Es por la altura, pero creo que veremos mejor por la pantalla.

Michiru:-O con binoculares (acercándose mucho a la ventana). Todo es demasiado pequeño, lo único que se distinguirá será el movimiento de los autos cuando comience la carrera.

En eso llegaron las chicas, bueno, algunas. Darien y Amy estaban atrapados en la universidad, Mina tenía una audición, así que las que llegaron solo eran Serena, Rini, Lita, Rei y ¿Seiya?

Michiru:-¿Qué hace él aquí¿Cómo lo dejaron entrar?

Seiya:-Hola también a ti Michiru. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta me hice pasar por Darien (abrazando la cintura de Serena).

Las externas le clavaron estacas a Seiya, no querían saber nada con él detrás de su princesa otra vez y menos ahora que Darien decidió continuar sus estudios en Japón para no tener que pasar por algo como lo de Galaxia de nuevo.

Seiya:-No lo tomen tan en serio (separándose de Serena), solo vine como su guarda espaldas y de paso también a cuidar de ustedes jeje.

Michiru rió para sus adentros pero no dijo nada, Setsuna solo le ignoró y se sentó.

Rei:-Serena ¿Ya viste como vino vestida Michiru? (hablando en secreto).

Serena:-Sip, lo noté, si no fuera tan femenina y por su cabello, la confundía con Haruka (en el mismo tono).

Ese día Michiru se vistió bastante diferente, pantalones de cuero negro, botas negras por debajo de los mismos, camisa blanca mangas largas ceñida al cuerpo, y por ultimo un pañuelo rojo atado en su brazo izquierdo. Su cabello lo llevaba como siempre, suelto. Su chaqueta marrón claro estaba por el perchero.

Seiya:-Pero aun así se ve increíble (se llevó la mano al mentón). Yo creo que me gusta el cambio (concluyó con una sonrisa).

Serena:-¡Seiya! (susurró) ¡¿Por qué rayos escuchas nuestra conversación?!

Seiya:-¿Y ustedes porqué hablan de otros a sus espaldas? (no tan bajo).

Obviamente el cuchicheo llamó la atención del resto, ante eso los tres se apartaron y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Había dos líneas de asientos, dos al frente, dos atrás y lo mismo en la otra línea que estaba a lado. Seiya y Serena se sentaron juntos al frente, Lita y Rei detrás suyo, Rini y Hotaru al frente de la otra fila y detrás, Michiru y Setsuna. Los asientos de atrás estaban levemente más elevados que los del frente, esto era para que pudieran ver todo sin problemas. Las luces se apagaron, la pantalla de cine se encendió y la voz del narrador se empezó a escuchar.

&&&&&&&&

Y la carrera comenzó, dos de los vehículos del Relámpago Azul se posicionaron a la cabeza de la carrera ni bien ésta comenzó, increíblemente ambos conductores eran novatos y a pesar de ser compañeros peleaban con todas las tretas conocidas para tomar el primer lugar.

"Comunicadores"

-Es inútil Goten, no me pasarás.

-Espera a llegar a la primera curva. Haber quien tiene mejor control.

-¡Broly, Goten, dejen de pelear entre ustedes, les recuerdo que son compañeros!

-Si Vegeta (ambos con caritas sonrientes).

Después de arreglar los asuntos en la compañía, Vegeta volvió para ver la carrera, llegó justo cuando comenzaba.

"Fin de la comunicación"

Broly iba a la cabeza y a una distancia muy considerable, tomaba las curvas con una técnica antiderrape, lo que significaba que disminuía la velocidad para mantener el control y no patinar. Estaba al frente porque sabía el momento justo de frenar, se arriesgaba mucho porque siempre frenaba en el último minuto. Goten notó la técnica que Broly usaba, que por cierto era la misma que todos usaban incluso él (en ese momento), decidió que si queria adelantarse debía ser mas arriesgado que Broly, se inclinó por su especialidad.

La primera vuelta estaba completa, para ese momento Goten ya tenía un mapa mental de la pista y esperaba con ansias la llegada de la primera curva. El momento llegó, como siempre Broly frenó para tomar la curva y mientras lo hacia vio como el auto de Goten lo rebasaba a toda velocidad.

"Comunicador"

-¡¿Estas loco, te quieres matar?! (era un decir ¬¬).

-Solo mira y aprende Broly.

"Fin de la comunicación"

Derrape, el auto de Goten derrapó la curva en "u", no frenó, esa técnica consistía en solo utilizar el acelerador, el embrague (que se yo para qué el embrague) y el volante que en ese momento casi ni se movía, hasta reanudar la carrera en la recta. Ahora Goten iba al frente ante el asombro de Broly.

"Comunicador"

-¿Qué te pareció grandulón? Jajaja

-Así que derrape ¿He? Y yo que pensaba que eras un idiota.

-jajaja, que pena que seas tan lento en las curvas.

-Veremos.

-¿?

"Fin de la comunicación"

La segunda curva llegó y ambos vehículos derraparon casi al unísono, pero Broly lo izo por fuera para acomodarse a un lado de Goten en la recta, ambos tenían el acelerador hasta el fondo, los motores de los dos autos daban lo mismo por lo que las rectas no definirían nada. En la tercer curva se pudo ver quien de los dos tenia mejor técnica, Broly recobró el liderazgo pero solo por una nariz, Goten no pretendía rendirse con facilidad y no cedería más paso del que ya cedió, si Broly ganaba seria por muy poco.

&&&&&&&&

Hotaru:-Esos autos que van a la cabeza son del equipo de Haruka-papá ¿Verdad?

Michiru:-Si, lo son. Pero esos corredores son nuevos.

Setsuna:-Novatos prometedores, claro, si no es que mueren en una de las curvas.

Seiya:-Eso se llama derrape de cuatro ruedas, esos tipos son especialistas. Normalmente los corredores derrapan solo con las ruedas traseras, pero eso hace al auto más inestable y propenso a mas choques, sin mencionar que la velocidad que obtienen haciendo eso no vale la pena el riesgo.

Serena:-No sabia que te gustaran los autos Seiya.

Seiya:-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Bombón.

Michiru:-El derrape en cuatro ruedas es un arte, solo los mejores lo logran. Pero tiene un inconveniente...

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta:-¡¡Maldición¡Olvídense del la exhibición¡Corran con la técnica anti derrape imbeciles!

Gohan:-Desconectaron sus comunicadores, solo se pueden hablar entre ellos.

Vegeta:-¡¡QUEEEEE¡¡Malditos insectos!!

Trunks:-A ese paso no podrán completar la ultima vuelta, sus neumáticos no aguantaran.

&&&&&&&&

Lita:-¿En serio Michiru? Entonces es una tontería hacer eso en una carrera de larga duración.

Michiru:-Si, por eso Haruka nunca derrapaba, solo se valía de su capacidad.

Seiya:-Aun así, estos sujetos son increíbles. Deben ser grandes fanáticos de los autos.

Serena:-Si lo fueran, no le harían eso a sus neumáticos.

Seiya:-Hay Bombón, tu no sabes nada del ámbito deportivo (acariciando su cabeza).

Michiru:-El derrape es un deporte también. Son muy interesantes las maniobras que se hacen en esas competencias.

Seiya:-¡Amor¡¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?!

Michiru:(una sonrisa especial)-Por ahí.

Seiya:(correspondiendo la sonrisa, y con vos súper seductora)-Que bueno que ya te encontré.

Rei:-Hey Seiya (dándole un golpe en la cabeza), no te pases con Michiru. Una cosa es Serena que no tiene la menor importancia...

Serena:-¡¡Reiiiiiiiii!!

Lita:(con una gotita de sudor)-Tranquilas chicas, no empiecen.

Rini:-No te molestes Lita, si quieres calmarlas lo único que lo logra es la comida jeje.

-¡¡Rini!! (Serena y Rei juntas).

Setsuna:-Shhhhh, miren, otro de los autos del equipo se está adelantando.

Todos centraron su atención a la pantalla. El narrador explicaba que sorpresivamente el conductor aceleró y empezó a pasar a todos los novatos de los otros equipos.

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta:-¡¿Dónde esta Ahsla?!

Trunks:-En los últimos lugares.

Vegeta:-¡¿Pero por qué?!

Gohan:-La razón tal vez sea que está conduciendo como si fuera un anciano, se aferra demasiado al freno.

Trunks:-Creo que lo está haciendo apropósito, lo he visto correr mas rápido que eso.

"Comunicación"

-¡¡AHSLAAAAAAA!!

-¡Vegeta! No grites, te escucho perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué, en nombre de todo lo bueno, estas HACIENDO?!

-No entiendo.

-A lado del embrague esta el acelerador.

-Sigo sin captar.

-¡Vas a la velocidad de un caracol!

-Pensé que no importaba si ganaba o no.

-¡Pero al menos ten un poco de orgullo, pedazo de animal!

-Esta bien ¿Sexto lugar esta bien?

-¡¡¿Qué¡Primero!

-Quinto.

-Segundo.

-Cuarto.

-Tercero.

-Ok, tratare.

-Mas te vale, o te llenaré de tantas horas de entrenamiento que rogarás volver a la compañía.

Un suspiro fue la última respuesta de Ahsla antes de cortar.

"Fin de la comunicación"

Trunks:-¿Crees que lo logre? Digo, está demasiado atrás.

Vegeta:-No lo se, pero al menos ahora pisará el acelerador.

Cinco minutos después, entra TK que estaba observando la carrera en un cuarto adjunto.

-Vegeta, no lo podrá creer, uno de sus muchachos, el que iba casi al último, está rebasando a todos y ahora se está debatiendo el tercer lugar con uno de los miembros del equipo Estrella Negra (su rostro se ensombreció). Debe advertirle...

&&&&&&&&

"Comunicación"

-Escúchame idiota, si dejas que ese novato de Relámpago Azul te rebase, te juro que no volverás a conducir ¡¡Jamás!! Ya es bastante humillante que no puedas tomar el primer lugar, no podemos permitir que el primero, segundo y tercer lugar sean para los corredores de Relámpago Azul ¡¡¿Está claro?!!

-¡¡Si, señor!!

-Has todo lo que tengas que hacer para no permitirle ganar ¿Entendido?

-Si, lo haré.

"Fin de la comunicación"

_-"Lo que tenga que hacer. Lo siento mucho chico, no es personal."_

&&&&&&&&

Broly conservaba la delantera y Goten le seguía de cerca. Dejaron el derrape a tiempo para que sus neumáticos sobrevivieran la última vuelta.

"Comunicación"

Goten:-Mira quien regresó de entre los muertos.

Ahsla:-Muy gracioso.

Broly:-Te tardaste hermano ¿Qué esperabas?

Ahsla:-No se ¿Un abrazo tal vez?

Broly:-Si pero cuando estemos solos jeje.

Goten:-¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaa¡Mis oídos¡¿A caso pueden ser más gay?!

Ahsla:-Chaque que no te quedás atrás.

Goten:-Oyeeee...

Broly:-Ahsla, pasa de una buena vez a ese tipo, así haremos el uno, dos y tres.

Goten:-Y rápido, solo falta una vuelta para acabar la carrera.

Ahsla:-Estoy en eso.

"Fin de la comunicación"

Ahsla no podía pasar al corredor de Estrella Negra y la última curva antes de la meta ya estaba cerca. Aceleró a fondo y su rival también, manteniéndose al frente, Ahsla necesitaba un impulso extra para pasarle y lo obtendría en la curva, el derrape era su única opción. En la curva su rival frenó para girar pero Ahsla no, ella giró completamente el volante hacia la derecha y allí se quedaría hasta tomar la recta, pero antes de acomodarse completamente en la recta, recibió un topetazo por detrás. No hace falta decir que para Ahsla, que no era corredora profesional, eso fue fatal, perdió el control de su auto, éste giró descontroladamente hasta voltearse y continuar el camino rodando. Irónicamente Ahsla pasó la línea de meta en tercer lugar, aunque su entrada fue por demás espantosa. En ese momento nadie se preocupó por saber o anunciar en que posición llegó, todos veían horrorizados como quedó el auto un vez que éste se detuvo.

-¡¡Maldita sea¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

Goten aun estaba en su auto cuando vio como Ahsla pasaba semi volando por sobre él. No tuvo paciencia ni para sacarse el cinturón, lo arrancó y pateó la puerta rompiéndola para salir.

-No... Imposible (se largó a correr tirando el casco en el camino).

Broly se estaba sacando el casco fuera de su auto cuando escuchó el sonido de un choque bastante prolongado, giró y también vio que Goten corría en la dirección del accidente, entonces entendió que ese auto era uno de los suyos y que además su conductor era Ahsla, por el número en lo que quedaba del chasis.

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta:-¡¿Qué pasó?! (entrando de golpe al cuarto).

Trunks:-Ahsla perdió el control.

Vegeta:-¡Ya se! Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué?

Gohan:-No fue tan así.

Trunks:-¿A que te refieres?

Vegeta:-Lo confirmaremos preguntándole (salió corriendo con dirección a la pista).

Gohan:-Me pareció ver algo en el momento en que Ahsla salía de la curva.

Gohan rebobinó el video que estaba grabando y con su computadora empezó a ampliar las imágenes para verificar sus sospechas.

Trunks:-No lo puedo creer (viendo el monitor de Gohan).

Gohan:-Ya lo grabé, lo expondremos en la pantalla grande después de verificar el estado de Ahsla.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a Vegeta.


	29. Chapter 29

**¿Qué puede ser peor? (parte 2)**

El tercer lugar era mió, solo bastaba con salir impune de la curva y acelerar a fondo en la ultima recta. Pero algo pasó, no contaba con ello. Mi oponente me invistió por detrás, no fue gran cosa, lo que en realidad me shockeó fue lo que coordinó con el topetazo del corredor rival. Mi corazón, si, mi corazón. Se detuvo por completo anulando todos mis sentidos, no veía, no escuchaba, no sentía, razón por la cual no podía moverme, ni siquiera pensar, o eso me pareció hasta que la vi... Un ángel, si creyera en ellos seria lo primero que vendría a mi mente, era hermosa, no entiendo porqué no lo note desde el primer momento en que la vi. Estaba ciega pero podía ver su hermoso rostro, estaba sorda pero escuchaba su melodiosa voz, no tenia tacto pero la sentía jugar con los botones de mi camisa. Era un recuerdo, de cuando la encontré en el parque, aquel día lluvioso.

_-"¿Por qué? De todas las personas que son importantes para mi ¿Por qué ella?"_

La realidad me golpeó fuerte, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, cada golpe era como un martillazo, tal vez peor, el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más, nuevamente me alejé de la realidad, toda mi atención estaba centrada en prácticamente apuñalarme el pecho con mis propios dedos, no lo podría soportar mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo que el auto se descontroló y finalmente se volcó, fue horrible, la capota voló en pedazos y golpee mi cabeza contra el asfalto por ello, mi casco no lo aguantó y se quebró, perdí el conocimiento, todo se oscureció y el dolor de mi pecho también se fue.

Abrí mis ojos ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabia, pero no hice nada para averiguarlo. Podía ver una ventana, yo estaba sentada en el marco interno de la misma, me sentía muy cómoda y a la vez muy triste, no entendía porque. Tenía puesta ropa extraña, alguna clase de uniforme escolar, que consistía en pantalones cuadrille verde y camisa blanca mangas corta, con una corbata que hacia juego con el pantalón ¿Qué era eso? La tristeza me abrumó, no se porque, pero tenia que ver mis manos. Las levante para observarlas y... no, no puede ser. Estaban cubiertas de sangre.

-¡Ahsla!

Lo escuchaba desde lejos, me llamaba pero no queria moverme de mi lugar, sentía en mi interior que si me quedaba un poco más, algo pasaría, algo que yo esperaba...

-¡¡Ahsla!!

No era la misma voz, pero no me importaba, yo estaba esperando algo. Mis manos seguían manchadas pero valía la pena soportarlo. Todavía no sabia ni a que o quien estaba esperando.

"_Me gustan tus manos"._

Esa voz es...

-¡¡AHSLAAAA!!

Esta vez fue inevitable, la luz lo cubrió todo, cegándome por momentos y alejándome de quien iba y queria conocer. Una mujer, se que era una mujer.

&&&&&&&&

El accidente fue desastroso, el auto comenzó a incendiarse, Goten no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que todo estallara. Llegó al lugar y divisó a Ahsla por debajo del vehiculo semi en llamas.

-¡Ahsla! (no hubo respuesta).

Levantó el auto sin problemas pero con mucho cuidado y lentitud, ya que estaba al tanto de las cámaras que lo filmaban todo, incluso había un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el lugar a una distancia segura, pues la fuga de combustible era visible y la explosión inminente.

-¡¡Ahsla!! (era Broly).

Al llegar a la escena no dudó en levantar el auto casi de golpe, haciendo que Goten cayera sentado cuando el peso del auto desapareció. Goten no se quejó, en lugar vio su oportunidad y se metió para sacar a Ahsla, que aun estaba sujeta por los cinturones de seguridad. Broly fue muy brusco al levantar el auto, se olvidó de todos los ojos puestos en ellos y por si fuera poco no notó la fuga de combustible, gracias a su movimiento el fuego se trasladó con mayor facilidad a las fugas. Para cuando Broly lo notó ya era demasiado tarde. Todo explotó.

-¡¡AHSLAAAA!!

Broly demostró más preocupación por Ahsla, ya que sabia que Goten estaría bien, pero no estaba seguro de Ahsla, pues perdió el conocimiento y no se veía bien, su casco se quebró y por la sangre que goteaba atravesando su rostro, había sufrido un golpe serio.

&&&&&&&&

Seiya:-¡¿Vieron a ese tipo?! (observando el momento en el que Broly levantó como si nada el auto en llamas).

Setsuna:-Por desgracia.

Serena:-¡Que grande! (con ojitos estrellados).

Seiya:-Bombón estas perdiendo el punto.

Serena:-¿A si¿Cuál?

Rei:-¡Eso no es normal! Serena tonta.

Una explosión se divisó, la atención de todos volvió a la pantalla. Había horror en sus ojos, también preocupación, pero solo seriedad gélida en las dos externas mayores.

Serena:-Oh no, no lo sacaron a tiempo (muy preocupada).

Lita:-El otro piloto tampoco salió, el que entró para ayudar al que estaba atrapado (tenia un nudo en la garganta).

La pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse impidiéndoles ver lo demás.

Seiya:-¡¡Nooooo¡Ahora no sabremos que pasó con los pilotos!

Las chicas y Seiya literalmente se pegaron contra el cristal del ventanal tratando de ver algo, pero lo único que se alcanzaba a observar era el humo provocado por el fuego, también a los paramédicos y el equipo de rescate rodeando el lugar. Los oficiales a cargo de la seguridad, mantenían a raya a los periodistas, camarógrafos y al público en general. Pero los detalles eran desconocidos, imposibles de ver si no se acercaban a la zona en cuestión.

-¿Lo sentiste verdad?

-Si. Una poderosa energía comparada con la furia del mar, justo en el momento en que perdimos la imagen.

-No hay opción, debemos ir.

-No irán solas.

Setsuna y Michiru fueron sorprendidas por la voz de Seiya. El resto de las chicas aun estaban distraídas observando lo que pasaba.

Michiru:-Seiya.

Setsuna:-No es asunto tuyo, es nuestro deber.

Seiya:-No, no lo es. Va mas allá de lo que imaginan (serio).

&&&&&&&&

Broly fue lanzado al aire por la onda expansiva de la explosión, no obstante giró en el aire y cayó de pie, estaba a punto de lanzarse para buscar a sus compañeros, cuando vio a Goten saliendo de entre las llamas con Ahsla en brazos. Ninguno de los dos parecía herido, a Broly no le sorprendió pero lo que si, fue ver a Ahsla en agonía sin razón aparente.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!

-¡Es su corazón, necesitamos ayuda!

-¡¿Qué¡¿Ahsla, porqué rayos no dijiste nada?!

Un grito de dolor fue la única respuesta, ella estaba conciente pero sus sentidos estaban anulados por el dolor. Con sus propias manos estaba a punto de desgarrarse el pecho, en un intento de apaciguar su sufrimiento infligiéndose otro, pero no funcionaba, nada funcionaba.

-No es momento de hacer preguntas tontas Broly ¿No ves que está a punto de entrar en shock? (mirando a su alrededor) Nos rodean.

-Te haré un camino, tú sígueme por detrás y no te alejes (recuperando la seriedad).

-¿Correremos hasta los talleres?

-Hasta la pista, tomaremos prestado un vehiculo y saldremos de aquí.

No podían volver por sus autos porque éstos no estaban capacitados para llevar más de dos personas y necesitaban espacio para Ahsla, lo suficiente como para no incomodarla más.

Broly cruzó sus brazos en frente de su rostro y comenzó a avanzar, envistió a paramédicos, rescatistas, oficiales y al público que se amontonaba en los alrededores. Goten corría tras Broly muy de cerca, de vez en cuando se le cruzaba un estorbo pero lo evadía sin problemas, incluso llegó a golpear a alguien, eso fue porque estaba demasiado enojado y preocupado como para pensar en moderar su fuerza.

-¿Ahora que, Broly?

Ya en la pista, solo tenían segundos antes de que toda la gente les rodeara. Lo que mas irritaba a Broly y Goten eran los periodistas, con tal de conseguir una historia no les importaba si alguien moría, mientras respondieran a sus preguntas... El Honda Civic de Vegeta se detuvo justo en frente de ellos.

-¡¡Suban!! (abriendo las puertas y corriendo el asiento para dar acceso a la parte trasera).

Los guerreros no esperaron más y se subieron lo más rápido que pudieron.

&&&&&&&&

De pie sobre uno de los faros de la pista, ambas observaron como Broly y Goten hicieron hasta lo imposible por llevarse a Ahsla del lugar.

-Eso es extraño ¿No crees? (la guerrera con el báculo habló primero).

-¿Por qué se lo llevarían cuando la ambulancia esta allí?

"RETROCESO"

Seiya:-No, no lo es. Va mas halla de lo que imaginan (serio).

Michiru:-¿De que estas hablando?

Seiya:-El resplandor que puedo sentir... es perturbador.

Setsuna:-También lo sentimos, estamos al tanto de los peligros.

Seiya:-Es diferente. Este resplandor es oscuro, mi raza lo conoce bien.

Setsuna:-¿Quiénes son? (curiosa por las palabras de Seiya).

Seiya:-Saiyajin...

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-Están ocultando algo. Seiya tenía razón.

-No hasta confirmarlo. No debemos ser impulsivas Plutón.

-Espero que tus palabras estén fundadas en los hechos y no en tu opinión personal de...

-¿Ahsla? (leve risa) No tiene nada que ver. Es solo que nuestra princesa no aceptara una suposición (viéndola de forma victoriosa).

-No, supongo que no (cerrando los ojos en resignación).

-Entonces vamos, o los perderemos de vista.

-Neptuno.

-¿mmm?

-No dejes que te engañe. Se parece pero no es ella.

-Lo se... lo se (susurró la ultima parte)_-"Por desgracia nadie puede reemplazarla"._

Ambas sailors saltaron y se perdieron de la vista. Mientras seguían a los chicos, Neptuno recordó lo que Seiya le dijo antes de irse con Setsuna y que irónicamente era lo mismo que su compañera había comentado hace unos instantes.

"RETROCESO"

-Michiru (tomándola de la mano antes de que se fuera). He notado que uno de ellos tiene un gran parecido con Tenoh (refiriéndose a Ahsla).

Seiya no sabía que Ahsla era el piloto que se accidentó, pero la conocía y desde la primera vez que él y sus hermanos tuvieron contacto visual con ella, supieron de inmediato que se trataba de un saiyajin, diferente, pero saiyajin al final, su luz simplemente no era humana y aunque también se diferenciaba al del saiyajin, no podía ser otra cosa, o al menos así pensaban los hermanos kou. La energía que Broly demostró también fue percibida por Seiya y después de que la transmisión fuera interrumpida, Seiya sabía sin duda que fue debido a que otro saiyajin desplegó parte de su poder, distorsionando así las señales de radio y televisión.

-Seiya (sonrisa burlona), no te preocupes, que hace falta más que un hermoso rostro para cautivarme.

-Lo se, es solo que (no la dejó ir)... Me preocupo, son muy peligrosos. Quiero ir (Michiru lo calló con uno de sus dedos)...

-Necesitamos que nuestra princesa este a salvo ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

-... Si (un poco triste).

-Estaremos bien (se acercó y beso la mejilla de Seiya), gracias por preocuparte (le guiño y salió tras Setsuna).

Michiru aprovechó que Seiya quedó medio ido y sonrojado, para soltarse y escapar (es una forma de verlo pues no la soltaba).

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

_-"¿Será cierto Seiya? Ahsla no parecía una bestia sedienta de sangre como el saiyajin que describiste."_

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta no condujo de regreso a los talleres, lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con TK y tener que explicarle lo ocurrido, en lugar fue directamente a los traileres que se encontraban en una zona apartada.

Goten:-¿Qué hacemos aquí¡Necesita a Duero! (enojado, Ahsla empeoraba).

Vegeta:-No esta aquí, habrá que improvisar.

Goten:-¡Es serio Vegeta¡Necesita un doctor! (perdiendo la paciencia).

Vegeta:-¡¡Ya se¡La medicina esta en el trailer, no hay necesidad de un doctor!

Broly:-Es su corazón Vegeta.

Vegeta:-Ya se.

Broly:-¿No te extraña? No tiene antecedentes de problemas cardiacos ¿O si?

Goten:-No, es normal... para nosotros.

El cincuenta por ciento de los descendientes de Goku, heredan el mismo tipo de enfermedad cardiaca que casi lo mató en el pasado. En el tiempo actual, la cura ya existía, pero debía ser administrada de inmediato y también dependía mucho de la resistencia del guerrero.

Broly:-¿Hereditario?

Goten:-No eres descendiente de Goku, por eso no estas al tanto. Gohan y yo pasamos por esto cuando éramos niños, yo casi morí.

Vegeta:-Por regla todos los equipos de campo deben contar con lo necesario para prevenir este tipo de cosas. Digamos que ya es normal entre los herederos de Goku.

Una vez que llegaron, Vegeta se izo cargo de Ahsla, dejó a Broly y Goten fuera del trailer, con la excusa de que necesitaba que cuidaran las puertas para que nadie entre.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Papá no nos permitirá acercarnos, es muy celoso cuando se trata de Ahsla.

-¿Quién es el celoso? Jajaja.

-Seguro que yo no (desvió la mirada).

Ambos guerreros estaban flotando sobre la zona de los traileres, ya estaban al tanto de la situación, no era necesario hacer preguntas, los síntomas del mal que aquejaba a Ahsla eran muy obvios para los dos científicos.

-Vegeta ya lo tiene bajo control, nosotros tenemos otras cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Oh si, ya lo creo (adivinando los pensamientos de Gohan).

-Vamos a la televisora entonces. Ahora que el ki de Goten se normalizó, las señales habrán vuelto.

Y así como llegaron, dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron.

&&&&&&&&

Sobre el techo de uno de los traileres, dos sombras planeaban como dar el golpe.

-Esta confirmado, algo ocultan.

-Dos amigos preocupados no es extraño.

-Es extraño que hayan traído a una persona moribunda a un lugar como este, lejos de cualquier paramédico.

-Vinimos aquí a sacarnos las dudas ¿No?

-¿Que tienes pensado?

-Sailor Plutón los distraerá para que Sailor Neptuno pueda ingresar al Trailer.

-¿Y porque no Sailor Neptuno hace de carnada, mientras Sailor Plutón se dedica a lo demás?

-Plus (mirada suplicante).

-Solo bromeaba (paso una mano por el cabello). Valla que te dio duro ¿He?

-Claro que no. Solo tengo curiosidad.

-¿Y esa curiosidad tiene nombre¿Ahsla tal vez?

-jaja Tal vez (sonrisa maliciosa).

A Plutón solo le quedaba la resignación, después de todo Sailor Neptuno recuperó su humor pícaro, eso era bueno, hasta cierto punto, bueno. Solo le quedaba confiar en que su compañera neptuniana no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, Ahsla podía ser un lobo disfrazado de cordero, que solo aguardaba el momento justo para atacar, y eso le daría a Seiya toda la razón.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo te sientes? (tirando una jeringa a la basura).

-¿Tu... que crees? (todavía sentía mucho dolor).

Vegeta despojó a Ahsla del equipo superior, dejándola únicamente con los protectores (un chaleco que cubría su abdomen, pecho y hombros; guantes y coderas; solo una parte del brazo estaba descubierto).

-La medicina te ayudará, pero depende de ti recuperarte.

-Lo se.

-Ahora estas estable (verificando su pulso, mediante el tacto en su cuello). Cada vez que sientas que el dolor empeora o estas a punto de sufrir un ataque, inyéctate esto (terminó de preparar la última jeringa).

Vegeta dejó preparado varias jeringas con el mismo medicamento, las puso en una caja cerca de la cabeza de Ahsla, para que ella tuviera acceso sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-La entrega de premios será en unas horas, después de la conferencia de prensa (suspiró). Debo explicar porque no permitimos que los paramédicos te atendieran (se puso de pié). Broly y Goten vendrán con migo, estarás solo.

Vegeta no podía permitir que Goten o Broly cuidara de Ahsla, en esos momentos ella estaba demasiado débil como para preocuparse por ocultar su verdadero género, en un descuido sus compañeros podrían descubrirla y para Vegeta eso era fatal, porque tendría que desistir de todos sus planes.

-Lo... entiendo (no podía despegar la mano de su pecho).

-Traté de comunicarme con Sarafina... pero es imposible, su celular esta apagado... Confío en que podrás administrarte la medicina tu solo.

-No te... aggg... preocupes... lo haré.

Una vez que estaba sola, se sujetó con fuerza el pecho, tanto que desgarró su equipo, había estado aguantando el dolor para que Vegeta no supiera lo mal que estaba.

&&&&&&&&

Cuando salió no encontró a ninguno de sus guerreros, los estuvo buscando por un rato (sin alejarse demasiado) hasta que los encontró, cuando estos volvían de algún lado.

Vegeta:-¿Pensé que les había ordenado vigilar? (enojado).

Broly:-Vimos algo...

Goten:-Muy raro, por cierto.

Vegeta:-¿A si? (levantando una ceja) ¿Qué?

Goten y Broly se miraron por un momento para hablar después de confirmar que ambos vieron lo mismo.

-Una Sailor Scout (dijeron juntos).

Vegeta:-¿Qué¿Qué sailor?

Broly:-No estamos seguros, no pudimos seguirle el paso.

Vegeta:-¿No pudieron seguirle el paso? (menos que nada les creía).

Goten:-jeje lo que pasa es que no quisimos revelarnos frente a ella (nervioso).

Broly:-A decir verdad (suspiró), lo que pasó fue muy extraño.

"RETROCESO"

Broly y Goten estaban sentados cerca de la entrada trasera del trailer, donde Ahsla y Vegeta estaban. Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, solo esperaban. Un crujido, similar al que hacen las ramas al romperse, llamó la atención de los dos. Giraron las miradas y se pusieron de pié al mismo tiempo. Sobre una de las ramas mas altas de un árbol estaba parada la sombra de una mujer, que al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta emprendió la retirada.

-¿Y eso?

-Vegeta puede solo por unos momentos ¡Vamos!

-¡Hey¿Quién te nombró líder¿He?

-Tengo mas experiencia que tu.

-Tal vez, pero yo soy mas lindo.

Broly Y Goten comenzaron a seguir a su misteriosa invitada, saltaba de rama en rama a una gran velocidad pero eso no era nada para ellos, la podían seguir sin problemas desde tierra. Hasta que una ráfaga de viento se impactó contra ellos dejándoles ciegos por unos instantes, ya era tarde cuando recuperaron la visibilidad, su objetivo había desaparecido, o eso creían.

-No importa, la encontraremos por su ki.

-Broly, mira eso.

Allí, como si los hubiera estado esperando, estaba ella, sentada en una rama baja, su identidad era un misterio todavía, pero los chicos ya sabían que se trataba de una Sailor Scout, por su olor y presencia. Ella se giró en su dirección, su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras, los miró por un momento y luego se dio a la fuga, justo como antes, y al igual que la vez anterior, los saiyan la siguieron.

-Broly... ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Tampoco lo entiendo.

La Sailor seguía saltando de rama en rama, se habían metido en un bosquecillo. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, hasta el punto en el que los saiyan estaban corriendo la velocidad del viento o tal vez más. Ella bajó a tierra los encaró para saber si tenia su total atención, y luego saltó por sobre unos arbustos. Broly y Goten hicieron lo mismo sin pensarlo y como tal cayeron por un precipicio a un lago cristalino alimentado por una cascada.

-Maldita sea (Broly salió primero).

-Esta helada (temblando sin control).

-Venusianos, que delicados (murmuraba por lo bajo).

-¡Te escuché!

Una ricita femenina izo que ambos giraran en la misma dirección y allí la encontraron. Estaba sentada sobre una roca cerca de ellos, sin demostrar ningún tipo de pudor mientras exhibía sus piernas.

-¡T... TÚ¡Por tu culpa estamos mojados y con frió! (con un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la provocativa pose de la guerrera).

Goten sabia quien era pero no estaba al tanto de un pequeño detalle, cosa que Broly si estaba considerando y por lo que no decía nada.

-No recuerdo haberles pedido que me siguieran. Además ¿Por qué no volaron? (estaba haciendo uso de todos sus encantos, lo cual desconcertó a los chicos, eso no era normal en esa Sailor).

Se quedaron de un solo color. Ella no debía saber eso, ella no debía saber nada, pero parecía todo lo contrario. Su risa, su mirada, su lenguaje corporal, todo indicaba que sabia y demasiado.

-¡¿Q... que estas diciendo?! La gente normal no vuela, ni siquiera tu puedes (Goten trató de mentir).

-Ha, y ustedes son normales.

Su voz no dejaba de ser sensual, eso ponía nervioso a Goten. Broly por su lado no podía dejar de buscarle cualquier indicio que demostrara que esa guerrera era una impostora, pero no encontraba nada relevante, a parte de su extraña forma de actuar. Ella estaba siendo demasiado amable, y ellos sabían que esa Sailor Scout era todo menos amable, al menos con los extraños.

-¡¿Quién eres?! (Broly por fin habló).

-jaja ¿No es obvio?

-No puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?

Broly podría decirle la verdad, pero entonces tendría que explicarle porque conocía su identidad secreta y estaría revelando las suyas, aunque ella parecía no desconocerlas, por la forma tan familiar con que les hablaba... La Sailor dejó de sonreír y se puso de pie, levantó la mano y llamó a su talismán.

-¿Acaso piensa atacarnos?

-Prepárate para pelear Goten (colocándose en posición de combate).

La guerrera vio como los saiyan se preparaban para pelear y eso le dio gracia, porque sabía que por más que quisieran, ellos no podían hacerle daño.

-Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia... No me confundan.

Apuntó su arma a los saiyan y lanzó su ataque, pero este no dio sobre ellos, sino que se impactó contra el agua provocando una mini ola que cubrió a los dos. Después de unos momentos Broly y Goten emergieron de las aguas pero la sailor ya no estaba.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Vegeta:-Fuero burlados ¿Por quien? (no lo podía creer).

Goten:-Sailor Urano (con enfado, no le gustaba repetirlo).

Broly:-Pero creo que no era ella... Se parecía pero es imposible que sea ella.

Goten:-¿Por qué?

Vegeta:-¿Lo olvidaste? Tenoh Haruka esta muerta y por ende Sailor Urano también.

Goten:-¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaa¡Ya lo recuerdo! Eso quiere decir que estuvimos persiguiendo un fantasma (levemente azul por el descubrimiento).

Broly:-No lo creo, era bastante real para ser un fantasma.

Vegeta:-No importa ahora, tenemos que volver para arreglar las cosas con la prensa.

Goten:-¿Quién cuidará de Ahsla?

Vegeta:-Esta mejor, él solo puede administrarse la medicina. Vamos.

Broly:-¿Estas seguro? Porque estaba muy mal.

Vegeta:-Si ¡Vamos!

Los Guerreros Z se fueron y le dejaron el camino libre a quien esperaba con ansias la oportunidad para poder entrar.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 24: Los Saiyajin**

Plus corría a toda velocidad, en ningún momento dejó de correr. Cuando los guerreros comenzaron a perseguirle, entendió que ellos contaban con una velocidad igual o superior a la suya, por más que lo intentara no podía quitárselos de encima, hasta que simplemente... desaparecieron.

Llegó a un claro, sin árboles, solo algunos arbustos. Se quedó estática por un momento, dudosa de si debía avanzar o no, no tenía donde ocultarse.

-¡Plus!

El resto de las chicas junto a Sailor Star Fighter llegaron a su encuentro.

Plutón:-¿Pri... princesa?

Chibi Moon:-¿Plus como pudiste dejarnos de lado? También somos Sailors Scouts.

Fighter:-Lo siento pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que ustedes no estaban se pusieron como locas (frotando su nuca).

Marte:-¡¿A quiénes les dices locas?! ¡Recuerda que estas penalizada por haber tardado tanto en decirnos la verdad!

Fighter solo asintió y se quedó calladita, lo último que queria era iniciar una pelea con Marte.

Mercurio:-Fighter nos dijo sobre los saiyajin ¿Estas bien?

Plutón:-Me parece que Fighter habló demasiado, no hay pruebas de eso. Y estoy bien gracias.

S. Moon:-¿Dónde está Neptuno?

Plutón:-Investigando.

Fighter:-¡¿Sola?! ¡¿La dejaste SOLA?!

Saturno:-Michiru-mamá puede estar en peligro (asustada).

Plutón:-Son extraños pero solo eso.

Plutón trataba de mantener la calma en el grupo, tenían miedo y ni siquiera estaban seguras de que en realidad trataban con saiyajins. Por otro lado, su intención estaba mas centrada en defender al muchacho alvino, que aunque lo negara ella no deseaba ser la enemiga de ese "chico", no si "él" podía devolverle la sonrisa a Neptuno, pues mucho no le costó en la anterior ocasión. Ahora su compañera estaba mas animada, incluso comenzó nuevamente a coquetear, eso no lo había visto desde la muerte de Haruka.

Fighter:-Tampoco has confirmado que sea negativa la amenaza.

Plutón miró detenidamente a Fighter, estaba a punto de golpearla por su falta de tacto, pero al final solo negó. Se le estaba dificultando mantener el control sobre las chicas cuando Fighter parecía no tener intenciones de colaborar, era obvio que tenía algo en contra de esa raza ¿Pero por qué?

&&&&&&&&

"Paralelo Ahsla"

De un momento a otro iba de la conciencia a la inconciencia. La medicina le ayudaba a soportar el dolor pero no lo calmaba por completo, su cuerpo estaba agotado por la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior, estaba cubierta de sudor y la herida de su cabeza no cicatrizaba, eso a causa de la reacción instintiva de canalizar toda su energía a su sistema inmunológico. Era agobiante, pero si Goku pudo ¿Por qué ella no?

Perdió todo contacto con el exterior, no sentía nada, estaba a merced de quien la encontrara en ese estado. Y entonces... Unos pasos retumbaron en el lugar, alguien avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, abrió sus ojos para averiguar de quien se trataba pero nuevamente cayó bajo el encanto de imágenes que hasta donde sabía, no tenían relación con ella.

"_Otra vez sentada en el mismo lugar, fuera de la ventana todo era gris. Un día nublado, de los que le gustan, mas sin embargo, no se sentía feliz._

_-Me gustan tus manos._

_Era ella ¿Quién es ella?_

_Se sentó frente suyo, su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras pero aun así no le asustaba, porque de alguna manera... sabía que nada malo podría pasar. Sus manos se entrelazaron y un juego extraño comenzó a surgir, Ahsla nunca antes había hecho algo así y a pesar de ello, no se perdió en ningún movimiento."_

"Paralelo Neptuno"

Solo después de que Vegeta, Broly y Goten se fueron tuvo la oportunidad de entrar, Plus lo hizo bien pero no contaba con la presencia de Vegeta, de no ser porque lo vio a tiempo, habría sido descubierta.

Al ingresar lo primero que notó fue lo oscuro y vacío del lugar, después de todo los autos eran trasladados gracias a esos traileres. Y al fondo, lo que buscaba. Allí estaba ella, su sufrimiento estaba en evidencia, pero lo curioso para ella fue que no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Por la gravedad del accidente se esperaba que el piloto estuviera totalmente destrozado, pero Ahsla no tenía ningún rasguño, a excepción de una herida en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? (mientras se acercaba).

Obviamente no hubo respuesta, a parte de los gemidos de dolor.

La distancia entre las dos se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña, hasta que Neptuno estaba de rodillas a un lado de Ahsla. El arnés desgarrado en el pecho revelaba aquello que no debía ser descubierto, pero que para Neptuno eso no fue sorpresa, pues desde su encuentro en el parque, ya estaba conciente de que la masculinidad de Ahsla no existía.

&&&&&&&&

Los fotógrafos, periodistas y público de todas las edades, se reunían alrededor del escenario en donde la entrega de premios debía efectuarse, mas este evento fue pospuesto y en su lugar otro estaba a punto de comenzar.

Trunks:-Padre, todos esperan afuera.

Vegeta:-¿Hicieron los que les dije?

Gohan:-Desde mucho antes que lo ordenaras. Todo esta listo, en cuanto llegue el momento las pantallas se encenderán.

En ese momento ingresó TK.

TK:-Vegeta ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

Vegeta:-¿Por qué no?

TK:-La Estrella Negra es un equipo muy poderoso, no me refiero a sus capacidades en la pista ¡Son peligrosos Vegeta!

Vegeta:-Eso ya quedó comprobado.

TK:-Hablo en serio.

Vegeta:-También yo.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al escenario, allí el público esperaba con ansias el evento misterioso que se había estado anunciando.

Goten:-Solo porque usted no sepa defender a sus pilotos...

Gohan:-Goteeeen.

Goten:-No hermano... No significa que Vegeta también sea así (acabo la frase que Gohan le cortó).

TK:-No se trata de eso...

Trunks:-¿Entonces de que? Hoy, por poco uno de los nuestros muere_-"Técnicamente."_

Broly:-Si cree que los responsables quedarán impunes, esta usted equivocado._-"Es lo mejor, si el piloto perjudicado hubiera sido humano... no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habría pasado."_

TK:-Ellos son peligrosos. Los mafiosos de las carreras. Si no son sus vidas las que peligren, las de sus seres queridos lo harán ¡Es por el bien de todos que no quiero que lo hagan!

Broly:-Eso se acabó (todos saliendo por donde Vegeta salió)... desde el momento en que llegamos (acabó mirando hacia atrás, para luego seguir a su equipo).

&&&&&&&&

Plutón:-Si... entiendo... vamos par allá (cerró su reloj comunicador).

S. Moon:-¿Era Neptuno?

Plutón:-Si.

Saturno:-Vamos con ella.

Fighter:-¿Cuál es su ubicación?

Plutón:-Debemos volver a las pistas, según Neptuno los "sospechosos" están allí.

Enfatizando "sospechosos", era su forma de dar a entender que no había pruebas de la existencia de saiyajins. Pero para Fighter no había necesidad de pruebas, estaba segura.

Seguidamente las chicas iniciaron el camino de regreso a las pistas. Plus no pudo seguirlas, Fighter se lo impidió.

-¿Qué sucede? (ya sabia la respuesta).

-Se que ella no esta en las pistas ¿Dónde esta?

-Fighter no se cuales sean tus sentimientos respecto a esa raza, pero te recuerdo que este sistema solar esta bajo nuestra protección, tu y tus hermanas solo están de paso.

-¿Y si decidiera quedarme?

-No tienes oportunidad con Neptuno... no importa lo buena que seas.

-¿Qué?

-Por milenios he sido testigo de eso, una y otro vez sus vidas se reiniciaron tan solo para estar juntas.

-Eso no es...

-¿Verdad? Ya conociste a Ahsla y fue por él que nos advertiste, te sientes amenazado. Lo se por la reacción que tuvo tu mirada, en este mismo instante que lo mencioné ¿Estas segura que Ahsla es una amenaza para la Tierra? ¿O tan solo lo es para ti?

La dureza de sus palabras era acompañada de su fría mirada. Plus sabia que Fighter era una buena persona, tal ves una Urano en su planeta pero conocía a su compañera y ella sabia que si permitía a Fighter entusiasmarse, las cosas terminarían mal. Queria que se alejara solo por su bien, la actual Michiru estaba lejos de ser la fina princesa de antes, seguía siéndolo pero solo en apariencia.

Después de su regreso, le comenzaron a llover cartas de sus admiradores ¿Y que hizo con ellas? Las lanzó todas a la basura sin siquiera leerlas. A los reporteros los mandaba al demonio, con sutileza claro, palabras sutiles que evidenciaban sus deseos; y si eso no funcionaba, la tormenta asesina que representaba su mirada era más que suficiente como para que hasta el más idiota se diera a la fuga. Serena era la única que se salvaba de ese nuevo lado, las internas y Darien ya sabían que era mejor mantener la distancia y no arriesgarse demasiado. Hotaru y ella eran excepciones por ser como su familia, pero ¿Y las Star Lights? Seiya en particular ya se estaba pasando, adentrándose lentamente a un mar turbulento del cual puede que jamás salga.

-Escucha... puedes seguir delirando, creer lo que quieras e incluso permitir que tu planeta sea destruido. Pero yo no permitiré que le pase lo mismo al mío, si tengo la oportunidad de detenerlo aquí lo haré, te guste o no.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que es un saiyajin?

-Se lo que es un saiyajin y se que él es uno (suspiró)... Neptuno puede estar en peligro, por favor dime como encontrarla.

(fastidiada)-Iré yo...

-¡No!

Plus levantó una ceja ante la explosión de Fighter.

-Es decir... debo ser yo.

-¿Por qué? (cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho).

-Porque se como enfrentarlo... si sucede lo peor.

Plus enangostó los ojos en claro signo de desconfianza. Ambas mujeres estuvieron frente a frente durante un largo tiempo hasta que Plus rompió el silencio.

&&&&&&&&

"Paralelo Neptuno"

El tiempo transcurría y Neptuno aun estaba en la misma posición. Estiró una mano para quitar algunos mechones de su rostro, y como respuesta al contacto Ahsla ladeó su cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. No fue con intención pero al hacer ese movimiento tocó parte de la herida en la cabeza de la corredora, ocasionándole mas dolor del que necesitaba. Al entenderlo se llevó la mano al pecho casi de inmediato. Solo deseaba brindarle un poco de paz y terminó haciéndole mas daño. Apoyó su mano junto a la de Ahsla y casi al instante sintió un contacto extraño, sus dedos se enredaron y ese juego secreto, que solo ella y Urano conocían, surgió.

-¿Pero como...?

"Paralelo Ahsla"

"_El juego había terminado pero sus manos aun estaban juntas, podía verla sonreír y ella también sentía deseos de hacerlo, hasta que..._

_-¿Haruka? (fue la chica quien habló)._

_Las sombras se dispersaron y la mujer que tenia enfrente era nada mas ni nada menos que..._

_-Mi... ¿Michiru?"_

&&&&&&&&

-Interferir no es parte del acuerdo (apareció por detrás con las manos en la nuca).

-¿A que te refieres? (sin voltear a verle).

-Lo que hiciste con los saiyan no pasará desapercibido, pero eso todavía no es tan grave. Lo que haces ahora, si.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-Neptuno debe hacerlo sola, si intervienes mas de lo que se te permite, aquí se acaba todo.

-Técnicamente lo hace sola.

-Con tu ayuda... Termínalo ya, manipular la mente de Ahsla...

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-Si lo haces Urano... Y te consta.

-Michiru es todo para mi ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? ¿Qué harías tú?

-Confiar...

-¡Lo hago! ¿Pero cuanto tiempo debo esperar?

(posó una mano sobre su hombro)-Lo necesario... se que eres capas de esperar la eternidad.

-Goku...

Observó a Goku durante un tiempo corto. Volvió su vista al objeto de su aprecio (¿Se entiende que es Neptuno?) y suspiró para luego cerrar sus ojos con melancolía. Se giró hacia Goku y caminó en su dirección, ambos desaparecieron, ella en el viento y él en un has de luz.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Haruka?

Aun estaban tomadas de la mano, Neptuno no pudo evitar preguntarle eso aun a sabiendas de que Ahsla estaba inconciente y no le podría responder.

-Mi... ¿Michiru?

Hablar era muy doloroso, y aun así lo intentaba. A pesar de tener lo ojos cerrados Ahsla la llamó por su nombre humano.

-¿Haruka? ¡Haruka! (tomó su rostro entre sus manos).

Ahsla estaba despertando, poco a poco su sueño se fue convirtiendo en realidad. Una vez que su vista estuvo clara volvió a llamarla pero no por su nombre de Sailor.

-Michi... ¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Otro ataque, llegó de golpe y provocó el arqueamiento de su columna. Neptuno no sabia que hacer, estaban muy lejos y no podía dejarla, no en ese estado.

Ahsla buscó con desesperación las jeringas que Vegeta había dejado listas, pero sus movimientos ya eran torpes por el dolor. Terminó golpeando el botiquín, lanzándolo muy lejos. En ese momento toda su razón desapareció y entró en shock.

Neptuno vio la desesperación de Ahsla por tomar las jeringas, tomó una de ellas y la observó detenidamente, no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que fuera ese liquido transparente.

-¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Dejó de lado sus dudas, no tenía otra opción. Nuevamente se acercó a Ahsla y justo cuando estaba por inyectarle el medicamento, esta se levantó y la sujetó muy fuerte de los brazos, impidiéndole moverse. Ahsla estaba ciega por el dolor, en su subconsciente ella peleaba contra la enfermedad pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era lastimar a quien trataba de ayudarle. Un gemido de dolor escapó de la boca de Neptuno, eso despertó los sentidos de Ahsla y aflojó su agarre, ese era el momento. Neptuno prácticamente la apuñaló con la jeringa, haciendo que se incrustara totalmente en su abdomen para luego inyectar el medicamento. El dolor del pinchazo despertó el instinto defensivo de la guerrera y nuevamente ejerció presión sobre Neptuno, como si ésta fuera un enemigo verdadero.

-¡¡SUELTALA!!

Justo a tiempo. Por fuera Fighter había escuchado el grito de Neptuno. Entró con mucha velocidad y golpeó a Ahsla lanzándola contra una de las paredes del trailer, ese sector quedo abollado, producto del impacto. Neptuno cayó al suelo en cuanto fue liberada, tenia hematomas como marcas, prueba fehaciente de que la fuerza ejercida fue para herir.

Fighter se arrodilló junto a Neptuno y la abrazó para reconfortarla, sintió que debía hacerlo pues para ella, él malvado saiyajin intentó lastimar a la indefensa Neptuno, quien no podía hacer nada por la increíble fuerza del guerrero, así es, Fighter no logró ver la faceta femenina de Ahsla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Ya no te hará daño.

Para suerte de Fighter, el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto inmediatamente después de ser inyectado. Ahsla yacía en el mismo lugar donde fue lanzada, estaba dormida.

-Ahsla ¿Dónde...?

-No te preocupes. Creo que esta inconciente.

-¿Inconciente?

-Si, por el golpe que le di...

-¡¿Qué?! (se puso de pié) ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Estaba herido!

-¡Trató de lastimarte! ¡¿Esta es la forma en que lo agradeces?!

-No entiendes.

-Entiendo perfectamente (observándole con reproche). Te dije que no te dejaras engañar. Él no es Haruka ¡Es un saiyajin!

-No, no es cierto...

-Ha no, míralo tu misma.

Fighter señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Ahsla. Ella estaba sentada contra la pared, su cabeza agacha y sus brazos cayendo a los lados. Pero en ese cuadro había algo que no encajaba, un quinto miembro.

-Pero, eso es...

-Un saiyajin.

_**N/A: Lectores y lectoras, si son muchos o no, no importa. Se que algunos me querrán medio ejecutar y lo entiendo, cuantas veces habré sufrido yo cuando un autor no continua su fic, bueno como sea. La razón de mi brutal retraso (siiiiiii, yo estoy conciente del tiempo que paso) es que me mudé a un barrio súper lejos de la ciudad, la línea de teléfono no llega y como podrán imaginar, sin teléfono no hay Internet, o eso me dijeron, y miren que le busque y le busque la vuelta, pero no-hay-caso no me pueden colocar Internet. Pensaran que la solución es un ciber, bueno también yo, hasta que me entere que en mi zona eso-no-existe T.T. Así que como la ven, estoy completamente desconectada, sigo escribiendo mis fics (este en particular lo tengo muy adelantado) pero subirlos es y será una tarea muy complicada.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, les pido perdón por el retraso, y si es que hay gente que todavía lee alguno de mis fics, tendrán que tener paciencia, con paciencia se gana el cielo (eso dice mi madre jejeje). Los comentarios también ayudan a la inspiración. No me molestaría leer sus pensamientos auque sean críticas, soy una persona de mente abierta y acepto cualquier corrección jeje siempre y cuando no se pasen y comiencen a insultar. Hasta la fecha no he recibido ningún comentario así, pero no esta demás advertir que no respondo a ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios. Gracias, eso me dio el empuje para recorrer los dos kilómetros hasta el ciber mas cercano jeje**_

_**Chaito, que tengan un buen día nn**_


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 25: Ellas saben

**Capitulo 25: Ellas saben**

S. Moon:-¿Sucede algo Saturno? (preguntó cuando notó que su guerrera se detuvo).

Saturno:(se volteó hacia atrás)-Este no es el camino.

Plutón:-Puedo sentir... el comienzo de algo...

Marte:-Maligno.

Concluyó mientras sus cabellos se erizaban producto de la extraña energía que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Saturno:-¡Allá! (inició la carrera).

Plutón:-¡Aguarda Saturno, no tu sola!

Todas iniciaron la persecución, por un lado no podían permitir que Sailor Saturno fuera sola y por otro, ella era la única que parecía saber por donde o al menos tenia una idea de por donde.

Saturno:_"-Reconozco esta presencia. No puede ser, por favor que no pase nada malo."_

&

-Es un saiyajin y ahora mismo terminaré con él (apuntando con su estrella).

-¡Aguarda! No puedes asesinarlo sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

-Si espero a que despierte nos matará, no puedo permitirlo (su estrella comenzó a brillar).

-¿Y si terminas tomando la vida de un inocente? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-¿Inocente? ¡¿Inocente?! ¡¿Cuántas vidas inocentes fueron tomadas por sus manos?! Su raza no merece compasión, ellos nunca lo sintieron por nadie.

-Pero nosotras no somos así, somos sailors.

-Neptuno (suspirando), si está aquí quiere decir que la Tierra será la siguiente en ser conquistada. Se que parece una buena persona, pero no lo es. Lo único que posiblemente quiera contigo y las demás chicas, es (dudó, no estaba segura) conocer sus debilidades, para que cuando llegue el momento, ustedes no puedan hacer nada al respecto.

-Mi espejo ni siquiera reacciona con él. Si sus intenciones fueran malignas...

-Los saiyajin nunca atacan un planeta sin antes conocer sus fortalezas. Seguramente ya sabían de ustedes y sus capacidades, incluido tu espejo.

-Nada escapa de mi espejo, además Ahsla es diferente. Míralo, sus cabellos son albinos al igual que su cola y sus ojos...

-¡Abre los tuyos Neptuno! (perdiendo un poco la calma) Las cosas son como las vez. Si Sailor Urano estuviera aquí habría eliminado esta amenaza sin dudarlo.

-Haruka (bajó la mirada, su recuerdo aun la entristecía).

-Y quien sabe, tal ves su muerte no fue un accidente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-La piloto numero uno, muerta en un accidente de trancito. Ja, llámame tonta pero yo no me la puedo creer.

Haruka cayendo por un precipicio y muriendo inevitablemente. Esa era la imagen que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Neptuno, al final la risa maligna de Ahsla retumbaba en sus oídos.

No podía hablar, estaba atónita, confundida, enojada, destrozada y traicionada por sobre todo lo demás. Fighter dio en el clavo, Neptuno ya no la retenía pero todavía no la había convencido del todo, tenia que seguir.

-Y fue muy inteligente, pues ella era la mas fuerte y al mismo tiempo acabaron con su equipo y la defensa mas fuerte de este planeta.

Neptuno recordó como después de ese trágico día, se apartó de todas. Sin querer el equipo de las externas se desintegró, dejando la protección del planeta solo a las internas y los príncipes. Fue un acto muy egoísta y todo por su culpa.

Fighter podía ver como poco a poco el semblante de Neptuno iba cambiando, de atónito a enojado. Solo había que mirar sus manos, ya estaban cerradas en puño, solo debía seguir empujando para lograr su cometido y a una nueva aliada.

-Ellos son así, despiadados y de sangre fría (sus palabras no solo parecían dolorosas, Fighter lo podía sentir y era eso lo que la animaba a seguir). Simplemente no se puede confiar en un saiyajin.

Una lágrima bordeó la mejilla del rostro de Neptuno. Desde el principio ella no quiso creer que todo había sido un accidente, simplemente era demasiado conveniente para serlo. Mas con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar las cosas como se suponía fueron, aun cuando su amado océano le decía lo contrario ¿Por qué no lo escuchó? Porque no existía una explicación que no fuera un accidente. Pero ahora, ahora todo podría tener sentido. Suponiendo que Fighter no le mentía.

-Puedo sentir...

-¿?

-Que la princesa y el resto de las sailors están en camino. Si vas a hacerlo, que sea rápido o ellas te detendrán.

-Con mucho placer.

La conversación de Fighter y Neptuno abarcó el tiempo suficiente para que el efecto del medicamento disminuyera. Ahsla pudo escuchar el último intercambio de palabras entre las sailors, no se necesitaba demasiado cerebro como para interpretar que no debía quedarse mucho más.

-¡Láser d...

De un salto Ahsla estaba de pie y casi al mismo tiempo se acercó hasta solo escasos milímetros de Fighter. La sorpresa no le duró mucho a Fighter e intentó reaccionar ante la amenaza, pero era demasiado lenta. Sin dificultad Ahsla esquivó todos sus golpes, saltó a un costado y salió del trailer, tomando en el camino la parte superior de su ropa.

-Que rápido (exclamó Neptuno después de que Ahsla salió).

-¿Te queda alguna duda? Es saiyajin, debemos detenerlo.

&

TK:-Felicidades Vegeta, no se como conseguiste esas grabaciones, pero serán mas que suficiente para enjuiciar al piloto responsable. Ha, por cierto, si mañana no llego a trabajar, por favor busca en mi jardín, "dos metros bajo tierra" (levantando un poco la vos).

Vegeta:-Que gracioso (ni una mueca se formó en su rostro).

TK:-Alguien tiene que serlo, después de hoy seremos el blanco numero uno de la Estrella Negra, "y todo ha sido por tu culpa" (súper dramático en la última frase).

Vegeta:-Ja ja (sarcasmo), me alegra que lo tomes bien, ya puedes retirarte y tus pilotos también.

TK:-¿Y ustedes?

Vegeta:-Adiós (se fue).

TK:_-"Que tipo"._

Mientras los muchachos de TK se preparaban para terminar e irse, los chicos de Vegeta dejaron esos quehaceres por actividades mas interesantes, o mejor dicho, de mayor prioridad.

Vegeta:-¿Qué rayos hacen? Guarden los equipos, ya me quiero largar de aquí.

Broly:-No lo sintió (dirigiéndose a los otros).

Goten:-No esta enterado.

Vegeta:-¿Qué pasa?

Trunks:-Las presencias de las sailors.

Vegeta:-¿Importa?

La verdad era que estuvo al tanto de sus presencias casi desde el principio, mas no les dio mayor importancia ya que estaban como espectadoras y ellos solo venían a divertirse, o al menos ese era el plan hasta que Ahsla decidió atravesar la línea de meta volando y teóricamente casi se mata.

De a cuerdo con todo lo que se dijo a los reporteros, Ahsla debería permanecer oculta por un largo tiempo, en supuesta rehabilitación. Esa era otra razón por la que queria irse, al día siguiente tendría la fortuna de informarle a Ahsla que, al menos por un mes o mas, no podrá realizar sus actividades rutinarias, mas que quedarse en cama y "recuperarse".

Vegeta:_-"Si claro, con lo terca que es. Tendré suerte si aguanta tres horas en cama"._

Gohan:-Si. Al principio eran perfectamente perceptibles, pero hace unos minutos...

Trunks:-A penas podemos saber donde están.

Vegeta:-¿Y? (arreglando su mochila para salir).

Gohan:(extrañado por la indiferencia de su oficial al mando)-Y creímos que estaban siendo atacadas por una nueva clase de enemigo, así que soltamos una sonda exploradora para que escaneara el radio de la pista y sus alrededores.

Vegeta:-Aja (se llevó la mochila a la espalda).

Solo queria llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama, sofá o incluso el piso si no llegaba a ninguno de los destinos antes mencionados.

Goten:-¿Estas drogado?

Gohan:-¡Goten!

Goten:-Lo siento.

Vegeta:-Estoy cuerdo, solo cansado. Vallan al grano ¿Quieren? (mientras se frotaba el puente de su nariz).

Trunks:-La sonda nos reveló que hay firmas de energía no pertenecientes a este sistema solar.

A continuación Trunks le mostró a su padre la computadora donde tenia almacenada la información. Las tres firmas de energía desconocidas aparecieron en la pantalla de un color diferente al de las sailors y a un lado los valores numéricos de las mismas.

Vegeta:-No puede ser, estos son...

Broly:-Kimuykianos, y son tres. Tenemos un problema.

Goten:-Uno muy grande y ni siquiera has oído todo.

Gohan:-Esta era su posición antes de perder contacto con la sonda.

Vegeta:-¿Qué esta pasando? (ni siquiera miró).

Trunks:-Descubrimos que los elementos de la tierra están actuando de forma extraña. La sonda cayó a tierra por fuertes ráfagas de viento no registradas, ahora se encuentra atascada entre enredaderas en la parte espesa del bosque adjunto a las pistas.

Gohan:-Las señales de radio y satelitales son interrumpidas por el campo magnético de la tierra. No me preguntes como, pero es la Luna quien esta provocando la alteración.

Broly:-Casi no sentimos sus presencias porque hay una especie de barrera invisible que nos bloquea.

Goten:-El viento no trae ningún olor y la tierra no emite vibraciones. Es como si toda esta área estuviera aislada.

Vegetas:-Ellas saben.

Broly:-Y nos buscan (mostrando un punto en el mapa el cual Vegeta ignoró en un principio).

Vegeta:-Ahsla.

&

-¿Es él?

-Sin duda.

Ambas sailors observaban a lo lejos la zona de los traileres. Fueron atraídas al lugar en cuestión por el resplandor cegante de varias estrellas, auque para ese momento todas a excepción de una, ya habían desaparecido.

-Perfecto, acabemos con él (se preparó para saltar).

-Todavía no, Healer.

-¡Maker! ¿Por qué no?

-Debemos estar seguras.

-¿No es suficiente la cola?

-No. Podría ser algún tipo de mutación. Además, los saiyajin no son la única raza que se caracteriza por tener cola.

-Pero Maker ¿Que tal si escapa?

-Merece el beneficio de la duda. Además esta el hecho de que es alvino. Un saiyajin no puede ser alvino.

-¿Por qué no?

-Son una raza demasiado resistente como para ser afectados por un defecto genético como lo es la albinidad.

-Odio cuando tienes razón (se cruzó de brazos).

&

Fighter y Neptuno salieron tras Ahsla. Afuera, las tres se enfrentaron. Ahsla no podía volar debido a lo mareada que estaba, no lo aparentaba pero el medicamento todavía estaba afectando su sistema nervioso.

-Es inútil que intentes huir, a donde vayas te seguiremos. Si no opones resistencia, tu muerte será rápida (Fighter no demostraba ningún temor y no debía hacerlo, no frente a un saiyajin).

Ahsla no contestó solo observó los ojos de Neptuno en busca de una respuesta, pero solo encontró una mezcla de emociones erráticas y un profundo enojo que iba dirigido solo a ella.

Fighter vio su oportunidad y atacó primero. Por supuesto Ahsla reaccionó y se cubrió con sus brazos, el rayo impactó y la explosión brindo a las tres guerreras unos segundos de silencio e incertidumbre.

-Él esta...

-No, todavía no.

Fighter era conocedora de la fuerza legendaria de los saiyajin, ella sabía que un ataque como ese no le causaría ningún daño ¿Entonces por qué atacó? Fácil, sabia que sus hermanas estaban cerca y conociendo como conoce a Maker, ella no atacaría ni tampoco le permitiría a Healer atacar sin antes confirmar la existencia del enemigo.

El viento sopló con fuerza, el polvo se disipó dejando al descubierto una verdad que a Fighter no sorprendió. Ahsla estaba intacta, ni siguiera su atuendo pereció con el láser.

-¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

Otro ataque, este sin embargo llegó de sorpresa e impactó en el blanco por detrás. Nuestra heroína perdió el poco balance que tenia y como resultado fue lanzada contra una roca, la cual casi rompe con la cabeza.

Ahsla se levantó medio tambaleándose, no debía estar de pie sino reposando, ella misma se provocaba daño, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, no tenia salida. La ropa que cubría su espalda estaba quemada, mas su piel y músculos no sufrieron ningún daño.

Healer:-Vaya que es duro (caminando a un lado de Seiya).

Maker:-¡Healer! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Fighter:-¿Cómo que por qué?

Neptuno:-Es muy fuerte. Nada le hace daño.

Fighter:-Todavía no has visto nada, sus poderes pueden llegar a niveles monstruosos.

Healer:-Y con nosotras aquí, lo presenciaras pronto.

Maker:-Pero no así.

S. Star Maker comenzó a avanzar, queria estar segura de que no estaba a punto de manchar sus manos con sangre inocente de un humano. En lo que no pensó fue que tal vez Ahsla no estaba muy tranquila después de recibir dos ataques casi consecutivos. Y efectivamente no estaba tranquila, ya que cuando Maker se le acercó ella la confundió con Fighter e instintivamente se defendió envistiendo a su "agresor" y azotándola contra un árbol cercano.

Ahsla:_-"Rayos, la golpee como a un enemigo verdadero."_

Healer:-¡Desgraciado!

Fighter:-¡Eso jamás te lo perdonaremos!

Ambas Star Lights acometieron al mismo tiempo. Ahsla se defendía solo esquivando y de vez en cuando contraatacando con golpes suaves pero peligrosos para las sailors, cuyos cuerpos parecían estar hechos de porcelana fina, de lo frágiles que eran.

Desde el comienzo Neptuno no participó de la pelea, por más que Fighter la convenció de que Ahsla era el enemigo, su cuerpo no se movía; había algo mas, algo que le decía que no lo hiciera, que no lastimara a la saiyajin.

""Discusión Interna""

_-"Saiyajin. Salvajes sin piedad ¡Recuérdalo!_

_-¡Lo recuerdo!_

_-¿Entonces que esperas para actuar?_

_-No lo se..."_

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Los pensamientos de Neptuno fueron interrumpidos por el grito de una de la Star Lights. Era Healer, estaba tirada en el suelo sujetando con fuerza su costado derecho. Desde donde Neptuno estaba, se alcanzaba a ver un líquido rojizo brotar entre los dedos de Healer, era sangre.

-No puede ser.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, después de todo ni siquiera alcanzó a ver como pasó, mas la incertidumbre mucho no le duró porque al desviar su mirada se encontró con el responsable. Ahsla estaba de pie no muy lejos del incidente, sus ojos se le habían puesto de un verde muy oscuro, su cabello estaba semi-erizado y su cuerpo desprendía un aura poderosa y maligna en forma de fuego dorado. El cuerpo de Neptuno se estremeció al sentir como Ahsla se convertía poco a poco en la criatura de la que Fighter le habló.

El resto de las sailors llegaron en ese momento, todas sin excepción quedaron traumatizadas con la presencia maligna que irradiaba Ahsla. Observaron en silencio como ésta se ponía en posición de ataque, estaba orientada hacia Fighter, ella no lo notó pues estaba observando como Maker hacia lo posible para detener la hemorragia. Healer tal vez podía curar cualquier enfermedad o herida pero por alguna razón su herida no respondía a su magia, lo que la obligaba a dejarse en manos de Maker y sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios.

Lo que se presentía que pasaría pasó. Ahsla abordó a Fighter como si de un león saltando sobre su presa, se tratara. Cuando por fin Fighter la vio ya era demasiado tarde. Ninguna de las sailors tenía la velocidad para interponerse. Literalmente Fighter vio llegar su muerte en cámara lenta, y en los ojos de su asesino solo veía el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, y el saber que no podría hacer nada para evitar que ese pasado se repita le izo derramar una lagrima y con ella murieron sus esperanzas.

_**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí yo otra ves jeje no tarde tanto ¿O si? Como sea, aquí les dejo otro de los capis. Ahora que tengo facultad aprovecho para quedarme de ves en cuando en los cyber, en especial cuando me toca en dos partes diferentes (uu que bajón). Como de costumbre agradezco todos los comentarios, me animan a seguir viva aun sin Internet ;p y vaya que es difícil.**_

_**Contestando a una pregunta que me pareció curiosa. Si, Ahsla tiene la cola blanca, en el capi "El corazón del mar" sale a relucir. Se entiende que no lo recuerden puesto que yo tardé como dos meses en actualizar jeje mi culpa, así que no me importa responder, es más, me encanta.**_

_**Los dejo chicas y chicos, espero les guste el nuevo capi. Sin comentarios no hay continuación, Jajaja heme aquí amenazando, no che, yo le sigo no importa que, pero me ayuda que presionen de ves en cuando el botoncito GO nn**_


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 26: Muerte al saiyajin

**Capitulo 26: Muerte al saiyajin**

Escasos centímetros separaban a Fighter de su muerte y ella ni siquiera se cubrió. Estaba completamente erguida, como deseando que Ahsla acabara de una buena ves con su agonía.

-¡¡REFLEJO SUBMARINOOOO!!

Neptuno lanzó su mejor ataque, su espejo mágico le permitió ver un punto débil en el cuerpo indestructible de Ahsla. Así es, golpeó en el pecho, justo del lado izquierdo. La resistencia de Ahsla frustraba cualquier intento para herirla, pero la magia del espejo no dañó su cuerpo ni intentó hacerlo, por el contrario, la atravesó y el golpe se dio en su interior, en su único punto débil, su corazón enfermo.

Toda la energía maligna que Ahsla liberaba fue más que suficiente como para darle a Neptuno una razón para reaccionar, en esos momentos pudo ver el verdadero rostro del enemigo y por ello el deseo de destruirlo opacó cualquier duda en su mente. Ahsla cayó al suelo, a unos centímetros de Fighter, su resplandor dorado desapareció junto con la presencia maligna que abrumaba a todas. Ella no pudo hacer nada para bloquear la magia de Neptuno, así que cuando vio que le atravesaba sin herirla, supuso que todo estaría bien pero se equivocó. Su pesar volvió multiplicado por veinte y apenas podía moverse, sentía como si su pecho estuviera por reventar.

Fighter fue salvada, un ángel la salvó, uno muy hermoso. Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que pasó y supo que esa era su oportunidad. Todavía estaba aturdida pero no dudó en patear el rostro de Ahsla volteándola para que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Al hacerlo pudo entender porque no se defendía. El saiyajin tenia un dolor severo en el pecho, con su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente el punto en cuestión. Fighter observó con mas detenimiento y logró divisar un destello blanco que sobresalía de la mano presionada contra el pecho, esa era la magia del espejo, aun funcionaba.

Las internas observaban en silencio lo que pasaba, no estaban felices con la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto, pero sabían que Ahsla era una criatura maligna y como guardianas del sistema solar no podían hacer nada más que velar por la seguridad de su mundo, Ahsla debía morir. Pero nadie se dedicó a informarle eso a Sailor Moon. Como era de esperarse intentó evitar lo que era obvio incluso para ella, pero su magia no surtió efecto en Ahsla, no pudo purificarla y sus compañeras internas terminaron sujetándola para que no interviniera más.

Sailor Putón acompañaba a Neptuno, brindándole apoyo moral, para que no se echara atrás cuando el enemigo estaba casi acabado. Le dolía saber que Ahsla era todo lo que Fighter contó, pero sabia que lo odiaba mas, por fingir ser un amigo cuando lo único que queria era esperar a que bajaran su guardia para destruirlas. Sailor Neptuno sentía exactamente lo mismo, por ello sujetó con fuerza la mano de Sailor Saturno para que no hiciera algo tonto como tratar de salvar al saiyajin del único destino que podía tener, la muerte.

Ahsla abrió los ojos para observar por ultima vez a todas, padecía al ver como Neptuno sujetaba a la pequeña Saturno (ella sabía porque), y padecía al ver como aquellas que se convirtieron en sus amigas mas queridas ahora solo la veían con desdeño. Solo una, de todas solo una compartía su dolor y que de poder, habría hecho algo para ayudarle.

-Hotaru (su vos fue apenas perceptible).

-No la tendrás, no tendrás las vidas de ninguna de nosotras (Fighter fue la única que escuchó el susurro de Ahsla).

Ese momento se detuvo en el tiempo, ni siquiera Fighter fue escuchada. Los ojos de Ahsla comenzaron a opacarse, no porque su momento estaba por llegar, sino por un sentimiento oscuro naciendo en su interior. Odio, cada gramo de su cuerpo irradiaba odio, iría al infierno por lo que estaba sintiendo y no le importaba.

Las guerreras lo vieron, vieron el comienzo del fin retratado en la mirada oscura del saiyajin agonizante. Estaban asustadas, Ahsla ya no podía hacer nada por defenderse pero ellas estaban asustadas.

Sailor Marte lo sintió nuevamente, aquello que no debía desatarse, fue liberado frente a sus ojos. El pánico le inundó al sentir como el alma de Ahsla se oscurecía cada vez más, e izo aquello que nunca se hubiera pensado de una Interna.

-¡¡Hazlo yaaaaa!!

Fighter ya sabia donde apuntar. Después de la suplica de Marte no dudó. Solo el sonido de su láser atravesando el viento se escuchó, acompañado del grito falleciente de quien lo recibía.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

El grito era humano y se escuchó en todos los alrededores, pero las que atestiguaron aquel momento percibieron el rugido de una bestia recién liberada y enfurecida. El polvo que levantó el láser ocultaba el resultado de la contienda, misteriosamente el viento no estaba de su lado pues este se detuvo después del ataque. Todo era silencio, demasiado silencioso. Estaban en un descampado, a los lados habían árboles y un monte espeso después, pero no se escuchaba nada, ningún animal, ningún pájaro, ni siquiera el roer de los pequeños mamíferos, nada.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?

Sailor Moon, la mas tonta, eso dicen. Pero fue la primera en entender la abominación que cometieron. Cegaron la vida de un inocente y eso jamás lo podrían redimir.

Esa noche, ninguna de las sailors dormiría, no con ese grito retumbando en sus cabezas y el temor de que la bestia volviera para tomar venganza.

&

Aun en las pistas.

Broly:-¿No iremos por Ahsla?

Vegeta:-Todavía hay tiempo, concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Trunks:-No puedo creer que estemos totalmente desconectados (tecleando una serie de códigos en su computadora).

Gohan:-Los satélites están bloqueados, perdimos contacto con la base espacial y las cedes terrestres en todo el sistema solar.

Vegeta:-¿Qué hay de la cede aquí en la Tierra?

Gohan:-Nada.

Broly:-Los comunicadores no sirven.

Goten:-Los celulares están muertos.

Vegeta:-Al igual que las líneas fijas. Es imposible que todo falle al mismo tiempo.

Trunks:-No es un accidente.

Vegeta:-Lo se... Apaguen los equipos, no se molesten en seguir intentando. Debemos encontrarlas.

Siguiendo las ordenes de Vegeta, los guerreros z comenzaron a apagar los equipos y uno a uno fueron saliendo. Más cuando estaban cruzando la puerta todos sin excepción se quedaron estáticos al reconocer la fuerza desatada del Ozharu blanco y luego... nada, todo quedó en silencio. Las barreras naturales se dispersaron y los equipos tecnológicos se reactivaron. Todo funcionaba de nuevo, las presencias de las sailors ahora eran perceptibles también.

Broly:-Por favor díganme que no fui el único en sentirlo (recuperándose de la impresión).

Goten:-¡Que rayos era eso!

Trunks:-Las computadoras se reiniciaron solas.

Gohan:-¿Saiyan, saiyajin? (se dirigía a Vegeta).

Goten:-Parece una película de terror, solo falta el espectro. Oh, pero que digo, si ya vimos uno. Nos encontramos con Sailor Urano hace unas horas.

Broly:-Que estupideces (se dirigía a Goten) ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando Vegeta?!

Vegeta:-Esperamos demasiado.

Como rayo el equipo se desplegó en el cielo pero no se separaron, todos querían saber de quien se trataba el Ozharu pues era raro que un saiyan perdiera el control y se dejara manipular por su lado salvaje.

Vegeta:_-"Maldita sea, kimuykianos idiotas, debí suponerlo ¡¿Por qué rayos no atendí ese problema primero?!"_

Broly:_-"No puedo sentir el ki de Ahsla"._

Broly se adelantó al grupo, pero no por mucho, Vegeta retomó nuevamente su lugar a la cabeza.

Broly:-No puedo sentir...

Vegeta:-Ahsla desapareció después de que sentimos esa explosión de energía.

Broly:-¿Crees que fue atacado por un saiyajin?

Vegeta:-Es mejor que si.

Broly:-¿A que te refieres?

Vegeta:-Si se trata de un enemigo externo, nuestras ordenes son eliminarlo, pero si fuera...

Broly:-Ahsla es el tipo mas sereno del mundo. Jamás lograría acumular suficiente odio para generan tanta energía.

Vegeta:-Si le das en el punto, es posible._-"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Las sailor están involucradas."_-Además, es un saiyan no lo olvides.

En ese momento el resto del equipo les dio alcance.

Goten:-¿Por qué nos dejaron atrás?

Trunks:-¿Algo que debamos saber? ¿Papá?

Vegeta desplegó su ki y voló aun mas rápido, los otro guerreros trataron de darle alcance pero solo Broly y Gohan pudieron acomodársele atrás.

Gohan:-¿Qué le pasa?

Broly:-Es Ahsla.

Gohan:-Entiendo.

Ambos guerreros se transformaron y dieron bandera verde para que Trunks y Goten hicieran lo mismo.

Goten:-Y pensar que nos entrenan para mantener nuestros poderes al mínimo posible.

Trunks:-Eso es signo de que algo malo esta por suceder ¡¡Vamos!!

También se transformaron, alcanzando así a Vegeta, Broly y Gohan. Llegaron al lugar en cuestión en cosa de segundos. Al aterrizar, cada uno tomó una posición estratégica sobre los árboles adjuntos. Como era de esperarse las sailors percibieron al instante sus presencias que en ese momento estaban lejos de no ser llamativas.

Healer:-Que Dios nos proteja (poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Maker), eran mas de uno.

Fighter:-Maldición.

Para cuando los saiyan llegaron el polvo se había disipado, dejando al descubierto aquello que fue agredido... nada. Vegeta descendió de una de las ramas y dejó en claro que no queria ser seguido. Avanzó lentamente y se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

-¿Dónde esta? (vos calma).

Las sailors no sabían que responder. El hombre frente a ellas era imponente, su cabellera corta y rubia estaba en punta, sus ojos eran celestes, no tenia cola, era poseedor de un gran poder, perceptible incluso cuando estaba calmado. Pero lo más relevante era que no concordaba con la descripción de un saiyajin.

-¡¡Donde esta?! (perdiendo levemente la calma)

Ese gritó desprendió una pequeña parte de su ki, para las sailors eso fue un golpe demasiado fuerte. Las Sailors Estar Lights comenzaron a ponerse en guardia, no tenían oportunidad pero no se rendirían sin pelear. Maker sujetó con un brazo la cintura de Healer y con el otro apretó con fuerza su estrella concentrando en ella todo el poder que le quedaba, lo mismo hicieron sus hermanas, incluso Healer que estaba herida.

-Voy a preguntarlo una última vez ¿Dónde rayos esta Ahsla? (tono muy amenazante).

Silencio, ese silencio comenzaba a enfadar a Vegeta y su expresión lo demostraba, cada ves se lo veía mas enfadado y ese enfado coincidía con el aumento de su ki. Llegó un momento en el cual el cuerpo de Vegeta estaba cubierto por descargas eléctricas. Una hoja desdichada cayó cerca de él y al instante quedó reducida a cenizas. Esa visión dio a entender lo insignificantes que eran a comparación de él y de los que son como él. Entonces ¿Por qué Ahsla perdió? La respuesta era simple, los verdaderos villanos de la historia no eran Ahsla y sus amigos, sino ellas. Poco a poco todas iban creyendo esa verdad.

-¡¡Esta muerto!! (Sailor Moon gritó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas al recordar lo que hicieron).

Esas dos palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de los guerreros z, incluso Vegeta perdió su frescura y mostró asombro ante esa afirmación.

Broly:-Eso es mentira.

Fue el primero en bajar, después le siguieron los demás. Los cuatro guerreros estaban en su forma de súper saiyajin común, por lo que las sailors no los reconocieron como saiyajins, igual que con Vegeta. Además estaba el hecho de que ninguno tenía cola a excepción de Broly pero como es costumbre estaba enrollada en su cintura.

Gohan:-Simplemente imposible.

Vegeta:-No tanto.

Todos se asombraron cuando Vegeta dijo eso. Ahsla no era débil ¿Por qué lo dijo?

Vegeta:-¿Acaso sabían que Ahsla no levantaría un solo dedo para lastimarlas?

Entonces quedó claro a donde iba Vegeta. Hubo silencio entre las sailors, por un lado tenía razón, ellas fueron testigos de la fuerza devastadora que dormía en su interior y a pesar de eso Ahsla no se defendió, no como debería.

Neptuno:-Hirió a Healer, no tuvimos opción.

Vegeta:-¿Healer?

Sailor Neptuno señaló a la única albina de las Star Lights. Healer aun se apoyaba contra Maker mientras que con su brazo libre se cubría el área dañada, su cuerpo también presentaba golpes y rasguños no tan graves pero igualmente dolorosos.

Neptuno:-Y quiso hacer lo mismo con Fighter.

Vegeta:-No me digas ¿Tu lo viste?

Neptuno:-Si.

Vegeta:-Piénsalo mejor ¿Tu viste cuando Ahsla hirió a Healer?

Neptuno estaba a punto de contestar nuevamente que si, pero no pudo al recordar que ella realmente no lo vio, solo lo supuso cuando sintió toda esa energía maligna salir de su cuerpo. Pero si no había sido Ahsla ¿Entones quien?

Neptuno miró a Fighter y ella también correspondió. El laso se rompió cuando Fighter agachó la cabeza y cerró con fuerza los puños. Sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo, Maker miraba en otra dirección con los ojos cerrados y Healer encontraba repentinamente cómodo el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermana.

Neptuno:-No puede ser (fue un susurro que Vegeta escuchó a la perfección).

Vegeta:-¿Qué exactamente? ¿Qué atacaste sin motivo alguno? ¿O que una de ellas es la verdadera responsable del estado de tu compañera?

Nuevamente el silencio. Eventualmente Neptuno soltó a Saturno. La niña al sentirse liberada miró curiosa a su madre, esta se puso de cuclillas para tomar el rostro de su hija.

-¿Michiru-mamá?

-Sin importar las leyes, tú siempre fuiste, eres y serás mi hija.

Saturno sintió el abrazo de su madre de una forma muy especial, se sentía como una... ¿Despedida? Tan fuerte fue la emoción que ella no pudo evitar corresponder casi con la misma fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?

Plus estaba intrigada por la repentina demostración de afecto, y aunque fue hermoso no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por ello.

-Cuídala bien (le sonrió para después iniciar el camino a Vegeta y los guerreros).

Marte:-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! (para si).

Venus:-¿Enloqueció? (para si).

Fighter:-¡¡Qué haces?! (le gritó pero Neptuno no se volteó)

Estaba a punto de ir a detenerla pero Plus se le adelantó colocándosele en frente. Su mirada decía mucho pero mas que nada era odio mezclado con tristeza lo que predominaba.

Maker:-Pagará por nuestras culpas.

Fighter:-¡¿Qué?!

Plutón:-Principalmente (enangostó la mirada)... la tuya.

Fighter:-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Healer:-Pagará por nuestra imprudencia.

Fighter:-No digas eso Healer.

Plutón:-Pero es cierto. De haber investigado como es debido, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Fighter:-Tal ves a ti te importe un bledo Neptuno, pero yo no soy así. Voy a protegerla.

Se safó del bloqueo de Plus con éxito pero no esperó encontrar otro detrás. Saturno golpeó el cuello de Fighter con el cabo sin filo de su Oz causando que la afectada cayera al suelo casi sin fuerza, pues un punto especial había sido tocado con el impacto.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? (Fighter estaba muy adolorida).

-Por tu maldito trasero.

Esas palabras eran demasiado feas para venir de la boca de una niña pero tampoco fue Plus. Parada a pocos metros de las externas y las Star Lights, estaba Sailor Júpiter muy enojada.

-Esto es su culpa, su maldita culpa. Ahsla nada tenia que ver y lo asesinaste de todas formas.

-Era un maldito saiyajin. Ellos no tienen compasión por nadie ¿Por qué debería tenerla yo por ellos?

-Porque no somos bestias.

Al final Fighter tampoco podía convencerse de que matando a un saiyajin se hacia mejor que ellos. A lo lejos veía como Neptuno se acercaba cada vez mas a su muerte, era un hecho obvio que ellos la matarían y después acabarían con todo el sistema solar. No, no podía permitirlo.

&

Sarafina terminó su jornada universitaria, llevaba un capri turquesa claro; zapatillas negras con puntas blancas; la remera negra ajustada, larga por debajo de la cintura. Salía casi muerta para encontrarse normalmente con su hermana. Pero ella no estaba, ni su auto, tampoco el chofer que solía contratar para que pasara por ella.

-_"¿Ahsla?"_

En ese instante sintió un ki conocido muy disminuido, al segundo que lo sintió, un cuerpo casi le cae encima, apareció de la nada y varios estudiantes que pasaban fueron testigos de ello. Pero a Sarafina le importaba un cuerno lo que ellos habían visto, toda su atención estaba centrada en el cuerpo inconciente que tenia en frente.

-¿Pero que demo...?

No lo podía creer.

&

-¡Esto es trágico, un desastre! ¡Una tragedia desastrosa! (muy dramático).

-Si me hubieras dejado intervenir, esto no estaría pasando ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?!

Un potente golpe sobre la mesa izo que la misma temblara y puso fin a la pelea.

Enma:-Mejor cállense, esto se esta poniendo muy interesante.

Urano:-Es mi vida la que esta en juego.

Enma:-Lo se, que pena que no es la mía, le daría mas importancia.

Urano:-Maldito_-"Idiota."_

Enma:-¡¡A quien le dices idiota?!

Urano:-A t... (Goku le tapó la boca).

Goku:-No le hagas caso Enma, ya sabes como le pone el ciclo a las mujeres.

Enma:-Ahora que lo mencionas. Tienes razón (volvió su atención al televisor).

Goku estaba tan metido en los eventos de la Tierra de los vivos que se olvidó que tenía amordazada a Urano, la cual por supuesto no aguantó mucho y decidió morderle la mano para liberarse.

Goku:-¡¡AYAYAYYYYYYY!!

Enma:-¡¡Cállate!!

Goku:-Ya me callé (con una gotita en la frente mientras frotaba su mano).

Urano izo un gesto de desprecio y siguió mirando el monitor.

Goku:-¿Acaso estoy en el infierno?

-Tu así lo quisiste (Enma y Urano al mismo tiempo).

&

Neptuno ya estaba a escasos metros de Vegeta, este observaba curioso las intenciones de la sailor. El espejo de Neptuno desapareció y ella cayó de rodilla frente a Vegeta.

Goten:-¿Ahora que?

Gohan:-Shhhhh, observa.

Los guerreros estaban atentos a las acciones de su líder, tenían curiosidad sobre como reaccionaría ante la situación actual. Por otro lado Vegeta no sabía que hacer o decir, eso era extraño, ni siquiera la había tocado y ya estaba de rodillas frente a él.

-Asumo la responsabilidad. Pueden hacerme lo que quieran, no opondré resistencia. Por favor, no lastimen al resto de las sailor ni a los humanos que habitan en este planeta.

-No tienes derecho a poner condiciones (fue Broly).

Neptuno cerró con fuerza sus ojos, entonces era cierto, son saiyajin y eran despiadados y vengativos, no sentirían compasión por nadie y no estarían satisfechos hasta acabar con todo y todos.

Neptuno:-Que rayos quieren (no sabía que hacer).

Trunks:-Nada que puedas darnos.

Gohan:-Ni siquiera mereces morir a manos nuestras.

Goten:-No hay honor en destruir a una criatura como tu.

Uno a uno lo guerreros se fueron retirando pero antes de que se marcharan por completo, un rayo desgarró la chaqueta y musculosa de Vegeta en el área de su hombro izquierdo.

Neptuno:-¡¡Fighter!!

Fighter:-No permitiré que te sacrifiques por mi ¿Quieren al asesino? (se dirigió a los saiyan) ¡Aquí estoy! Yo mate a su compañero.

-¡No!

Esa vos, no podía ser ella, no debía ser ella.

-Como Princesa y futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, asumo toda la culpa.

Neptuno:-No Princesa, eso jamás.

S. Moon:-Ya lo he decidido.

Júpiter:-Y nosotras también.

S. Moon:-Sailor Júpiter.

Mercurio:-Somos las guardianas de la Princesa.

Venus:-Y como tales nos sacrificaremos para garantizar su supervivencia.

Marte:-Nosotras somos mil veces mas culpables que Sailor Moon, desquítense con nosotras.

S. Moon:-Chicas, no lo puedo permitir.

Plutón:-No lo haga Princesa.

Neptuno:-Plus.

Saturno:-Con las sailors externas vasta, al menos las internas deben sobrevivir para proteger a nuestra Princesa.

Healer:-¡Aguarden!

Maker:-Esto ha sido toda nuestra culpa...

La risa descontrolada y burlona de Vegeta llamó la atención de todas.

-Váyanse al diablo.

Después de ese comentario los otros saiyan comenzaron a reírse también, pero su risa no era ni tan fuerte ni tan descontrolada. Cuando su diversión terminó se retiraron coordinadamente uno tras otro a pie, solo Vegeta se quedó atrás.

-¿Acaso creen que mancharé mis manos con la sangre de insignificantes insectos como ustedes? Son tan despreciables que ni valen la pena.

Ese comentario dejó pasmada a las sailors, sabían que los saiyajin eran orgullosos pero también era un hecho que cualquiera que les provocara nunca cometía el mismo error, lo pagaba con su vida.

-Háganme un favor ¿Quieren? ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo de Ahsla?

Silencio, las sailor aun no salían de su asombro.

-Odio ese jodido silencio, voy a comenzar a matar gente si no me contestan.

-No lo sabemos (se apresuró Venus).

-¿No lo saben?

-Después de mi disparo se desvaneció (Fighter deseaba aclarar quien era la culpable).

-Ya veo, me parece lógico.

Vegeta se volteó y al hacerlo una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de desaparecer.

_N/A: ¿Que onda chicos y chicas? ¿Me tarde o no? Yo se que no jajaja Y también se que esa fue una brutal mentira jajaja Sori por la demora se me jodió el disquette, no tengo idea de cuanto me tomo conseguirme uno bueno, si, bueno tiene que ser si no, no lo compro jajaja Encima que me tardo salgo exigente, bueno que le voy a hacer, así soy._

_Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Muy jodona la parte donde todo el mundo se disculpa ¿No? jeje Para mi una disculpa no son palabras así que este tipo de demostración no me gustan y se notó porque me proyecte en Vegeta, cuando las mando bien a la mierda claro jajaja._

_Gracias a todos los comentarios y como me tarde y me siento benévola hoy por hoy dejo dos actualizaciones, pero si no hay dos comentarios por persona, es la ultima vez que actualizo así jajaja No me hagan caso, hagan lo que quieran, sean libres como el viento y expresen lo que se les cante. Y si son insultos mejor así me dan la oportunidad de mandar a la mierda a alguien. Les dejo con el siguiente capi._


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 27: La maldición

**Capitulo 27: La maldición**

Todo era lento para mí, ya no me importaba si moría en ese mismo instante, o eso creí. Mientras agonizaba un sentimiento nuevo crecía en mi interior y poco a poco se apoderaba de mi alma ¿Alma? A esas alturas yo ya no creía en nada. Pude haberme levantado para partirles la cara a todas, pero no lo hice ¿Para qué? Por más odio que yo pudiera sentir, jamás seria suficiente para cometer semejante atrocidad, yo no seria como ellas.

Maldición ¿Por qué no lo hace ya? Fighter ha estado parada allí mucho tiempo ya, o no se, tal ves solo fueron unos segundos, mas para mi había pasado un milenio. Queria que acabe, que termine de una vez. Lo que ella me haga no se comparará a lo que Neptuno me hizo. Confié en ella sin tener pruebas de su lealtad. Fue muy diferente que con Serena, con ella las cosas no fueron tan rápidas, esa princesita alocada se ganó mi corazón con meritos, pero Neptuno... ella no hizo nada, yo solo confié. Es mi culpa, solo mi culpa. Con Marina aprendí que las personas son traicioneras y mentirosas, yo sola desee terminar así, al seguir mis instintos y no mi razón.

_-"¿En realidad crees eso?_

_-Otra vez tu ¿Viniste a burlarte de mi?_

_-¿Por qué lo haría?_

_-Lo hiciste la última vez que nos vimos._

_-Solo queria hablar, al igual que ahora ¿Ya olvidaste mi petición?_

_-No creo que debas preocuparte por tu princesa, la pasará bien en los brazos de su nuevo príncipe. Ella la salvó de mí, quien sabe lo que le pude hacer (muy sarcástica)._

_-Todavía no puedes morir._

_-No hay porque vivir, duele mucho. Solo espero que Fighter termine de una vez._

_-Mucha gente te necesita... y yo también."_

Urano... estuvo allí cuando me di por vencida en el intento para salvar a Michiru. Me devolvió la vista cuando me diagnosticaron varios días sin ella y ahora me pide que no me rinda, otra ves ¿Pero como seguir peleando? ¿Cómo, si no puedo hacerles daño? Ni siquiera puedo moverme sin sentir estacas de hielo clavarse en mi corazón. Si vivo no podría cumplir mi misión, ya no quiero hacerlo, no puedo. No puedo perdonarlas, a ninguna, no puedo perdonarlas y seguir como si nada, no puedo.

Cierro mis ojos, se acerca el momento, el anhelado momento. Pero no veo oscuridad, al contrario, todo se ilumina y los recuerdos me invaden.

""_Es Viky, su nacimiento, yo tenia siete años entonces, Sarafina cinco. Viky fue el primer bebe que conocí, recuerdo que cuando la trajeron al cuarto, se la entregaron a mi madre. Yo me acerqué, solo un poco, puse mis manos sobre la cama y observé. Mamá se veía tan feliz con el bebe en brazos, tanto que no quise interrumpir. Intente irme, pero no pude, estaba amarrada. No me di cuenta cuando lo hizo, fue muy sutil, enredó su colita por mi muñeca y me retenía con mucha fuerza. Mamá lo vio y sonriendo me dejó ver el rostro de mi nueva hermanita. Ella estaba despierta, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos y entonces ella sonrió, moviendo brazos y piernas a la par. A partir de ese momento supe que seria especial. El primer logro de un bebe es su sonrisa, Viky lo logró horas después de su nacimiento, era especial.""_

Puedo sentir como la energía de la estrella de Fighter se concentra, pero algo pasa, ella duda ¿Por qué? Estaba tan segura al principió y ahora que me tenia a su merced, no podía terminar.

""_¿Otro recuerdo? Si, es un recuerdo. Sarafina, esta vez es Sarafina. La primera vez que la vi fue un mes antes del nacimiento de Viky, yo no era muy sociable, casi ni le hablaba, era un mecanismo defensivo para no extrañarla cuando tuviera que volver a Umbriel, mi segundo hogar de la infancia. _

_Un día, yo estaba entrenando en el patio, lo hacia muy temprano porque buscaba la soledad. Practicaba una nueva técnica y terminé lastimándome yo sola, Sarafina llegó en ese momento, nunca supe como, pero ella se las arregló para observarme sin ser detectada. Yo estaba muy maltrecha pero aun así no queria permitirle ayudarme. Comenzamos a pelear, al final perdí y terminé cediendo ante ella. Tierna y delicadamente fue como me curó, ni siquiera sentí el ardor del antiséptico. A partir de ese día no pude separarme de ella nunca mas.""_

_-"¿Ves que tienes mucho porque vivir?_

_-Urano. No puedo._

_-Hay una fuerza muy grande en tu interior, úsala y volverás con tu familia._

_-Apenas me mantengo con vida y nunca me atrevería a lastimarlas ¿Qué más podría hacer?_

_-Abre tu corazón Ahsla, el poder de un héroe esta en su corazón."_

Entonces pasó, Fighter por fin lo logró. El disparo dio directamente en mi pecho, en el punto que estaba marcado como un cartel luminoso. Algunos piensan que cuando se experimenta tanto dolor se pierde el conocimiento, pero estaba conciente, lucida como nunca, el deseo de morir era agobiante, y así habría sido de no haber recordado lo importante de existir, mi familia. A quien le importa unas sailors scout de pacotilla, se que a mi no... ya no mas.

Cerré los ojos y busqué esa fuerza de la que Urano me habló, la imagen de Sarafina apareció en mi mente y entonces supe exactamente donde estaba. Pero no me iría sin antes dejar una pequeña muestra de lo que acababan de hacer. La ira que nació de la traición fue muy útil entonces, liberé todo ese poder de un solo grito, mi rencor adquirió la forma de la bestia que me caracterizaba, el Ozharu Blanco.

Mi cuerpo se purificó, y solo entonces... me fui.

&

-Rey Bejita ¿Solicitó mi presencia?

-Nova.

-Si, señor.

-¿Cómo va desarrollándose nuestro plan B?

-Ya esta en la fase final, pronto tendremos completo control.

-¿Y las otras?

-Después de acabar con Sailor Neptuno, lo demás será un efecto dominó. Una tras otra irán cayendo.

-¿Qué hay de las intrusas?

-Kimuykianas, señor. No serán problema.

-¿Qué oportunidad tienen los Guerreros Z de salvarla? Porque asumo que Neptuno es la clave de todo el plan.

- Así es señor, Neptuno es la clave, pero en esta ocasión nadie podrá hacer nada para salvarla. Es imposible incluso para nosotros.

-Perfecto... Y otra cosa.

-Si, señor.

-Tacha el nombre de Ahsla de nuestra lista. Al parecer nuestras queridísimas Sailors Scouts nos hicieron el favor.

Nova asintió como si nada, también lo había sentido. El ki de Ahsla desapareció o era demasiado pequeño para ser percibido, cualquiera de las dos opciones daban lo mismo. Ahsla ya no era un estorbo.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar al puente de mando, allí se encontró con uno de sus subordinados que lo esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es la línea uno, señor.

-No estoy de humor para contestar. Sea quien sea, que llame en otro momento.

-Señor, es la señorita Kaiou.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Idiota! ¡Debiste mencionarlo primero!

-Discúlpeme.

-Olvídalo (con despreció). Pasa la llamada a mi cuarto.

-Si, señor.

Nova hizo el veloz camino hasta su cuarto. Él, mejor que nadie sabia lo insoportable que se ponía su prometida cuando le hacían esperar, y esa ocasión no era la excepción.

"CONVERSACIÓN"

-Habla Nova.

-¡Claro que eres tu! ¡Reverendo idiota! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas hacerme esperar?!

-No fue demasiado tiem...

-Ya no importa.

-Como digas (la verdad era que de ves en cuando le gustaría poder ahorcarla).

-¿Cuándo volverás a la Tierra? Mi padre ya esta impaciente.

-En unos días.

-¿Cuántos?

-No se... tres, cuatro.

-La boda esta programada para dentro de tres semanas, debes estar aquí una semana antes al menos.

-Llegaré antes... lo prometo.

-Eso espero... te amo.

-También yo... Nos veremos pronto... Marina.

"FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN"

&

Sarafina estaba al borde de la desesperación, el cuerpo que casi le cayó encima era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana mayor, Ahsla.

-¡Ahsla! Despierta por favor ¡¿Qué paso?!

Ahsla estaba semi-inconciente, los golpecitos sutiles que Sarafina le dio en el rostro fueron suficientes para que pudiera hablar, al menos por unos momentos. Apoyando casi todo su peso en su hermana, fue que Ahsla se pudo levantar. Su mano izquierda siempre en el mismo lugar, presionando la razón de su calvario.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Dímelo, por favor!... ¿Qué-es-eso? (notando el resplandor entre los dedos de Ahsla).

La gente comenzaba a reunirse, demasiados testigos. A pesar de su dolor, Ahsla aun conservaba un poco de su sentido común, y no dio más detalles de los necesarios.

-Michiru... embos... cada (apenas terminó).

Su ritmo cardiaco disminuyó abruptamente y perdió la conciencia, al mismo tiempo el resplandor de su pecho se intensificó. Sarafina sabía que si no hacia algo perdería a su hermana. No podía esperar una ambulancia, no con el estado crítico por el que Ahsla estaba atravesando, eso seria equivalente a dejarla morir. Entonces rompió una de las principales reglas de la Alianza.

_-"Ni hablar, tendré que cambiarme de escuela."_

Sujetó con fuerza a su hermana e inmediatamente después, ya no estaban. Había alrededor de cincuenta personas, entre estudiantes y profesores, que podrían jurar y perjurar que en ese mismo instante, dos personas físicas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

&

El equipo de los Guerreros Z terminó separándose. Vegeta ordenó que Trunks y Gohan se encargaran de embalar sus equipos, incluyendo el auto destrozado de Ahsla. Broly y Goten siguieron a Vegeta, sin tener muchos detalles de lo que su líder tenia pensado hacer. Vegeta por su parte, pensaba dejarlos a todos ocupándose del trabajo en las pistas, pero dada la reacción emocional que tanto Broly como Goten experimentaron, Vegeta tuvo que replantearse las cosas y optó por llevárselos con él. Era mejor tenerlos alejados de las sailors para que no cometieran alguna estupidez.

Broly:-Vegeta ¿Por qué no nos dices a donde vamos?

Goten:-Yo creo que al hospital de Duero, por el camino que estamos tomando ¿Pero por qué?

Vegeta:-Dónde mas podría estar.

Goten:-¿Quién?

Broly:-¿Ahsla?

Goten:-¿No estaba muerto?

Vegeta:-¿Es lo que supones cuando no hallas un cuerpo?

Goten:-Si. A veces los ataques de energía desintegran los cuerpos sin dejar rastro. Lo he visto en muchas ocasiones.

Vegeta:-¿Y en cuantas de esas ocasiones el poseedor de tal energía resulta ser una Sailor Scout?

Goten:-Bueno...

Broly:-Nunca. Una sailor, nunca.

Vegeta:-Exacto.

&

-¡¡Que rayos pasó?! (Duero despojaba a Ahsla de sus ropas con la ayuda de Sarafina).

-No lo se. Apareció así ¡Oh, mi Dios, su pulso sigue bajando!

Las maquinas ya estaban conectadas, mostrando el horrible progreso de Ahsla. Duero se apartó para verificar su computadora, en ese momento unos enfermeros entraron, pues las alarmas les indicaron que tenían una emergencia.

-¡¡Fuera todos de aquí!!

-Pero señor...

-¡¡FUERA!!

Ambos eran humanos, sus conocimientos no serian de ayuda en esa ocasión pero la verdadera razón por la que no quería que se involucraran era por el secreto que Ahsla guardaba y que ahora era brutalmente evidente.

Duero presionó un botón y un rayo de luz azulada atravesó todo el cuerpo de la albina, en segundos las pantallas de las diferentes computadoras estaban repletas de los datos que le correspondía a cada una.

-¿Qué esta mal? (Sarafina estaba a punto de sufrir un paro por la desesperación).

-Todo.

&

S. Moon:-¿Qué se supone que hagamos, ahora? (abrazándose así misma).

Júpiter:-Lo hicimos todo mal.

Marte:-Pero el poder que Ahsla liberó al final, era...

Plutón:-Abominable.

Saturno:-Eso no significa nada (miró a Neptuno y ésta le asintió).

Neptuno:-No porque algo sea negro en apariencia, tiene que ser maligno (miró a las Star Lights).

Healer:-Y los colores brillantes tampoco reflejan al bien (le correspondió a Neptuno).

Neptuno:-Ojala lo hubiese pensado antes (se lamentó).

Mercurio:-Fue un error actuar con precipitación.

Maker:-Uno que no cometeremos otra ves (se separó de su hermana herida).

Venus:-¿En que estás pensando?

Maker:-Puedo sentir el resplandor de dos de esas estrellas aun aquí.

Fighter:-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que si les preguntas, ellos responderán a todas tus dudas?

Neptuno:-¿Todavía sigues pensando así?

Fighter:(suspiró)-Yo ya no se en que pensar (recordando como los guerreros se marcharon sin hacerles ningún daño, aun después de saber lo que le hicieron a su compañero).

&

Trunks:-¿Nos vamos?

Gohan:(cerrando un ojo)-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a sus preguntas?

Trunks:-No. Para nada. Es solo... que no merecen respuestas.

Gohan:-Si queremos evitar una futura guerra, debemos hablar.

Trunks:-Ellas son las incivilizadas ¿Por qué escucharían?

Gohan:-Están dispuestas a escuchar. Por eso ya están aquí.

El sonido de zapatos de tacones golpeando el suelo de concreto, retumbó en los finos oídos de los saiyan. Todo ya estaba embalado y listo para ser trasportado lejos de allí. Lo único que quedó fue una mesa circular y sillas suficientes para sus visitas.

Las chicas estaban de pié fuera del garaje en cuestión, ellas sabían que debían entrar, pero había mucha duda y miedo en sus corazones, no se podían mover.

Gohan:-Señoritas, si no se mueven el sol quemará su delicada piel (estaba detrás de ellas).

S. Moon:-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¿Por qué te apareces así?!

Las sailors estaban sorprendidas, no porque el saiyan apareció de la nada, sino por la forma despreocupada en la que Serena lo trataba.

Gohan:-Disculpe princesa (media reverencia), no volverá a pasar (terminó con una sonrisa encantadora).

S. Moon:-Ha bueno, si lo pones así (medio sonrojada).

Gota estilo animé en las cabezas de todas, bueno casi todas.

Venus:-Hola mucho gusto (empujando a S. Moon) ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Estudias o trabajas? Ay, pero que tonta soy. Debes trabajar si estas aquí.

Ahora si, nadie se salvó de caerse de espaldas.

Gohan:-Bueno...

Venus:-¿Tienes novia? Yo no tengo novio ¿Quieres serlo tu?

La sudoración de Gohan se hacia cada ves mas grande, por suerte Trunks lo notó y decidió por primera ves salir y enfrentarlas.

Trunks:-Adentro será mas cómodo si desean pasar (era muy serio y para nada encantador, no queria serlo).

Gohan:-Por favor señoritas, será mas fácil si estamos cómodos.

Los saiyan ingresaron al garaje y las chicas entraron tras ellos después de dudar un poco. Al entrar solo encontraron la mesa y las sillas predispuestas para su uso, y los saiyans, no había señales de ellos.

Venus:-¿Y los chicos?

Fighter:-Tengo mala espina ¿Por qué son tan corteses?

Neptuno:-Estos no parecen ser los mismos ¿O si?

Maker:-Ciertamente en apariencia, no lo son (concordando que no eran rubios de ojos celestes), pero su resplandor coincide con nuestro anterior encuentro.

Neptuno:-Sus rasgos faciales también (llevando una mano al mentón, en pose pensativa).

Mercurio:-Puede que se trate de otra clase de saiyajin. Otros que parecen conocernos bien (por la familiaridad con la que fueron tratadas).

Healer:-¿Eso existe?

Fighter:-Tal ves.

Júpiter:-Sacar conclusiones falsas no nos llevará a la verdad (aun estaba enojada). Lo mejor será escuchar lo que tengan que decir, se lo ganaron (recordando como fueron perdonadas sin siquiera pedir disculpas).

En ese momento Trunks ingresa al cuarto con una caja blanca en sus brazos, la coloca sobre la mesa y le pide a Healer que se acerque. Ella al principio dudaba en acercarse pero Maker la alentó y al final terminó obedeciendo. Trunks separó la silla para que Healer se sentara y con un movimiento de manos invitó a las otras a que hicieran lo mismo.

Trunks:-Es una herida muy simple la que tiene allí, señorita (abriendo la caja)...

Healer:-Solo Healer, por favor (notando que la caja era en realidad un botiquín, eso calmó sus nervios).

Trunks:-Esta bien... Healer.

Healer:-¿?

Trunks:-Esa herida, no es el estilo de Ahsla (presionó con fuerza el antiséptico puro en el corte abierto).

Healer:-Lo se (aguantando las ganas de gritar), lo se. No fue él.

Trunks:-¿A no? (levantando una ceja, queria escuchar cada detalle, y no le importaba poner a la chica en una situación difícil).

Gohan:-Es suficiente, no seas tan maduro.

Gohan llegó con una bandeja con te y dulces para las chicas. No hace falta decir que dos de las sailors estuvieron a punto de saltar sobre el pobre cuando lo vieron llegar con tan preciado banquete.

Venus:-Chico lindo, amable, todo un caballero y además ¡¡Trae dulces!!

S. Moon:-Si, si, siiiii (saltando de arriba abajo).

Todas miraron muy mal a Serena, eso hizo que la misma dejara de saltar al instante.

Venus:-Jajaja. Tu-tienes-novio (le aclaró muy fuerte en el oído).

S. Moon:-Si (juntando sus deditos como criatura)._-"Pero Darien por tercera ves esta siendo superado."_

&

Vegeta, Broly y Goten atravesaron los pasillos del hospital llevándose casi todo por delante, en un principio el recepcionista no les queria autorizar la entrada, pero después de ser casi asesinado por Broly cambió rápidamente de opinión.

Broly:-Este lugar era mas eficiente cuando no tenia casi personal.

Goten:-No sabía que ahora tenían atención publica.

Vegeta:-No puede existir un Hospital que atienda a solo dos o tres personas cada muerto un obispo. Eso seria por demás extraño.

Broly:-Al menos Duero hubiera contratado personal informado, estos tipos no nos reconocieron.

Vegeta:-Duero sabe lo que hace.

Llegaron hasta una sala de espera, allí encontraron a Sarafina, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando los chicos y Vegeta se le acercaron.

Vegeta:-Informe de la situación (pidió en tono demandante).

Sarafina se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, al ver las caras serias de sus compañeros contestó sin rodeos.

Sarafina:-Ahora esta estabilizado. Duero lo ha introducido dentro de una de las cápsulas para finalizar la cicatrización, pero...

Goten:-¿Pero? No me gusta como suena.

Las puertas de un cuarto cercano se abrieron. Duero apareció con su planilla en manos, iba firmando algunas cosas antes de detenerse frente a los guerreros.

Duero:-Pero no hay forma de que se recupere por completo.

Broly y Goten:-¡¡QUE?!

Vegeta:-¡Silencio! Sarafina, sácalos de aquí.

Goten:-¿Pero por qué?

Sarafina:-No necesita mas interrupciones. Vamos, yo les contaré a ustedes.

Goten salió junto a Sarafina pero Broly permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. Cuando su mirada se chocó con la de Vegeta, entendió que no era broma el asunto, así que de muy mala gana siguió a los otros.

Vegeta:-Se especifico.

Duero:-Cuando llegó tenia heridas internas por todos lados, no solo era su corazón. No me tomó mucho averiguar la razón... Su sistema inmunológico solo protege el corazón, el resto de sus órganos están a la merced de cualquier ataque.

Vegeta:-No entiendo. Le di la medicina, debería estar curada ahora.

Duero:-Si, pero no es solo la enfermedad...

Vegeta se desesperó y sujetó a Duero contra la pared para que dijera todo de una ves.

Duero:-Es una maldición.

Vegeta:-¡¿Qué?! (presionó mas)

Duero:-Una maldición... puesta en su corazón... Lo aísla, la medicina no llega. Si Ahsla sigue viva... es por su poder de pelea.

Vegeta soltó a Duero y este cayó con fuerza al suelo. Ni se molestó en levantarse, desde su posición continuó explicando.

Duero:-A juzgar por la gravedad de la enfermedad, se inyectó dos dosis ¿Verdad?

Vegeta:-...

Duero:-Eso también... fue un factor importante en su supervivencia.

Vegeta:-¿Qué pasará con ella?

Duero:-No volverá a pelear jamás.

Vegeta:-¿Qué?

Duero:-Si esta viva es porque su poder es canalizado para soportar la enfermedad. Si utiliza si quiera un poco de esa preciada energía, será luz verde para que su corazón termine de morir.

Vegeta:-Maldición (casi en susurro).

Duero:-De ahora en mas Ahsla tendrá que vivir como cualquier paciente con problemas cardíacos, la diferencia es que ella tendrá dolores constantes y de ves en cuando posibles ataques... Entenderás, que su licencia de piloto, así como la de guerrero serán revocadas. En su estado actual, cualquier accidente, por insignificante que sea...

Vegeta:-La matará.

_N/A: He aquí el final de la segunda actualización ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre de Ahsla ¿No? Pero quien sabe (yo si se jeje) tal ves ocurra un milagro. Como sea, espero les haya gustado y como es mi costumbre siempre dejo un final abierto o semi abierto jaja es que me gusta de esos ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?_

_Una vez más agradezco los comentarios que me apoyan a continuar con este fic, me gusta mucho leerlos auque sea desde mi cel. Y antes que me olvide, me parece que alguien me pidió mas participación por parte de Hotaru, bueno cuando recibí ese comentario yo estaba escribiendo un capi súper avanzado a este, así que cumpliré con esa petición después, no quiero que esa persona crea que la he olvidado. A mis fan nunca._

_Me despido calidamente de todos/as, quien sabe cuando nos volveremos a leer jajaja es que me cuesta ahora que no tengo Internet, sin mencionar que el costo por hora aumento, que crotos ¬¬_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 28: Muerte en vida

**Capitulo 28: Muerte en vida**

Desperté justo a tiempo cuando el líquido comenzaba a filtrarse por el drenaje. Los cables y el respirador se desprendieron. La compuerta se abrió, mostrándome el camino, tenia que salir. Me puse de pie pero en el momento en que iba a levantar una pierna, una punzada en el pecho me hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. El dolor de la caída y el piso frió aminoran el de mi pecho. Trate de sentarme en el suelo pero la punzada volvió y esta ves trajo amigos, era peor. Me sujete el pecho del lado del corazón ¿Corazón? No puede ser, aun estaba enferma. Me observe y el punto en cuestión desprendía una luz blanca y cuando ésta creció, mi pena también.

Tenía un brazo contra el piso, mi cuerpo amenazaba con volverse a desplomar. Sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda y lo siguiente fue un pinchazo en el brazo. Dios bendiga lo que sea que me puso y a quien me lo puso, el tormento terminó y la luz se fue con él.

-¿Sarafina?

&

-Michiru ¿Quieres hacer el favor y sentarte? Antes que perfores el piso.

Setsuna estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo una taza de te. El ir y venir de Michiru ya le había mareado, no pudo evitar pedirle que se siente.

-Setsuna ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? (deteniéndose frente a ella).

-Es sencillo si tienes el trabajo que yo. Por las malas te acostumbras a no hacer nada aun sabiendo que cosas malas van a pasar o están pasando.

-Esto es diferente

-No tanto. No podemos hacer nada.

-Por primera vez en mi vida me siento como el villano (se recostó contra la pared).

-Y me temo que tal ves esto sea el detonante de lo que tratábamos de evitar.

-¿Perdón?

-La última visión que las puertas del tiempo me dieron, era sobre esos cuatro guerreros misteriosos.

-Tres sailors y un guardián.

-También lo has visto.

-Las pesadillas cada vez son más nítidas. Al principio solo podía ver caos, nada concreto. Pero ahora... los veo.

-En medio de una guerra, son los únicos que se mantienen en pie.

-Siempre observando desde las alturas, creen que son superiores.

-Nos observan, quieren presenciar el momento en que nuestro mundo desaparece.

-Y no podemos hacer nada...

-Porque lo hemos provocado (dijo una vocecita infantil).

-Hotaru (Setsuna y Michiru sorprendidas).

-Seguro notaron algo en particular en esos guerreros (era uno de esos momentos en los que Hotaru parecía una adulta).

Setsuna y Michiru se pusieron a pensar, y cuando por fin descifraron lo que Hotaru queria decir, ambas se miraron y exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-La cola.

Efectivamente. Los guerreros misteriosos poseían cola al igual que los saiyajin, al igual que...

Michiru:-Ahsla (se le escapó).

Hotaru:-Hay que buscarlo Michiru-mamá (volvió a ser una niña).

Michiru:-¿Cómo?

Setsuna:-Sabrás como.

Michiru:-Setsuna ¿De que hablas?

Setsuna:-Creo que eres la única que lo podrá encontrar ¿O me equivoco?

Michiru:(cerró los ojos y suspiró)-No.

No tenia idea de cómo pero ella savia donde buscarla, aunque no con seguridad, no obstante no estaba en posición de no hacer nada, Hotaru no se lo permitiría.

&

-¿Me escuchas Ahsla?

Ahsla asentía a todo lo que Duero le decía, parecía que escuchaba pero la verdad era que estaba metida en un mundo oscuro del cual era posible que nunca volviera a salir. Desde que le dijeron que no podría pelear más, todo para ella se redujo a una sola pregunta ¿Qué hace un guerrero si no puede pelear?

-Serás transferido a otro sector. El papeleo será tu enemigo. Eso te ayudará a tener una esperanza de vida mas larga.

Ahora era Vegeta. Le decía que lo único que podía hacer era dirigir la compañía de su padre.

En todos los sentidos estaba muerta. Su corazón estaba destrozado en infinitas piezas, tan insignificantes que sería imposible reconstruirlo.

-Trabajaras con humanos, ya que sus exigencias no son tan altas como las nuestras.

Trunks le informaba donde seria su nueva base. Fue transferida a un sector militar humano en Inglaterra. Ahora tenia un nuevo líder a quien reportarle su desempeño.

-Esta es tu medicina (le pasó un frasco con pastillas), te ayudará a soportar el dolor. Tu oficial al mando se encargará de proveerte de este medicamento.

Ni siquiera la dulce vos de Sarafina podía sacarla de su miseria. Sin mirarla tomó las pastillas y las guardó en su bolsillo.

-Tu superior es un amigo muy íntimo de la familia. Todo saldrá bien Ahsla.

Esa vos, ella era...

-¿Madre? (incredulidad en su vos).

-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?

-¿Cómo crees? (volvió a su posición melancólica).

-Encontraremos la forma de sacarte de esto, no pierdas la fe (Milian se acercó y observó los ojos de su hija, parecía que queria llorar). Llora hijo, llorar es humano.

Ahsla se separó de su madre y sonrió con burla.

-No lloraré madre, no por lo que "ella" me hizo.

Se sujetó con fuerza el pecho y se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. El enojo aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco y eso le provocaba más dolor. En ese mismo instante se tomó tres pastillas.

-No debes enfadarte. De lo contrario, ni el medicamento más fuerte te ayudará.

Duero ya estaba cansado de dar malas noticias pero Ahsla tenia que estar al tanto de todo, para tomar las debidas precauciones.

-Iremos a visitarte (era Broly).

-Y llevaremos chicas lindas para animarte (Goten trató de alivianar la tención pero fracasó tristemente).

-Tengo que salir de aquí (Ahsla ya no queria estar ahí).

-Cuídate hijo.

-¡¿Vas a dejarlo ir solo?! Mamá, esta enfer...

-¡¡SI!! ¡Enfermo Sarafina, no invalido! ¡Deja de pensar en mí como un completo inútil!

Ahsla salió lo más rápido posible del cuarto, sujetando con fuerza su pecho. No podía volar ni correr a alta velocidad. Todo demandaba una parte de su energía, energía que no podía malgastar en cosas como esas. De ahora en adelante sería un humano más. Duero incluso casi le cortó la cola, alegando que era lo mejor para que la luna llena no empeorara su condición. Controlar al Ozharu demandaba un esfuerzo que ella ya no podría ejercer. Pero Ahsla era orgullosa y no accedió.

Vegeta:-Si la fuerza del Ozharu se desata con Ahsla en ese estado, no habrá opción.

Trunks:-Tendremos que matarlo (terminó con tristeza).

Duero:-Si no es que muere antes de que la metamorfosis termine.

Vegeta:-Durará lo suficiente como para convertir el planeta en ruinas.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Mi hermano solo puede morir y nada más?

Desde el principio Viky había sido ignorada, pero fue mas porque ella no queria participar de la conversación. Ella y su madre volvieron de Neptuno debido a unos problemas ambientales que hacían al planeta demasiado hostil para la vida.

Milian:-Viky. Debes entender. No podemos hacer nada.

Viky:-¡Es mi hermano!

Sarafina:-También el mió (estaba medio ofendida por la actitud infantil de Viky)... Siento lo mismo que tu.

Viky:-No parece. No haces nada.

Sarafina:-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Matarlas a todas?

Viky:-No (todos se aliviaron)... Solo a Neptuno (la mirada de la niña se oscureció hasta ser totalmente negra).

&

El tiempo transcurrió, el horizonte se comenzó a pigmentar, el paisaje frente al mar era simplemente hermoso. Más quien lo podía presenciar, no le prestaba ni un poco de atención.

-Hermoso atardecer ¿No?

-No (respuesta seca, sin siquiera pensarlo).

-Vamos. Hay que admitir que es hermoso (se sentó a un lado, en la arena).

-No estoy de humor Goku. Molesta a otra alma en pena (nunca mirándolo).

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿Sabes?

-Fue lo último que perdí. No me queda nada ahora.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que hizo.

-Hazle saber.

-¿Y eso como para que? Probablemente no sabe como lo hizo.

-Es tu decisión. Te quedas así para siempre o agotas tus opciones y al menos intentas luchar antes de caer.

-No hablaré con ella.

-No fue su culpa.

-Y Vegeta es dulce como un caramelo (súper sarcasmo).

-La necesitas.

-Jamás necesite de nadie. Menos a ella (agregó murmurando).

-Hay magia de por medio, necesitas ayuda.

-Tienes razón ¿Por qué no me ayudas?

-Eso hago.

-Quitar la maldición no estaría mal.

-No soy un santo. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Desde cuando los inmortales hacen favores a los mortales? De ser así todo seria un caos. Su mundo es su mundo, solo ustedes pueden hacer algo por el. Solo tú puedes hacer algo por tu vida.

-Te odio.

-No es cierto. Y tampoco odias a Neptuno.

-Yo no apostaría.

-No estas enojada Ahsla. Se lo que es el odio, y tu mi amiga, no estas enojada.

Goku se desvaneció poco después. Ahsla se quedó sola observando el final del día. Las estrellas comenzaban a verse. Minutos después, la razón por la que Goku se fue, se hizo evidente.

-¿Qué quiere? (Ahsla se puso de pie con rudeza y su vos se volvió áspera, claro signo de amenaza).

-Quiero hablar.

-Tuvo su oportunidad (se volteó para pasar a un lado del visitante).

-¡Necesito la verdad! (gritó desde atrás).

-Ya la tiene (se detuvo). De no ser así ¿Por qué habría hecho lo que hizo? (sus ojos se ocultaban en las sombras).

-Tenoh Haruka ¿Qué sabes de ella?

(cerró con fuerza el puño)_-"¿Ahora quieres culparme de su muerte?"_-Se que fue una gran guerrera, y se que usted no es ni la sombra de lo que fue Sailor Neptuno.

-¿Cómo dijiste? (recién en ese momento entendió que Ahsla le hablaba como si ella fuera Neptuno).

-Hablemos claro (se volteó para mirarle los ojos). Ud es Sailor Neptuno. Me atacó sin razón y casi provoca mi muerte ¿He olvidado algo?

-No (agachó la mirada)... Como (respiró profundo) ¿Por qué conoces mi identidad?

-Soy una bestia. Ya lo sabia ¿No? (recordando la conversación que Fighter y Neptuno mantuvieron mientras creían que ella estaba dormida).

-¿Eres saiyajin?

-¿Y si lo soy que? No puede provocarme más daño ¿O es a caso que me considera una amenaza para la Tierra? (los ojos de Michiru crecieron, eso era) Cree que mi intención es destruirlo todo ¿Verdad? (preguntó con tristeza).

-Por favor Ahsla (su mirada así como su vos eran suplicantes)... Conozco la verdad, pero quiero escucharla de ti.

-Ya lo decidió (creyendo de antemano que Michiru si la consideraba un enemigo). Bueno, descuide. Esta bestia ya no es una amenaza para la Tierra. Puede dormir tranquila.

-Perdóname. Es mi culpa, si deseas vengarte, aquí estoy, hazlo (extendió los brazos hacia los costados). No me defenderé ni gritaré, lo prometo.

El corazón de Ahsla nuevamente se comenzó a acelerar ¿Qué si queria vengarse? ¿Por qué clase de animal le estaba tomando? Nunca haría eso ¿Con que objeto? Su salud no regresaría acabando con su vida, no obtendría nada ni siquiera satisfacción. Era peor de lo que imaginaba. Debía irse, su pena se hacia cada ves mas insoportable.

-Tal ves lo que yo diga no tenga importancia para usted, pero (dudaba si decirlo)...

-¿Qué sucede? Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, solo dilo (había esperanza en su mirada).

-Si su intención es proteger este planeta o siquiera a su princesa. Busque con urgencia a una Sailor Urano, porque sola... ¡¡Lo hace fatal!!

Michiru quedó congelada por el comentario. Ahsla lo notó y estuvo a punto de retractarse pero su orgullo era demasiado grande. El semblante de la albina nuevamente aparentaba enojo y casi al mismo tiempo Michiru comenzó a salir de su asombro. Lo que le dijeron puede que fuera muy duro y difícil de asimilar, pero algo de verdad tenia ¿Urano habría escuchado a Fighter? NO. Ella jamás habría escuchado las palabras de nadie y menos de Sailor Star Fighter.

-Que tenga un buen día Srta. Kaiou.

Ahsla salió corriendo lo suficientemente rápido como para que Michiru no la siguiera, todavía podía ser más velos que el humano común. Subió las escalinatas hasta la carretera y desapareció. Michiru se quedó en el mirador, las ráfagas de viento le acariciaban como si trataran de consolarla, mas en esos momentos no era suficiente. Estaba muy lastimada, la culpa carcomía su ser ¿Por qué Ahsla no se vengó? Estaba en su derecho.

-Haruka (le habló al viento) ¿Qué debo hacer? Es saiyajin, pero...

El viento sopló nuevamente, esta ves como una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Lo se... no puedo odiarla (contestó con tristeza). Y tiene razón (levantó la mirada hacia el mar), te necesito.

Se abrazó así misma, mientras se dejaba arrullar por su único consuelo, el viento.

_N/A: ¿Qué onda? ¿No me tarde tanto verdad? Bueno, tienen suerte de que este fic lo tenga adelantado así lo puedo subir aunque no haya terminado el capitulo en el que estoy trabajando jeje._

_Nos vemos, la verdad no puedo escribir nada mas largo porque no cuento con tiempo para ello, sori._


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 29: La furia de un saiyajin**

La noche cubría la ciudad, todos dormían, las sailor dormían. El sueño reconfortante en el que todos estaban sumidos era velado solo por la luz de la luna llena. Mas no todos dormían, una criatura fuera de lo común se acercaba a paso lento a la ciudad. En el momento en que llegó, uno solo de sus pasos retumbó en todas partes, disparando las alarmas de autos, casas, tiendas e incluso destruyendo muchas vitrinas. La criatura caminaba sin intenciones de destruir nada, desgraciadamente su tamaño y peso, lo convertían en un destructor sin remedio. El barullo despertó a las personas, que al ver la razón de tanto ruido no pudieron hacer más que gritar y correr por sus vidas.

&&&&&&&&

Luna ingresó como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de Serena, se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar sobre ella en un intento desesperado por despertarla.

-¡¡Serena, Serena, Serena!! ¡¡Despierta, despierta, despiertaaaaaa!!

Serena se dio media vuelta tirando a Luna al suelo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

El reloj-comunicador empezó a sonar como loco. Al escucharlo Serena creyó que era su despertador y como a tal, lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto. Luna tenía todos los pelos parados por la indisciplina de la que seria la futura Neo-Reina. Saltó a la cama y buscó el oído de su princesa, tomó aire y...

-¡¡SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Se despertó sobresaltada y cayó al piso por ello, pero cuando Luna verificó su estado, ella ya estaba dormida otra vez. Venas de todo tipo le salían a la pobre gata, estaba a punto de explotar. Vio el aparador y se le ocurrió algo. Dificultosamente subió hasta la sima y desde su posición se lanzó en picada, garras desplegadas, aterrizando ruidosamente en el estomago pelado de la sailor.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY, POR DIOSSSSSS!! (se revolcaba en el suelo, sujetando su abdomen) ¡¡Luna te voy a matar!! (de pie furiosa).

-¡¡Deja de llorar Serena y mira por tu ventana!!

Ese barrio estaba fuera de la ciudad ruidosa, sin embargo, los altos edificios eran visibles incluso a esa distancia.

Cuando Serena miró por su ventana divisó los edificios y a un gorila gigante que era aun mas grande que el rascacielos mas alto ¡¡Un gorila?!

-¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?! (se le pararon todos los pelos).

-Ese monstruo esta aterrorizando la ciudad. Sailor Moon y sus Sailor Scouts son necesarias ahora.

-¡¡Estas loca Luna!! ¡¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa?! (temblando).

-¡¡SERENAAAAAAAAA!! (era Sailor Marte).

Fuera de la casa las chicas ya estaban transformadas y esperando a que ella bajara. Sailor Marte, en particular, estaba muy enojada ya que fue ella la que estaba tratando de comunicarse con su reloj-comunicador y Serena nunca le respondió.

Marte:-¡¿Qué esperas, Serena tonta?! ¡Baja de una buena vez!

Serena:-¡¡No quierooo!! (aferrada a la ventana mientras lloraba).

Marte-¡¡SERENAAA!! (le salía fuego por la boca).

En eso entró al cuarto Rini, quien obviamente se despertó por todo el ruido. No le costó mucho entender la situación, y como futura sucesora del trono, actuó como tal.

Rini:-¡¡No por favor!! ¡¡No quiero irrrrrrrr!! (enroscada en la pierna derecha de Serena).

Serena:-¡¡Tampoco yo!! ¡¡No te sueltes Riniiiiii!! (sujetándose del marco de la ventana)

Sailor Marte y Venus jalaban, en un intento conjunto por sacar a las dos guerreras luna, al menos al balcón.

Mercurio:-Este no es momento para juegos (subió al balcón con sailor Júpiter).

Júpiter:-La ciudad peligra, debemos pelear.

Una rosa roja se clavó entre las sailors y las princesas. Resultado... por haber soltado de golpe las piernas de Rini, Venus se convirtió en la almohadilla de Marte quien tuvo suerte y la caída no la hirió. Las Princesas entraron con un clavado magnifico al cuarto. Atravesando de una, la ventana de la cual Serena se estaba sujetando.

Marte:-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡No se supone que lances eso en contra nuestra!! (por demás enojada).

Venus:-¡Tampoco se supone que te acomodes sobre mi! (se la quitó de un empujón)

Marte:-Que bruta (despegándose de la pared, pues contra ella la mandó).

Venus:-Ay ¿Me duele el coxcis? (se sujetó por el barandal y se enderezó de un solo movimiento, se quedó atascada en esa posición, mirando al cielo). Oh no...

Júpiter:-Madre dame fuerzas (tapando sus ojos con una mano).

Tuxedo Mask estaba de pie sobre una de las luces de la calle, observaba con severidad a las dos únicas sailors renegadas. Y por supuesto ignoró a las otras, para mantener su seriedad.

Tuxedo Mask:-Una nueva amenaza cierne sobre nuestra querida Tierra. Es nuestro deber detener a ese monstruo. El tuyo mas que todos Serena, eres la futura neo-reina, MI reina.

Para Serena el miedo que el gorila le infundó se fue en el momento en que la rosa se clavó a sus pies.

Serena:-Tuxedo Mask (su realidad cambió por un hermoso paraíso cubierto de rosas, en donde solo ella y su príncipe existían).

Venus:-Así es (se destrabó por fin). No importa que nos descuarticen o nos coman...

-¡¡SAILOR VENUS!! (todas).

Venus:-Lo siento (sacando la lengüita).

&&&&&&&&

El gorila seguía avanzando, hasta el momento parecía que solo caminaba pero la verdad era que no necesitaba mucho para causar caos. La ciudad estaba desierta a esas alturas. El ejército comenzó a tomar sus posiciones, mas no hacían uso de sus armas aun.

-Señor, esperamos la orden para disparar.

-No aun.

-Pero señor...

-Obedezca soldado (el comunicador del primer oficial sonó).

"COMUNICACIÓN"

-Si, señor.

-Quiero a todo el ejército fuera de esto.

-Señor ¿Como explicarlo a los medios?

-El Ozharu es demasiado poderoso, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar vidas inocentes sin motivos.

-¿Qué pasará con el gorila señor?

-Los Guerreros Z están en Japón, ellos se encargarán.

-Saiyan en la zona, ahora tiene sentido.

-No es de su incumbencia Oficial Kaiou. Saque a sus hombres del área o aténgase a las consecuencias.

"FIN DE LA COMUNICACIÓN"

-Señor ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

-Repliegue (impotente).

-¿Qué?

-Repliegue.

&&&&&&&&

-El ejército no será un estorbo. Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que un desastre ocurra.

Vegeta ya se había percatado de la presencia del gorila al igual que los otros.

Goten:-¿Dónde esta Ahsla?

Trunks:-En el aeropuerto, esperando por su nave.

Broly:-¿Qué pasará si Ahsla percibe la presencia del Ozharu?

Vegeta:-¡Nada! Ya tiene sus órdenes y además fue retirado del servicio.

El teléfono sonó y Vegeta contestó, a los minutos de conversación Vegeta colgó enojado.

Vegeta:-Tenemos un problema (muy serio).

&&&&&&&&

Las Star Light ya estaban en la escena cerca del gorila, lo observaban desde la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos.

Maker:-El gorila gigante de ojos rojos.

Fighter:-Pelaje marrón y fauces capases de desgarrar el acero como si nada.

Healer:-Un rugido tan potente que es capas de derribar edificios solo con el.

"RETROCESO"

Hace tiempo atrás, antes de la llegada de Galaxia. La vida kimuykiana transcurría sin preocupaciones. Una noche, mientras una lluvia de meteoritos pasaba por el planeta, uno de ellos atravesó la atmósfera y se impactó en la tierra.

La gente del planeta de las Mariposas de Fuego acudió para presenciar tal acontecimiento. Pero al llegar, notaron que lo que se impactó no era una roca estelar, sino una nave. En su interior, un niño dormía placidamente, era igual a ellos con la pequeña diferencia de que aquella criatura tenía cola. Los kimuykianos por supuesto quisieron ayudar al pequeño, pero mucho antes de llegar a la nave, esta se abrió...

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Fighter:-Nunca olvidaré esa noche.

Healer:-Era luna llena, como ahora (se abrazó recordando el acontecimiento).

"RETROCESO"

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del planeta de las Mariposas de Fuego, mas su luz era bloqueada por una criatura de inmenso tamaño y así también de un gran poder.

Sediento de sangre, el gorila saiyajin destruía todo a su paso, miles de Star Light luchaban por mantener a raya la amenaza, pero era inútil, la criatura era bruto poder y nada de compasión.

-¡¡Seiya, Yaten, Taiki!! ¡¿Dónde están?! (una mujer desesperada buscaba a sus hijos).

-¡Aquí estamos mamá! (Seiya salió primero de su escondite).

-¡Vengan conmigo!

La mujer tomó a sus hijos y al salir de la casa se los entregó a unas Star Light que esperaban fuera.

-Por favor Fighter, Maker, Healer, cuídenlos.

-Es nuestro deber (respondió Fighter secamente).

-¿Qué está pasando mamá? (Yaten estaba asustado).

-Irán a un lugar seguro (besó su frente y también la de sus hermanos).

-¿Y que hay de ti? (Taiki era el mas listo).

-Estaré bien (una explosión cercana asustó a todos)... ¡¡Váyanse ya!!

Las Star Light asintieron a la orden de la mujer como si hubiera sido la de su reina. Se llevaron a los niños y dejaron a su madre, ya no podían volver por ella.

Yaten:-¡¡Eres una mentirosa!! (llorando).

Taiki:-¡No te quedes mamá!

Seiya:-¡¡MAMAAAAAAAA!!

En ese instante un enorme puño destruyó un edificio adyacente, los escombros se desplomaron por todas partes, sepultando viva a su madre.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Maker:-De no haber sido por el sacrificio de nuestra reina. Ninguna de nosotras todavía viviría.

Fighter:-Nuestra reina murió en esa ocasión, pero nos demostró algo muy importante.

Healer:-Sin su cola, no son nada.

&&&&&&&&

Ahsla junto a su madre y hermanas fueron trasladadas a un aeropuerto privado, de uso exclusivo solo para miembros de la Alianza. Razón por la cual había todo tipo de extraterrestres deambulando por ahí.

-Sarafina ¿Ya la encontraste?

-No mamá, pero llamé al tío Vegeta para reportarlo.

-Hay, esa niña. No tiene remedio (pasándose la mano por la cara).

-¿Viky? (Ahsla hizo acto de presencia).

-¡Hijo! (casi cayendo del susto) ¡¿Qué acaso tu nave ya no salió?!

-La aerolínea cánselo todos los vuelos por inconvenientes naturales, posiblemente una llovizna.

-Si, una llovizna mutante (Sarafina recibió un golpe de su madre) ¡Auch!

-Lo que quiere decir tu hermana es que debe ser alguna especie de tormenta muy fuerte como para que la nave no pueda salir.

-Si, eso (Sarafina trató de apoyar pero a decir verdad era una pésima mentirosa).

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Viky? ¿Por qué actúan tan extraño? Y...

Ahsla estaba dispuesta a hacer mil preguntas más, hasta que algo en el televisor de la zona de espera, le llamó la atención. Parecía una especie de gorila gigante aterrorizando la ciudad.

Milian:-Que película tan interesante (fingiendo interés), deberíamos comprarla. Tal vez mañana (jalando a su "hijo" para que la siguiera).

Ahsla:-Espera madre (resistiendo). Oye tu (detuvo a un joven) ¿Qué es eso? (refiriéndose al programa).

Joven:-¿Es que no lo sabe señor? Esa, es la razón por la que todos los vuelos fueron suspendidos. El Ozharu es demasiado peligroso, ningún piloto quiso despegar con esa cosa aterrorizando la ciudad.

Ahsla:-¿Es real?

Joven:-Si señor. Por el momento las sailors están tratando de detenerlo pero nada parece resultar. Personalmente no creo que logren mucho contra un saiyan, y más en ese estado.

Ahsla se quedó estática por unos momentos y el joven retomó sus asuntos. Milian y Sarafina se acercaron para tratar de hablarle pero ella les ganó la palabra.

-Viky...

&&&&&&&&

Las sailors ya estaban en la escena, hacían lo posible para contener la amenaza, sin embargo esta parecía no tener intenciones de frenar su andar.

La cadena de Venus se enredó en la pata derecha de la criatura, pero ni la sintió solo avanzó arrastrando a la sailor al mismo tiempo. Júpiter lanzó su tormenta de hojas de roble y al recibirlas este solo se sacudió en respuesta. Mercurio bloqueó la visión de todos con sus burbujas, al principio paresia resultar, el gorila no avanzaba, hasta que algo le causo alergia y de un solo estornudo disipó toda la neblina. El rayo purificador de Sailor Moon se impactó en el estomago del gigante, este solo rascó el área supuestamente afectada sin detenerse. Nada de lo que hicieran lo lastimaba, nada de lo que hicieran lo enojaba ¿Entonces que es lo que queria?

Sailor Moon creyó que razonar con él lo resolvería todo. Y como siempre, lo hizo aun en contra de las opiniones de sus amigas. Por unos instantes el Ozharu observaba a Sailor Moon como si la escuchara de verdad pero después de unos minutos de delirio sobre el amor, la justicia, la amistad y la verdad, el grandote perdió interés y siguió su camino, destruyendo todo a su paso (aunque esa no fuera su intención).

Dos pétalos de rosas rosa extrañamente detuvieron el camino del Ozharu. Este vio los pétalos y dirigió su mirada a la dueña de ellos. Sobre un edificio cercano las tres sailors externas aguardaban el momento justo para comenzar su clásica introducción. Más eso nunca pasó. El Ozharu enloqueció y de una brazada destruyó el edificio sobre el cual las externas estaban. Saltando de roca en roca antes de que las mismas se impactaran contra el suelo, fue como las chicas se salvaron. El Ozharu vio eso con decepción y procedió a golpear el suelo partiendo el mismo y nuevamente poniendo en peligro a las sailors, esta vez a todas.

Neptuno:-¿Esto es un saiyajin?

Plutón:-Es un monstruo.

Saturno:-Pero ignorando su apariencia... creo que lo conozco.

La intuición de Saturno le permitió ver mas allá de la bestialidad que demostraba el Ozharu ¿Pero quien era en realidad? Alguien a quien ella conocía y que no queria lastimar, mas en esos momentos no podía pensar en no lastimarlo, ya que no había nada que lo lastimara, solo sus vidas estaban en peligro.

S. Moon:-Sailor Neptuno, Sailor Plutón, Sailor Saturno ¿Están bien? (ayudando a Saturno que estaba mas cerca).

S. Chibi Moon:-Hotaru (uniéndose a Sailor Moon)...

Saturno:-Estoy bien.

Plutón:-Todas estamos bien...

Neptuno:-Pero no por mucho.

El Ozharu reventó en ira por el fracaso de sus anteriores ataques. Observó con odio a todas las sailors, o al menos eso ellas creían, la verdad era que sus ojos solo estaban clavados en una de ellas.

Sus fauces se abrieron y en su interior su más grande ataque se preparaba para ser disparado. Pero no lo pudo disparar, no en la dirección apropiada. Tres rayos blancos golpearon la base de su cola ocasionándole un gran dolor, y como resultado su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente desviando su ataque. El rayo destructor impactó en una montaña lejos de la ciudad. Aunque esta era enorme, la destrucción ocasionada por el rayó la dejó reducida a nada.

Marte:-La... la montaña.

Venus:-La destruyó por completo.

S. Moon:-¿Y ese rayo estaba dirigido a nosotras? (azul de la impresión).

Júpiter:-Maldito desgraciado. Queria matarnos.

En ese momento las Star Lights aparecieron, ellas fueron las que dispararon a la base de la cola del Ozharu. Unificaron sus poderes para poder cortar la cola pero no lo lograron solo enfurecieron mas al gorila. Este divisó a sus atacantes y estaba dispuesto a aplastarlas de un solo puñetazo. No obstante, no lo hizo, en su lugar se quedó estático.

Fighter:-¿Qué le pasa?

Healer:-Le hicimos algún daño (esperanzada).

Maker:-No...

Neptuno:-Son ellos otra ves.

Una esfera de energía verde claro impactó en el lomo del Ozharu, no le hizo daño, solo era una advertencia. El dueño del ataque estaba parado sobre una antena, ambos puños estaban cerrados e iluminados por la energía que estaba listo a disparar de ser necesario, era Broly. Casi al mismo tiempo otras sombras oscuras se posicionaron en lugares estratégicos rodeando al Ozharu.

Tuxedo Mask:-¿Quiénes son?

S. Moon:-Son...

Júpiter:-Saiyajins.

Venus:-¿No que no lo eran?

Healer:-Eso dijeron. Lo que no entiendo es porque atacan a su compañero.

Mercurio:-¿Esa cosa es su amigo?

Maker:-Esa es la verdadera forma de un saiyajin. Por eso son tan peligrosos.

Fighter:-Pero si el gorila y los guerreros están de lados opuestos, eso quiere decir...

S. Moon:-Que oficialmente me duele la cabeza.

Un Kienzan apareció de la nada, cortando en seco la cola del Ozharu. Al ser despojado de su cola, la metamorfosis que lo transformaba en un gorila lo estaba devolviendo a su estado natural de la misma forma. Poco a poco el Ozharu se hacia mas pequeño. Las sailors observaban como el gigantesco gorila ahora no era más grande que Saturno, y al ver su verdadera forma el asombro reinó entre todas. Frente a ellas, una niña de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos completamente negros por el odio, estaba parada.

S. Moon:-Solo es una niña.

Saturno:-No... no tu (reconociendo a la niña).

Fighter:-Se repite tal cual como en nuestro planeta.

Mercurio:-¿Se repite?

Maker:-Hace años atrás, nuestro planeta fue atacado por un infante saiyajin. No parecía gran cosa, hasta que la luz de la luna llena lo bañó, entonces se convirtió en una bestia imparable y todo lo destruyó.

Fighter:-Por eso los odiamos (recordando como murió su madre).

La niña estaba desnuda y con la vista fija en un único objetivo. Ya no tenía la fuerza del Ozharu pero eso no importaba, su poder era más que suficiente para hacer justicia, su justicia.

El resto de los saiyan aterrizaron tras ella, ninguno pudo anticipar a tiempo lo que ocurrió después. La joven guerrera se transformó en súper saiyajin y se arremetió a toda velocidad contra su objetivo.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Fue demasiado rápido e inesperado, los guerreros z no lo pudieron parar. Las sailors así como ellos estaban paralizados por la escena, solo la sangre del inocente sacrificado los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No, no, no ¿Por qué? (las lágrimas cayeron sin remedio).

-Lo has hecho bien Viky, gracias.

-¡¿Por qué la protegiste?!

-Por que... no somos... saiyajins.

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente ante los ojos de Viky, quien no podía moverse por la impresión. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre del ser a quien queria vengar ¿Qué podía hacer?

Allí en el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron traslucidos, se estaba quedando ciega. El mundo entero se volvió oscuridad, pero la veía, esa mirada azul por la que moría. Una última sonrisa adornó sus labios ¿Valió la pena?

_N/A: Huuuu que dolor y lo mas importante ¡¡PORQUEEEEE?! Jajaja soy una dramática. Aquí queda la segunda actualización, espero les haya gustado, en lo personal yo me puse feliz de nuevamente usar al gorila jeje soy mala. Ya quiero leer sus comentarios y hasta la próxima lectura nn_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 30: Interludio después de la tormenta.**

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de par en par, un grupo compuesto de chicos y chicas entró apresurado. Todos se dirigieron a la sección de internos, un área solo para personal especial, mas la guardia no pudo detener a los intrusos que invadieron las instalaciones como si conocieran las mismas.

Los hombres llevaban trajes negros, pantalones de tela negra sin bolsillos, botas negras de suela lisa (como las de Goku) y chalecos tan resistentes como las antiguas armaduras saiyajins. Vegeta llevaba guantes que le cubrían mas halla de las muñecas (sus clásicos guantes), Trunks, Gohan y Goten muñequeras y por último Broly usaba brazaletes. Todo en negro.

Las chicas eran las que más llamaban la atención, después del incidente con el Ozharu no tuvieron tiempo para volver a sus apariencias normales. Y que bueno que no lo hicieron, de lo contrario seguir a los saiyan se abría tornado una tarea por demás imposible.

Claro que las sailor pudieron seguir el paso de los saiyan, ellos se lo permitieron, mas se aseguraron que el único herido fuera trasportado con urgencia a su hospital privado. De esa forma saiyans y sailors llegaron al mismo tiempo hasta una sala de espera donde se encontraron con Ahsla y su familia, ellos estaban vestidos con su ropa civil puesto que su presencia no estaba planeada, pero su ayuda fue bien recibida al ser ellos los que trasportaron a Sailor Saturno al hospital.

S. ChibiMoon:-¿Cómo esta Sailor Saturno? (fue la primera en dirigirse a Ahsla, las otras no encontraban palabras para hablarle).

Ahsla:-En este momento nuestros mejores médicos se están encargando de ella.

Vegeta:-¿Cuál fue la primera impresión de Duero?

Sarafina:-No le gustó ¿Que crees?

Ahsla:-A decir verdad, estaba un poco confundido pero creo que se pondrá bien.

Healer:-¿Por qué hacen esto? (no soportó mas).

Los saiyan giraron en su dirección y en sus ojos vieron todo el dolor por el que la pobre sailor star tuvo que atravesar. Por tal razón ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar de forma violenta u ofendida.

Gohan:-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Me pareció que ya quedó claro que nuestras intenciones no son malignas (recordando la conversación que tuvo con ellas).

Maker:-Pero son saiyajins ¿No?

Vegeta:-No recuerdo haber dicho que era un saiyajin.

Ahsla:-Ninguno de nosotros lo dijo. Ellas lo tomaron por hecho.

Ahsla estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas, les daba la espalda a todos y no tenia pensado cambiar de posición. Todavía creía estar enojada ¿Pero eso era cierto?

Sarafina:-Hermano, deberías hacerte una revisión, solo para estar seguros de que...

Ahsla:-Estoy bien (sentenció)... Creo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sano (palpó su pecho, su corazón latía fuerte y constante). Mejor ve con mamá y Duero.

Sarafina dudó un momento pero luego terminó obedeciendo, después de todo con su padre lejos el primogénito pasaba a ser la cabeza de la familia.

"RETROCESO"

""_-No, no, no ¿Por qué? (las lágrimas cayeron sin remedio)._

_-Lo has hecho bien Viky, gracias._

_-¡¿Por qué la protegiste?!_

_-Por que... no somos... saiyajins._

_Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente ante los ojos de Viky, quien no podía moverse por la impresión. Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre del ser a quien queria vengar ¿Qué podía hacer?_

_Allí en el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron traslucidos, se estaba quedando ciega. El mundo entero se volvió oscuridad, pero la veía, esa mirada azul por la que moría. Una última sonrisa adornó sus labios ¿Valió la pena?""_

Esa era una buena pregunta. Lo que Viky hizo era humanamente correcto. Odiar a Neptuno es un sentimiento que todos los saiyan tuvieron que afrontar y superar. Ninguno habría odiado a la pequeña de haber logrado su cometido, incluso la misma Neptuno lo entendió y no hizo nada por detenerla, estaba en su derecho.

El cuerpo de Ahsla estaba de costado contra el suelo. La sangre que fluía de la herida en su pecho y la que perdía por la boca, estaban formando un charco por debajo suyo. No estaba enojada con Viky. Para llegar a tiempo tubo que romper una de las reglas que Duero le impuso; "no utilices tu ki"; estaba destinada a morir de todas formas y era mejor así. Morir a manos de su hermanita en combate era mejor que morir sentada en una silla de oficina.

-No... hermano... ¿Por que? (entre sollozos).

Ahsla alcanzó a acariciar el rostro de Viky con una mano, con ese gesto trató de transmitir todo lo que sentía, ya que su vos no podía salir. Pasó unos segundos y su mano cayó al suelo por la gravedad, su fuerza le abandonó y simplemente se dejó llevar.

-Hermano... por favor... tienes que levantarte (sacudiendo el cuerpo de Ahsla)... Tenemos que volver a casa (no le respondía)... ¡¡Por favor ayúdenme!! (gritó desesperada).

Viky miró con suplica a los saiyans y estos le devolvieron una mirada llena de impotencia pero también llena de serenidad. Como guerreros estaban acostumbrados a dar sus vidas por los demás y también estaban acostumbrados a dar las vidas de sus compañeros por un motivo importante. Ahsla era importante para todos, pero ellos eran fuertes y sabían que los sacrificios y las desgracias son inevitables en el mundo que ellos viven y al cual se han acostumbrado. Darlo todo y no recibir nada a cambio, esa era su lógica, pero Viky era demasiado joven y nadie esperaba que lo entendiera.

-Ayúdenme... por favor (susurró antes de acomodarse entre los brazos de su hermana).

Ahsla no se movía ni abría los ojos. Viky uso uno de sus brazos para apoyarse y con el otro se cubrió, se aferró al cuerpo aun tibio y allí siguió llorando.

Los pasos retumbaron en el silenció de la noche, la Oz de la mensajera de la muerte brilló reflejando la luz de luna llena y dejó a todos los presentes intrigados por lo que esa pequeña niña estaba por hacer.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Ahsla:-_"Hotaru ¿Qué has hecho?"_ (oprimiendo su corazón).

Una mano chiquita sujetó con fuerza la suya. Sus miradas se cruzaron y compartieron el mismo sentimiento.

Viky:-_"No morirá. No puede."_

Ahsla:-_"Viky..."_

Las horas pasaron y tanto saiyans como sailors ya estaban incómodos con sus presencias mutuas. El movimiento de uno llamó la atención de la mayoría, este se dirigió directamente a donde Ahsla se encontraba y se hizo ver, pues no estaba siendo tomado en cuenta por ella.

Darien se quitó el sombrero de copa y el antifaz, extendió una mano y esperó que Ahsla le correspondiera.

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba o Endymión, futuro Rey de Tokio Cristalina.

Ahsla no correspondió al saludo, en cambio se golpeó el pecho con el puño e hizo una mini reverencia, como todos los de su clase lo hacían cuando saludaban a un superior.

Darien entendió el mensaje e imitó la reverencia, pero al hacerlo provocó que los soldados presentes se inclinaran apoyando un brazo sobre una rodilla. Ahsla también, hasta la pequeña Viky no dudó en imitar las acciones de los guerreros más adultos.

Darien:-Pero...

Gohan:-La cabeza de un rey no puede estar por debajo de nadie.

Goten:-Y menos de simples soldados como nosotros.

Vegeta era el único de pie, con una sola mirada hizo que todo su equipo lo imitara. Se paró frente a Darien y lo miró inquisitoriamente.

Vegeta.-Disfrute de nuestra nobleza... mientras pueda.

Se retiró siendo seguido de su hijo y Goten, el resto permaneció en su lugar.

Darien:-¿Qué fue eso? (se dirigió a Ahsla).

Broly:-Significa que mientras no tengamos un rey propio, lo será usted.

Ahsla:-Pero no se ilusione, usted no llena los requisitos para ser un rey verdadero, no en nuestra sociedad.

Mercurio:-¿Hay mas como ustedes?

Gohan:-Muchos. Somos todo un ejército.

Broly.-Los que estamos aquí presentes, somos lo mejor de lo mejor.

Fighter:-¿Qué quiere la armada saiyajin con este planeta?

Ahsla:-¿Qué podríamos desear? La destrucción de la humanidad, claro (sarcasmo en la ultima frase).

Broly:-O mejor aun, conquistar el universo entero (medio riendo y de brazos cruzados).

Gohan:-Proclamarnos los reyes indiscutibles de todo y eliminar a cualquiera que se nos oponga (observó a Fighter con seriedad).

Ahsla:-Y para lograr todo eso decidimos que dejarnos torturar por ustedes seria divertido. Personalmente disfruté mucho en la miseria que me sumieron.

Gohan:-Sin mencionar que traicionaron nuestra confianza.

Marte:-Su... confianza.

Broly:-Si... Yo hubiera dado mi brazo a creer que cualquiera de ustedes era capas de cometer semejante estupidez.

Gohan:-Eso nos hace ver como idiotas al dar nuestras vidas por su bienestar.

Healer:-¿Entonces que son? ¿Saiyajin o no?

Ahsla:-Aquí vamos otra ves (se queria dar de golpes con el muro).

S. Moon:-No.

Sailor Moon se acercó a Darien y tomó su mano mientras intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

Darien:-Eso no importa ya.

S. Moon:-Su origen o de que raza sean, no tiene la menor importancia.

Darien:-Por favor reciban nuestras humildes disculpas.

Sailor Chibi-Moon se acercó a Ahsla y le jaló el pantalón para llamar su atención.

S. Chibi-Moon:-Hotaru te estima mucho, para haber hecho lo que hizo. Recibe también mis disculpas (mirando a Viky). Para ti también.

Viky:-¿Mi?

S. Chibi-Moon:-Si. Lo que hiciste puede que nos haya puesto en peligro a todas pero bien lo merecíamos. Ver sufrir a un ser querido es una experiencia horrible (recordando lo que sufrió la primera ves que viajó al pasado), pase por lo mismo en una ocasión y de haber tenido tu fuerza, lo habría hecho todo igual (señalando cuidadosamente a Sailor Moon).

Viky aceptó esas disculpas con una sonrisa medio nerviosa, Ahsla solo se limitó a asentir con una mini reverencia, ya había decidido no involucrarse más de lo necesario con las sailors.

&&&&&&&&

Sarafina, Milian y Duero atendieron de urgencias a la paciente resultado del encuentro con el Ozharu.

Duero:-Es fuerte, pero necesitara...

Sarafina:-Lo se. Hoy mismo estoy saliendo para conseguirlas.

Milian:-Ten cuidado hija, es peligroso.

Sarafina:-Saturno lo vale madre, y mucho mas.

Duero:-Esperemos que Ahsla también piense de esa forma.

Milian:-Es una persona buena, pero a sido herida demasiadas veces ya.

Duero:-Lo que Saturno hizo, solo puede ser catalogado como un milagro, y aun así...

Sarafina:-El corazón de mi hermana puede estar curado Duero... pero a la ves también se ha endurecido. No volverá a ser la misma, no con las sailors.

&&&&&&&&

Vegeta, Trunks y Goten regresaron al rato con los demás, trajeron consigo alimentos vitales para ellos, como es muy sabido el apetito de un saiyan es diez veces mayor al de un ser humano y ese día la mayoría de los chicos quemaron esas preciadas reservas nervioseando por la situación, sin mencionar que algunos eran solamente golosos.

Después de que Ahsla cayó resultado de proteger a Neptuno de la furia de Viky, ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada, demostrando que en casos como ese la fuerza no servia de nada. No fue sino la inocencia de una infante sailor lo que le devolvió la vida a su compañera caída y arriesgando la suya propia. Los saiyan estarían eternamente agradecidos por semejante sacrificio, y por ello no permitirían que Sailor Saturno muriera, no sin antes devolverle el favor.

Chibi-Moon:-¿Me pregunto cuanto mas tardarán?

Healer:-¿Será que está bien? (miró a Trunks que estaba mas cerca).

Trunks:-No se preocupen, nuestra tecnología medica es mucho mas avanzada que la suya.

Goten:-Además Duero es el mejor en su área (tratando de poner alegría a todo lo que decía).

Neptuno:-¿En serio?

Ahsla:-No tiene porque dudarlo. Sin embargo no necesita creerlo de mi o de algunos de mis compañeros. Puede verificarlo usted misma (observó a Neptuno con seriedad, esta no se movía ni tampoco hablaba, razón por la cual ella continuó)... Adelante... hágalo... no a de ser que le estén amputando las piernas a la pobre niña (ese ultimo comentario causó escalofríos en todas las sailors y dejó boquiabiertos a los saiyans).

Vegeta:-Ahsla (le reprendió)... ¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire? (fue una orden no una sugerencia).

Ahsla:-Por supuesto (haciendo un saludo militar rápido en la frente con la mano).

Ahsla pasó cerca de las sailors pero no las miró, caminó lentamente hasta que se perdió en un giro del pasillo. Las chicas y Darien la siguieron con la mirada, estaban tristes pero no había nada que hacer, el enojo de Ahsla era justificado y ninguna tenía derecho a criticarla, excepto...

S. Moon:-¿Darien a dónde vas?

T. Mask:(colocándose su antifaz y el sombrero de copa)-Quiero hablar con él. Hay cosas que deben ser aclaradas.

Plutón:-Príncipe. No creo que sea prudente hacer eso.

Tuxedo Mask observó detenidamente a Sabor Plutón y luego se volteó a Vegeta.

T. Mask:-¿Debo preocuparme por mi bienestar?

Vegeta:-No con ese guerrero protegiéndolo (se refería a Ahsla). No obstante, seria mejor dejarlo solo un tiempo, para que medite y se relaje.

Fighter:-Entonces si debe preocuparse.

Broly:-Claro que no, pero como toda persona enojada, no reaccionará a un interrogatorio con cortesía (se cruzó de brazos y comparó su tamaño con el de Fighter).

T. Mask:-Mi intención no es interrogarlo, solo quiero hablar.

Marte:-¿Para que? Si se puede saber.

T. Mask:-Quiero conocer la verdad.

Healer:-¡¿Crees que lo que te contamos fue mentira?!

Maker:-Cálmate Healer, no estamos en posición para quejarnos (Healer se tranquilizó).

Tuxedo Mask vio la reacción de las Sailors Star Light y tuvo más necesidad de conocer todos los detalles. Miró fijo a su Princesa y tomándola de los hombros le habló.

-Serena (sus ojos mostraban lo mucho que la amaba), la verdad ¿Debo temerle a ese muchacho?

Sailor Moon correspondió la mirada de Darien y casi sin pensarlo respondió. Sin arrepentirse después.

-No.

Tuxedo Mask dejó a Sailor Moon con el resto de las sailor y sin más siguió el camino de Ahsla.

_N/A: ¿Qué hay? Tanto tiempo al pedo jajaja bueno yo si... ¡¡¡Uyyyyy!!! Se acerca el capi especial de las niñas... Espero esta actualización sea de su agrado y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias n_n me gusta leer. Lo que me recuerda... ¡¿Qué onda autores y autoras?! Hace mucho que no encuentro nada nuevo, yo ya actualice, espero el mismo favor de ustedes... ¿Qué me falta? ¡Ha si! ¡¡VAAAAP!! Ya me salió una cana por esperar tu continuación ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué me quede albina igual que Ahsla? Pero ya enserio, te estas tardando mucho y a tus lectores le duele eso jeje... Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima vez._


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 31: Un deseo.**

Los ojos le pesaban, la luz del nuevo día no le permitían continuar soñando. Movió su pequeño cuerpo con timidez provocando que las punzadas de dolor se hicieran evidentes al instante. Se despertó de una, cuando su entorno dejó de ser borroso pudo notar que no estaba sola, todo su familia y amigas estaban ahí.

Después de que Duero diera la autorización, las sailors se quedaron con Hotaru todo el resto de la noche, que de por si no era mucho. Las guerreras no conservaron su condición de sailors en vista de que ya no era necesario preservar sus identidades en secreto, pues no lo era para los saiyan.

-Buenos días, Princesa Saturno (estaba sentada en la ventana, muy cerca de Hotaru).

-¿Viky?

-Shhhhh. No queremos despertarlas (señalando al resto de las chicas y chicos). Tuvieron una noche muy larga, merecen descansar (se acercó).

-¿Qué pasó?

-Usaste tu poder destructivo para amplificar tu magia curativa y así salvar a mi hermano.

-Ahsla. Él esta...

-Bien. Gracias a ti... Al usar ese poder prohibido...

-Debía morir.

-Si, pero no lo permitimos, no después de lo que hiciste.

-¿Me revivieron?

-Nada tan imaginativo (le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Hotaru se sonrojara). Ahsla te mantuvo con vida, compartiendo su energía contigo, hasta que llegamos aquí, después de eso los médicos hicieron su trabajo.

-Me siento muy adolorida.

-Estuviste al borde de la muerte, es normal.

-Como...

-Gracias a ellas (señalando un florero blanco con flores marchitas).

Hotaru observó detenidamente las flores y al instante le vino a la mente sus nombres.

-Violetas Saturninas (dijo con asombro).

-Exacto ¿Sabes entonces lo que son?

Hotaru negó. No sabia ni de donde sacó el nombre de dichas flores, al pensarlo tampoco tenia recuerdos de alguna ves haberlas visto, lo único que tenia en claro era su nombre y el hecho de que estaban estrechamente relacionadas con ella.

-Los médicos lograron curar tu cuerpo, pero lamentablemente no podían hacerte reaccionar. Tu vida se extinguía lentamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Fue por eso que mi hermana Sarafina trajo estas violetas, pues ellas tienen la capacidad de devolverle la vida a cualquier criatura con alma, y en pago...

-Sacrifican la suya (Hotaru observó con dolor las violetas que habían muerto por ella).

-Exactamente como tu (cerró los ojos por unos momentos)... No obstante, al morir una estrella nace otra (recordando las palabras que una vez Ahsla le dijo).

Viky se acercó al florero y al tocar las flores, estas se desintegraron en cenizas. Esa vista entristeció aun mas a la pobre Hotaru, al ver eso Viky la tranquilizó y buscó entre las cenizas lo que queria mostrar. Al cabo de unos segundos Viky extendió su mano y abriendo su puño dejó al descubierto aquella nueva estrella que se había formado después de la muerte de la otra.

-Eso es...

-Una semilla, Hotaru. Al igual que tu, las violetas saturninas no mueren, siempre renacen.

La semilla era ovalada de un violeta brillante. Hotaru la tomó entre sus manos y se la llevó al pecho, para sentir el calor de la nueva vida en ella.

-¿Me la puedo quedar? (ilusionada con que la respuesta fuera un si).

-Me temo que no (no fue Viky).

Duero ingresó al cuarto con mucho cuidado tratando de no incomodar a las chicas y chicos que dormían placidamente.

Viky:-Técnicamente ella es su dueña ¿Por qué no se la puede quedar?

Duero:-Porque tu hermana trajo esa flor solo a condición de devolverla de nuevo, cuando su misión estuviera concluida.

Viky:-Estoy segura de que si Sarafina explica a las autoridades correspondientes, lo entenderán. No es como si se lo entregáramos a una humana común y corriente, ella es Sailor Saturno.

Hotaru:-Cuidaré bien de ella.

Duero:-No se trata de eso. En Saturno, estas flores son sagradas, no por su poder, si no por su capacidad para decidir quien merece ser salvado... Estas flores tienen conciencia y pueden comunicarse con todo aquel que sepa escuchar. La Tierra, es un lugar donde las personas están acostumbradas a no escuchar, no es lugar para ellas.

Hotaru:-Aquí morirían (dijo casi sin pensar y Duero asintió a eso). Entiendo (entregó lentamente a Duero la semilla que abrazaba celosamente hacía unos segundos).

Duero se retiró, no sin antes chequear los signos vitales de Hotaru, ella estaba bien pero dado que Viky aun no había cumplido con su encomienda decidió retirarse antes de que el resto de las personas despertara. Al dejar el cuarto coincidentemente las sailors comenzaron a despertar. Los Three Lights, que estaban cerca de la salida, fueron los primeros en despertar. Divisaron a Viky e instintivamente se les erizó la piel, pues ella era la viva imagen de aquel infante que casi destruyó su civilización y asesinó a su madre cuando ellos eran pequeños. A decir verdad Viky no se le parecía en nada a esa criatura, pero el solo hecho de ser un saiyan era mas que suficiente para poner los nervios de punta a los tres kimuykianos, aun después de presenciar como el equipo de saiyan detuvieron la destrucción del Ozharu y salvaron la vida de Sailor Saturno, aun después de lo que se habló, las heridas del pasado todavía sangraban y haría falta mas que unos pocos hechos para cambiar eso.

Una a una, las chicas despertaron. Michiru estaba a un lado de la cama de Hotaru, lo primero en divisar sus ojos fue la penetrante mirada de la joven saiyan que quiso asesinarla, al principio temió pero luego recordó que no debía temer, no más.

Hotaru:-Todas ya están despiertas ¿Debías decirme algo?

Viky se paró firme y a una distancia considerable de Hotaru, la miró directamente a sus ojos y sin ninguna emoción visible, como todo un militar. Habló claro y fuerte para que todos escucharan lo que estaba por comunicar. No incumbía a nadie más que a Hotaru pero ya que todas las sailors estaban allí y despiertas, se dirigió también a ellas.

Viky:-Mi hermano esta muy agradecido por sus acciones, y me a autorizado a cumplirle un solo deseo libre de toda regla ¿A que me refiero con eso? Simple. Puede pedir lo que quiera, siempre y cuando no requiera de un milagro, se lo cumpliremos.

Mina:-¿Lo que sea? (con ojitos luminosos).

Yaten:-Suena interesante la parte que dice, "fuera de toda regla" (recibió un codazo de Seiya) ¡¡Auch!!

Seiya:-Lo que quiere decir...

Viky:-Lo se (ofendida). Y no me importa (seria como si se tratara de un adulto).

Taiki:-No es nuestra intención ofenderte, ni a ninguno de tus amigos.

Viky:-¿Ya decidiste? (ignorando a los kimuykianos).

Hotaru:-Si... ya decidí...

Hubo una pausa, todos estaban curiosos por lo que podría resultar. Hotaru solo observaba a Viky y ésta solo aguardaba sin emociones y muy atenta la petición que tendría que cumplir.

Hotaru:-Deseo... deseo que Ahsla nos perdone a todas, deseo que volvamos a ser todos amigos.

Otra ves el silencio. Los Three Lights estaban estupefactos, de todo lo que pudo pedir ¿Eligió solo eso? Las internas se sorprendieron y a la ves se conmovieron, esa niña era demasiado inocente como para saber todos lo bienes materiales que estaba tirando por la borda al desear eso. Y por último las externas; no se sorprendieron, más bien lo entendían. Michiru en particular habría pedido lo mismo.

Rei:-Hotaru ¿Estas segura?

Lita:-Hay tanto que puedes pedir.

Yaten:-Lo que sea niña. Además es posible que ese chico ya nos haya perdonado ¿Verdad? (miró a Viky, esta solo cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza)... O tal vez no.

Hotaru:-Dijiste que me cumplirías cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que quiero.

Viky:-También dije, "mientras no se necesite un milagro".

Seiya:-En otras palabras, nos odia.

-Yo no lo creería así.

En la puerta de entrada, un hombre de tuxedo negro, traía en brazos un ramo de rosas rojas para Hotaru.

-¡¡Darien!! (todas excepto Viky).

&&&&&&&&

Uno de los edificios departamentales mas espaciosos de la ciudad estaba repleto, no por inquilinos, pero todos sus cuartos (cuyo espesor cubrían todo un piso cada uno) fueron prácticamente comprados por la Compañía Capsula. En ese momento solo uno de los pisos estaba siendo usado, todo el equipo de saiyan estaba reunido, y aparentemente no había ni uno feliz.

Sarafina:-¡¿Hermano por qué nos haces esto?!

Ahsla:-Es lo mejor (empacando poco a poco sus cosas).

Vegeta:-Era lo mejor... Sailor Saturno casi muere ¿Y tú te vas?

Goten:-¿Por qué?

Ahsla:-Deje que mis emociones nublaran mi juicio. No soy digno de estar en este equipo.

Trunks:-Es de humanos errar, no podemos ser perfectos siempre ¡Es mas! No lo somos.

Goten:-Solo mírame a mi. Cometo errores casi siempre.

Vegeta:-De la victoria no aprendes nada Ahsla. Ahora que conoces lo que significa fallar, tienes mil lecciones de las cuales aprender.

Ahsla:-Mi error pudo haber desatado una guerra (se enfrentó a todos, mirándolos con seriedad).

Broly:-Se honesto Ahsla ¿En realidad es por eso que te vas?

Gohan:-¿Seguro que no es por...

Ahsla:-¡Me voy! (interrumpió casi con enojo). Porque es lo mejor. Porque no estoy en condiciones de desempeñar mis obligaciones con eficiencia.

Lo decía porque no creía poder proteger a las guerreras, no después de lo que le hicieron. Estaba claro que fue un error de parte de ellas, y que su intención no fue mala, mas el hecho era que ellas levantaron su puño incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien estaban golpeando. Ahsla lo entendería mejor si ella en algún momento les hubiera mostrado maldad, pero nunca lo hizo, y a pesar de ello las sailors no lo pensaron mucho a la hora de la verdad. Ahsla no contó con ninguna de ellas en ese momento, solo un angelito sufría su dolor. Pero Hotaru no podría redimir a las otras, no sola.

-Me convertiré en un estorbo y no estoy dispuesto a serlo (acabó de empacar).

Milian:-Si ese es tu deseo, tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, siempre y cuado no olvides tus obligaciones como primogénito.

Ahsla:-No lo olvidaré, madre.

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sus compañeros no le bloquearon el camino aunque lo hubieran deseado. Sarafina miró a su madre y ésta le regaló una calida sonrisa prueba de que todo iba a estar bien, ella asintió y se apresuró a seguir a su hermana.

Después de la partida de Sarafina y Ahsla, Vegeta ordenó la retirada del resto de los soldados y estos por supuesto no se opusieron a sus ordenes. Milian intuyó de antemano lo que significaba esa orden así que no la obedeció, al contrario, ella se quedó y aguardó a que su hermano le hablara.

-Hoy mas que nunca te necesitaba (Vegeta inició la conversación de espaldas a Milian).

-Lo se...

-¡¿Entonces por que rayos no te opusiste?! ¡Prácticamente le suplicaste que se fuera! ¡Y es tu hija!

-Porque es mi hija debo hacer lo mejor para ella (permanecía seria sin emociones).

-¡¿Y por eso permites que se reduzca de grado, solo por que si?! De un guerrero de elite a soldado raso.

(le sonrió a Vegeta)-Estas viendo las cosas solo como parecen, no como lo que son.

-Explícame entonces lo que no estoy tomando en cuenta, porque no lo puedo imaginar (aun colérico).

-Si tú no lo descifraste es bueno, porque eso significa que Ahsla tampoco lo hará (sonrisa traviesa).

-Recuerdo esa sonrisa, la última vez fue cuando papá iba a matarte por destrozar su colección de trofeos y me echaste la culpa.

-Y tu como buen hermanito me apoyaste.

-Desearía que tú me apoyaras de ves en cuando hermana.

-Siempre lo hago.

-No hoy.

-Hoy más que nunca.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Por qué corres Ahsla? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Debo reportarme hoy con el general en la base de Inglaterra ¿Tu que crees Sarafina?

-Que eres un pésimo mentiroso (le detuvo el paso). Puedes llagar a cualquier parte del mundo con la tele-transportación. No es por eso que corres, Gohan y Broly tienen razón, huyes de...

-Este mendigo país. Por una razón los saiyan no viven aquí (inició nuevamente la caminata apresurada).

-No es Japón (se le puso en frente)... y lo sabes.

Ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, esas miradas podían decir más que mil palabras. Ahsla suspiró hondo, y meditó con paciencia las siguientes palabras que atravesarían su boca. No podía ser sincera porque nunca en su vida lo fue, no era un hombre pero pensaba como uno, simplemente no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Y si por algún milagro algo salía de su corazón, su hermana partidaria del amor y la felicidad, se le pegaría como garrapata y eso era lo último en su lista de deseos.

-Pensé que la había olvidado.

-Lo hiciste. Esta nueva luz no es por Marina.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No derramaste una sola lágrima por ella, es mas, tú llegaste a odiarla.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?

-Completamente destrozada porque no puedes odiarla... Ahsla... estas decepcionada eso es lo que te esta matando. El no poder hacer nada para odiarla.

-Te quiero hermana (sonrisa de lado), pero no abuses de ese amor (se marchó dejando a Sarafina por el camino).

-Ojala ese amor fuera como el mío (susurró con tristeza).

El viento se arremolinó alrededor de Ahsla y ella desapareció antes de que Sarafina pudiera seguirle.

_""N/A: ¡¡¿Qué hayyyyyyyy?!! Esta vez no me tarde nada. Estaba reeee aburrida y entonces se me ocurrió subir la continuación de Somos Uno. En este capitulo Hotaru tiene bastante protagonismo y mas adelante todavía mas. Parece que los guerreros z tendrán que hacerse cargo de las chicas sin Ahsla porque no se si ella llegará a perdonarlas, yo no podría jeje pero porque soy muy rencorosa naaaaaaa no lo soy, a mi se pasa rápido el enojo. Pero estoy de acuerdo con que no las perdone porque no se lo merecen, no se. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

_El otro fic que escribo no lo estoy actualizando porque me llegan muchas ideas para esta historia y bueno, tengo que aprovechar cuando estoy así, no quisiera que por ignorar mis ideas se me olviden y luego no podría continuar ni uno ni otro :P_

_Nos leemos luego. Cuídense todas. Y aquellos autores que no están actualizando ¡¡Háganlo por el amor del cielo!! Me vuelven loca, aunque me salvan las historias que si actualizan. El fic titulado "Se renta" esta bueno lo recomiendo. Ahora si, chaitooooo.""_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 32: La familia. Un plan más halla.**

Una semana ya había pasado, las sailors volvieron a su rutina normal, los saiyan no volvieron a hacer contacto con ellas ni por accidente.

Setsuna se paseaba por la casa, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Con Hotaru en la escuela y Michiru dando una cátedra, la casa debería estar en silencio pero algo rompía con ese esquema.

-No estoy sola.

&&&&&&&&

En las instalaciones militares de Inglaterra.

-¡¡Soldado Son!! (ingresando a la oficina de uno de sus subordinado).

-¡¡Si señor!! (poniéndose de pié al instante).

-Nombre completo, soldado.

-¡Son Ahsla, señor!

-¡¡Es un maldito nombre de mujer!! (verificó su lista y encontró ese nombre marcado) ¡Quiero ver su trasero a las 1800 en el aeropuerto para recoger a mi hija!

-¡¡SI, SEÑOR!! ¿Qué señor?

-¡¡¿Me cuestiona?!!

-¡¡No, señor!! ¡¡A la orden señor!!

-Estos son los documentos que especifican los detalles de su misión (lanzando una carpeta sobre el escritorio) ¿Esta claro?

-¡Si, señor!

&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¿Quién eres?!! (divisando una figura frente a la ventana).

-A pasado el tiempo Setsuna (se volteó).

Era un hombre fornido de mas o menos su edad, barba marrón cerrada y cortada para que delineara su rostro, pelo corto y erizado de color marrón, ojos negros y una mirada maligna que por alguna razón no emitía maldad. Tenía otra característica especial que alarmó más a Setsuna, una linda cola marrón que se movía libremente. Estaba vestido con una armadura desconocida de color plateado, a Setsuna le pareció conocida pero por alguna razón no podía recordar de donde.

-¡No se acerque! (poniéndose en guardia).

El hombre se detuvo y observó detenidamente los ojos de Setsuna, pasaron unos momentos así, hasta que él ladeó su rostro y apartó su mirada. Volvió entonces frente a la ventana.

-A veces olvido que tus recuerdos fueron borrados.

-¿De que habla? ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy tu futuro, presente y pasado. Aquel que posee los recuerdos que has olvidado. Y esa... es mi eterna condena (termino triste).

El viento sopló y él desapareció. Setsuna quedó muy confundida, como sailor de las puertas del tiempo, ella jamás olvidaría. Pero aparece este sujeto y le dice que sus recuerdos fueron borrados, eso era imposible, y aunque fuera cierto solo existía una persona en el mundo capas de borrarle la memoria...

-Serenity... ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Los saiyajin forman parte de nuestro pasado? (la cabeza le empezó a doler) Es cierto entonces. Hay algo que no se me permite recordar.

&&&&&&&&

En la universidad, la clase de Michiru fue pospuesta por un llamado urgente de su padre. Ella no se dio cuanta pero una alumna salió sigilosamente de su clase para perderse y no volver.

-¿Si?

-Michiru, a partir de ahora todos tus compromisos están cancelados.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Es una broma?

-No. Me estoy asegurando de que estés presente mañana.

-Tendría que salir hoy mismo.

-Tu vuelo ya está reservado.

-Mi equipaje...

-En maletas.

-Mis libros...

-En cajas.

-Setsuna y el resto de las chicas, no me puedo ir ahora.

-Ya fueron informadas y no se opusieron.

-¡¿Qué, que?!... No importa. Tengo responsabilidades.

-¿Qué puede ser mas importante que tu familia?

_-"¿Salvar el mundo?"-_Soy una persona ocupada, debo cumplir con mis pendientes o perderé todo mi prestigio y credibilidad.

-También somos personas importantes hija, el publico entenderá que entre tu familia y tu carrera, prefieres elegirnos a nosotros.

-¿Al menos me dirás porque debería ir?

-Tu hermana mayor se casa, debes estar presente.

-A Marina no le molestaría que no vaya.

-A tu madre y a mi si, además hay alguien que debes conocer.

-Me lo imaginaba. Papá, ya te lo dije, Haruka es la única para mí.

-Ya lo he aceptado hija, pero ella esta muerta y tu no, tienes que continuar, no puedes terminar sola eso es muy triste y mas para nosotros que somos tus padres.

-Papá...

-Dale una oportunidad. Te ira a recoger al aeropuerto y cuidara muy bien de ti ¿OK. Michiru?

(suspiro prolongado)-Si papá, te veré... en casa.

-Esa es mi niña.

Ambas partes colgaron. Michiru permaneció recostada contra una columna durante un buen rato, no estaba feliz. Todo lo que sus padres hacían por ella era tratar de ayudarle, pues solo aquellos que conocen la verdad saben que no hay nada que hacer. Su vida acabó cuando la de Haruka se extinguió.

&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto la alumna fugitiva ya estaba saliendo del establecimiento. En el camino no notó una figura conocida que la observaba con diversión.

-Quien diría que la señorita perfecta se esta rateando de una clase jajaja.

Todo el pelo se le erizó al escucharlo. En seguida tapó la boca del muchacho y lo arrastró a un lugar solitario.

-¡Suéltame! (safando). Cualquiera pensaría que me estas secuestrando para hacerme cosas malas. Lo cual es muy tonto porque yo solito me doy (sonrisa divertida).

-¡¿Quieres callarte idiota?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en vos alta?!

-La que grita es otra (masajeando su oreja al mismo tiempo que hablaba).

-¡Cállate! No me estaba escapando ¿Ok? Además era una clase optativa.

-Si claro, si eso te ayuda a dormir...

-¡¡Goten!!

-¡Esta bien! Te creo.

-Y yo que pensaba que podría mejorar mi violín (muy dramática). Ahora no podré volver a esa clase jamás (llanto tipo catarata).

-Tampoco es para tanto (la abrazó y empezó a consolarla). Haber dime (secó sus lagrimas) ¿Por qué te saliste, si te gustaba?

-La profesora que me tocó era Michiru Kaiou.

Al escuchar ese nombre, repentinamente la mirada de Goten se oscureció y era amenazantemente cerio. Tal como era de esperarse ninguno de los guerreros z quedó satisfecho con los resultados de las pasadas confrontaciones. Estaban cansados de siempre velar por la seguridad de las sailors y a cambio solo obtener sacrificios. En esta ocasión Ahsla los abandonó, pero pudo ser mucho peor, pudo haber muerto.

-Hiciste bien. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver con ellas, y en especial con ELLA.

-¿Qué te pasa? (un poco asustada, esa personalidad en Goten no era normal).

-¡¿Qué, que me pasa?! ¡Sarafina! ¡Ella es directamente responsable de que tu hermano nos haya abandonado! ¡Era mi amigo! Y prefirió demigrarse a soldado raso que seguir cerca de ellas.

-Ya se (triste), era mi hermano.

-Ven te llevaré a tu casa. Dejé el auto aquí cerca.

Antes de marcharse Sarafina observó por la ventana de su salón. Michiru había reanudado sus clases, probablemente no notaria su ausencia sino hasta el final. Se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Goten y su auto, en el camino suspiró y se lamentó en vos alta.

-Que lastima.

&&&&&&&&

En Inglaterra.

-¿Qué dijo? (una mujer de cabello castaño muy claro casi miel por la edad, acompañaba al Sr. Kaiou mientras este hablaba con Michiru).

-Vendrá (suspiró)...

-¿Eso no es bueno? (preguntó extrañada al no ver felicidad en su rostro).

-Como era de esperarse, no le gustó la idea de conocer a alguien más.

-Querido, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Por más triste que sea, nuestra pequeña esta condenada a esperar por la reencarnación de su único amor, no puede amar a nadie más.

-Lo se (se pasó la mano por el rostro).

-Entonces porque...

-Fue una orden.

-¿De la junta militar?

-De más arriba.

-La Alianza.

-Podría decirse que si. Conozco a alguien de adentro, un buen amigo (giró para ver a su esposa)... Dice que encontró a Urano.

El asombro de la señora era tan grande que no se podía decir si estaba feliz o triste. Las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Sailor Urano había vuelto?

¿????:-¿Quién?

Alguien mas cubierto por las sombras estaba escuchando la conversación. Le pareció sumamente interesante la parte donde se hablaba de Sailor Urano.

Poco a poco fue saliendo de las sombras para dejarse ver por completo. Era una hermosa mujer vestida con un fino vestido ajustado al cuerpo, era negro y los guantes rosas le cubrían un poco mas allá de los codos. Hecho con la ceda mas refinada del mundo, a simple vista todo el diseño brillaba y el portador de dicho diseño tampoco se quedaba atrás. Hermosa era una palabra que no la describía, todo su ser irradiaba belleza. Pero ese espectáculo visual no impresionaba en lo más mínimo a los Kaiou más viejos.

Sra. Kaiou:-Hija, que sorpresa.

Sr. Kaiou:-Tu hermana vendrá para tu boda.

¿????:-¿A si? Perdonen que no salte de gusto, me duele la espalda (muy sarcástica)... No fue eso lo que pregunté.

Sr. Kaiou:-No estamos seguros sobre Urano, es solo algo que me informaron hace poco, podría ser una equivocación.

Sra. Kaiou:-Pero de ser cierto. Nuestra querida Michi seria muy feliz.

¿????:-Si, claro. ELLA seria muy feliz (melancólica al final).

Sra. Kaiou:-¿Qué sucede hija? No te ves muy bien.

Sr. Kaiou:-Si se trata de tu vestido, es el más hermoso que hemos visto.

¿????:-Por supuesto que no es el vestido.

La chica salió muy rápido del cuarto, ofendida por el comentario de su padre. No se trataba del vestido, siempre se trató de ellos; de la atención que siempre estaba puesta en Michiru y nunca en ella. Su hermana menor era perfecta pero ella no era una campesina, se esforzó mucho por ser tan perfecta como Michiru y en muchas ocasiones sus capacidades eran mayores, pero sus logros nunca parecían importar. Michiru siempre era la mejor ante los ojos de sus padres y ella jamás se esforzó para lograrlo. Aun sin desearlo, sus padres crearon una rivalidad entre las dos; Michiru no era conciente de ello pero si estaba al tanto del poco agrado de su hermana, nunca supo la razón.

Sra. Kaiou:-A veces olvido que...

Sr. Kaiou:-No olvidamos nada. Marina tiene que entender que hasta que Tokio de Cristal exista y Sailor Urano este de vuelta, nuestra mayor preocupación siempre será su hermana.

&&&&&&&&

Las cosas se pusieron tensas desde que Ahsla partió, principalmente porque los guerreros no tenían idea de los planes que Milian y Vegeta guardaban.

-¿Segura que regresará? (inesperadamente preguntó Vegeta a Milian).

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados, enfrentados en sillones de cuero negro. Era el departamento de Ahsla. Milian, Sarafina y Viky lo tomaron en vista que su dueña estaba ausente.

-No (respondió secamente Milian mientras bajaba su taza de te).

-Eso no era lo que quería escuchar.

-No puedo mentirte hermano, Ahsla es muy impredecible.

-No entiendo como se te ocurrió arriesgar toda la misión solo por un capricho. Desde que no esta, hay tensión en mi equipo, estoy seguro de que culpan a las sailors de su partida.

-Entiendo la importancia de la misión. Entiende tu que Ahsla es mi hija y...

-No es tu hija (muy tranquilo mientras tomaba de su taza). De serlo, tanta responsabilidad no estaría sobre sus hombros. Han pasado 20 años exactamente desde que nuestro legítimo rey murió, Balmung nos ha gobernado como si fuera el rey desde entonces... Si perdemos a Ahsla, también la paz. Balmung no es ni la mitad de rey que fue León, él desea conquistar este planeta y proclamarla nueva Bejita.

-Eres muy egoísta hermano y además tonto.

-¿Perdón? (irritado).

-Ahsla podrá ser el legítimo heredero, pero eso a estas alturas, no le garantiza el trono. Sin embargo, si ella toma su lugar entre las sailors, nosotros ya no tendremos que vivir encubiertos.

-Si, pero...

-Tener a las sailors de nuestro lado es mejor que tenerlas en contra, ya que protegiéndolas, el futuro de todo el sistema solar estará a salvo (bebió un poco de su te)... Y lo más importante, mi "HIJA" (aclarando que a pesar de lo que digan ella siempre será su hija) encontrará lo que a buscado por tanto tiempo y será feliz, en un nuevo futuro grande y glorioso.

-Lamento romper tu burbuja pero... ningún saiyan aceptará estar bajo las órdenes de una sailor scout.

-Tampoco yo, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Pero Ahsla no es una sailor ¿Oh si?

-Si tu plan resulta, ella se convertirá en una sailor y nos abandonará, porque seguirá a Neptuno.

-Espero que así sea, porque es Neptuno aquello que le falta. Y además el que porte una mini falda no cambia el hecho de que es un saiyan.

Vegeta miró a su hermana por unos segundo, sonrió discretamente y se llevó una mano al mentón, meditaba lo que significaba eso de que a pesar de ser una sailor nunca dejaría de ser un saiyan.

-Por sus venas corre sangre guerrera. Nada, ni siquiera la magia puede cambiar eso.

-Hasta que lo entendiste Vegeta.

-El renacimiento de una sailor saiyan solo indica una pronta revolución. Esa puede ser nuestra oportunidad para derrocar a Balmung (excitado por la adrenalina) ¿Tu contacto en Inglaterra es bueno?

-Es el mejor, no te preocupes. Hará hasta lo imposible por la felicidad de su hija. Solo nos queda esperar que el espíritu de Urano reconozca a Neptuno y que Ahsla no se interponga.

&&&&&&&&

Fuera de la mansión Kaiou, un elegante hombre esperaba recostado por su convertible Opel GT negro. El vehiculo era un modelo limitado muy costoso y demandado entre el publico de altos recursos. La carrocería era completamente negra a excepción de las luces alógenas; que eran rojas en la parte trasera, blancas en la delantera y luces de giro. El interior era perfectamente visible debido a que la capota no estaba, forrado de un rojo muy vivo con algunos toques de negro en el tablero, volante y palanca de cambios.

El hombre estaba muy orgulloso de su máquina, pero más aun por el hecho de que estaba a punto de escoltar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y hablando de ella, allí estaba, bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado y elegancia como era su costumbre. Con cada movimiento de sus delicadas caderas lo hacia divagar. Y esa mirada llena de tristeza... ¿Tristeza?

-¿Marina, esta todo bien? (preocupado).

-¿Qué crees? (deteniéndose frente a él).

-Tus padres otra vez (suspiró)... ¿Eso quiere decir que ellos no vendrán?

-Estaban demasiado felices por Michiru que no tuve la oportunidad de mencionarles la cena.

-No te preocupes hermosa (le abrazó con ternura). Lo único que me importa eres tú, no lo que tus padres piensen sobre mí.

-Sácame de aquí Nova (ignorando lo dulce que trató de ser su prometido). No deseo estar ni un minuto más aquí.

-Como lo desees.

Nova abrió la puerta del copiloto para su dama y luego de que ambos estuvieran cómodos, desaparecieron en la noche.

_N/A: Aquí otra vez estoy, en este capi Ahsla casi no tiene protagonismo pero si se la pasaron hablando de ella todo el tiempo jajaja mmm parece que se van a complicar las cosa mas adelante. Ahsla tiene que recoger a la hija del general ¿Quién será? O vamos es re obvio pero si tienen dudas sigan la historia y por supuesto sigan dejándome comentarios porque si no me deprimo u_uU_

_Bueno los dejo y hasta la proximaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 33: El día especial de Ahsla**

Era un hermoso día como suelen comenzar todos los cuentos de hadas. Ahsla salió de su residencia designada por el ejército, y verificó el clima. El sol brillaba y los pajaritos cantaban, no era un buen día para ella pues prefería los climas un poco más fríos y nublados. No obstante estaba de muy buen humor ¿Y a qué se debía? Simple, desde que se trasladó a Inglaterra no había tenido oportunidad de sacar a pasear a su bebe consentido ¿Saben de quien se trata?

-Mira nada más a quien me encuentro hoy. Seguro me extrañaste, porque yo a ti si (no hubo respuesta). No te enojes conmigo, trabajo es trabajo, pero hoy será diferente (le miró con seducción). Hoy te haré sentir la chica mas afortunada del mundo (silencio). Ya se, lo admito, el afortunado soy yo, por tenerte a mi lado ¿Y sabes que más? Ya no puedo esperar para sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo...

-Y yo no puedo esperar encontrar un baño para vomitar jajaja!!!

-¡¡¿Qué demo...

Era otro soldado. Uno de los pocos amigos que pudo hacer dado el poco tiempo que llevaba allí. Además de que no era muy popular en vista de que los otros la consideraban un afeminado. Era una de las razones por la que no solía trabajar con humanos, discriminaban demasiado.

-La verdad cuesta creer que seas maricón, escuchándote hablar de esa forma jajaja.

-¡¡Cállate!! (un poco avergonzada) ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? (mas tranquila).

-Solo vine a desearte suerte (con las manos en la nuca y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

-¿Yyyy? (sabiendo que no era solo eso).

-Bueno (se sonrojó)... ¿Te vas a encontrar con la hija del General, verdad?

-Así es (jugando con las llaves de su auto muy desinteresada).

-Que bien porque te hace falta una mujer jajaja.

-¡Te voy a matar!

Ahsla persiguió por todos lados al soldado, hasta que éste se metió en su residencia propia.

-Maldita sea. No puedo correr mas rápido (jadeando por el cansancio).

"RETROCESO"

-De ahora en mas llevaras esto por el cuello (mostrando un collar de cordón negro cuyo dije plateado poseía la forma del símbolo de Urano).

-Ya poseo uno señor.

-Esa porquería que llevas no es suficiente. Ahora que estas entre humanos te comportaras como uno. Y lo más importante de ser humano es que nosotros no lanzamos poderes y mucho menos VOLAMOS.

-Como ordene General.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Ahsla recuperó el aliento y miró su pecho, exactamente donde el dije colgaba. Era la misma tecnología que se utilizó para aumentar la gravedad en los cuartos que los primeros guerreros z usaban para entrenar. Ese mini equipo aumentaba la gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola mas pesada y obviamente mas lenta.

-¡¡Oye tu!! ¡Por mas que mires tu pecho no te saldrá pelo jajaja!

-¡¡Podrías callarte!! (roja, un poco por vergüenza y otro poco mas grande por la rabia).

-¡¿Al menos sabes como es?! (gritaba desde su ventana en el primer piso, era mas seguro).

-¿Quién?

-¿Y su nombre?

-¿Kaiou?

-¡Completo!

-_"No puedo tener tanta mala suerte. No, no puede ser Michiru"-_No lo se.

-¡Que tonto! Jajaja ¡Ni siquiera conoces a quien vas a escoltar! Jajaja.

-¡No me interesa quien sea, yo solo voy a cumplir una orden, nada mas!

-¿Y ya no se te hizo tarde para eso?

-¡¡Mierda!! ¡Es tu culpa, me hiciste perder el tiempo! (corriendo hacia su auto).

El sector donde se ubicaba la residencia de su amigo, no estaba para nada cerca de su casa. Por corretearlo sin sentido, ahora tenía que recorrer nuevamente esa distancia para volver. En su camino pudo divisar una caja de cartón tirada en el suelo, sin ninguna razón tuvo la necesidad de patearlo y al hacerlo llevó la cara al pavimento y la arrastró un largo trecho hasta que todo su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?! (su celular sonó)... Hola...

-jajaja ¿Qué te pareció?

-¡¡Hijo de...

-Oh vamos, era necesario tapar ese tubo para que nadie se lastimara con él jajaja.

-Claro, solo recuérdame que te MUTILE cuando termine mis asuntos.

-Descuida, también te amo jajaja.

Ahsla cortó con tanta fuerza que terminó rompiendo su celular, y era uno muy especial, tendría que pedirle a Trunks que le mandara otro igual.

-Demonios ¿Este día se puede volver peor? (sus llaves no estaban en sus manos) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿Dónde están mis llaves?!! (se levantó rápido y comenzó a registrar toda la zona hasta que las divisó en el desagüe) No puede ser. Ok, no es tan malo, tengo copias.

Parecía que estaba de muy buen humor, solo se levantó y continuó caminando hacia su hermosa compañera. Al llegar a ella hizo una pausa extraña y luego de unos segundos casi se montó sobre ella para observar más de cerca lo que parecía ser una mancha en medio de su parabrisas lustroso, pero hubiera sido demasiado bueno si se tratara de una simple mancha, esto más bien era...

-¡Maldito pájaro asqueroso! ¡Veinte kilómetros a la redonda de pura nada y se le ocurre defecar sobre MI FERRARI!

Entró nuevamente a buscar algo ¡Lo que sea! Para limpiar ESO de su parabrisas y cuando volvió, uno de los guardias de seguridad ya había multado su vehiculo. Era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que los vehículos no pertenecientes a la zona no tenían autorizado su permanencia. Pero no, Ahsla tuvo que traerlo-"¡Lo tienes pegado al trasero!"-Fue lo último que Vegeta le dijo cuando la pilló preparando el auto para ser transportado, y era muy cierto.

-Aggg (arrugó el papelito y lo tiró lejos). No tengo tiempo para esto ¡Ni para esto! (comenzó a limpiar con rabia pero a la ves con mucho cuidado)... Listo, limpió y reluciente (miró su reloj) ¡Aggg, que estúpido soy, ya es muy tarde!

Entró apresurada al auto, subió la capota para que el aire acondicionado le devolviera la frescura y arrancó. A los dos metros se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Miró por el espejo retrovisor del costado y entonces entendió, uno de sus neumáticos traseros estaba desinflado y para colmo ella no tenia el repuesto a mano, ni tampoco contaba con el tiempo necesario para realizar el cambio.

-Que mala suerte (salió del auto y se inclinó para ver el daño). Tendré que dejarlo aquí (ya estaba de pie). Que raro (se cruzó de brazos). Pero bueno, no es el fin del mundo. Cuando vuelva me encargare de esto.

Ahsla ya se había resignado, pero por suerte todavía estaba de buen humor. Cerró la puerta y al hacerlo la puerta se cayó, el motor explotó, las otras llantas se desinflaron y prácticamente todo el auto se destartaló. Después de presenciar la muerte de su preciado bebe, un papelito blanco le cayó en la cara, seguramente cuando el motor explotó salió volando.

-¿Y esto?

Lo leyó o mas bien lo miró, en él estaba una carita mal dibujada de Vegeta sacando la lengua. La cara de Ahsla pasó de la felicidad, a la estupefacción y ahora al odio profundo.

-¡¡¡VEGETAAAAA!!!

&&&&&&&&

Michiru esperaba fuera del aeropuerto con dos maletas que eran todo su equipaje (aunque no lo crean). Su vuelo se había adelantado una hora y para colmo de males su escolta no llegaba. Miró su reloj (quien sabe cuantas veces lo haya mirado) y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. En teoría su escolta debía haberla recogido a la una, que era el horario de llegada de su vuelo.

-Debí haber escuchado a Seiya e irme con ellos.

"RETROCESO"

Michiru subió al vuelo que su padre le había reservado y al instante que ingresó, un mozo vestido con traje negro y gafas del mismo color la escoltó casi por la fuerza a su asiento. El mozo llevó a Michiru a trabes de la primera clase pero no se detuvieron allí, había otra sección más adelante que parecía la cabina del piloto pues después de la primera clase no debería existir otra sección.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta se pudo observar una sección que jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado de un vuelo que supuestamente era común. Era una suite con todas las comodidades, Michiru solo volvió de su estupefacción cuando oyó al mozo cerrar con llave tras de si, dándole escalofríos, era como si estuviera siendo secuestrada o algo así.

-Relájate Michiru. Son así porque el General ordenó nuestra protección (fue un chico de cabello oscuro).

-Que pequeño es el mundo (le siguió su hermano de cabello marrón).

-Supongo que tocaras con nosotros otra vez, como en ese concierto simultaneo en el cual te conocimos (era el mas pequeño de los hermanos y estaba muy ocupado con los videos juegos como para prestarle mayor atención a Michiru).

-¿Seiya, Taiki, Yaten?

-Hola Michiru (dijeron los tres hermanos).

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Fuimos contratados por el Generar Kaiou (Taiki cerró su libro). Al parecer porque una de sus hijas se casa ¿Tu no?

-¿O acaso el que tengas el mismo apellido que el General significa algo mas que solo casualidad? (Seiya bromeaba).

-Buenoooo...

(Yaten perdió brutalmente en su juego)-¡¿No me digas que es tu padre?!

-Para ser franca... así es.

A Yaten se le cayó el control de su consola, a Taiki su libro y Seiya no podía cerrar su boca por el asombro.

-¡¿Te vas a casar y no nos dijiste nada?! (Seiya se queria morir).

(Yaten dejó de lado su consola, ahora si que estaba interesado)-¿Y quien es el afortunado caballero... o... princesa?

-Era de esperarse (Taiki se cruzó de brazos). La boda tenia que ser de alguien muy importante para que nosotros fuéramos solicitados.

-Chicos, no es lo que creen...

-¿Ha no? (los tres).

-No... Haruka es la única para mi (hubo un resoplido molesto, parecía de Seiya)... La que se casa es mi hermana, Marina Kaiou.

-Haaa tu hermana (el cielo se iluminó para Seiya). Entonces vendrás con nosotros, ya contratamos un servicio de limusinas para que nos lleven hasta la casa de campo Kaiou.

-Me temo que debo declinar esa oferta (tomando asiento en uno de los lugares vacantes, Seiya se sentó a su lado).

-¿Por qué?

-No seas molesto Seiya, seguro tiene sus razones y no necesita estar dándote explicaciones a ti.

-Esta bien Taiki, no me molesta contestar... Mi padre ya me asignó un guardaespaldas personal. Debe buscarme en el aeropuerto para llevarme a casa y protegerme durante toda mi estadía en Inglaterra.

-Llama a tu padre y dile que nosotros te llevamos.

-No conoces el significado de un "No" ¿Verdad Seiya? (Yaten ya había comenzado su juego nuevamente y a pesar de ello no perdía el hilo de la conversación).

-¿Acaso esta mal darle la mano a un amigo?

-Si, si ese amigo te ha dicho sutilmente que no te necesita.

-Yaten, eres una basura (un poco enojado).

-No te preocupes Seiya, estaré bien. Mi padre se ha tomado muchas molestias por mí, no quiero ser malagradecida-_"Sin mencionar que le prometí conocer a ese muchacho."-_

-Pero...

-Estaré bien (sonrisa calida).

-Ok Michiru, como desees (se resigno aunque no muy feliz).

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

Miró nuevamente su reloj, ya eran las seis pasadas. Era demasiado absurdo todo lo que esperó por ese supuesto caballero. Amaba mucho a su padre pero ni a Haruka le habría esperado tanto. Tomó sus maletas y ya se estaba por ir cuando su celular sonó, era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido-"Llegaré tarde, por favor espéreme"-Supuso que era él y se dignó a esperarlo por pura cortesía.

&&&&&&&&

Ahsla se veía corriendo por la carretera mientras los autos pasaban y pasaban. Se le había hecho muy tarde y no podía volar por el estúpido sello que la ataba a la tierra por la excesiva gravedad que ejercía en ella. Tomar un taxi no era una opción, la ubicación era secreta; y un autobús menos, nada pasaba por allí. Solo podía correr, al menos hasta que se le reventara un pulmón.

El día se hizo tarde y la tarde se hizo ocaso, cuando Ahsla llegó al aeropuerto. Toda sudada y medio reventada, fue entrando de a poco al perímetro exterior del lugar. No había nadie, hasta que en una banca a su izquierda divisó una mujer de cabello aguamarina que se había quedado dormida, seguramente, por esperarla todo el día.

Ahsla se fue acercando y con cada paso que daba su rostro se iba transformando en una expresión que decía más o menos-"No puede ser, me quiero morir, que la tierra me trague, alguien máteme. Es Michiru, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser ELLA"-Y muchas cosas mas, mientras la observaba dormir.

_-"Se ve muy linda mientras duerme"-sintió como un balde de agua le caía encima- "¡¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso?!"-agarrándose de los pelos._

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? De ninguna manera la quería despertar porque todo se convertiría en un momento muy incómodo para ambas, y en especial para ella. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro pensando y pensando, pero no podía escaparse de la situación. En eso Michiru despierta y ve como Ashla se pasea muy nerviosa latigueando su cola hacia ambos lados.

-¿Ahsla? ¿Eres tú?

(Ahsla se detuvo y la miró)-Ahm...

-Eres tu (se le escapó una leve mueca de sonrisa) ¿Viniste por mi? ¿Eres mí...

-Buenas tardes señorita, lamento la brutal demora. Sufrí contratiempos inesperados (se puso seria). Ahorrémonos la conversación porque tengo que llevarla a su casa (comenzó a tomar las maletas de Michiru).

-Bueno... (se ofendió y con razones) Llegaste muy tarde así que si deseo conversar, sugiero que conversemos ¿O quieres que mi padre se entere?

Michiru pensó que la forma en que Ahsla tomaba las cosas era por demás una completa falta de consideración y madurez, por lo que se le borró la sonrisa casi de inmediato. No iba a seguir pidiéndole perdón si ella no quería aceptar sus disculpas.

(Ahsla la miró con desprecio y le dio la espalda)-¿Nos vamos? (tratando de que el enojo no se hiciera notar en su vos).

-¿Dónde está el auto?

Estaba agotada y solo queria recostarse en el asiento trasero de la limosina para descansar, antes de tener que enfrentar a su familia. Y por supuesto al nuevo miembro, el prometido de su hermana.

-Ahora que lo menciona...

Dos horas después.

-Bonito día para quedarse sin auto (Michiru estaba de brazos cruzados y un poco indignada).

-No tengo la culpa (Ahsla no se veía bien).

Ambas iban sentadas una al lado de la otra en la parte trasera de un autobús. Un largo viaje en avión y todo un día esperando en una banca, solo para caminar dos kilómetros y subirse al autobús más cercano que además estaba abarrotado de gente. No era exactamente lo que Michiru estaba esperando de su acompañante misterioso.

-¿Estás haciendo todo esto a propósito para vengarte?

-De haber sabido que eras tú, no hubiera venido.

-Gracias, me siento mejor (habló con sarcasmo)... ¿Te sientes bien? (con poco interés al notar que la cara de Ahsla estaba verde).

En realidad Ashla estaba muy mareada por los nervios, el sol del medio día y todo el sobreesfuerzo que tuvo que hacer. Y simplemente ya no aguantó más. Se tapo la boca y prácticamente se subió al regazo de Michiru para vomitar por la ventanilla que estaba de su lado.

-¡Por el amor del cielo! Al menos alguien almorzó hoy.

La cola de Ahsla se fregaba por la nariz de Michiru y la izo estornudar. Lo otros pasajeros las miraban y en especial veían la cola blanca de Ashla.

-Seguro la cola blanca de mi amiga les parecerá extraño (dijo en vos alta adivinando lo que pensaban).

-Para nada (le respondió un viejito calvo, con lentes oscuros y que además llevaba una caparazón de tortuga en su espalda). Por estos lugares circula la leyenda del niño con cola que participó en el torneo de artes marciales, no lo creía... ahora si.

-Ha... ya veo.

-No me siento bien (Ahsla se alejó de la ventanilla y se acomodó en el regazo de Michiru).

-Que afortunada seguro se siente, al tener como novio a un guerrero con cola, se dice que son los más fuertes_-"Obviamente fuertes si descienden de Goku o Vegeta"._

-¿Qué? (se sonrojó) No, no es lo que piensa. No es mi novio... Oye eso no es justo (dirigiéndose a Ahsla) ¿Por qué debo tratarte bien si tu no me tratas bien a mi? Al menos pudiste haberme perdonado, yo no tenía malas intenciones.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Con ese orgullo jamás serás como Goku muchacho (el viejo se metía sin ninguna vergüenza).

(Ahsla abrió un ojo)-¿Sabe quien es Goku?

-Su leyenda todavía prevalece. El fue el más poderoso de los guerreros. Pero su corazón era aun más grande que su poder.

(cerró nuevamente su ojo, mostrando poco interés)-Era un tonto. Demasiado inocente como para saber quien merecía ser perdonado y quien no. Su bondad muchas veces le pudo costar la vida, ya lo comprobé.

(Michiru sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, se estaba refiriendo a ella)-¿Tanto así me odias? ¿Tanto como para no darme otra oportunidad?

-¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Y para qué?

-Para que esta vez yo no cometa errores y no te lastime de la forma en que lo hice.

-No se si sobreviva a otra decepción.

-Ya no se que decirte para que me perdones (muy triste).

-No tienes que decir nada, solo tienes que demostrármelo.

Ahsla enrolló su cola otra vez y se calmó, permitiendo que Michiru le arrullara como a un niño. Si algo sabía, era que las Neptunianas tenían un don muy especial para relajar a los Uraniences. Bajo el tacto suave de Michiru, el mal estar de Ahsla se fue disipando hasta desaparecer. No obstante era muy cómodo y por eso no se movió.

El anciano que había estado al tanto de todo, percibió el ki de Ahsla y pensó que era un digno heredero de Goku. Pero había mas, no era solo Goku también estaba Vegeta, ese detalle relució al presenciar lo orgulloso que era. Ambos guerreros en uno y... ¿Qué era eso?

_-"Ni Goku ni Vegeta, es una luz diferente ¿Acaso este es el resultado de una nueva generación? Nunca había percibido una presencia como esta, es tan ¿Reconfortante? Y no solo es él. Esta mujer también irradia esa misma luz, pero más fuerte. No es poder, es otra clase de energía ¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes?"_ (se puso de pie y detuvo el autobús en su parada, antes de bajarse observó por ultima ves a la pareja, se despidió y se bajo)_-"¿Es esta la nueva generación de súper guerreros?"_

&&&&&&&&

El autobús los dejó muy lejos del destino, la casa de campo de la familia Kaiou. Así que tuvieron que caminar, pero Ahsla no estaba en condiciones, o no queria estar en condiciones. Michiru tuvo que seguir consintiéndola y la alzó a caballito, mientras ella enrollaba su cola en las maletas de Michiru para llevarlas. De ves en cuando se escuchaba una risita por parte de Ahsla ¿Quién lo diría? La más elegante de la sailor y una dama de alta sociedad, cargando a su guardaespaldas y a su equipaje, sin siquiera quejarse. Era después de todo la reencarnación de la Reina Tritón, la poderosa Sailor Neptuno del pasado Milenio de Plata. Aunque Ahsla dudaba rotundamente que Michiru recordara la época en donde ella era reconocida como la guerrera más poderosa de las externas ¿Por qué ella y no Sailor Urano? Simple, Sailor Urano vivía para servir a la dueña de su corazón, por eso nunca fue capas de derrotar a Sailor Neptuno.

-Michiru...

-¿Si Ahsla?

-Me siento peor, tengo burbujas en el estómago, creo que son gases.

-Ha, esta es la perfecta cita romántica, ahora deberías proponerme matrimonio, sin duda diré que si.

-No me casaría contigo nunca, no tienes cola.

-Ho, cielos. Pobre de mi ¿Para que querría yo una cola?

-¿Realmente no te lo puedes imaginar?

Una sonrisa maléfica se apoderó del rostro de Ahsla. Michiru no podía verla pero lo intuyó, y eso le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Nunca se había preguntado para que podría servir una cola. Y ahora que Ashla lo mencionó, miles de pensamientos impuros le llenaron la mente haciendo que se sonrojara involuntariamente.

-Que niña mala resultaste ser (adivinando en que pensaba Michiru).

Ahsla corrió el cabello aguamarina que cubría el cuello de Michiru y rozo su nariz y sus labios, provocando una electricidad placentera en la señora del mar.

-¡¿Q... q... queeee?! (mas roja imposible). Yo no...

-Es para el equilibrio (susurró al oído).

-¿Qué?

-Los humanos usan su columna como fuente de equilibrio. Bueno, para los que conservan su cola como yo, la usamos como timón y de esa forma mantener el equilibrio mientras volamos, corremos, saltamos, peleamos, etc.

Michiru recuperó su frescura y continuó caminando por el largo caminito de tierra que las llevaría directo a la residencia. Al principio se reprendía mentalmente por sus malos pensamientos, hasta que el cansancio desvió su atención. No era mucho el esfuerzo, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada. Haruka la había convertido en una nenita consentida, al velar siempre por ella donde sea que estuviera. Pero Ahsla no parecía estar dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

_-"¿Por qué lo haría?"_

-Michiru...

(suspiró)_-"Aquí vamos otra ves"_-Si Ahsla.

- Hueles a vomito.

_-"Huyyyyyy"_ (buscando paz espiritual antes de hablar)-¿No será porqué babeaste sobre mi hombro?

-¿Te diste cuenta de eso?

_-"¿Cómo esperas que no?"_-Si.

-Perdón.

-Esta bien_-"¡Noooo! ¡No esta bien! ¡Es asquerosoooo!"-_... Estas enferma, es comprensible (Ahsla sonrió de lado, mas bien fue apropósito).

-Michiru... tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde? (con cansancio) ¡¡Espera!! (se despertó)... ¿Te refieres a "ir"? ¿Ahora? ¿No puedes aguantarte?

- Nnn... hay ya que. Si mojo tu vestido no es mi culpa.

-¡¡Ahsla!!

-Ya ya, era solo broma (muy divertida por la cara que puso Michiru).

&&&&&&&&

-¿Y se supone que en sus manos esta mi destino? (temblando pues estaba a punto de estallar).

-Si ¿En las manos de quien más podría estar? (mientras se atragantaba con un plato de fideos).

-¡¡GOKUUUU!!

-¡¡HAAAAA!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El remolino que Urano creo con su grito, esparció la comida de Goku por toda su cara. Obligándole a prestar atención a la guerrera que estaba a punto de destrozar su castillo sin ninguna consideración.

Goku era un guerrero poderoso, pero muy bondadoso también. Él no seria capas de lastimar a una mujer indefensa, ni siquiera para protegerse. Eso, Urano lo tenía muy en claro y estaba dispuesta a romperle toda la cara por el mal rato que estaba pasando.

-¡Aguarda! ¡Urano! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas! (retrocediendo con temor).

-No creo arrepentirme jamás (hizo aparecer su espada).

-Espera ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¿Qué porqué estoy enojada? (aun mas enojada por hacer una pregunta que bien sabía la respuesta).

-Si. Si Ahsla lo esta haciendo bien (chocó contra una pared, ya no podía retroceder)... Solo hay que esperar que Neptuno...

-¡¡MIRA BIEN LO QUE TU AHSLA LE ESTÁ HACIENDO A MI MICHIRU!!

Fúrica, Urano señaló el estanque de agua cristalina, donde podía verse todo aquello que se deseara ver. Goku, con mucha lentitud avanzó hacia el estanque, cuidándose de no rozarse con Urano. Cualquier mal movimiento podría desatar la explosión, y ni el mismísimo Dios de las Esferas de Dragon estaba seguro de salvarse del tornado destructor que provocaría la Señora del Cielo.

Cuando Goku divisó lo que a Urano enfurecía, solo se rió y con la mano frotando su nuca se dirigió a ella.

-Jajaja ¿Eso te molesta? Jajaja.

-¿Te ríes? (se sorprendió) ¡¡Esa idiota trata de esclava a Michiru! ¡¿Y tu solo te ríes?! (iba a matarlo).

-¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Haces que una lluviecita se convierta en un diluvio.

-¡¿Qué, que?! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo misma lo arreglare!

Urano hizo el amage de que estaba a punto de bajar a la tierra. Goku lo interpretó y de inmediato, sujetó a Urano, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso. Los brazos de la sailor estaban atrapados bajo el abrazo, y por más esfuerzos que realizaba no le podía ganar al Dios Guerrero. Al final la espada de Urano se precipitó al suelo y desapareció al estar lejos de su dueña.

-¡¡Suéltame!! (forcejeaba).

-¡¿Y que piensas hacer?!

-¡¡Voy a destrozarle la cara por idiota!! (se refería a Ahsla).

-No puedes intervenir ¡Lo sabes!

-¡¡SUELTAME!!

Urano dejó de forcejear y soltó su cuerpo, solo los brazos fuertes de Goku la mantenían de pie. Era frustrante. Muy frustrante, estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Y lo que era peor, Goku le hacia sentir como una mujer indefensa al no poder derrotarlo.

-Ya Urano (con una mano levantó el rostro de Urano y lo puso a su altura para susurrarle al oído)... No te pido que confíes en Ahsla. Confía en Neptuno, ella si merece tu confianza.

El abrazo de Goku se fue alivianando, dejando caer poco a poco el cuerpo de Urano. Ella terminó de rodillas con un puño presionado contra el suelo y con la otra mano tendida como si no tuviera fuerzas. Se mordía el labio inferior repasando las palabras de Goku-"Ella si merece tu confianza"-Ella era la única en quien confiaba y por eso la amaba con locura y por eso le dolía como Ahsla la trataba. Pero las cosas así tenían que ser, solo tenia que "confiar".

-Todo terminará bien Urano. La volverás a ver.

Fue lo último que Goku dijo antes de desaparecer y darle la soledad, que en esos momentos, Urano necesitaba para recuperar su calma. Ella después de todo, no era el tipo de mujer que deseaba ser consolada.

""_N/A: Aquí otra ves estoy, este es un capitulo muy especial ¿Por qué? Porque lo hice conjuntamente con D.N-Kun. Sip, me presentó su trabajo escrito y cuando lo leí quedé encantada, algunas cosas no eran viables puesto que el fic de D.N-Kun (Sailor Neptuno) es muy diferente al mío y por eso no se podían publicar. Nuestro estilo de escritura también es marcadamente diferente, por lo que tomando sus ideas lo reescribí para dar origen a este capi, pero ojo he, yo no soy buena copiona, mientras escribía se me ocurrieron muchas ideas, por lo que fui agregando cosas y sacando otras. Bueno D.N-Kun, muchas gracias por tu aporte, me encantó ese gesto n_n y no puedo hacer mas que dedicarte este capi, espero le sigas a tu fic._

_Para toda la gente que me deja comentarios, muchas gracias también, espero este capitulo les agrade, a mi me encanto, pero claro, la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes. Porque los autores sirven a sus lectores jeje mas o menos._

_En vista que la mayoría de los que me deja comentarios, lo hace de forma anónima, voy a comenzar a responderlos aquí y ahora:_

_**santana: **__Que hay señorita? Con que me había estado siguiendo y hasta ahora me deja un comentario T.T ¿Porqueeeeeee? Jajaja Yo soy muy dramática, por eso me quieren los que me conocen n_n Me alegra que te guste mi trabajo mmm? Lo que Sarafina digo da para pensar, y bueno, te dejo pensar jajaja._

_**Satsuki chan: **__¿Me parece o sos vos la fan de Hotaru? No te preocupes, esa nenita es y será algo muy importante en la vida de Ahsla y por lo tanto siempre estará presente, además a mi también me agrada lo dulce que puede llegar a ser cuando no se comporta como adulta. Un saludo bien grande y gracias por leer y comentar._

_**AnonimA:**__ "Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alegando ya" jajaja Nada que ver ¡¡¿Cómo estaaaaaassss?!! Tanto tiempo, me encantaba las charlas picaronas que teníamos en Paraíso Fanfiction, lastima que me quede sin Internet y cuando me reconectaron ya no entendía nada de lo que decían u_u Mi corazón se rompió cuando me enteré que estabas de novia con VAP jajaja Esos tiempos son inolvidables, lastima que VAP nos deja mucho de lado, creo que me dejó uno o dos comentarios y ya se olvido de mi T.T y yo que la extraño ¿O será que extraño... ¡¡LA CONTINUACION DE SU FIC!! ¡¡VAP TE QUIERO MATAR!! ¡¿Por qué esperaste al último capitulo para dejarnos colgadas?!_

_Bueno, ya que ella no esta con gusto me quedaré a tu lado, para secar cada lagrima que derrames por VAP y si te enamoras de mi no es mi culpa jajaja (NOTA: es un juego) Chau linda, espero mas noticias tuyas._

_**ARYAM-TENOU-86**__**:**__ Gracias por el apoyo y de Urano se sabrá mucho mas, eso es algo que hasta yo quiero y como soy la madre de esta historia se hará lo que yo diga jajaja me emocioné, sori linda y hasta la próxima._

_**moon of the shadows**__**: **__Y hasta que decidiste subir tu fic he??? Primero tenias que hacernos transpirar y luego recién darnos el gusto jeje lo que pasa es que no sabia en que otra pagina lo tenias. __Mmm??? Te dio curiosidad el hombre misterioso??? A mi también jajaja sori, no puedo decir mas, porque si no estaría rebelando capítulos que ni he escrito todavía. Los padres de Michiru son humanos al igual que Marina y si, están al tanto del pequeño secreto de Michiru. Y eso es porque el General (que es el superior de Ahsla) y Marina, son miembros activos de la Alianza. Los humanos también pueden ser fuertes, si aprenden de buenos maestros, en este caso, guerreros de energía ilimitada, como lo son los saiyan. Bueno, espero se te aclaren las dudas (algunas n_n) y gracias por el comentario, me hace muy feliz leer todo lo que me dejan._

_Bueno eso fue todo, hasta la próxima chicas y chicos, espero sus quejas, halagos o lo que quieran dejar. Solo escriban y yo les respondo. Bye, bye.""_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capitulo 34: Interludio infantil. El significado de ser Rey**

Y de las entrañas del océano mas oscuro salió una creatura monstruosa, las únicas capases de destruir semejante amenaza eran una guerrera saiyan llamada Tritón y una de las sailors mas poderosas, renombrada la Sailor de la Destrucción o Sailor Saturno.

Allí estaban las dos, erguidas con valor aguardando el momento justo para atacar. A cada paso que daba la enorme bestia, el océano se alborotaba y el momento en que ambas guerreras fueron divisadas fue cuando ellas desplegaron sus poderes.

Protegiendo a su compañera, la sailor de la destrucción elevó un campo de energía tan poderoso que desequilibró al enemigo. Viendo su oportunidad la guerrera saiyan se abalanzó con furia contra la bestia, canalizando todo su poder en un solo golpe. "EL ATAQUE DEL DRAGON".

-¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Viky y Hotaru miraban con curiosidad y un poco de miedo como su supuesto monstruo se revolcaba en el piso de dolor. Sarafina por su parte, una vez recuperada se levantó de una y con furia azotó el suelo de un solo paso.

-¡¡Voy a matarlas!!

Y la bestia resurgió de sus cenizas con una nueva apariencia y así también un increíble poder. Poco a poco se acercaba a las guerreras, ambas superadas en fuerza solo pudieron optar por su única y más poderosa arma.

-¡¡MAMAAAA!!

-¡¡SEÑORAAAA!!

Viky y Hotaru gritaban al unísono mientras corrían por sus vidas ya que Sarafina iba a descargar toda su furia sobre la primera que agarrara.

-Allí, una ventana (Viky veía eso como su única esperanza).

-¡¿Estas loca?! Estamos en un tercer piso.

-Solo confía en mí.

-Pero...

-Solo hazlo. Como Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno confían la una en la otra.

-Entiendo.

Hotaru saltó por la ventana y Viky le siguió de cerca. Microsegundos antes de que Sarafina llegara a la ventada, Viky le lanzó un golpe de viento con su puño, dejándola ciega por unos momentos. Sarafina siguió avanzando ya que aun ciega podía sentir el ki de Viky y Hotaru, lo único que no podía sentir era la falta de un piso firme bajo sus pies una ves que atravesó la ventana.

Y precipitándose en el vacío fue como el monstruo halló su fin. Mientras nuestras heroínas observaban con orgullo su victoria. Saturno en brazos de Tritón, se contemplaban la una a la otra reafirmando sus razones para seguir luchando por la justicia, hacerse más fuertes con cada día y así garantizar la seguridad de todos en el mundo y el universo.

&&&&&&&&

Minutos después.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió volar?

Trunks ayudaba a Sarafina con los rasguños que se había hecho al caer del tercer piso. Y al mismo tiempo tenia mucho cuidado de no alterar demasiado a la guerrera, que de por si estaba muy irritada.

-Con un demonio ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a esas niñas?!

-Solo juegan. Es normal si se están aburriendo aquí.

-Nadie le dice a Viky que se quede.

-Hotaru es su única distracción. Ella no tiene amigos aquí como en casa.

-Empiezo a odiar Japón.

Una risa descontrolada llamó la atención de los dos. Sarafina porque iba a matar a patadas al que se estaba riendo, y Trunks porque sabía se estaba por armar un despelote por eso.

-Jajaja. Hay que ser medio estúpida para caer en la trampa de dos criaturas jajaja.

En cuanto Goten se enteró no pudo resistir la necesidad de ir a confirmarlo por si mismo. Sin la necesidad de ser adivino, era de suponerse que a Sarafina no le iba a caer bien las burlas. Como rayo se tiró sobre Goten aplicando en él una nueva técnica, que consistía en sujetar la cabeza del oponente entre sus piernas presionando hasta que la sangre dejara de fluir al cerebro. Poco a poco Goten perdía conciencia, pero tampoco era por que se estuviera resistiendo.

-¿Comienzas a sentirlo? En cualquier momento perderás la conciencia por falta de irrigación cerebral ¿Qué te parece desgraciado?

-Me parece... muy bien...

Goten perdió la conciencia entre las piernas de Sarafina y solo en ese momento ella entendió porque estaba tan feliz.

-¡¡Pedazo de...

Trunks tomó a Sarafina por la espalda separándola de Goten antes de que lo matara. Goten tenía una cara de feliz cumpleaños in removible a pesar de estar inconciente y eso ponía peor las cosas para Trunks quien luchaba desesperado contra Sarafina, al final el pobre terminó recibiendo la paliza que le correspondía a Goten.

En el suelo, Trunks solo podía ver como Sarafina salía enojada de la enfermería. Poco a poco se fue levantando, miró con un poco de enojo a Goten y después suspiró.

-Eso me pasa por ser un caballero.

&&&&&&&&

La maldad nuevamente mostraba su cara y como era de esperarse nuestras heroínas estaban allí para enfrentarla. Pero lo que no se imaginaban era que esta nueva amenaza contaba con un arma secreta.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! ¡¡No quiero irrrrr!!

Rini se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de Darien mientras Serena hacía todo lo posible por tratar de liberar a su novio de ese abrazo mortal.

Rini gozaba de buena salud pero como Darien era un futuro gran doctor, sugirió que no estaba demás una revisión médica para su futura hijita. Y Serena como la gran madre que sería, engañó a Rini diciéndole que la llevarían al parque de diversiones, al cual, por supuesto, nunca llegaron.

-¡¡Aléjate de mi, Serena tonta!! ¡¡No me pueden obligar a entrar!!

-No seas malcriada ¡¡Y suéltate de mi queridísimo Darien!!

-¡¡NOOOOO!!

Darien no podía moverse, para él era muy difícil o imposible decidir a quien apoyar, si a su novia o a su futura hija. Simplemente era demasiado joven para ser padre y Serena así como Rini se aprovechaban de eso todo el tiempo.

-Por favor... Serena, Rini... tranquilícense las dos (derramando lagrimas como cataratas).

Era la princesa de la guerrera de la destrucción, la que estaba en peligro. Dos hechiceros malignos la tenían cautiva y la estaban por someter a terribles tormentos para así quitarle su más preciado tesoro, el Cristal de Plata.

-¡Oh no, Rini!

-No te preocupes Saturno, de estos me encargo yo.

Tritón se puso en guardia y se arremetió veloz contra los hechiceros. Una batalla épica del bien contra el mal nuevamente cobraría vida y estaba en manos de la guerrera saiyan evitar que la maldad ganara.

Diez minutos después, Rini, Hotaru y Viky salen del consultorio de Duero frotándose los brazos por el pinchazo de la vacuna que recibió cada una.

-Fue tu culpa Hotaru. Pudiste haberme ayudado (se quejaba Viky con una lagrimita en uno de sus ojos).

-Pensé que lo tenías bajo control (Hotaru trataba de no llorar). Además no se trataban de personas cualquiera, son mis príncipes antes que todo.

-¿Príncipes? Tal ves Darien pero sin duda Serena es una bruja (Rini habló muy alto).

-¡¡¿A quien le dices bruja?!!

Un aura maligna cubrió cada rincón iluminado, dejando a las guerreras y a la princesa indefensas contra tanta maldad. A pesar de sus poderes, esta poderosa bruja tenia controlada a la Sailor de la destrucción, por tal motivo Tritón no podía defender a ninguna de las dos.

-¡¡Repítelo una ves mas si te atreves Rini!!

-¡¿No lo escuchaste?! Muy bien aquí te va...

Serena estiró los cachetes de Rini mucho antes de que ésta pudiera terminar su oración. Rini, por supuesto, no se quedo atrás y comenzó a repetir las acciones de Serena. Ninguna de las dos desistía, los cachetes de ambas parecían de chicle por la forma en que se lo jaloneaban.

Una nueva batalla dio comienzo, mas nuestras heroínas no participaban de la lucha por la justicia. La delicada princesa a la que trataron de salvar en un comienzo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la horrible bruja maligna que deseaba a toda costa destruirla.

-Que valor (observando el combate).

-¿En realidad eso crees Viky? (Hotaru se pasaba un pañuelo por el rostro).

Un caballero de brillante armadura llego a la escena. Con su poderosa aura blanca disipo toda la maldad, salvando así a la princesa de una muerte segura.

-¡¡¿Se puede saber porque rayos hacen tanto ruido?!! ¡Esto es un hospital! ¡¿Ya se dieron cuenta de eso?!

Vegeta venia cada tanto de visitas para recoger los informes médicos de sus guerreros. En esa ocasión fue inevitable chocarse con el combate "Bien contra Mal" que se originaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital, y para mala suerte de Vegeta, frente a la oficia de Duero.

Duero y Darien terminaron su amena conversación de médicos (a quien le importa, yo no les entiendo) y mientras salían se toparon con una especie de guerra entre Brujos, Caballeros, Demonios, Guerreros de la justicia y Princesas.

-Pero que rayos... ¡¡Deténganse yaaa!! (más que una orden fue un grito desesperado de Darien).

La lucha se detuvo allí, como si un botón de pause fuera presionado, todos quedaron quietos y en su lugar.

Viky prendida por el cuello de su tío, Vegeta haciendo lo posible por quitársela de encima, Hotaru colgada del brazo que queria usar para soltarse de Viky. Serena presionando la cabeza de Rini con los puños. Sarafina tratando de llegar a Viky sin importarle que Vegeta este en medio, Trunks sujetándola para que no cometa suicidio al involucrar a su padre, y por ultimo Goten no muy lejos muriéndose de la risa por lo que ocurría.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡CALLATEEE GOTEN!!! (Vegeta, Sarafina y Trunks al unísono).

-jajaja perdón jajaja no lo puedo evitar (reprimiendo su risa).

-Y pensar que pedí lo mejor de lo mejor ¿Cómo fue que terminaron mandándome semejante insecto? (Vegeta aprovecho la paz para quitarse de encima a Viky).

-Oyeee (se le fue lo chistoso).

-En cuanto a ti, pequeña sabandija.

Con una cara realmente de psicópata, Sarafina apareció tras Viky y Hotaru. Lo siguiente fueron dos golpes secos, y le siguió un profundo dolor, Viky en particular no podía dejar de sujetar su cabeza por el feroz chipote que le salió.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sarafina?!

-Haaa no se. Tal ves el dejarme casi sin sentido en el suelo por un ATAQUE DEL DRAGON tenga algo que ver.

-Pero Hotaru no recibió un golpe tan fuerte.

-Pero me duele igual (decía Hotaru mientras se frotaba la cabeza).

-¡No me ayudas Hotaru!

-¡Deja de llorar, llorona! ¿Y se supone que eres la Guerrera Tritón? (grito Sarafina, dejando a Viky haciendo pucherito y juntando sus deditos).

Mientras los demás comenzaban a tranquilizarse, Serena y Rini seguían en lo suyo. Darién no muy lejos tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, aun después de que todos los demás se tranquilizaron ellas seguían en lo mismo, no lo podía creer y tampoco podía ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡Príncipe! No envidio su familia.

-¡Tío! (Sarafina se le tiró encima pero ni le movió).

-Papá, no era necesario el comentario (Trunks se frotaba la nuca).

Darién no sabía donde meterse, el aura de Vegeta era el de un verdadero rey y él al estar tan cerca se sentía insignificante e impotente. En ese instante recordó la conversación que tuvo con Ahsla la primera ves que conoció a los saiyan. Cuando Hotaru parecía no tener esperanzas, ellos la salvaron.

"RETROCESO"

Ahsla ya no aguantaba compartir el mismo cuarto con las sailors. Estaba profundamente decepcionada y muy enojada consigo misma por volver a cometer un error que juró jamás repetirlo. Marina le destrozó el alma, si, pero por alguna razón ahora ese dolor era mucho peor y se maldecía estar sufriéndolo, porque la verdad, no había razones para ello. Michiru, apenas era una conocida, pero confió en ella al punto de ser capas de dar su vida por ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por Urano? No, nunca.

Salió del Hospital y se dirigió a una fuente semi oculta entre unos arbustos. Se sentó en el borde, mojó su mano derecha y la pasó por su cara y cabello. Una brisa relajante y calida enfrió su rostro previamente humedecido. El viento siempre la consolaba, fue lo único que necesitó el día que le dijo adiós a Marina pero ahora, ese consuelo no funcionaba, al punto que una lagrima real salió de sus ojos y se confundió con las gotas de agua en su rostro. En ese momento enfureció como nunca ¿Lloraba? Y por ella además.

-Que idiota soy (susurró).

-¿Eres Ahsla?

Darién tardó unos minutos en encontrarla y cuando lo hizo se mantuvo callado unos segundos al notar que "el muchacho" no estaba muy bien. Definitivamente Ahsla no estaba bien, pero no era una bestia, Darién no corría peligro, mas ella no estaba de humor como para conservar su buena educación.

-Váyase (ni siquiera miraba a Darién y no le importó estar dándole una orden al futuro rey de la Tierra).

-Serena me dijo lo que pasó. Me disculpo por mis sailors (haciendo una reverencia).

Ahsla se puso de pie y lo miraba extrañada ¿Que clase de rey hace eso? Darién por su parte se sentía muy responsable de los errores de sus guardianas y por supuesto de su princesa. No estuvo presente durante el incidente pero como futuro rey era responsable de todo, al igual que Serena.

-Un rey no se inclina ante nadie (lo miraba muy seria).

-Un rey debe hacer lo correcto.

-¿Humillarse? ¿Es lo correcto? Nunca serás un rey para nosotros (se terminó la calma). Solo mírate, no tienes ningún rasguño, y sin embargo una de tus guerreras esta hospitalizada de gravedad porque no hiciste nada al respecto.

-Es una de mis guardianas, ellas me protegen. Y además solo Saturno podía ayudarte, de no ser por ella estarías muerto.

-La muerte no me asusta.

-¿He?

-Aunque yo no este, el mundo seguirá girando. Si Saturno moría, las cosas no serian iguales. El planeta con su nombre padecería la misma suerte y el equilibrio del sistema solar se perdería.

-¿Sugieres que debíamos dejarte morir?

-La muerte en combate o por un buen motivo es el mayor honor que puede pedir un guerrero...

-¿Sailor Neptuno es muy importante para ti? ¿Por eso la salvaste? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Jajaja (risa sarcástica).

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Lo estúpido que puede ser el futuro soberano de la Tierra.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si la salve es porque busco mantener el equilibrio del sistema solar. No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije. No sirves para rey, si quieres saber lo que significa un verdadero rey (aguardo a tener toda la atención de Darién). Aprende de Vegeta... por mas que sea nuestro superior y nosotros sus soldados. El que va siempre al frente de cada combate es él. Un verdadero rey debe ser el mas fuerte para proteger a todos sus súbditos. Siempre el primero en sangrar y a pesar de eso mantenerse fuerte, para infundirle esa fuerza a sus soldados.

-¿A que viene tus palabras?

-Tal vez la próxima vez te comportes como un verdadero soberano y en lugar de permitir que tus guardianas sacrifiquen sus vidas por la tuya, tú las protegerás y les infundirás valor para seguir peleando hasta el final. Y cuando el final llegue, si es que llega, tú podrás ver eso y continuar con tu vida sin ningún remordimiento. Porque luchaste con valor.

Ahsla deseaba estar segura de que Darién no seria un inútil y que a partir de ese momento al menos trataría de cambiar las cosas. La principal de las razones por la que los saiyan buscaban un nuevo planeta para colonizar, es porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar un rey pelele que no era capas de derrotar a un recién nacido. Y lo mas importante, pero que no lo admitiría, es que "ella" estuviera a salvo. Ahsla sabía que la filosofía de los reyes de la Tierra era usar como escudo a las sailors y era inevitable porque ellas lo hacían voluntariamente. No quería ver nuevamente en peligro a Neptuno, y esperaba que Darién lo entendiera.

-Las chicas son muy importantes para mí. Serena más que todas, pero si muero en combate ya no existirá futuro para el reino de cristal. Hay que ser razonables.

-¿Ahora quieres ser razonable?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando no sabían nada de los talismanes, solo que estaban ocultos en tres corazones puros, y que los dueños de dichos corazones debían morir para garantizar el futuro ¿Fuiste razonable? ¿Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar vidas inocentes por el bien de los demás?

-Que estas diciendo ¿Cómo podría...

-Era la vida de todos los habitantes del planeta a cambio de tres únicos individuos (Ahsla se acercó peligrosamente a Darién). El mayor sacrificio es tomar vidas inocentes y cargar con ello el resto de tu vida... No me hable de ser razonable, lo único que deseas es seguir con vida a costa de las sailors. Eres patético, una farsa como rey, un día no te quedaran sailors que sacrificar y solo entonces te darás cuenta que estarás solo.

Darién meditó esas palabras, eran ciertas y dolorosas pero por alguna razón no estaba furioso. Ahsla fue muy directa y no se cuidó con su discurso, estaba enfadada y todo ese enojo le obligó a ser franca pero al mismo tiempo le dio a Darién una certeza poco evidente pero valiosa.

-Deseas que no peligren ¿Tanto así las amas?

-¿Perdón?

-Pensé que estarías fúrico por lo que pasó. Pero lo único que haces es velar por su seguridad. No eres como las Star Lights describieron a tu raza.

-¿Mi raza? Jaja ellas no saben nada de nosotros.

El cielo se ilumino momentáneamente, esa era la señal de que Sarafina había vuelto de su viaje y consigo la salvación de la guerrera Saturno. Ahsla sonreía porque ahora no tendría que preocuparse más, y cuando notó que Darién la observaba retomó su seriedad.

-Vuelve con las demás, Hotaru ya debe estar bien.

Ahsla salió volando del lugar, evitando sin dificultad que Darién no le siguiera. Para el príncipe esta era la primera ves que veía volar a alguien que no fuera el enemigo, estaba muy sorprendido porque los guerreros como Ahsla tenían poderes naturales que jamás imaginaria posible.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-Papá no seas malo (Trunks sacó a Darién de sus pensamientos).

-¿Pero que dices? Es un completo inútil al no tener bajo control a sus mujeres.

-Es cierto (todos miraron a Darién). No soy ni la sombra de un rey, tanto así que a veces no puedo creer que sea yo el futuro Rey Endymion. Ahsla tenía razón, usted es mejor rey que yo.

-¿Ahsla dijo eso? (a Vegeta le pareció extraño).

-Si, al parecer le tiene gran respeto. Y me hizo entender lo patético que soy (risa nerviosa).

-No es gracioso, cuando encuentre a Ahsla le voy a dar una gran paliza (Sarafina cerró su puño enojada).

-Pero no es mentira (Vegeta miraba directamente a Darién). Eres un asco como rey (gota de sudor en Trunks, Sarafina y Darién) ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

-Alguien una vez me dijo, que debo seguir los pasos de un verdadero rey.

-Entonces sígueme.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar dando la espalda a todos los demás. Darién no dudó en seguirle casi de inmediato ¿Qué significa ser un rey? Ahora el Príncipe estaba a punto de saberlo.

""_N/A: Eme aquí, volví de entre los muertos jajaja ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!! Este capitulo no es muy importante pero con él ato algunos cabos sueltos, me refiero a la conversación de Ahsla y Darién que quedó pendiente y se me olvido jeje y también hay una participación especial de las niñas, espero sea de su agrado._

_Santana:__ Jajaja no me digas que solo eso hace falta para calmarte. Menos mal que no sos dramática jajaja. Si tuviera auto seria como mi hijo y yo si armaría un lío de proporciones cósmicas por que soy una súper exagerada. Nada, si limpio el auto ni al sol lo saco (wue que loca estoy jeje). Gracias por comentar, seguro sos hermosa XD_

_Pink_pollita:__ ¿No serás celosa verdad? La vez anterior se me pasó nomás, además que no te estaba ubicando hasta que VAP me ilumino ¿Sos Vane? Que loco si es así. A VAP parece que la vamos a ver solo en Paraíso Fanfiction (por cierto volvió), ya me fije y allí subió su fic, estoy esperando que le entre mas gente para empezar de nuevo con nuestra novela. Haaa como extraño esos tiempos jeje._

_Satsuki chan:__ Jeje me tarde como ocho años pero aquí esta la conti y como lo pediste la conversación de Ahsla y Darién. Si, tenías razón, se me pasó y no la puse. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. Ha y que picarona que sos, no lees de inmediato para leer dos capis al mismo tiempo, bueno ahora me voy tardar mas para que leas de a uno como el resto jajaja soy muuuuuyyyyy mala... ¿Te parece que Seiya tiene onda con Michiru? ¡¡Claro que si!! Le tiro toda la onda, la silla, el carro y los caballos también jajaja súper exagerada ya se ¬_¬ ¿Extrañas a Haruka? ¿Queres que vuelva? Antes de que Michiru y Ahsla regresen a Japón, Haruka vuelve ¿Queres saber como? Seguí leyendo jajaja chau._

_VAP:__ Hola hermosa, tanto tiempo. Yo no me le insinúe a tu novia he. Soy completamente inocente. Lo que pasa es que soy brutalmente atractiva por eso se me tiran todas las minas jajaja y a la larga, también tu, ya veras que si jajaja Sori Anónima pero mi corazón es libre como el viento... Y bueno, hablando enserio ¿Para cuando tu fic he? Al menos por tu novia actualiza, aunque me entere que contaste el final a algunas personas y a mi no, cierto que estoy enojada, no te quiero mas!!!!_

_Hasta aquí llegaron las respuestas, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios. Ha y los que no aparecen aquí es porque les conteste directamente en el correo. Hasta la próxima actualización.""_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capitulo 35: Sorpresa en la mansión Kaiou**

Después de un largo camino soportando a un bulto pesado que no se molestaba en ser menos pesada o establecer una conversación medio sana, ni siquiera tenia que ser sana, pero no, Ahsla no tenia intenciones de hacerle fácil el camino del perdón a Michiru.

Así fue como ambas llegaron a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Las estuvieron esperando desde muy temprana hora y como no llegaron, los miembros de la familia reanudaron sus quehaceres. El general no se preocupaba por su hija, sabía que nunca estaría en peligro, por ello siguió con su rutina aun cuando la noche ya era evidente.

Cuando Ahsla vio el cómodo sofá del recibidor, se tiró sobre él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Michiru no opuso resistencia alguna, ya estaba cansada de cargarla, podría decirse que también molesta, pero cuando vio la dulce expresión en el rostro de Ahsla, su ira se dispersó y una diminuta sonrisa se izo presente en su rostro.

-Voy a ver si encuentro a alguien. Espérame aquí.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado (Ahsla ya estaba muy cómoda y a las puertas del sueño).

Michiru le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y se marchó. Debía registrar todo el lugar de arriba abajo, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se independizó y esa casa solo la veía cuando su familia tenía eventos importantes. Suspiró molesta, no encontraba a nadie, ni siquiera la servidumbre ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Mientras tanto Ahsla se relajaba profundamente, bueno es un decir, estaba recostada pero seguía sin problema a Michiru por su presencia. Estaba divertida porque ya había notado que la reina de los océanos no conocía su propia casa. Su tranquilidad duró poco, pues alguien ingresó al recibidor casi sin ruido y además ocultando perfectamente su ki, lo único que delató a este individuo fue el sutil sonido de su corazón y respiración.

Ahsla se incorporó y enfrentó al sujeto, este no podía disimular la sorpresa que al parecer su presencia le daba. Ahsla por el contrario estaba muy tranquila y serena, a pesar de que esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Marina en carne y hueso. Perfectamente arreglada con un hermoso vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo y bien maquillada, como si de una fiesta muy elegante estuviera volviendo. Era una vista diez veces mas hermosa de lo que Ahsla recordaba, al parecer su ruptura le hizo bien a Marina pues ahora era mas radiante que el mismísimo Sol. Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le molestó en absoluto porque si tenía que comparar, Michiru era mucho más hermosa y su belleza era natural, casi sin maquillaje y sin la necesidad de vestidos insinuantes, ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír y girar el rostro con arrogancia.

Marina estaba muy sorprendida, ni se podía mover. Después de tanto tiempo "lo" volvía a ver y justo en ese momento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de unirse al hombre que amaba ¿Lo amaba? Nunca se lo preguntó, pero ahora esa pregunta gritaba en su cabeza y todo por volver a ver los ojos de aquel caballero que la amó y ella dejó ir. Pero si Ahsla estaba allí ¿Qué significaba? ¿Volvió por ella?

-¿A... Ahsla? (apenas articulando palabras).

-¿Tu? Ja (arrogante), parece que todavía no puedo quitarte de mi mente (se levantó para acercarse a Marina).

Marina fue muy importante para Ahsla y durante mucho tiempo fue ella responsable de insomnios incurables. En su peor época incluso la veía, siempre que estaba sola y pensaba en ella la veía. Y ahora, a pesar de haberlo superado, allí estaba otra vez. Soñando despierta con aquel amor que le rompió el corazón. O eso era lo que Ahsla pensaba.

-¿Eres realmente tu? (Marina también pensaba estar soñando).

-¿Y quien mas? Soy único (poniendo en claro que un saiyan albino no era común).

-¿Realmente me recuerdas? (dudándolo por la tranquilidad de Ahsla).

-Como para olvidarte. Has estado en mi mente siempre desde que nos separamos. Pensé que te olvide pero... aquí estas.

-¿Ha si? (con un leve tono sensual).

-Me pareció habértelo dicho la ultima ves que hablamos (eso solo pasó en sus sueños).

-¿Ha si? (esta ves confundida).

-¿Pero sabes? Yo creo que aquí terminan nuestros encuentros. Porque ahora mis pensamientos están con alguien más.

-¿Un auto nuevo? (con burla).

-No, una chica.

-¿Una chica? (asombrada y un poco celosa, eso fue lo que le molestó más).

-Es hermosa, muy bien educada, talentosa, pero lo que más me importa es que tiene un buen corazón. Ella comete errores pero trata de enmendarlos. No quiero que sea perfecta, yo creía que tu lo eras pero... en fin, creo que me está gustando ¿Sabes?

-¿Y de quien se trata? Solo por curiosidad.

-Si yo lo se, tu también ¿No lo crees? Eres parte de mi imaginación, de mi subconsciente.

-Ahsla, yo soy real.

-Imposible.

-Es muy posible ¿No me ves a caso?

La albina la miró desconfiada, mucho tiempo se la pasó viéndola y hablándole pero ella realmente no estaba allí ¿Cómo saber si era real o no? Por su parte Marina reprimía su risa porque no podía creer lo ingenua que podía ser una persona, no obstante eso fue lo que le gustó de "él" en primer lugar. Su inocencia le hacia recordar los relatos sobre Goku y el que conservara su cola también le parecía muy lindo. Para su mala fortuna Nova se la cortó a muy temprana edad y desde entonces no le había crecido más, ni siquiera durante las noches de luna llena.

Ahsla miró fijamente a Marina y se fue acercando con suma cautela, al ver que ella no mostraba signos de que fuera a retroceder o a rechazarla, la tomó de la cintura para terminar de acercarla a su cuerpo. Marina quedó petrificada por esa acción, podía sentir la respiración pausada de Ahsla en su cuello y posteriormente el suave contacto de sus labios contra su piel desnuda.

-¿Lo ves? (suprimió un gemido) Soy real.

Lo que para Marina eran las claras acciones de un amante, para Ahsla solo era "recabar datos". Marina estaba cubierta por una hermosa loción, esto hacia imposible sentir su verdadero olor, era preciso estar muy muy cerca para percibir su verdadera esencia. Eso era lo que Ahsla hacia, aprovechaba que el cuerpo de Marina se estremecía con cada exhalación suya para captar ese aroma que hacia única a cada mujer. No mucho después sus manos comenzaron a moverse, dejando la cintura de lado para recorrer otros caminos. Una fue para atrás y abajo, mientras que la otra subió por el costado hasta uno de los senos, el cual acaricio deleitando a su dueña.

Un golpe, una patada, debería "matarlo" ¿Pero como? Marina no se podía mover, estaba perdida en el torbellino de emociones que la albina provocaba con su tacto. A esas altura estaba dispuesta a todo, no le importaba si terminaba desnuda y a merced de aquel "hombre". Quería mas, mucho mas. Quería tener lo que nunca tuvo durante su noviazgo.

"RETROCESO"

-¿Realmente te gusto?

-Si, y mucho.

-¿Entonces porque no me lo has pedido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú sabes. Eso que todo hombre le pide a una mujer.

-Oh, creo que ya entiendo.

Silencio, Silencio sepulcral. Hasta que Marina ya no lo soportó.

-¿Y bien?

Ahsla se pusó de pie frente a ella. La miró fijamente y avanzó hasta arrinconarla contra una pared. Sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros pero no se besaban, Ahsla no lo permitía. La albina bajó una de sus manos, rozando la pierna izquierda de Marina, luego volvió a subir pero por debajo de su pollera. Marina iba a gritarle ahí mismo pero un beso apasionado selló sus labios y le hizo caer rendida a la pasión. Involuntariamente Marina comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra Ahsla estimulado más el deseo que de por si se le hacia difícil controlar a la albina.

-Ganas no me faltan (exclamó Ahsla separándose abruptamente de Marina, se arreglo el pelo antes de continuar). Pero yo quiero algo más.

-¿Qué... es lo que quieres? (su respiración estaba entrecortada).

-Amor.

"FIN DEL RETROCESO"

-Ho si, son reales (Ahsla se sorprendió que lo que estaba tocando no se desvaneció como en sus sueños).

Interrumpiendo el momento y desde atrás, Ahsla recibió en la nuca una mega patada por parte de Michiru. Ni le movió el cabello, pero la puso al tanto de la presencia de la guerrera del océano, que por cierto en esos momentos estaba hecha un genuino maremoto.

Por estar entretenida con Marina, Ahsla no se percató de los movimientos de Michiru. Ahora era demasiado tarde, la pilló en el acto y para colmo seguro Michiru estaba pensando lo peor de ella. Los humanos, en ese sentido, son muy complicados. Si tirarse de una ventana le garantizara la muerte, Ahsla lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo mucho, pero como sabia era inútil, tenía que enfrentar la situación, como todo un "hombre".

-Ha, hola Michiru (un poco nerviosa) volviste pronto (Ahsla se separó rápidamente de Marina).

-¡Que era lo que le hacías a mi hermana! (furiosa, pero no exactamente por su hermana).

-¿Tu qué?_-"No, no, no por favor"._

-¡Mi hermana!

_-"¡Mierda!"-_ No ¿Tú hermana? ¿Marina?

Marina no sabía donde meterse, estaba a punto de casarse y su "lindísima hermanita" la descubre en brazos de otro "hombre". Para Ashla algunas cosas encajaron en su lugar. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que Marina tenía un gran parecido con Michiru, era un poco más alta nada más, e incluso esa diferencia era minúscula. Miró otra vez a Marina y la remiró. La rodeó y esta no se movía, no sabía de que forma reaccionar y mas porque Michiru la observaba muy inquisitivamente como aguardando su reacción, solo que eso no pasaría porque estaba paralizada.

-Tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado más que la última vez que te vi (dijo Ahsla mirándola desde atrás y para abajo).

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

Marina se le tiró encima con la intención de ahorcarla. Ahsla solo pudo sujetarla de ambas piernas, que por cierto estaba a cada lado de sus caderas y aguantar lo que viniera. Ambas estaban en una posición muy comprometedora y peor era que Michiru las miraba con una cara de asco. Cuando Marina se dio cuanta le dio una soberana cachetada a Ahsla (y eso si le dolió) y se bajó para luego alejarse de ella.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! (frotando su mejilla) ¡Fue tu culpa!

-¡¡Eres un idiota!!

-¿Ya se conocen? (Michiru cambió su cara de asco por una de desconcierto).

-¿He? Bueno... (Marina no sabía que decirle).

- Pero claro que si (respondió Ahsla). Marina fue una de las muchas novias que tuve. Y vaya que tuve muchas después de ella (pudo observar con satisfacción como Marina desviaba la vista ofendida).

-Así que ustedes tuvieron una relación (asombrada porque Michiru nunca supo nada de Ahsla antes) ¿Y por qué terminaron?

-Yo terminé con ella (habló Ahsla enojada, pues estaba recordando lo sucedido) las señoritas de alta sociedad nunca me gustaron (se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta).

Marina no dijo nada y dejó que se fuera, de todas formas no podía hablar abiertamente con Michiru cerca. Pero eso si, Ahsla y ella tenían una cuenta pendiente, y se aseguraría de que la albina se lo pagara, si o si.

-¿Qué hace el aquí Michiru?

-Pues... es mi guardaespaldas, papá me lo asignó. No sabía lo tuyo con... el (dudó porque ya sabía que Ahsla era mujer), créeme.

-No importa. A mi no me importa. Solo te advierto una cosa (observó con mucha seriedad a su hermana). Cuando se canse de ti, te abandonará, como lo izo conmigo... No te enamores (lo último lo dijo en susurros pasando a un lado de Michiru).

Marina se fue de la sala y Michiru se quedó pensando ¿Marina le daba un consejo? Bueno, era una advertencia. Pero su hermana jamás y repito ¡Jamás! Había pensado en su bien, ni siquiera como un desliz ¿Qué significaba eso? Entonces una posible posibilidad le vino a la cabeza.

_-"¿Celosa?"-_¿Será posible?

&&&&&&&&

Afuera en los jardines, Ahsla estaba sentada bajo un árbol. Parecía muy shokeada. Apenas y pudo reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo para que Marina y Michiru no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le afectó ese encuentro. Solo quería que Marina pensara que todo estaba bien y que no le importaba volver a verla. Pero en realidad estaba muy mal ¿Por qué tenían que ser hermanas? No odiaba a Marina pero eso no significaba que la perdonaría, la traición era algo que no podían perdonar.

-Lo siento, no sabía (dijo Michiru apareciendo detrás del árbol, solo su voz se escuchaba por que ella no se dejaba ver).

-¿De qué hablas? No me importa Marina (tratando de sonreír aunque Michiru no la estaba viendo), solo salí a tomar un poco de aire.

-Mmm... ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Supongo que no.

""_N/A: ¡¡Hola a todos/as!! Aquí toy jeje un nuevo capitulo cortesía (nuevamente) de D.N-kun. Como la ves anterior, el escrito no es fielmente como mi compañero lo redactó, yo solo tomé la idea y redacté el capitulo como mejor me pareció, no soy buena copiado, en eso si me gana todo el mundo jeje. Pero igualmente no puedo dejar de agradecer los esfuerzos de D.N-Kun. Por cierto, actualiza ya che, yo quiero seguir leyendo tu fic._

_Bueno ahora algo tan importante como dar las gracias, y eso es contestar los comentarios de la gente culta e inteligente que sabe lo que es arte jajaja nada que ver, bueno aquí vamos:_

_Santana:__ ¿Cómo estas hermosa? Que linda, me dejaste dos comentarios. El segundo más gracioso que el primero jajajaja ahora la que parece loca soy yo porque me están mirando re mal por acá, bueno que se mueran yo estoy re feliz... Así que mi hermosa esta enamorada ¿He? Te podría ayudar, pero soy muy celosa así que te voy a dejar sola para que vengas a mí llorando y así yo te pueda consolar jajaja nada que ver. Si es hombre, es fácil, te le tiras y ya esta; si es mujer, ajústate el cinturón porque te tenes que convertir en toda una Haruka Tenoh para triunfar. Siiiiiii, por mas que cueste creerlo, las mujeres son muy difíciles, unas mas que otras. Si ya le mostraste tu interés y a ella le gusta jugar con vos, ásete la desinteresada y será ella la que te caiga ¿Por qué? Que se yo. A mi me dan ganas de darles una cachetada cuando te hacen eso; porque a veces continuas tu vida, estas con otra le chamullaste re bien la mina tiene onda y llega la otra y te manda todo el trabajo a la mierda. A mi me da rabia pero a vos te puede funcionar jeje perdón por reírme por lo de la bici jajaja pero bueno, no muy seguido me imagino a una persona haciéndose una con el piso jajaja fuera de joda, espero que te mejores y que salga todo bien con tu amor, un beso, chau. Que ella no lea esto, sino se arma lío jajaja._

_Pink_pollita:__ Que bien que seas celosa, si no lo fueras entonces no demostrarías interés por nadie ¿Cómo es eso que te mudaste? Ahora seguro sentís en carne propia el dolor por el que yo tuve que atravesar cuando me mude a mi "rancho" jajaja es lindo por acá, eso me consuela y el hecho de que ahora tengo Internet satelital jiji. Podes tratar eso vane (Internet satelital), no quisiera perderte, chau._

_k3rk3r:__ Que linda/o, también me dejaste dos comentario. Si, Ahsla y Michiru no aparecieron en el capitulo anterior pero en este si, quise darles un tiempo a solas para conocerse mejor ya que ellas tienen el principal protagonismo en mi fic jajaja pero en serio, me di cuenta que le prestaba muy poca atención a los otros personajes y por eso tuve que escribir algo sobre ellos, también fue por petición de una de las lindas chicas que me dejan comentarios, ella quería un capitulo donde Hotaru tuviera mas protagonismo y bueno, eso salió. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, seguro ya se contestó con este capitulo y si no, la respuesta es: si, Nova es saiyan pero sin cola, Marina sin embargo es humana. Gracias por comentar, espero seguir leyendo lo que me tengas que decir o preguntar._

_Aryam_Tenou86:__ ¿Cómo te va linda? ¿Más linda? jajaja No me canso de jugar, soy una nenita por dentro n_n gracias por el apoyo; y si, tiene importancia porque a mi nunca me gustó eso de que los reyes no hagan nada mientras sus sailors mueren. Solo después de que estuvieran o muertas o muy maltrechas a Sailor Moon se le ocurre hacer algo y lo peor es que siempre es ella la que salva el día ¿Dónde esta el poderoso rey? Ese tipo en todo sentido es trolo por eso necesita a alguien grande que le enseñe a ser un hombre de verdad ¿Y quien mejor que Vegeta? Jajaja ¿Relució demasiado lo mal que me cae Darién? Que pena, no me importa. Mejor me despido linda, porque si no voy a seguir insultando al pobre ese y la verdad no quiero, paz y amor jajaja._

_LIMCO712__ no me olvide de vos, no pienses mal, mi respuesta te ira directo a tu mail. Sin mas me despido, hasta la próxima y mucha suerte para los que son autores, que les llegue siempre la inspiración y puedan terminar sus historias. Chau.""_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 36: Los planes de papá-"Convivencia obligatoria"**

Michiru y Ahsla permanecieron por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. La noche ya estaba muy avanzada cuando Ahsla se dio cuenta de ello, a pesar de todo no tenía ganas de moverse, estaba muy cómoda al aire libre. Era un cambio muy grande a la aburrida oficina que frecuentaba y a la tediosa rutina de los militares humanos.

El sensible tacto de la albina comenzó a sentir vibraciones en la tierra, como si alguien estuviera temblando. Solo entonces recordó que no estaba sola ¿Cómo la pudo olvidar? La presencia de la princesa neptuniana era muy relajante, tanto que olvidó por completo que estaba allí y del hecho de que ella podría no estar tan cómoda.

-El frío se empieza a sentir. Entre...

Ahsla no pudo terminar sus palabras al encontrarse con la figura de Michiru tiernamente dormida. Estaba en una muy mala posición, sentada contra el árbol, pero igualmente dormida. La pobre seguro estaba muy agotada, después de todo la llevó cargando desde la parada hasta la casa.

Se agachó para tomarla en brazos y llevársela a algún cuarto, o cualquier lugar más cómodo que el piso. No obstante se detuvo al quedar prendida de la belleza de la niña durmiente. Sabía que era hermosa, pero viéndola de tan cerca pudo comprobar que no tenía defectos, era casi irreal.

Los labios de Michiru estaban entre abiertos. Tentada, Ahsla se acercó hasta rozar esos labios pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar.

-Haruka...

Fue un susurro acompañado de una única lágrima que enmarcó el aterciopelado rostro de Michiru. Ahsla no pudo hacerlo. No la pudo besar. Lo deseaba con toda el alma pero no pudo. El profundo amor, que incluso dormida, Michiru profesaba; hicieron que el frío corazón de saiyan se derritiera al instante.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Sailor Urano? ¿Por qué le haces esto?

Ahsla se mordió el labio inferior furiosa por la forma de proceder de Urano. Para ella, la guerrera estaba viva. No le importaba como o porque. Sabía que estaba viva y no podía entender porque no volvía con su compañera. En ese mismo instante juró proteger el amor de Michiru, pero no por la petición de Urano, sino porque así ella lo deseaba.

Suavemente levantó a Michiru, cuidando de que no despertara. Hizo lo posible porque sus pasos no fueran demasiados pesados mientras se encaminaba a la casa.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Te sientes bien?

Goku estaba preocupado. Hace mucho que observaban a la pareja. Después de esas últimas palabras por parte de Ahsla, Urano se silenció. Ni siquiera respondía a los insultos, y vaya que Goku intentó enfadar a la Sailor. Normalmente no era difícil, pero ahora se notaba que la tristeza la sumió completamente. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera su orgullo.

-Oye... lo que Ahsla dijo... ella no sa...

-Ya basta (con mucha melancolía en la vos).

-Urano...

-Tiene razón. Aquí estoy, prácticamente a su lado...

-Ahora que Ahsla y Michiru están juntas, solo es cuestión de tiempo...

-Solo... déjame sola...

(suspiro)-Esta bien, estaré cerca de todas formas (se detuvo antes de marcharse). Recuerda... no puedes intervenir.

Goku desapareció y solo después Urano se movió sentándose en el mismo lugar que ocupó Ahsla antes de irse con Michiru. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó acariciar por la brisa que ahora era su único consuelo.

&&&&&&&&

Al ingresar a la casa Ahsla se encontró con una no muy linda sorpresa. Marina no perdió tiempo y llamó a todos los miembros de la casa. El coronel, su esposa, el prometido de Marina y por supuesto la misma Marina; esperaban en el recibidor cuando Ahsla ingresó con Michiru en brazos.

-¡¿Pero que le pasó a mi niña?! (la madre de Michiru sobreactuaba).

-Tranquila mujer (intercedió el coronel). Seguro el joven tiene la explicación.

Todos observaban curiosos a la albina. Ese ambiente no le gustaba nada. Y menos la forma en que la observaban. Pero lo que mas le irritó fue conocer al sujeto que estaba por desposar a Marina. Ella lo reconocía bien, era el mismo gusano que vio con Marina en la cueva y el que planeó todo para que Marina le engañara. Nova.

-Discúlpanos padre (despertando)... Madre, no tienes que preocuparte. Me quedé dormida nada más. Ahsla seguro me estaba llevando a un lugar más cómodo (aclaró Michiru aun en brazos de Ahsla).

-Yo (Ahsla estaba nerviosa)... me disculpo por ser tan imprudente señorita (bajó a Michiru).

La niña de ojos azules se sentía bien, pero comprobó lo contrario cuando Ahsla ya no la sujetaba. Perdió fuerzas y casi se cae, pero nuevamente se vio resguardada en los brazos de la albina, que la sujetaba abrazándola de la cintura.

-Oh por favor, este tipo de exhibiciones no será bien vista (intervino Marina extrañamente enojada).

-No se encuentra bien. Será mejor que descanse (Ahsla se dirigió a Michiru ignorando el comentario).

-Creo que es cierto... Padre, madre ¿Les molesta si me despido por hoy?

-Tenemos una cena importante que planear hermanita. No puede esperar.

-Mi familia. Seguro lo recuerda, señor (Nova apoyó a su prometida).

-Si, es cierto...

-Pero señor (Ahsla iba a objetar)...

-Los preparativos no se pueden cancelar (comenzó el señor Kaiou, Michiru estaba muy cansada como para discutirle a su padre)... Pero ustedes pueden irse.

-¿Qué? (Marina y Nova).

-Joven llévese a Michiru a su cuarto. Asegúrese de que esté cómoda.

-Pero padre (Marina no quería aceptar la decisión, era una cena familiar)...

-Tus suegros solo quieren conocernos a nosotros. Tu hermana y su acompañante quedan exceptuados. No hay necesidad de que colaboren en los preparativos.

-Bueno, ya esta decidido. Sígame jovencito (la señora Kaiou se adelantó).

Ahsla se llevó a Michiru nuevamente alzada y cuando desaparecieron de la vista fue cuando el Señor Kaiou se dio cuenta que el equipaje todavía estaba en la recepción. Observó de una forma muy especial a Nova y después de unos segundos de que éste no entendiera, el comandante tomó el equipaje de Michiru y comenzó a subir las escaleras con el mismo rumbo que fue mostrando su esposa.

-Tonto (Marina se enojó de repente).

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debiste tomar las maletas.

-¿Qué? (golpeo su frente con su mano) Lo olvidé.

-Ya es tarde ahora, lo mejor será preparar todo para la llegada de tus padres.

-Si... supongo que los tuyos no nos ayudaran.

-Claro que no. Están ocupados (molesta pero disimulándolo).

&&&&&&&&

Ya en la entrada del cuarto.

-Llegamos (muy feliz).

-¿En serio mamá?

Michiru no podía creer que su madre la hubiese traído a su antiguo cuarto. La última vez que lo usó tenía 10 años. Y conociendo como conocía a su madre, ésta seguro mantuvo intacto hasta el último detalle.

-Bien (comenzó Michiru, realmente no le importaba donde dormiría)... ¿Cuál será el cuarto de Ahsla?

-El tuyo por supuesto (apareció el señor Kaiou con todas las maletas y soberanamente agotado).

-¡¿Qué?! (todos menos el comandante).

-Lamentablemente los cuartos están reservados para los invitados (se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo). No son pocos ¿Por qué crees que tu madre te trajo aquí? Jeje.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá (sugirió Ahsla esperanzada porque le dijeran "si").

-No (así nada mas, el comandante rechazó la sugerencia).

-¿Qué hay de la regla de "sin sortija no comparten la cama"? (Michiru contraatacó).

-Esa regla tú y tu hermana se encargaron de romper miles de veces.

Michiru quedó brutalmente roja por la contestación de su padre. Ahsla la miraba muy curiosa y divertida ¿La niña bonita rompió esa regla "MILES" de veces? Que interesante se pondría la convivencia con la Princesa de Neptuno.

-Madre. No puedes estar de acuerdo... Y no fueron miles de veces (se excusó muy rápido con su padre).

-Hija, se que soy una vieja pero no soy tan anticuada. Recuerda que me tuve que hacer a la idea de que no te gustan los hombres...

-¡¡Madre!! (era cierto cuando dicen que los padres siempre te avergüenzan). Si me gustan los hombres. Solo que...

-Menos mal que te siguen gustando. Ahora le podrás dar una oportunidad al joven Ahsla (aprovechó el coronel, usando las mismas palabras de su hija).

Hasta ese momento Ahsla solo se estaba dedicando a reírse de lo más lindo. Pero después del último comentario, se sonrojó abruptamente, haciéndole competencia a Michiru. Ambas se miraron y ladearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Fue inútil. Nada de lo que hicieron o dijeron convenció al Señor Kaiou de cambiar de opinión. Ahsla terminó compartiendo el mismo cuarto con Michiru.

&&&&&&&&

-Cariño ¿Realmente tiene que ser así? (dudosa).

-A mi tampoco me gusta pero según Milian, es necesario.

-Espero que esa mujer esté en lo cierto. De lo contrario yo...

-Personalmente patearé el trasero de ese idiota de vuelta a Japón.

Típico de los padres, es ser muy celosos. El coronel no era distinto. Se mantuvo calmado gracias a su entrenamiento que le enseñó a ser muy disciplinado. Por suerte su esposa no armó demasiado escándalo y siguió con naturalidad a su marido. Ambos querían matar a Ahsla. Sabían que si todo salía según lo planeado Michiru volvería a irse, esta ves con Ahsla.

-Ya ves amor. No es lindo sentir lo mismo que yo.

-Es nuestra pequeña.

-No tan pequeña.

-Si, pero siempre será...

-Nuestra bebe.

&&&&&&&&

En el cuarto se podía sentir una fuerte energía caótica. Cualquiera de las dos podía ser, la chica aguamarina sentada en la cama o la albina recostada por la pared frente a la otra. Sus miradas eran muy intensas, ninguna decía nada, ninguna estaba de acuerdo con la presente situación que tenían que tolerar las próximas 2 semanas.

-Si me tocas un solo cabello te asesino.

-¿Dónde quedó la dulce sailor scout?

(suspiro)-Hablo en serio.

-Yo no te tocaría ni con el chorro de una gaseosa.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces quien fue el que trató de besarme?

-¿Estabas despierta? (se sonrojó).

-Totalmente.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-¿No?

-No... ¿Dime tú porque no me detuviste?

(ahora era el turno de Michiru para estar roja, pero no duró mucho)-Mejor cállate. Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo.

Ambas estaban irritadas por lo que estaban siendo obligadas a hacer. A Ahsla no le molestaba, pero se sentía muy ofendida por las reacciones que Michiru tenía, parecía que le ocasionaba asco o miedo. Cual fuera la razón le molestaba y mucho. Michiru por su parte estaba muy confundida. El hecho de que no le molestara la situación era lo que le molestaba en realidad. Ella no podía aceptar que alguien más reemplazara a Haruka y Ahsla era demasiado parecida como para permitirle acercarse más. Quería ser su amiga pero eso significaba acercarse más y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Me voy a bañar (musitó de la nada Ahsla).

-¿Qué?

-No traje ropa así que...

-¡¡No dormirás desnuda!!

-Tienes una mente muy pervertida_-"me empieza a gustar mas"-_Iba a decir que dormiré con la ropa puesta.

-Oh (avergonzada)_-"¡¡¡Tonta, tonta, tonta y mas tonta!!!"_

Y se avergonzó mucho mas cuando Ahsla empezó a desvestirse camino al bañito que tenían en el cuarto.

Michiru miraba el techo, la cama, la almohada, la ventana, pero de reojo alcanzó a ver algo antes que Ahsla cruzara la puerta por completo. Se reprendió sola por carecer de fuerza de voluntad, y después de escuchar el agua de la ducha caer, se levantó para recoger la ropa que la albina fue tirando en el camino. Lo último que quería era verla salir desnuda para buscar su ropa. O eso se decía.

-¿Qué deseas? (Ahsla la sintió cuando entró).

-Yo... te traje tu ropa y...

-¿Y? (nunca se lo haría fácil).

-Lamento... todo... Que tengas que ser mi custodio, que te tengas que quedar, compartir el cuarto, soportar a mi hermana y... a mi (terminó con un dejo de tristeza).

-No me molesta protegerte (corrió la cortina descubriéndose ante Michiru, ésta solo pudo cubrirse lo mas rápido posible). Adelante, mírame. Soy todo tuyo ahora jajaja.

Michiru recordó que su amor por Haruka no tenía que ver en su totalidad con lo físico. Amó a Haruka de muchas formas, incluso las carnales pero... no fue por eso que se enamoró. Además el cuerpo de otra mujer no debería causarle tanta vergüenza y más por ser ella también una mujer.

Con lentitud fijó sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de Ahsla. Que curioso. No encontraba casi diferencia, si no fuera por el color de su cabello y la cola, que a esas alturas ya le parecía tierna, creería firmemente que Haruka regresó a su lado ¿Y si fuera cierto?

-Me alegra que te guste. Pero quiero secarme si no te molesta (muy divertida).

-¿Acaso practicas para ser chistosa? (le pasó una toalla)_-"¿Cómo saberlo con seguridad?"_

-Chistoso, no me delates.

-¿Por qué renegar quien eres? (se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro a esperar la respuesta)_-"No, eso es algo que Haruka nunca haría"._

-Jajaja. Esa pregunta me suena conocida ¿Ya no le respondí?

-Aquí no hay nadie_-"Pero tal vez."_

-Nadie que puedas ver ¿Quién dice que no nos están espiando? No le agradas mucho a tu hermana ¿Verdad? (cambió el tema).

-Como...

-Es evidente

Tomó su camisa y se la puso, pero solo eso. Dejó a Michiru con el resto de su ropa en brazos, incluso su ropa interior. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de vestirse más y eso irritó a la dueña del cuarto puesto que Ahsla le dijo que dormiría vestida. No obstante la albina predijo el bardo que se estaba por armar, así que se tiró de una a la cama y se tapó todo para ignorar a Michiru.

-A no, señorita.

Michiru tiró toda la ropa de Ahsla al suelo para saltar sobre la cama y sentarse donde se suponía que Ahsla dormía. Así comenzó un forcejeo, que para la albina era mas bien un juego, puesto que Michiru casi no tenía fuerzas en comparación.

En eso la puerta del cuarto se abre rebelando a una muy sorprendida y extrañamente celosa Marina. La escena que ésta presenció era por demás comprometedora. Las sabanas cayeron al suelo. Michiru estaba sentada sobre la entrepierna de Ahsla, sujetando con fuerza su camisa como queriendo arrancar los botones.

-Que demo...

-Marina. No es lo que parece.

Michiru trató de levantarse pero Ahsla no le dejó. Esta última enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Michiru. Provocando una electricidad placentera en todo el cuerpo de la guerrera neptuniana.

-¡¿Qué haces?! (Michiru casi gritó en susurros).

-No te levantes (solo Michiru escuchaba). Si lo haces quedará al descubierto mi género (abrazándose aun mas a ella, tratando de cubrir los botone que Michiru ya le había desabotonado).

No traía ropa interior ni tampoco el molesto chaleco que le ajustaba el pecho. Solo el cuerpo de Michiru le cubría y si ella se levantaba Marina seguro la delataría y su familia caería bajo el control de Balmung como consecuencia.

-¿Y bien? (Marina esperaba una explicación).

-Yo (suspiró)... no necesito darte explicaciones. Por favor déjanos solos.

-¿Crees que tener sexo con cualquiera es mas importante que la cena familiar? No sabes lo mucho que me costó encontrar una fecha para que estemos todos juntos. Debe ser perfecto.

-Enseguida bajamos (exclamó Ahsla un poco fastidiada por lo molesta que era Marina).

-No, no, no. Michiru esta muy cansada, mejor quédense (muy irónica). Lo ultimo que deseo es que hagan esto frente a nosotros.

-Enseguida bajamos. Ahora vete (mucho más enojada, Marina le parecía celosa y no tenía porque).

-No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono (dirigiéndose a Ahsla).

-Pero yo si (intervino Michiru). Vete Marina. Ni siquiera se para que viniste.

Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué estaba allí? La respuesta era sencilla pero poco coherente. No le gustó la decisión de sus padres sobre permitir que ambos compartieran el mismo cuarto. Algo en su interior ardió por eso y ahora era claro lo que sentía. Estaba brutalmente celosa porque nuevamente Michiru obtenía lo que ella no llegó a tener.

-Que dirían las personas si se enteraran que la gran violinista y artista Michiru Kaiou se revuelca con un completo desconocido que apenas fue presentado por sus padres.

-Ahsla no es un desconocido. Hace meses que lo conozco y tiene toda mi confianza (se miraron al unísono), porque se la ha ganado con creses.

Esas miradas decían mucho, hasta cosas que ni siquiera ellas dos podrían entender, pero que para Marina era más que obvio. Su hermana se estaba enamorando otra ves pero de alguien que no era Haruka ¿Cómo podía ser? A menos que... en ese momento Marina recordó la conversación con sus padres el día anterior-_"Encontraron a Urano"-_Era solo una suposición, pero de ser cierta, eso significaría que Ahsla era una mujer.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó el rostro de Marina y sin más salió del cuarto dejando a Ahsla y Michiru muy preocupadas por esa sonrisa que casi les congeló el alma con solo verla.

""_N/A: ¿Cómo están? ¿Me perdí? Me disculpo cordialmente por la brutal demora, no estaba muy inspirada y este capi no es de los mejores pero solo es el comienzo de una serie de tretas que el comandante ira llevando a cabo para descubrir si Ahsla es en realidad la reencarnación de Haruka y si no jeje ya lo dijo, de una patada la devuelve a Japón para que se deje de joder y cumpla con su deber jajaja._

_No me quieran matar, voy a escribir algo mejor lo prometo (temblando) es solo que esta parte tenia que pasar para seguir la continuidad de la historia. No me tiren tomates soy muy sensible jajaja No pero enserio, voy a escribir algo mejor y para que se empiecen a emocionar ¡¡Falta poco para el regreso de mi sailor favorita!! Si, si, siiiii ¡¡Haruka!!_

_Ok ahora comentarios, como solo son tres no me costará nada n_n_

_Santana:__ Este comentario es reeeeeee viejo además creo ya te conteste por correo así que lo dejo así. Hola linda y emocha. Gracias por comentar._

_Satsuki chan:__ Lo de Darien no se, lo voy a pensar jeje En cuanto a los triángulos amorosos se te olvido el Nova-Marina-Ahsla aunque Ahsla no le da muchas bolas a Marina pero si odia mucho a Nova así da para que aya muchas peleas yupiiiii jajaja; y también esta el Seiya-Michiru-Ahsla ¿Qué tal? Jeje no se si continuo con estas parejas, mi hermana me acusa que soy muy mala con él pobre Seiyita ¬¬ así que no se si continuo con ese triangulo amoroso. Si, yo también creo que Michiru es humana y todo eso pero también creo que esta profundamente enamorada de Haruka, podrá reiniciar su vida, tener una familia y todo pero no creo vuelva a amar. Ok creo respondí todo, besos y chau._

_k3rk3r:__ Espero sigas con vida jajaja nada que ver pero aquí esta la actualización, no es de los mejores trabajos pero el que viene estará mejor. Espero tu comentario al respecto, no me mates plis u_uU""_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 37: La mañana de la cena**

Fue una noche muy pesada. A final de cuentas Michiru tuvo que ayudar en las planificaciones de la cena familiar y Ahsla por ser su acompañante, tuvo que "acompañarla" toda la noche.

Resultó que la despedida de solteros era precedida de la cena, que ahora no era solo familiar, todos los invitados estarían presentes. Después, hombres y mujeres se dividirían para acompañar al novio y a la novia a su respectiva fiestas. Esos eran los planes, mas Michiru no estaba segura de asistir a cualquiera de los eventos. No se sentía feliz, literalmente, arrastrando a Ahsla a todo eso, además nada tenían que ver con la albina.

Michiru llegó a su cuarto y sin importar lo poco educado que pareciera, se desvistió y se lanzó a su cama para no despertar sino hasta muy tarde en la mañana. Pero olvidó algo muy importante y de ello se dio cuenta cuando sintió a su acompañante arrebatarle una almohada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estas cansada. Dormiré en el suelo para no incomodarte.

Ahsla no estaba cansada y no le gustaba la idea de dormir en el suelo teniendo una cómoda cama donde dormir. Pero después de ver a Michiru sufrir con las tareas que le asignaron, de alguna forma eso le hizo desear no querer ver esa expresión de cansancio y tristeza otra vez. Le ayudó como pudo pero la mayoría de las necesidades de Marina requerían la creatividad e inteligencia de Michiru. Eso le molestaba porque parecía como si Marina buscara cansar o molestar a su hermana. Obvio, lo logró. A pesar de ser una sailor terminó muerta y se notó cuando entraron y ésta ni se fijó que Ahsla estaba presente cuando comenzó a desvestirse para cambiarse en su ropa de cama.

-No me molesta compartir la cama.

-Si, si te molesta (ya estaba cómoda en el suelo).

-No, en serio. Ven.

(suspiro)-Duerme Michiru. Si te preocupas por mi, descansa por favor.

-Pero...

-Estoy bien, y estaré mejor si duermes y me dejas dormir (trató de enojarla para que no se preocupe).

-Si mañana amaneces con mucho dolor no será mi culpa (se molestó y enseguida apagó las luces).

Se habían prometido no pelear más, eso se lo repetían ambas en su cabeza. Ahsla no hablaría, su idea era que se enoje para que descanse sin preocupaciones y más cómoda. Y en cuanto a Michiru, ella se debatía si seguir insistiendo o dormir.

Treinta minutos pasaron desde que la albina escuchó por última vez a la hermosa niña de ojos azules. Una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro al saber que la señorita estaba dormida, eso le tranquilizaba y sin más se dispuso a dormir. Y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por una almohada que le cayó en el rostro seguido de otra y otra y un cobertor.

-¡¿Qué demo...

Michiru bajó sorpresivamente de la cama y se acurrucó a un lado de Ahsla usando parte del cuerpo de la albina para su mayor confort.

-¿Acaso crees que sabiendo que estas aquí en el suelo podré dormir?

-Heee (un poco nerviosa al sentir la piel de la sailor rozarse por la suya)...

-Se que te preocupas (se acurrucó mas). Gracias por eso.

-¿Porque tan cariñosa? (recuperando su control).

-Jajaja porque no acostumbro dormir en el suelo y lo mejor que puedes hacer, ya que eres mi guarda, es hacer de colchón.

-Mmm, que simpática resultaste ser.

La cama era pequeña y la verdad ninguna tenía pensado dormir sobre la otra. Y suponiendo que lo hicieran era de esperarse que en la mañana una de las dos despertara en el suelo. Ahsla estaba segura que sería Michiru, por tal razón no sugirió volver a la cama ya que de una u otra forma terminaban durmiendo juntas.

Michiru se acurrucó lo mas que pudo casi sobre Ahsla, buscando ese calorcito interminable que le brindó confort aquella ves en la que casi acabó todo para ella. Si, Michiru estaba al tanto de la identidad de su salvador, pero nunca lo mencionó. Muchas cosas pasaron y ella terminó olvidándolo, mas ahora lo recordaba con lujo de detalles al sentir el mismo calor de aquella vez.

Las dos terminaron dormidas embriagándose con sus presencias y aromas. Ahsla no se daba cuenta pero el olor de su ahora compañera le era muy familiar y exquisito, incluso en sus sueños lo sentía. Esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue la mejor para ambas. Cayeron dormidas más rápido que nunca y ni atención prestaron al frío suelo donde reposaban.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Nova?

Marina entró sigilosamente al cuarto de su prometido. Estaba oscuro y no podía sentir ninguna presencia en el cuarto.

La puerta se cerró de la nada, asustándola. La fuerza de una sombra oscura la acorraló contra una pared. Por momentos sintió miedo de quien podría ser, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a caricias ya muy conocidas.

-¡¡Nova!!

-Hola hermosa.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame (forcejeaba pero Nova era mas fuerte).

-¿Porque tan agresiva? (se acercó a su oído para susurrar) Esto es lo que te gusta.

-Nova (suspiró).

Poco a poco el miedo fue remplazado por otra sensación más placentera y excitante. Marina sabía que estaba siendo sometida pero en ese momento no le importaba, ni siquiera recordó la razón por la que quería ver a su prometido, solo se dejó llevar.

&&&&&&&&

La mañana de la cena llegó. La luz molesta del sol penetró en el cuarto que Michiru y Ahsla compartían. Un intruso se metió y abrió de par en par las cortinas y las ventanas haciendo imposible que las chicas continuaran soñando.

-¿Pero quien...

Ahsla solo abrió un ojo para comprobar quien perturbaba su sueño y el de su princesa ¿Princesa? Ese pensamiento la despertó por completo, levantándose de golpe y, obvio, despertando bruscamente a Michiru que reposaba sobre ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? (Michiru se fregaba los ojos tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la luz).

-Buenos días niños.

La madre de Michiru era el intruso. Ahsla la miraba con su clásica mirada neutra o seria, sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa ¿En que estaba pensando? Michiru nunca sería suya, ella era la eterna compañera de Urano ¿Qué hacer con esas emociones que no le dejaban razonar con propiedad?

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? (pregunto la señora).

-¿Heee?

-Te alejaste por un momento (agregó Michiru preocupada).

-Ha, me disculpo. Sigo dormido.

-Yo también tengo sueño madre ¿Por qué nos despiertas si hace unas horas nos acostamos?

-Lo lamento hija pero ya es de tarde. Ustedes durmieron toda la mañana, ya son casi las cuatro jajaja.

-¡¿Que son queee?!

Michiru se levantó como rayo para entrar a la ducha, o eso intentó, el saiyan a su lado le ganó de mano y sin esfuerzo. Ahsla entró primero mas no se terminó de desvestir cuando Michiru la estaba jalando para que saliera.

-No ahora Ahsla.

-Me ducho en segundos. Michiru, tú tardas horas.

-Marina me mata si no llego a tiempo ¡Muévete!

-Nooooooo. No voy a esperarte.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres mi acompañante!!!!!!!

Mientras ellas se sacaban los ojos la señora Kaiou buscó y acomodó la ropa de Michiru y de una maleta que trajo en la mañana sacó ropa masculina para Ahsla. Ese trabajo le recordó a cuando Michiru era una niña y eso le hizo sonreír. Terminó su labor e iba saliendo cuando su hija lo advirtió y no lo podía creer, puesto que a su madre no le importaba lo poco educada que era su acompañante para con ella. Después de todo Michiru era la hija del comandante superior de Ahsla. Pero ésta parecía olvidarlo todo el tiempo.

-¡Madre!

-¿Sucede algo hija?

-¿No le tienes que decir algo a Ahsla?

-¿A ese jovencito tan amable? No para nada (y se fue).

-Mi madre tal...

Michiru ni terminó de hablar cuando vio a Ahsla saliendo del cuarto de baño, mojada y muy escasa de ropa, otra vez. Los segundos que Michiru se distrajo con su madre fueron más que suficientes para la albina saiyan.

Ahsla traía su toalla por la cintura y con otra se secaba el pelo muy tranquila mientras Michiru no dejaba de mirarla caminar por el cuarto revisando las cosas que muy amablemente la señora Kaiou trajo para ella. Después de un rato Ahsla se cansó de ser observada por lo que se volteó muy seria para dejar a Michiru helada por la mirada fría de esos ojos, que irónicamente eran parecidos a los de su quería Haruka. Esa mirada también le recordó cuando Haruka no quería aceptar su misión y la rechazó por segunda vez en el crucero.

-Te dije que solo me toma segundos (cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho ocultándolo) ¿No deberías entrar ahora tu?

-¿He?

-Tenemos hasta la 6 para que el primer evento comience pero recuerda que te tomas la vida allí dentro. Llegaremos tarde.

Dicho esto Michiru se tragó su enfado y salió disparada hacia la ducha. Ahsla se le quedó viendo un buen rato pues la niña no cerró la puerta y muy posiblemente lo había hecho apropósito para vengarse de ella. Ahsla lo meditó por un momento pero no lo soportó.

Para Michiru era injusto que la albina jugara con ella de esa forma por ello dejó la puerta abierta y como la cortina de baño era casi transparente le daba a su compañera de cuarto una imagen casi sin censura de la figura perfecta de la niña neptuniana.

-¿Quieres jugar Michiru?

-¡Cielos!

Michiru solo alcanzó a cubrirse el pecho con un brazo cuando la cortina de baño se abrió abruptamente. Ahsla estaba frente a ella solo cubierta de la cintura para abajo como cuando salió. Se deleitaba observando a la sailor que no se movía. Comenzó a avanzar, esta acción despertó un poco a Michiru y fue retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared fría. El agua de la ducha no dejaba de caer dificultándole la visión. El agua se detuvo y solo entonces abrió sin problema sus ojos azules. Allí estaba ella, acorralada contra la pared mientras la albina la cubría del choque directo del agua.

-A... Ahsla...

No le permitió terminar. El pulgar de Ahsla rozo los labios entreabiertos de Michiru, silenciándola. Sus miradas se fundían creando un color único solo visto en el mar. Ese azul zafiro junto al verde cristalino, se unían como si hace tiempo esperaran ese momento.

Michiru fue cerrando sus ojos y Ahsla se vio correspondida. Levantó la barbilla y se acercó para besarla. Pero... no podía cerrar esa escasa brecha que le faltaba. La imagen triste de Sailor Urano se le aparecía y eso le destrozaba el corazón. Estaba mal, muy mal pero antes que pudiera separarse, no previó lo que sucedió. La misma Michiru cerró la distancia, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso que intoxicó los sentidos de la albina, haciéndole olvidar toda duda alguna.

El aire era necesario, solo por eso se separaron. Ambas con el mismo desconcierto en los ojos. Era solo un juego que terminó en algo más. Ahsla se sentía fatal y lo demostró al salir presurosa del cuarto de baño dejando sola a Michiru. Cerró la puerta tras de si recostándose por esta y dejándose caer al suelo sin fuerzas. Ya no lo podía ocultar, lo intentó pero no podía, estaba enamorándose y no lo podía disimular ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de ella? Dejó caer una triste lágrima. Su destino, al parecer, era sufrir eternamente. Ella no podía tener a Michiru, con el regreso de Urano la perdería para siempre.

-No... no puedo amarla.

Michiru se quedó pensativa un momento, rozó sus labios haciendo uso de sus dedos. Ese gusto, esa presencia, incluso el latir de su corazón. Volvió a sentir lo que hace mucho pensó perdería por siempre. Sintió amor, pero no cualquiera.

-Haruka...

Fue el quedo susurro que alcanzó a pronunciar mientras la lluvia de la ducha le devolvía su tranquilidad.

""_N/A: Aquí un nuevo capi de mi para todo aquel que le guste leer mis tonterías jajaja Pobre de mi Ahslita T.T seguro me quiere matar por hacerle la vida difícil y Michiru también por quitarle a Haruka jeje pero bueno yo soy así de mala (risa malvada)._

_Respondiendo comentarios:_

_k3rk3r:__ ¿Lo dije o no lo dije? ¿Estuvo mejor a no? No me digas que nooooo jajajaja bueno si no te gusto, a mi si jeje Que bien que el anterior también te haya gustado. La verdad es que a ese como que le falto inspiración jajaja pero bueno así son las cosas. Nos estamos leyendo bye._

_Satsuki chan:__ Hola!!!! Déjame pensar mmmm nop. Creo que no puedo decir cuando exactamente volverá Haruka, es que no lo se jeje. Solo te puedo decir que el gran momento se acerca cada vez más y cuando llegue con sumo placer escribiré esas líneas. Me parece que compartimos el mismo interés por Seiya ¬¬ a sea que no tenemos interés jajajaja no me agrada el vago o mina que se yo, eso es otra cosa que me molesta de los tres trolos. Bueno supongo tienes razón y deba continuar con esa atracción que siente Seiya por Michi, creo notaras que tome en cuenta tu consejo exactamente en el próximo capi n_n Te dejo linda y espero te guste este capi._

_Mane:__ Yo también espero que todo le salga bien a Ahsla jeje esta en mis manos pero la verdad depende de mi inspiración jojo así que todavía es dudoso lo que pueda pasar. Te cuento que a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los fic donde Haru y Michi no están juntas pero bueno, me salio esto y nada me consuela que para cuando Haruka vuelva será mucho mas fuerte n_n Nos estamos leyendo._

_Hasta aquí. Tenia planeado dar unos adelantos pero... TENGO SUEÑOOOOOO jajaja que mal para mis lectores, si fuera ustedes ya estaría redactando una carta de amenaza jajaja pero recuerden que si muero no hay final n_n así que mejor me aguantan un poquito mas, después si, hagan lo que quieran. Pero tendrán que ser mas rápidos que el viento porque cuando tengo miedo ni en auto me alcanzan jajaja Bueno los dejo y hasta la próxima.""_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capitulo 38: Los planes de papá-"La cena"**

Como estaba planeado, todos los preparativos estaban en su lugar, la servidumbre también y los invitados, puntuales como soldados. Al menos esa fue la observación del saiyan cuya única función era esa, observar. Sus órdenes estaban claras, era el acompañante de la señorita Michiru Kaiou, debía protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Lo que Ahsla no sabía, era que la que estaba en peligro no era Michiru. Desde el comienzo las miradas inquisitorias de dos personas la habían estado vigilando, buscando un solo error de su parte, pero no tenia ninguno.

"_-¿Segura que es mujer?-(se comunicó Nova por telepatía con Marina)._

_-No._

_-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Que no estoy segura ¿Pero es una posibilidad no crees?_

_-Admito no es muy masculino, pero eso también se llama elegancia._

_-Cualquiera diría que te gusta._

_-Jajaja no lo creo. Pero no se si podrías decir lo mismo._

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-¿Por qué tratas de buscarle un defecto?_

_-No te entiendo._

_-Te diré lo que creo... Creo que buscas encontrarle un defecto para estar segura de que Michiru no sea mejor que tu-(sonrío al ver a su novia perder su frescura). Te sentiste muy feliz de que Haruka fuera el amor de tu hermana. Porque se enamoró de una mujer ¿Tanto te avergüenza amarme?-(su mirada se oscureció)._

_-No puedo creer que digas tantas estupideces juntas ¡Y ahora además!_

_-Es que debe ser ahora Marina. Vamos a casarnos. Debes estar segura de lo que haces. Yo te amo pero... no quiero seguir fingiendo algo que no soy._

_-Si hablas de delatarte como mujer. Te recuerdo, todo se ira en nuestra contra._

_-No con Bejita de mi lado ¿Lo olvidas? Trabajamos para el solo por la promesa de liberarnos. Pero creo que te avergüenzas de que sea una mujer._

_-¡¡Cállate!! ¡No seguiré escuchándote!_

_-Aun te queda una semana. Yo te amo y que no te quepa duda. Pero... ¿Me amas tu?"_

Aquella conversación era muy bien disimulada por ambas. O tal ves no. Michiru había notado un pequeño cambio en su hermana, más no le dio importancia y continúo con lo suyo. Fingir, era increíblemente feliz por su hermana. De ves en cuando Ahsla la miraba de reojo y se preguntaba como rayos hacía para hacer creer a todo el mundo que esa sonrisa era verdadera. A lo que la dama de ojos azules respondió con una mirada triste.

"_-Fácil... A nadie le importa lo que siento."_

Al escuchar la vos de la sailor en su cabeza, Ahsla giró asombrada en su dirección. Michiru mantuvo su postura muy bien disimulada y al notar que la albina era todo menos disimulada volteó y le dio en la boca un bocado de su plato.

"_-Disimula Ahsla._

_-Pero tu..._

_-Si, también me sorprende. Pensé que solo podía escuchar los pensamientos de Haruka."_

El trato que Michiru tuvo para con Ahsla no pasó desapercibido y claro, lo malinterpretaron. Enseguida Marina se incomodó, cosa que Nova notó al instante. Se llenó de celos, ya era suficiente. No soportaba que su prometida estuviera viendo a alguien más que no fuera ella.

-Y dime Ahsla (Nova llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Ahsla) ¿Cómo es la vida del soldado raso?

Al instante la albina entendió lo que estaba pasando. Por alguna razón Nova le quería ver la cara de tonta. Hasta Michiru se dio cuenta, pero no le sorprendió que el prometido de su hermana reaccionara de esa forma, después de todo como que Marina no estaba segura de su matrimonio. Lo malo era que ahora Ahsla estaba pagando por algo que nada tenia que ver con ella.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre la albina y especialmente la de los padres de Michiru y los de Nova. Esperaban una respuesta inteligente o simplemente darle a Nova la victoria en superioridad, puesto que ella tenía un muy alto cargo en la Alianza como Primer oficial estratégico. Y a su comparación Ahsla solo era basura, o eso era lo que todos pensaban.

-A decir verdad (silencio). No lo se muy bien.

-¿No lo sabe? (el padre de Nova, Saga levantó una ceja incrédulo).

-No señor. Mis deberes me tienen muy ocupados. A veces ni siquiera puedo cumplir con el horario de guardia. Así que (miró a Nova con seriedad), no conozco mucho de la vida del soldado raso.

-Y que es lo que te tiene tan ocupado. Si se puede saber.

-No, no se puede saber.

-Ahsla es la cabeza de la Corporación Cápsula aquí en Inglaterra (habló el General Kaiou). Los inventos de esa compañía han favorecido mucho a la fuerza militar.

Aquella revelación causó impacto entre los presentes. Ahsla era el joven empresario del que se hablaba. Nova por poco destroza la copa del cual tomaba, miró a su padre y la mirada de éste le ordenó mantener la compostura.

La cena terminó sin mayores contratiempos, no importaba cuanto Nova tratara de humillar a la albina, si no era ella, era el General quien le tapaba la boca. Ahsla estaba confundida, pero agradecía los esfuerzos de su General. Como estaba planeado hombres y mujeres se dividieron para las distintas despedidas de solteros.

Las fiestas seguían su curso y las bebidas no se hicieron esperar. Lo hombres ya estaban reee pasados de copas cuando las desnudistas aparecieron. Los sentidos de Ahslas ya estaban mas que sobresaturados. La música la aturdía, los olores la mareaban y para colmo aparecen mujeres pagadas. Estaba harta de compartir el mismo espacio con un montón de hombres ebrios. Y le molestó más ver a Nova disfrutar del espectáculo igual de feliz que los otros.

Salió a un balcón con el objetivo de relajarse. En realidad necesitaba del viento fresco y puro de la noche. No obstante no estaba sola.

-Es una noche muy linda ¿No crees niño? (un hombre maduro le habló, Ahsla nunca lo había visto antes).

-¿He? (se apartó por seguridad) ¡¿Quién es usted?!

-No me conoces (la miró con tranquilidad).

-Ya lo se.

-Solo quería verte.

-¿Qué?

-Te pareces a una amiga que tuve hace mucho. Y como no tengo un rumbo fijo aun. Pasé a saludarte.

-¿Quién eres? (mas tranquila).

El sujeto se paró sobre el barandal dejando ondear su capa al viento. Llevaba la armadura saiyajin. Fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Ahsla, el uniforme saiyajin fue modificado con el tiempo, esa armadura no debería existir. Puesto que recordaba la época en donde los saiyajines eran conquistadores sin corazón.

-No soy lo que piensas.

Se volteó y dejó ver un emblema del lado de su corazón. Era la media luna dorada sobre el sello saiyajin de la era antigua. El reinado de Bejita, no obstante el sello tenía unas variaciones extrañas. Ahsla no lo identificaba y estaba también muy extrañada por la apariencia del supuesto saiyajin. No parecía un pura sangre. Su cabello negro tenía reflejos verdosos como el de la Sailor protectora de las puertas el Tiempo. Y no solo era eso, el sujeto emanaba ese mismo aire de sabiduría.

-¿Quién eres? (por tercera ves pero con mas confianza en el sujeto).

-A su tiempo Príncipe, lo sabrá.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Usted es más de lo que le han dicho. Busque la verdad. Cuando la encuentre sabrá quien soy.

Después de eso desapareció y Ahsla ni pudo ver como lo hizo. No sintió ningún desprendimiento de ki, nada ¿Qué hizo? ¿Magia? Entonces no podía ser saiyan y menos saiyajin ¿Quién era?

&&&&&&&&

Michiru al separarse de Ahsla se sintió como abandonada. No lo admitía pero la albina de alguna manera le hacia sentir protegida y acompañada. Vagó entre las multitudes de personas hasta toparse con un hombre ¿Un hombre?

-¿Michiru?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno... es que supe de tu llegada a Inglaterra y...

-Ella esta muy ocupada. Así que mejor te pierdes (no fue Michiru).

La chica que intervino era una antigua amiga de la infancia de Michiru y aun en esos momentos lo eran. Con facilidad mandó a volar al chico despreciable arrastrando a Michiru lejos de él.

-¿Reyna? (una ves estaban solas).

-Hola linda. Ha pasado el tiempo.

Michiru no dijo más y no permitió a Reyna seguir. Se le tiró en sima dándole a su amiga un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía tan sola hace unos segundos y ahora no podía con la emoción. Reyna fue como su hermana y cuidó de ella de todas las cosas que las otras chicas inventaban por celos hacia ella. Y de mucho más que Michiru ni enterada estaba.

-Hay Michiru (separándose) no se en qué estás pensando acercándote a ese idiota.

-Lo se... yo no me le acerque, él...

-Lo se. Pero igual debes saber como mandarlo a volar. Además (Reyna puso una carita traviesa).

-¿Reyna?

-¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo con un ingrato como el cuando tienes algo como eso?

Reyna señaló a un sector entre la gente donde se encontraba una albina muy atractiva y por demás conocida para Michiru. Reyna sabía quien era pero se calló y se hizo la desentendida.

-Ve (empujó a la peli-verde) ¿Qué esperas? Ya no tenemos cinco años. Es hora de que aprendas a ser feliz por tu propia cuenta.

-Pero...

-¡Dios! Michiru. Deja de ser tan tonta ¿Quieres? Con ESE a tu lado ni siquiera deberías recordar al idiota de tu ex.

(sonrrió)-No es por mi ex (suspiró). Él no está conmigo por voluntad. Mi padre se lo ordena, es mi guarda.

-Si eso fuera cierto. No estaría aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque fue orden de tu padre que los hombres se quedaran de su lado y nosotras del nuestro... Anda, anímate (se acercó al oído de Michiru y susurró). Ve con el señor hazme todo lo que quieras jajaja.

-¡Reyna! (Michiru se separó muy roja).

-Michiru ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Un hombre de cabello negro y largo apareció tras Michiru. Esta no tenía ni que voltear para saber quien era, pero igualmente lo hizo y al hacerlo esa acción resultó ser brutalmente coqueta por el movimiento de su cabello al voltear. Hasta Reyna se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Claro Seiya. Vamos.

""_N/A: No estaba muerta solo durmiendo jajajaja, ya saben, los estudios, el entrenamiento, la siesta, la noche, la tardecita jajajajaja son mis horarios de sueño._

_Hoy estoy con poco tiempo, pero aún así no puedo dejar las cosas así nomás. Gracias a las diosas que me comentaron y espero les siga gustando a las/os que leen y no comentan n_n_

_Este capi se lo dedico a alguien muy especial, ella sabe quien es porque me inspiro y hasta le di un papel en el capi y en muchos mas en el futuro._

_Bye, nos estamos leyendo n_n""_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capitulo 39: Los planes de papa-"Celos"**

Los Three Lights eran la principal atracción en el evento de las chicas. En cuanto aparecieron, no hubo una que no gritó, o eso creían los hermanos. A lo lejos se podía ver dos chicas desinteresadas de ellos. Una era una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca; y la otra era nada menos ni nada más que Michiru.

Seiya recordó que Michiru le había contado que la boda era de su hermana y que, obvio, ella estaría allí. Ignorando a sus fanáticas e incluso a la festejada, Seiya hizo su camino entre la multitud bajo las miradas vigilantes de sus hermanos, que al ver a Michiru solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo. Complacer a las chicas.

-Michiru ¿Me permites esta pieza?

La aludida volteó y al hacerlo esa acción resultó ser brutalmente coqueta por el movimiento de su cabello. Hasta su amiga se perdió por unos segundos pero reaccionó rápido al reconocer a Seiya. El pobre quedó casi congelado con la gélida mirada de aquella chica, la cual no se molestó en hacer poco evidente su desprecio.

-Claro Seiya. Vamos.

Al escuchar la vos de Michiru, Seiya olvidó por completo a la otra chica, muy a pesar de que le había hecho sentir el mismo escalofrío que la albina saiyan.

-No te preocupes Reyna. Es un buen amigo (sonrió para su amiga).

-Como digas Michiru (forzando una sonrisa).

Seiya solo pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que dejó de ver a Reyna. Parecía haber desaparecido, pero tampoco se molestó en buscarla mucho. La mujer que llevaba del brazo era más importante.

&&&&&&&&

Ahsla caminaba intranquila entre las mujeres. En teoría ella no estaba mal, ese era su lugar pero... eso nadie más lo sabía.

En su mente recordaba una y otra vez el encuentro con aquel sujeto, no le pareció maligno pero de igual forma sintió la necesidad de buscar a Michiru y asegurarse de que aquel extraño no le hiciera daño. Esa era la excusa oficial, la verdad era que la buscaba porque simplemente quería verla, pero claro, no lo admitiría ni a si misma.

-Son Ahsla ¿Verdad?

Aquella persona sacó a la albina de sus pensamientos. Al voltear, Ahsla se encontró con una mujer no más alta que Michiru, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y una piel muy blanca y deseable.

(olfateó)-No eres saiyan.

-No lo soy.

-Pero tampoco humana (la sonrisa de Ahsla se hizo coqueta).

-Soy humana (el cigarrillo en su mano derecha ardió hasta consumirse por completo), pero no como los demás.

-Puedo oler el aroma de los mares de Neptuno.

(sonrió)-Eso es porque de allí vengo.

-Lo puedo ver (Ahsla se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de la chica).

-No me he presentado. Soy...

-Se quien eres, Reyna. La pregunta es... ¿Qué hago yo aquí, si estas tu?

&&&&&&&&

-Ese maldito Seiya (apenas controlaba sus deseos asesinos).

-Ya Urano, tranquila (la sujetaba de la cintura).

Goku era más grande y fuerte que Sailor Urano. Siempre que ella demostrara algún síntoma de debilidad la tomaba en brazos sujetándola con fuerza sin lastimarla.

En un comienzo Urano odiaba que Goku la tratara así. Mas con el tiempo que ya habían compartido, se acostumbró logrando calmar sus impulsos rabiosos con solo sentir los brazos fuertes de Goku.

-Si todo va como hasta ahora... volverás esta misma noche.

(cubrió las manos de Goku con las suyas)-Lo se, pero...

-No hay peros Urano. Estas tan cerca de lograrlo, no lo arruines.

-Ese sujeto...

-Ahsla esta allí, nada le pasará a Sailor Neptuno.

A pesar de que nadie les podía ver. Ellos si veían todo. El estar allí esperando un milagro no era la mejor virtud de Urano. Por suerte para ella, Goku la mantenía en su lugar siempre.

-Confía en tu compañera también.

-Los deseos de Saiya son muy claros.

-Si, eso parece. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Eso.

Urano miró en la misma dirección que Goku. Casi se aparta a un lado al toparse con la mirada maligna del saiyan que avanzaba a paso decidido hasta donde estaban bailando Michiru y Seiya. No fue sino hasta que recordó que era una entidad no tangible que se tranquilizó.

-No se porque me siento tan feliz (tenía una sonrisa maligna).

-Eres malvada Urano jeje.

&&&&&&&&

-Eres una increíble bailarina Michiru (Seiya sonreía complacido).

-Gracias Seiya. Lo mismo digo de ti.

-¿Sabes? Deberíamos salir en algún momento. Solo los dos ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una cita (sonrisa coqueta) ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si tus fans nos ven?

-Ellas no importan. Yo te protegeré.

-¡No! (esa exclamación asustó a la pareja).

Tanto Seiya como Michiru se encontraron con una mirada mortal al voltear. Seiya al sentirse amenazado, cubrió a Michiru como para protegerla, eso enfureció aun mas al saiyan que de por si ya estaba furioso.

-Es mi trabajo protegerla. No tuyo. Apártate (demandó sin quitar los ojos de Seiya).

-Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?

-No me provoques Kou.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es Michiru quien decide. Tú no tienes derecho.

-No. Eres tu el que no tiene derecho. Michiru no es tuya.

-Tuya tampoco, así que mejor te largas. No me importa quien seas. No me dejare intimidar por ti.

-O dimites o peleas. Es tu decisión

La humanidad de Ahsla se desvaneció por completo, estaba ciega por una emoción que hasta ese momento no conocía. Seiya por su parte sentía la presencia oscura que se incrementaba, y en los ojos de su enemigo veía aquella bestia que mató a su madre.

-¡¿Ahsla, estas loco?! (Michiru se puso entre los dos).

-Quítate, no es contigo.

-No te le acerques Michiru (la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás otra ves). Está demostrando quien es de verdad. Un maldito gorila asesi...

El sonido de un golpe seco y de un cuerpo cayendo, llamó la atención de todos. Seiya estaba en el suelo sujetándose la boca ya que le sangraba demasiado. De pie frente a él, estaba Ahsla con una mirada de desconcierto. Michiru tampoco lo podía creer.

El resto de los hermanos Kou llegaron casi de inmediato, al ver a Seiya en el suelo sangrando, se dirigieron casi sin dudarlo a Ahsla. Esta no decía nada, solo los miraba.

-¡¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!! ¡¡Seiya no te hizo nada!!

-Tampoco yo (levantó una ceja).

-Eres un...

-Yaten. Tranquilo. No hemos escuchado su versión de la historia. Puede que Seiya tenga parte de la culpa.

-¡¿Qué estas loco Taiki?! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? (Yaten estaba muy molesto).

-Ya una ves lo juzgamos mal (miró a su hermano albino). No puede pasar de nuevo.

Al entender aquello Yaten se relajó, más solo lo suficiente para escuchar lo que Ahsla tuviera que decir. Pero ésta no decía nada y el impaciente Kimuykiano no aguardó mucho.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¡Habla aunque sea en tu defensa!! ¡Maldita sea!

La risita de una chica atrajo la atención de todos los presentes involucrados. Ahsla y Michiru la miraban, una con sonrisa divertida mientras que la otra con desapruebo.

-Que tan tontos pueden ser (comentó la chica).

-Reyna, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal (Michiru la reprendió).

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Por qué... me hiciste esto? (Seiya se levantó con ayuda de algunas chicas, pero no podía dejar de taparse la boca ya que al parecer se le aflojaron algunos dientes).

-¿Esa chica te lastimo? (Seiya no sabía ni como mirar a su hermano albino).

-Si, fui yo. Y no estoy arrepentida (todos los presentes, algunos saiyan y otros humanos poderosos, escuchaban atentos).

-Ya no importa Reyna. Gente como esta no vale la pena (puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica). Pero bien hecho (Ahsla se retiró).

-¿Qué rayos pasó? (Yaten no sabía ni donde estaba parado).

-Seiya explícanos (Taiki era severo aun con su hermano).

-No lo se.

-Llamó gorila asesino a un saiyan. Ese es el peor insulto que se le puede hacer a la raza.

A Reyna le importaba un comino hacer quedar mal a Seiya, estaba enfurecida puesto que sus mejores amigos eran saiyan por lo tanto un insulto como ese era muy personal.

En cosa de segundos las miradas asesinas de los saiyans presentes e incluso de quienes no lo eran, se clavaron sobre Seiya y sus hermanos. Hasta Marina, fanática declarada de los Three Lights, los miraba con desprecio.

-Lárguense (Shane, una compañera de Marina, se hizo escuchar)... por hoy su trabajo ya terminó.

De mala gana los hermanos se fueron. Estaban molestos porque ningún presente ni siquiera le dio el beneficio de la duda. Solo con las palabras de Reyna fue suficiente para poner a todos en su contra. Seiya en particular estaba muy molesto. Ahsla era la verdadera culpable puesto que ella comenzó todo y lo peor era que al instante que Ahsla se fue, perdió de vista a Michiru.

&&&&&&&&

Salió casi corriendo del lugar. No quería saber nada con Michiru ni menos con el idiota de Seiya. Daba gracias a los cielos porque Reyna le ganó de mano el golpe. De no, era muy probable que para ese momento Seiya estuviera hospitalizado.

Caminó presurosa hasta llegar al árbol donde ella y Michiru se quedaron después de ver a Marina.

-Siempre venías aquí cuando estabas molesto (se sentó a un lado de Ahsla). Veo que no has cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres? (sin mirarla).

-No te desquites conmigo. No sabía lo mal que te llevabas con los Three Lights.

-Y supongo que de haberlo sabido no los hubieras contratado.

-Jaja sinceramente lo hubiera hecho igual. Me gustan sus canciones.

-Somos diferentes.

-No tanto... Ahsla... ¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Ja ¿Y me lo preguntas además? Tú lo sabes, me viste aquel día en la cueva.

-Si, te vi. Pero... ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-No se podía hacer nada. No me amabas, es Nova tu dueño.

-¿Estas seguro?

Marina se sentó sobre Ahsla para quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Esta se dejó llevar y rozando las delicadas piernas de Marina subió hasta su cintura donde alojó una mano, mientras que la otra seguía acariciando una de las piernas.

-¿Entiendes que lo nuestro ya quedó en el pasado no? (susurró con la vista fija en la otra mujer).

-No lo parece Ahsla.

Los brazos de Marina envolvieron el cuello de Ahsla. Ambos rostros se atrajeron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

&&&&&&&&

Después del incidente con Seiya, Michiru siguió a Ahsla hasta el jardín, allí la perdió de vista. No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar, no conocía lo suficiente a la albina como para hacerse una idea de donde podría estar. Y lo peor era que tenía un basto territorio que recorrer.

-¡Hola!

Michiru casi muere de un infarto por la sorpresa que se llevó al divisar a un sujeto de pelo erizado y que además no había visto antes. Llevaba un equipo de combate celeste y amarillo. El sujeto parecía practicar artes marciales o algo por el estilo.

-¿Quién es usted? (al igual que Haruka, Michiru era muy cautelosa).

-Me llamo Goku. Soy... uno de los guardias de seguridad (mintió con dificultad).

-Ya veo (no le creyó). Si me disculpa, estoy buscando a alguien (ya se iba).

-¿Se refiere a esa chica albina?

Michiru frenó al instante. Goku sonrío discretamente porque ya había captado la atención de la niña.

-La vio...

-Corrección. La estoy viendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde, donde?

Michiru miró por todas partes, se esforzó muchísimo pero era inútil. Allí no había nada, solo ellos dos.

-¿Dónde esta? Dígame por favor, tengo que hablarle.

-Si no la ves, como piensas que podrás hablarle jaja.

-¿Esta demente?

Goku solo sonreía y eso le contestó la pregunta a Michiru. Sin más se dio la vuelta y corrió para comenzar a buscar a la albina. Después de minutos así, se detuvo en un árbol. Estaba un poco perdida.

-¿Ya te cansaste?

Goku estaba colgado de cabeza de una rama. Michiru cayó al suelo sentada cuando éste descendió de golpe a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Podría dejar de seguirme? No tengo tiempo para sus locuras.

-¿Locuras? Yo no soy quien esta corriendo en la noche a ciegas.

-No entiende (reanudó su camino).

-Si entiendo. Entiendo que eres Sailor Neptuno y estas en busca de tu compañera.

-¿Qué?

Cuando se volteo Goku comenzó a correr. Sin pensarlo dos veces Michiru lo siguió. Fue difícil, my difícil; el guerrero era muy veloz, solo le seguía el ritmo porque de ves en cuando Goku frenaba para esperarla.

Por fin se detuvieron en una colina, desde allí se podía ver todo el basto jardín, y los cerros hasta el final. Muy cerca de los cerros, sentaba bajo el mismo árbol donde se quedaron al principio, estaba Ahsla. Michiru sonrío y quiso ir de inmediato con ella pero Goku no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué sucede? Es Ella... digo, él. Es a él a quien busco.

(sonrió)-No Neptuno. Tú buscas a Urano. Pero si no aprendes a ver. Jamás la encontraras, sin importar que esté sentada frente a ti

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Cómo...

Ya era tarde. Goku se desvaneció con el viento, lo único que quedaba era el murmullo de la brisa que repetía sus últimas palabras.

""_Tu buscas a Urano"" ""Si no aprendes a ver, jamás la encontraras""_

Michiru observó en la dirección de Ahsla, sintió el deseo de correr junto a ella pero... estaba confundida. Seguía amando a Haruka y aun así, lo que sentía por Ahsla iba creciendo. Después de lo que la albina hizo en la fiesta se dio cuenta que no era la única. Ahsla también estaba pasando por lo mismo, y lo demostró al ponerse celosa y armarle una escena enfrente de todos.

-Pero... Haruka (una lagrima recorrió su rostro).

Una brisa distinta sopló secando esa única lágrima. Sintió ese aroma que la despertaba en las mañanas y un leve empujón que la dirigía en dirección a la albina saiyan.

&&&&&&&&

Aun siendo intangible Michiru la sentía y Urano lo sabía. La abrazó por detrás provocando que el viento se arremolinara a su alrededor. Luego de unos segundos, la liberó dándole un pequeño empujón para que su amada fuera con Ahsla.

No importaba cuantas veces Goku se lo repitiera. Urano no podía evitar sentirse destrozada cada vez que Ahsla se acercaba a su princesa. Y ahora fue ella misma quien empujó a Michiru para que fuera con esa mujer.

-Recuerda quien soy yo. No me olvides...

Aquel susurro llegó a oídos de la niña oji-azul. Más no se detuvo. La brisa le seguía empujando y ella cedió ante los deseos de su amante celestial.

-Nunca te olvidare...

"_N/A: Huuuyyyy que ganas de matar a Seiya jajajaja perdón por las/os fanáticos/as de Seiya pero a mi no me cae muy bien el desgraciado. Si tienen quejas sobre el asunto, bueno desahóguense y dejen sus comentarios o de última no lean porque no creo que cambie mi forma de pensar sobre Seiya, los otros dos medio me caen bien pero al que no soporto es a Seiya. Haaaaaaa que mal me cae ¬¬_

_Cambiando de tema. Que les pareció el capi? A mi me gusto jojo pero esta mal que yo lo diga. Mejor espero que me reten los que quieran dejar comentarios jeje. Y hablando de eso..._

_Satsuki chan que onda!!!!! Jajaja si no te has muerto aun, déjame decirte que aguantes un poquito mas, puede que para el próximo capi ya haga que Haruka aparezca. No eres la única que la extraña, tu servidora también jajaja pero como yo se como van las cosas ps sufro menos jojo ¿Qué hacia Seiya ahí? Mmmm ya te olvidaste ¬¬ los Three Linghts fueron contratados a petición de Marina para su boda, era obvio que aparecieran en la fiesta de las chicas, ps no se van a meter en la de los hombres, me parece que a ellos les importa mas las bailarinas que tres tipos medio afeminados jajaja O.O huy salió a relucir lo mal que me caen esos tres jeje bueno mejor lo dejamos así porque sino tengo para rato n_nU Espero te guste la actualización._

_Bueno lectores/as los/las dejo haciendo una reverencia. Bye.""_


	46. Chapter 46

_""Huuuu siii ya seeee me reee tarde jejeje y bueno son mis vacaciones de navidad jajajaja naaa solo muy perezosa. Como sea una disculpa por la tardanza pero si soy sincera ciertas personitas llenaron mi vida hasta ahora y pus solo pensaba en ellas jeje este capi es dedicado a dos de esas personitas n_n Santi, Reyna, esto es para ustedes dos, para que vean que pienso en las dos_ _siempre jajaja.""_

**Capitulo 40: Los planes de papá-"Eres una Bestia"**

Aquel beso se prolongo demasiado, Ahsla ya estaba cansada. Pudo recordar aquellos tiempos en los que las horas pasaban una tras otra cuando la besaba, pero ahora, solo recordaba como la traicionó y el sabor se le hacia amargo. No lo podía olvidar y tampoco el hecho de que estuviera traicionando a su prometido.

Cortó el beso sin mayor emoción, Marina se sorprendió de la acción, ella disfrutó volver a sentir los labios tibios de la albina pero...

-Te lo diré una vez más Marina. Tú y yo, no tenemos nada.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. No te amo.

-Alguna vez lo hiciste.

-Pasado. Se acabo.

-¿Por qué no me puedes perdonar? (se aferró a su camisa e inclinó su rostro en su hombro).

-Ya te perdoné (Marina la miró intensamente). En el momento que supe que eras su hermana te perdone.

El mundo se le vino abajo a Marina. No solo sus padres, ahora también Ahsla.

-Tu también (se levantó con brusquedad, Ahsla también se levantó pero se quedó en su lugar).

-Lo lamento. Ya no te amo.

-Michiru nunca te corresponderá. Nunca (aun de espaldas, sus puños estaban cerrados).

-Lo se. Y no are nada para tratar de cambiarla.

-Entonces no puedo entenderte ¿Por qué?

-Porque... me importa y yo... daré hasta mi vida para que sea feliz. Aun si eso significa sonreír cuando Seiya se la lleve.

-Eres un idiota.

Marina se volteo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía rabia, mucha rabia y despecho. Habría sido capas de dejar a Nova si Ahsla la aceptaba de nuevo pero ahora, ahora no quería saber nada con ella. Llegó incluso a odiarla, pues al igual que muchos, ella la estaba reemplazando por Michiru.

Ahsla no respondió a esas palabras, muy en su interior se sentía una idiota, pero, algo mucho mas fuerte le obligaba a seguir siendo idiota. Solo se quedó viendo mientras Marina se alejó corriendo. La brisa fresca le refrescó el rostro y le trajo una aroma conocido. Casi en pánico giró en dirección a ese aroma. Michiru estaba recostada tras un árbol cercano, en silencio.

&&&&&&&&

Nova no estaba tranquila, caminaba de un lado a otro sin nada en la mente. De repente su andar se vio interrumpido por cuatro sombras que se posicionaron a su alrededor. Nova solo examino unos segundos a esas presencias y luego continuo con lo que hacia. Las sombras no se inmutaban ante tal acción y solo aguardaron.

-Los planes se adelantaron (soltó de la nada Nova)... Bejita precisa de Neptuno... es su misión traerme su cristal... Sant, tú te encargaras del guardián que protege a Neptuno desde su nacimiento. El resto, traigan ese cristal

Las cuatro sombras desaparecieron una tras otra y al quedar sola Nova golpeo con fuerza su escritorio destruyéndolo.

-Maldito sea el día en que naciste Ahsla (mordió con fuerza). Marina nunca fue mía y ahora sentirás lo mismo cuando Neptuno este muerta...

&&&&&&&&

Aquella noche era diferente a las demás. Lo sentía en su interior, ese deseo repentino de estar cerca de su elemento no podía ser más que una advertencia de un posible peligro. Solo que esta vez el peligro no iba tras su protegida, no, ahora era ella el objetivo.

Salió de la residencia Kaiou a toda velocidad. Voló por los cielos hasta que pudo divisar lo que buscaba, el mar. Se detuvo en un risco observando el movimiento de las olas, no las podía interpretar. Había peligro pero... el mar no estaba inquieto. O tal vez, solo tal vez, la inquietud yacía en su corazón.

-Ha pasado el tiempo.

Esa vos la trajo devuelta de sus cavilaciones. Entonces era cierto. La inquietud que sentía era su corazón diciéndole que aquella mujer estaba cerca.

-Hola... Santi...

-Santana, para ti.

Esas palabras pronunciadas con el tono mas frío del mundo, sumieron su triste corazón en un abismo oscuro y profundo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero nunca esperó que fuera Santi la que viniera a ella.

-Hola Santana ¿Qué deseas de mi? (aun dándole la espalda, su mirada estaba fija en el mar).

(sonrisa de lado)-¿No te lo Imaginas... Reyna?

-Se que me odias por lo que te hice y estas en tu derecho... Estaba confundida y no supe ver las cosas como eran. Y por ello terminé lastimándote...

-¡Calla! (sentenció molesta).

Santana no estaba allí para escuchar excusas y tampoco para ajustar cuantas con ella. Ella era un guerrero serio y tenía una misión. Destruir a la guardiana. Y esa guardiana, era Reyna.

(sonrío tristemente)-Se a lo que has venido. Pero aun no te puedo pagar con mi vida. No hasta que Urano aparezca.

-Eso ya no importa (su mirada se volvió seria, y Reyna se volteo para verla, aun a través de los lentes podía ver sus ojos). Pronto ya no tendrás a quien proteger.

-¡¿Que dices?! (ahora comenzaba a entender las verdaderas razones de la presencia de Santana en aquel lugar).

-¿Ahora lo ves? Que tonta fuiste pensando que volvería solo por una tonta venganza.

De repente todo se aclaró para Reyna. De un salto inició el vuelo para llegar a la residencia Kaiou. Michiru era el verdadero blanco, tenía que salvarla. Mas no llegó lejos porque en el aire fue detenida de su pierna.

-San...

Ni terminó de pronunciarlo. Santana la arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo. Aquel impacto sumió la tierra creando un profundo cráter.

Reyna no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, al momento de sentir esa mano sujetándola, lo siguiente fue el golpe contra el suelo. Apenas asimilaba las cosas. Solo cuando el polvo se dispersó y cuando vio a Santana flotado sobre ella terminó de entender.

Reyna no podría irse, no por las buenas. Sailor Neptuno estaba en peligro y era obvio que Santana estaba allí para evitar que la salvara.

&&&&&&&&

-¿Michiru? (la chica comenzó a correr lejos de ella) ¡¡Michiru!!

Otra vez se sentía como una idiota ¿A quien engañaba? Nunca perdono a Marina, lo que hizo lo demostró, solo buscaba vengarse de ella y al hacerlo lastimo a quien mas quería. Ahora Michiru corría lejos de ella y aunque sabia no tenia perdón la siguió y de un solo salto la alcanzo posicionándose frente a ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi!

Michiru estaba furiosa. Su corazón se le partió en mil pedazos al ver como Ahsla y su hermana ¡¡Comprometida!! Se besaban así nada más. Pero lo peor no era aquel beso, sino el saber que Ahsla solo lo hizo para lastimar a su hermana, y lo logro. Marina se fue llorando, posiblemente con el corazón destrozado y la responsable estaba frente a ella.

-Eres una bestia. Tal y como Seiya lo dijo.

¿Por qué no le clavo una espada en el pecho? Ese dolor hubiera sido más soportable que aquellas palabras. Y por un instante se quedo callada, con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula haciendo presión. Su mirada estaba baja y su respiración agitada. A simple vista parecía un animal a punto de matar mas esa visión no inmuto a Michiru, ella no se movió de su lugar, sus ojos no cambiaron y tampoco tenía intenciones de pedir ayuda.

(dio una gran suspiro y relajo todo su cuerpo para mirar a los ojos de la chica)-Una bestia. Eso es lo que cree. Por mi esta bien (hizo una reverencia). Buenas noches Srta. Kaiou.

Dicho eso Ahsla comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Michiru, solo que su paso era mucho mas velos y pronto ya estaba muy lejos como para que la presencia de ambas fuera incomodo para las dos.

Desde atrás Michiru veía como Ahsla caminaba a unos metros más lejos de ella. Esperaba una explicación, algo que le diga que lo que vio y escucho tenia sus razones, pero a cambio solo recibió eso. Una simple aceptación pero al mismo tiempo ninguna disculpa ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la albina? ¿Por qué nunca le hablaba con claridad?

La necesidad de saber pudo mas, corrió tras Ahsla más segundos antes de llegar esta se voltea con una mirada de terror en sus ojos. Michiru frenó sin entender, el tiempo se detiene cuando una luz potente se acerca a ella y todo se oscurece.

&&&&&&&&

El ki de Santana se incrementó elevándolo hasta el máximo. Sus lentes se quebraron rebelando el profundo odio que se acumulada de apoco, hasta que el estado mas fuerte del saiyan se hizo presente. El aura dorada de Santana la cubrió y al aterrizar, el suelo se sumió bajo sus pies, sus ojos marrones ahora eran celestes y muy fríos.

-Santi (Reyna nunca había visto a Santana tan molesta, solo un odio muy profundo pudo haberla transformado en el súper saiyan que veía) ¿En que te has convertido?

-En lo que soy. Una... ¡¡BESTIA!!

El golpe fue tan repentino que no lo vio venir. Santana golpeo con fuerza el impecable rostro de Reyna y la lanzó muy lejos dentro del mar. La guardiana a diferencia de Santana era humana, el golpe que recibió debió matarla al instante.

El mar seguía igual de inquieto pero de Reyna no había rastros, ni su ki podía percibirse. La persona que tanto dolor le causo estaba muerta mas sin embargo Santana no se sentía mejor. Muy por el contrario su corazón le dolía y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos. Cayó de rodillas dándole fin a su transformación.

-¿Por... porque? ¿Por qué estas lágrimas no dejan de brotar? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón nuevamente esta destrozado?

-Porque aun me amas.

Tan dulce como la primera vez que la escuchó, la vos de su amada le hizo ponerse de pie y voltear. Más en ese mismo instante fue sometida a una gran velocidad. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente al ver que la guardiana aun estaba viva.

Reyna la sometió en el suelo. Bloqueando sus piernas y sus brazos la tenía a su merced. La sangre, producto de aquel golpe, le recorría el rostro, marcando un único defecto en su blanca piel. Levantó su mano derecha llamando así al agua que mojaba su cuerpo. Una espada de hielo tomó forma en su mano y con ella apuntó al cuello de Santana.

-No permitiré que Neptuno muera. Ella no solo es mi protegida. Ella es...

-Tu único amor. Lo se (nuevamente las lagrimas lucharon por salir pero Santana solo permitió que una de ellas se hiciera presente). Adelante. Mátame y acaba con mi dolor.

-Podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo. Se que eres mucho mas fuerte que esto ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

-¡¡Mátame Reyna!! ¡¿Por qué insistes en hacerme sufrir más?!

Ambas miradas se fundieron y entonces el golpe se dio. Reyna clavó el sable y se puso de pie para alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto maldita sea?! (Santana se levantó furiosa, el sable se clavó a un costado de su rostro).

-Porque te amo (Santana se quedó sin habla) No puedo matarte. Si quieres mátame tu, porque solo muerta podrás evitar que intente salvarla.

En ese instante sintió el cambio en el mar. Los ojos de la guardiana se ampliaron hasta más no poder, el mar quedó en silencio y el viento dejo de soplar.

Reyna cayó de rodillas temblando por lo que aquello significaba.

-Ya es tarde Reyna. Neptuno esta muerta.

_Y bueno jeje volví pero igualmente les dejo en suspenso jojo así soy yo de buena onda jajajaja hasta la próxima!!!! Y si no subo nada para navidad ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!_


End file.
